The Great Dual Substitute Turnabout
by AngelRin89
Summary: Phoenix Wright, defense attorney extraordinaire finds himself waking up in a universe where he is not a defense attorney, but a prosecutor! Meanwhile the Phoenix who became a prosecutor now finds himself waking up in a universe where he's a defense attorney! Join these two Wrights on a quest to solve mysterious on different sides of the courtroom, and how will they return home!
1. Wright v The New World

**Chapter 1: Wright v. The New World**

 **First thing is first, I wanted you guys to see some basic character design ideas I have for this fic. http [:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169489975418/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout just remove the brackets and spaces and you can see the inspirations for some of the character designs I have planned for this fic. I'll get around to sketching my inspirations eventually but here is something to use as a point of reference.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, this story is something I've been working on since May of 2017 and I finally decided to post it!**

 **I will state when I normally write character's thoughts I don't normally use them in parenthesis, however since that's what they do in the games I figured to use them. I also very very _rarely_ use capslock in a story as I feel italics and describing how loud someone is, is more useful and better way to describe the volume or emphasis of a word, but again, in the games they have done that. So it's interesting to try it out, it feels weird to me, but I want to try to keep to the spirit of the games as much as possible.**

 **I wanted to give a special thanks to my friend, coolman229, for helping me edit this chapter and agreeing to help beta for this story!**

* * *

Phoenix felt hazy, like that feeling when you first wake up early in the morning. Where you are so tired that your eyes feel like lead, and opening them in the slightest almost feels too draining and even somewhat painful weirdly enough. So he kept his eyes shut. It was when his body slowly started to become more alert that he realized he had a large headache pinching right in the center of his forehead as well as around both his temples. His back he noticed was aching too, like when you slept on it wrong—knots and a lot of built up tension from laying in an uncomfortable position type of ache.

That was when clarity started to reach his mind. He was sitting in a chair, head resting on something wooden. His eyes still felt heavy and even when he barely tried to open them it felt like too much effort, still hurting a bit. But then he became confused.

( _"What am I doing here again? No wait, what was I doing again?"_ ) He thought as he still felt too hazy to move.

He sleepily tried to trace his steps mentally. But his mind still felt so foggy. He was struggling but for the life of him he couldn't remember what he was previously doing. Staying with his eyes closed and sitting there like a bump on a log was obviously not helping solve that answer.

He forced himself to blink his eyes open despite the grogginess, the headache, and the discomfort. That was when he first noticed he was in an office chair, and he was at a desk. He blinked several times and then stretched his arms as wide as he could. He rubbed his eyes then shook his head, as if to shake the metaphorical cobwebs from his mind. He proceeded to massage his forehead and temples in hopes of easing the headache.

When he finally felt a bit more alert that was when he noticed immediately what was off.

This desk wasn't his desk. This chair wasn't his chair. This office wasn't his office.

He looked around in the spacious dark office room that he fell asleep in. The room wasn't lit save for behind him from the window that the curtains covered enough just to leave a crack of moonlight to stream in. He couldn't tell its quality or color but there was a large sofa to his left in the room, and to the right there was an enormous book case that took up the entire wall. It went from ceiling to the floor it was so massive. From what he could tell from the very limited light there were several books and even more binders with labels he couldn't make out. Vaguely he was reminded of all the paperwork and files they keep in those cabinets at his office, but these were much bigger and there were much more of them. It was then it dawned on him how it reminded him in a way to Edgeworth's filing system.

He wanted to inspect more but he sat there scratching his head instead; he still felt incredibly groggy. He stretched his arms around some more then rolled his shoulders. His back was extremely stiff. He took a deep breath then let out a heavy exhale through his nostrils as he tapped his chin with one hand and rubbed the back of his neck with the other hand.

Just how did he get here? Why was he sleeping at this desk? What was he doing before he got here?

Then a knock at the door broke him from his thoughts.

"Uh—come in?" He said after rubbing his temples again.

Why was he giving someone permission to enter? This wasn't his office. Then again he had no clue to how he got to… wherever the heck he was. He heard the doorknob twist with a clicking sound, the door started to creak slightly as it was pushed open.

He could see the silhouette of a large and burly man.

"Sir? You're still here?" The man asked.

He wasn't sure how to answer that question. He had no clue where "here" was. He saw movement of the man's arm reaching over to the wall and Phoenix winced as he realized the man turned on a tall lamp by the doorway. Phoenix's headache he apparently had was still sensitive to light as he shut his eyes for a bit and waited a second before slowly opening them.

It was Detective Gumshoe; he hadn't seen him in a while. He looked still as unkempt as ever, his jacket was brown instead of the green he was used to, but it still looked pretty tattered and frayed on the ends and sleeves. He noticed several dark stains that were peppered here and there on the jacket. He still had the usual earnest but clueless expression he was certain the man must have been born with.

"Oh—Detective Gumshoe."

"You should have gone home a long time ago."

( _"If it's so late then why are you here? Wait...did he just call me_ _Sir?"_ ) He thought puzzled.

Gumshoe apparently was acting as if him being where ever this was, was normal. Not to mention he was treating him differently. That was odd. Phoenix figured maybe he'll just play along and that could help give him answers. Who knows, maybe this was all just some weird dream he still hasn't woken up from yet?

"I uh—say Gumshoe, how come you knocked if it's so late?" He asked instead.

"Oh well I always knock just in case you are busy working late Sir! You know how it is, I got all the old files you said you needed. I was gonna leave them here locked safely in your special drawer. But it really is late though Mr. Wright. That desk can't be a comfortable place to sleep." Gumshoe chuckled as he scratched his cheek.

"Um...nodded off I guess." Phoenix said with a shrug, then thought to himself, ( _"Not Pal? When did I get promoted to Mr. Wright and Sir?"_ )

"I'll leave the files here for you Mr. Wright. You should head home and get some rest. Big day tomorrow ya'know." Gumshoe said with an ear to ear grin.

Gumshoe moved over to a filing cabinet that Phoenix didn't notice until now, by the sofa. Gumshoe pulled a small key out of his pocket and unlocked the middle drawer and placed the files he had under his armpit into the drawer. He then shut the drawer and locked it back up.

Phoenix sighed to himself. Yes home did sound good. He still was trying to figure out what was he doing before he got there, and why was Gumshoe acting this way towards him all of a sudden. He grabbed a familiar blue coat that was draped over the chair; the material felt nicer than he remembered. He noticed a briefcase next to his feet and he picked it up. Phoenix couldn't for the life of him think of one reason of what he was doing here or even where here was. When did he get to this office? Whose office was it? Just what the heck was he doing before he fell asleep? He had a feeling it was something important but his mind was still hazy and aching. And why did he have such a huge headache all of a sudden?

Also the briefcase looked nicer too now that he thought about it; actually this wasn't even his normal briefcase he uses. His shoes also felt way more comfortable than they normally are. His neck felt very itchy he realized too, he reached to grab what he thought would have been a tie normally was instead...a _cravat._

( _"What the heck?"_ )

Phoenix stared at the piece of fluttery fabric tied around his neck like it was some second head that spontaneously grew from his collar bone. What in the world was he doing wearing one of these stuffy, itchy, overly fancy things?

"Oh before I forget, Ms. von Karma said for me to remind you that she wants to meet you early tomorrow." Gumshoe said.

"Von Karma?" Phoenix just blinked at Gumshoe completely lost.

What did Franziska want with him?

Suddenly something caught his eye on the lapel of his jacket. Something that reflected a small light the second his jacket happened to catch a bit of the moonlight that peaked through the window.

It didn't look like an attorney badge. He felt his eyes widen soon as he noticed what it was.

( _"What is THAT doing on my jacket?!"_ )

The weirdness of the cravat on him momentarily forgotten to the new even more startling revelation.

"Umm—Detective?"

Phoenix felt his legs frozen where he was standing and he gulped what felt like a rock in his throat; staring at...that alien object. Because that was not a defense attorney's badge. That was a _prosecutor's_ badge.

"Yeah Sir?" The detective asked.

This clearly was some weird dream right?

"I'm...your boss?" He questioned anxiously.

"Of course you are Sir!" Gumshoe exclaimed with pure enthusiasm.

"And this is...my office?" Phoenix questioned as he felt his confusion and anxiety grow.

"Well yeah? Of course it is, you feeling okay Mr. Wright?" Detective Gumshoe tilted his head with slight confusion mixed with worry.

"I'm not sure." He admitted.

"You must be working yourself too hard." Gumshoe said as he crossed his arms.

"Yeah...that's it." Phoenix agreed half-heartily.

This was just some crazy dream. He must have overworked himself on another case and his mind was creating some weird dream to release his pent up stress he's no doubt had bottled up.

"Oh Mr. Wright, I just remembered, your car is in the shop until tomorrow. Do you have a ride home?" Gumshoe inquired.

"Well no but—"

Since when did he own a car?

"No worries Sir, I can give you a lift!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

"Yeah...thanks Detective." Phoenix nodded, still in a daze.

He kept pinching himself and it wasn't causing himself to wake up. That's when it finally started to slowly come back to him. Not all of it was back, but he remembered that morning getting a call. His old friend Larry was arrested again, but this time the charges against him were far worse than usual. He told Larry they'd take on the case. He remembered then going to the office to talk to Apollo and Athena and...no he was still drawing blanks. His mind still felt fuzzy. This clearly had to be a dream because he has had weird dreams before where he felt very disoriented when trying to remember things going on in his real life outside of his subconscious. Trying to force himself to remember did feel similar to some of those occasional really weird dreams he's had in the past.

He followed Gumshoe out of the office and into the elevator, neither men saying anything. Eventually they made their way to the parking garage and to Gumshoe's beat up looking police car. Phoenix climbed into the passenger's seat and strapped himself in. When Detective Gumshoe drove him away from the—dare he say it—prosecutor's office, he didn't know what to think. This was one confusing dream.

The dream became much more unbelievable when Gumshoe pulled up not only into a nice looking neighborhood with all nice looking small houses, but then he pulled up to a house. It wasn't huge but still—it was a house. Not an apartment complex or even a condo, but a house—and a fairly nice one at that! Whoever owned it obviously had tastes because the landscaping not only was beautiful but well taken care of. Everything about it seemed clean, modern, tasteful, filled with colorful flowers in the garden (which he had no clue what type any of the flowers were), and someone who was financially well off despite the house not being huge he could just tell. He just had this feeling whoever owned this house wasn't hurt for cash.

"Here we are Mr. Wright, home sweet home." Gumshoe said after several seconds of Phoenix not moving.

Maybe he assumed Phoenix was falling asleep and he was helping his boss wake up?

(" _Wait so...this is MY house?_ ") He thought with surprise.

This definitely had to be a dream; he never once owned a house in his life (not counting his parent's house he grew up in). He and Trucy recently moved to a much nicer apartment complex but that was still all Phoenix could afford even between the two of them. But he made certain it was in a nice area and it was a cleaner much newer complex so he knew it would be good for Trucy. But not a house...so there was no other explanation other than that this was a dream.

"Yeah...home sweet home." Phoenix said absently as he gathered his things, "Thank you for the ride Detective Gumshoe."

"Think nothing of it Mr. Wright." He grinned.

"Hey Detective before I head out, I had a question...what was it Ms. von Karma wanted to meet with me about?" Phoenix asked.

"Well I'm sure it has to do with tomorrow's trial." Gumshoe shrugged.

"Trial?" Phoenix tried not to sound as clueless as he actually was.

"Yeah, you know how much she wants to win tomorrow. I definitely wouldn't want you to keep your partner in crime waiting." Detective Gumshoe said jokingly.

Phoenix was starting to open the car door but immediately froze at the word _partner_.

Partner? Franziska von Karma? And what did he mean by partner? This dream was getting more confusing and weird by the second.

"I—um...good night Detective Gumshoe." Phoenix finally said after shaking himself out of his bewilderment.

Gumshoe saluted him (just adding more to the bizarre trend tonight) and bid him goodnight. Phoenix shut the car door and started to make his way toward what was supposedly his house. It then occurred to him he'd need keys. He checked his pockets and sure enough he found a set of keys in the left side pocket of his jacket. He assumed it was for the front door and his assumption was proven correct when he successfully unlocked the door.

He switched on the light and everything looked so neat, so pristine.

The furniture all looked high end from what he could tell in the front living room. He lazily wandered a little bit and found a kitchen, a utility closet, a study, then a hallway connected to the living room by the front door that lead further into the house. He was too groggy and disoriented to explore more so his only goal now was to find a bedroom.

He moved like autopilot out of the living room and into the hallway. There were quite a few doors. The first door he opened led to a bathroom. He checked the door next to it and sure enough it was a bedroom. However when he flipped on the lights he noticed the very clean room was probably not for him. Something about it had a bit of a feminine touch to it. What with the lacy bed-skirt and a couple of the throw pillows on the bed even had lace. The bedding was a light teal color, and he also noticed the smallest throw pillow in the center of the throw pillows had a white ribbon tied around it. The furniture in the room was modern but felt more like something a woman would pick out than a man...at least if he had to guess. It just looked slightly fancier than something a man would pick out.

He had no clue as he only ever had two criteria when picking out furniture. Trucy could not find it ugly and it was cheap, that was all he cared about on the subject. Phoenix briefly wondered if his dream conjured up this image of a fancy room to have for Trucy if they lived in a nice house. Although he didn't think Trucy would care for the fancy lace.

He turned the light back off and shut the door. He checked the doors to the right, there were three of them. He went to the one closest and thankfully it was a bedroom, he flipped the light switch on and that room felt more like himself if he had money.

The bedding was pretty basic and his favorite color blue, with just some decorative white and black throw pillows. However the material looked like a high end soft fabric—just by looking at it. The headboard was a black metal frame that seemed simple yet modern. The furniture in the room all matched the more modern style of the headboard. The curtains and the rug by the doorway matched the bedding.

He sighed and kicked his shoes off. He was bored of admiring furniture. He just wanted to lay down and get rid of this headache. He opened the closest dresser and started to inspect for some pajamas. He finally found some simple blue tops and blue bottoms except...

( _"Wait are these made of silk?!_ ")

He rubbed his hands against the material and it was definitely silk. Upon further inspection nearly all of the pajamas in the drawer were made of silk!

( _"Why would I ever own something as stuck up as several pairs of silk pajamas?"_ )

And why would he ever pay for something as ridiculous as _that many_ either? Those couldn't have been cheap!

He shook his head, this was a dumb dream—no point in worrying about it. He changed out of his clothes, extremely grateful to peel off that stuffy cravat, and into the stuck up rich boy pajamas.

He pulled the object that felt so foreign to him, the prosecutor badge, from the lapel of the jacket and discarded the jacket onto the carpet. He pulled a handful of items, something smooth like a bead but he was too sleepy to tell what it was, along with a fancy leather wallet, some spare change, and the house key from his pocket. He was far too exhausted and confused to care that he just left the clothes all dumped onto the floor. He pulled out the sleek smart phone he was shocked he also apparently owned from the right pocket of the jacket before discarding the jacket on the floor again. He then went and turned off the light to the room, using the light from the smartphone to guide him to the bed. He placed the phone on the nightstand and rolled over into what was probably the most comfortable mattress he's ever laid on. He actually smiled and let out a moan, he felt like he was melting into the mattress it was so relaxing. He set the wallet, spare change, the prosecutor badge, the smooth bead like object he hadn't given much thought to, and the house key all on the nightstand next to the smartphone. He crawled under the covers and buried his face into the pillow.

This was just a strange dream. That's all this was. He'll lie down, wake up, and he'll be back in his homey apartment with Trucy greeting him for the morning.

* * *

Phoenix woke up to the sound of his phone ringing. Soon as he opened his eyes and nope...this still wasn't his apartment. This was still that nice room with the expensive furniture and the dumb silk pajamas.

Just what the heck was happening? His headache had lessened but was still there. He however didn't answer the phone in time. He frowned and scrolled it, whoever owned this smart phone apparently wasn't smart enough to put a lock code on it.

He groggily raised his head from his pillow and let out a yawn.

( _"What time is it anyway?"_ )

That was when finally more memories surged back into what he was doing yesterday, well at least until he woke up in that weird office that most certainly was not his. He remembered the call from Larry. He remembered bringing Athena and Apollo with him to the detention center to go talk to him. He remembered they all went out investigating all day then he returned to the detention center and when he asked more questions to his old friend, three psyche-locks appeared. He remembered he currently didn't have anything that could have broken those locks. He remembered going home that night but then quickly texting Apollo and Athena to meet him early in the morning. He wanted to head down to the art studio Larry often worked at since he had a hunch he could find a clue there to break those locks. They were then going to quickly stop by the detention center and see if they could break the locks before his trial later on which would have been today.

So is he still dreaming? If he isn't dreaming then...what exactly was going on and how did he get here? Last thing he now remembered before waking up in that office was he took Trucy home, kissed her goodnight, then he went to bed. But he woke up in that office instead of his bedroom.

He went to look back at the phone screen to check the time but then several notifications popped up. He felt his heart freeze as soon as he saw what was on the phone screen. The name on the screen jolted his conscious to be firmly awake and he immediately jump out of the bed.

Five missed calls, the caller ID read "Franziska"!

"Oh hell...this weird dream is about to be a nightmare." He groaned.

He swiped the notifications away for the missed calls and went instead to the unread text message notifications. All of them also from Franziska. He felt a knot had begun to form in his stomach while his brow begun to sweat. He naively hoped that perhaps somehow in this weird bizarre dream he happened to know more than one Franziska, but he knew that hope was in vain as soon as he read the messages.

There was _no doubt_ who this was...

 **["Where are you? I thought we agreed to meet early, it's been 15 minutes past the agreed time. Do not be foolish and respond to me post haste."]**

Phoenix wiped his brow as he continued down to read more messages.

 **["Fool! You know better than to keep me waiting, where are you? Cease this foolish foolishness and respond immediately!"]**

He felt himself involuntarily gulp as he read further.

 **["Why are you not responding to any of my calls or texts?! This is most unbecoming and foolish! The most foolishly foolish foolhardy foolishness! Cease this silence and respond to me! YOU FOOL!"]**

Phoenix groaned and rubbed his temples while he set the phone back down on the nightstand then moved to get himself dressed. He had increasingly become suspicious that this was no dream (if it was then it was no ordinary one).

But dream or no dream...keeping Franziska von Karma waiting is a death wish he was not going to dance around with.

He stopped himself though when he started searching the drawers and the closet, not a single tie in sight! But there sure were a lot of cravats all neatly folded in a drawer! Either this was a bizarre dream, or Edgeworth was playing an extremely elaborate prank. Though he supposed that couldn't be right either, after all Edgeworth doesn't have much of a sense of humor. He went back to the closet where he saw all the suits and dress shirts all hung up neatly and organized.

He was grateful the suits were all mostly in his favorite color. He didn't feel right in anything but blue. All the vests though in the closet however were either gray or black. So he opted to put on a gray one over the dress shirt. The material felt really nice to him for some reason. And the shoes were pretty nice too. Even the belt he put on felt like it was more expensive material than he normally would buy. He placed on another really nice jacket, blue to match his suit pants.

He hesitated as he found the prosecutor badge on the nightstand after exiting the closet. He eyed it like it was some sort of alien. It was silly to be wary over such a small object, but none of this was natural. He grabbed the spare change that he set there last night as well as the house key and wallet he left on the nightstand, placing both into the other pocket of the jacket. He then sighed and grabbed the prosecutor badge and placed it into his front left pant pocket.

But that was when he spotted the other object he hadn't realized was in his pocket that he pulled out last night. He realized it was the magatama. So that was the smooth bead-like object he found. It was strange because not only did he wake up in that office he'd never been in before, he was wearing clothes that weren't his, and yet that was his magatama. It apparently was in his pocket despite all these strange changes he woke up too. He couldn't think of a single explanation for how that happened or any of this beyond this has to be a dream.

He heard the smartphone buzz again on the nightstand. He walked over and picked it up. Phoenix glanced down at it and saw another text message from Franziska.

 **["I'm here, I don't know what's gotten into you, YOU FOOL** — **but you better greet me at your door or I'm going to break it down and drag your foolishly foolish self out myself!"]**

He groaned further, he was about to call her but he should have known putting it off was not a good idea.

Everything that was going on was absolutely crazy.

Why was he a prosecutor? Why was Franziska his supposed partner? None of it made sense. It was an insane dream, right? He hoped someone could slap him and wake him up from this already as Phoenix had just about enough.

He left the room and moved to head back into the living room. Phoenix went up to the front door, unlocked it, then opened to see Franziska stepping out of what looked like a brand new (probably the latest year model of the car if he had to guess) silver Rolls Royce.

Her hair was longer, it went about to the middle of her back in length, and she had it tied in a low pony tail. She was sporting an outfit similar to her old one but had its differences; her tastes were still as classy as he remembered. She didn't have any puffy shoulders of the sleeves. She had on a cropped black jacket that was trimmed with gold around the edges of the top and end of the sleeves. She was wearing black gloves and had a blue triangle shaped jewel pinned at the top of the cravat around her neck. The skirt was high waisted to just below her chest yet hugged her figure in a way to look more like a slimming short dress instead of a skirt. It too was also colored black with gold trimming on the edge to match her cropped jacket. She had on light brown colored tights and he assumed designer black high heeled shoes. They looked brand new almost, he didn't see a single scuff mark on them and they had that new shoe shine to them.

She eyed him with an icy glare that only made him immediately gulp in response. Despite her small size and after all these years of not seeing her, Franziska von Karma was still quite intimidating. Her heels clicked loudly against the pavement as she stomped up towards him. He couldn't help but take a step backwards out of instinct.

"I demand an explanation! You know it is foolish to keep me waiting, fool! And what's with you? Your hair is not even fixed, no badge or cravat? Let me guess, you didn't even eat breakfast and being a foolish fool you foolishly prepared to fly out the door?" She chastised crisply.

He felt like shrinking away. He had no idea what was going on but somehow she made him feel ashamed for his state despite him not caring that much five minutes ago. But he felt justified as he was really confused and out of his element, not that he'd ever voice those excuses to her. Dream or no dream, she'd _never_ hear them.

"Uhhh..." He scratched the back of his head.

With one swift movement, her whip flashed in the blink of an eye. He flinched on instinct hearing the sound of her cracking the whip against the pavement.

"What is the matter with you?! Today of all days?!" She berated with that terrifying glare that caused him to shiver.

( _"Why does the universe hate me?"_ )

He didn't argue as she grabbed him by the lapel of his jacket and dragged him back into "his" house. Franziska continued to pull him along and then forced him into the bathroom.

"Fix that mess, your head looks like a couple of foolish pigeons made a nest! Then you are to come to the kitchen and explain yourself, am I clear Phoenix?!"

( _"Wait, Phoenix—just Phoenix? No Phoenix Wright? This is surreal, I must definitely be dreaming."_ )

"I said, am I _clear?!_ " She rose her voice and the glare she squared on him was even more scary, if that was possible.

"Yes ma'am!" He hurriedly exclaimed.

He sighed as she turned on her heels to head back to the kitchen. He fixed his hair to his usual look; trademark spikes looking particularly groomed not to toot his own horn. Phoenix brushed his teeth and washed his face and hands; he then dried off his face and hands with the small towel hanging from a handle on the wall by the mirror. He put his jacket back on and placed the prosecutor badge on the lapel of his jacket.

It felt so... _wrong_.

He would worry about that later. Phoenix turned off the light and exited the bathroom. He turned around the hallway and walked into the living room, then turned into the open doorway to the kitchen to find Franziska was pouring coffee into two plastic cups.

She certainly knew her way around here. That felt so strange to him. He woke up in some weird dream bizarro-world where apparently Franziska and him were well acquainted enough that she knew her way around his kitchen?

"We need to hurry, the trial may have been delayed for tomorrow instead being as there are no open courtrooms for today, but we cannot allow for setbacks! We will use this extra time to gain every scrap of evidence we can! We must not allow this additional time to be played to the defense's advantage!" She declared.

She forced the cup into his hands and he drank it, grateful to at least have something in his stomach. She then placed what he realized was a bran muffin into his other hand.

"You need to eat something. Now hurry, and once you finish you will put on your cravat, we have a reputation to uphold Phoenix! Perfection is our burden after all. You will quickly explain why you have delayed us. Then we must be going to the detention center, we're behind schedule as it is." She ordered.

He didn't pay attention to what she said as he realized he was quite famished. He took a bite into the bran muffin then took another gulp of the coffee. Phoenix gobbled the muffin up so fast that it dawned on him he shouldn't of done that. As Franziska was waiting for the food to be finished before demanding more answers.

"You were supposed to meet me forty-five minutes ago regarding this case! What happened?" She said crisply.

He swallowed the last fraction of coffee with almost a loud gulp.

"Huh?"

He wanted to slap himself. He was on the spot and had no idea what excuse to make up and instead of trying to think of one he actually blurted out "Huh", to Franziska von Karma, of _all_ people.

"Huh?!" She yelled incredulously.

Suddenly the crack of a whip and a stinging pain across the back of his left hand signaled to him what he already knew was going to be the consequence for his stupid answer.

"OUCH!"

He jumped out of his chair and cradled his left hand with his other hand, as he blew on the stinging skin.

"HUH?! That's all you have to say for yourself, you fool?!" She exclaimed.

( _"Someone please wake me up from this nightmare."_ ) He mentally groaned.

"Phoenix!" She slammed both hands on the table, "The case! Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"Uhhh..." He couldn't help but let out a nervous laugh as he tried to think of something to say, "Well..."

She crossed her arms to await his apparent explanation while she tapped her left foot in impatience.

"Which case...is that again?" He asked nervously, feeling he would regret it.

Her eyes widened like saucers, "Are...are you SERIOUS?!"

He definitely regretted it.

She pushed herself out of her chair and stomped up towards him. He backed away but she continued to march closer regardless. Her impatience looked like a volcano that was going to erupt on him.

"Foolish! Foolishly Foolish! An absolute foolish foolhardy tomfoolery foolishness of a fool!" She erupted.

( _"That's eight, what we couldn't shoot for nine different ways to say fool at me Ms. von Karma?"_ ) He snarked to himself.

"Phoenix, have you lost your mind?! _The._ _Case._ You know, the murder of our sworn enemy, the famed defense attorney—Gregory Edgeworth! The prime suspect is his former protege and also business partners with his son, both of whom are also our sworn enemies—Mia Fey!"

Phoenix felt his stomach back-flip up into his rib cage.

"W-What?" He barely squeezed that word out.

He felt a cold sweat break out onto his forehead and the back of his neck. His mouth felt extremely dry.

He was still trapped in a nightmare, _right?_

( _"Mia...is alive?!_ )

He felt numb everywhere all of a sudden.

She also said _Gregory Edgeworth!_ She implied that Edgeworth's father had been alive in recent years?! (Well until even more recently.) That Mia killed Miles Edgeworth's dad?! That couldn't be right! It was obviously a mistake, a horrible mistake!

He felt nauseous. Phoenix felt as if his own heart was hammering in his throat. The room was spinning and his headache increased again.

"Phoenix?" Franziska said with concern in her voice.

( _"Wait is she_... _?"_ )

He looked up and she did indeed look worried.

( _"She's worried...about me?!"_ )

"Nick, you should sit down." Franziska said seriously but still with concern.

"No I'm fine." He lied, his legs felt like jelly. "It's fine..."

Nothing about this was fine! Why is she so concerned over him? Why is she not just calling him Phoenix Wright every time she addresses him? Why is he here and what's with the prosecutor's badge and everything else? Why was this all happening?

And she just called him Nick! Nobody but Maya, Larry, and Pearl called him that!

"Nicky, you fool stop lying to me, you're as white as a blank sheet of paper." She said with more quiet concern but a hint of annoyance.

( _"Did she just call me...Nicky?!"_ )

It became weirder...unsettling actually—only his mom and grandparents called him that!

Franziska von Karma is showing concern about his health and called him by just his first name and even nicknames?!

( _"Does not compute!"_ )

Suddenly he felt dizzy, really dizzy. The headache multiplied double in pain—most of the pain stabbed right in between his eyes, white and yellow spots began to decorate his vision.

This was all a nightmare. It had to be it. Soon he would wake up. He would be greeted by Trucy, or Maya and Pearl, or perhaps Apollo and Athena. Or hopefully maybe even Mia herself.

Someone. Anyone.

Someone to let him know that it was just a bad dream.

That was when his legs gave out and his vision went black. The last thing he heard before his consciousness faded was hearing, disturbingly, Ms. von Karma's (of all people) frantic voice start calling for someone.

* * *

When he finally came too, he noticed Franziska hovered over him. She looked nervous out of her wits and someone else with her observing him.

( _"Wait...is that Gaspen Payne in a lab coat and stethoscope!?"_ )

Just when he thought this day couldn't get any more strange.

He noticed he was still in the living room of the house that was apparently his, layig on the sofa.

"Thank goodness, you've come too!" Franziska let out a sigh of relief.

"You gave us quite the scare Mr. Wright. Luckily Ms. von Karma was with you while you passed out. I happened to be close by when she called so I was able to make a house call. Knowing you, you've been pushing all-nighters again and skipping out on meals occasionally for work. Mr. Wright we appreciate your hard work but running yourself ragged won't do you any good. Eat more protein and drink a lot of fluids. Ms. von Karma I would make certain he goes to bed early tonight."

Phoenix tried speaking up several times but the younger of the Payne brothers kept yapping not letting him speak once.

So apparently this—as strange as it was to say it— _Dr. Gaspen Payne,_ thought he already knew everything and didn't let Phoenix get a word in to explain his symptoms and assumed he knew the full story. Somehow that's not surprising.

"Thank you Dr. Payne." Franziska said as she handed Gaspen a check.

"Also eat more bananas, and complex carbs, none of the fatty stuff. You need real energy. If any of his symptoms change or worsen give me a call Ms. von Karma." He instructed.

She thanked him again and he left, leaving Phoenix alone with Franziska again.

"Phoenix...what's going on?" She asked with evident concern that felt so jarring to see.

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

Either he was going crazy and having delusions, or this was some kind of nightmare his body still wouldn't wake up from yet...or...was this all real? Whatever this was? He had no explanation. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"I...I don't know." He answered honestly.

Franziska sat down next to him, she looked so worried. It was so weird seeing her this concerned about him, almost like they were good friends or something. The more they talked the more it was obvious how little he knew about what he clearly was supposed to know. The case, this house, everything attached...he had absolutely no clue what was happening to him.

"You really have no idea?" She inquired anxiously.

"No, I don't. This is the first I heard of this case. At least...that's what it feels like." He added that last part remembering that the Phoenix she was used to was clearly supposed to know.

That thought then caused him to pause... _the Phoenix_ she was _used to._

He thought back to some sci-fi TV show that Athena, Apollo, and Trucy were all getting into. They were watching it at the office last week. Some space explorer woke up in some alternate universe where he never became an astronaut but instead was apparently some evil general who worked for the tyrannical empress to some evil empire that controlled the galaxy in that universe. Basically the opposite of the space explorer who often stops to help anyone he travels across in his exploration of the galaxy. He heard Trucy and Athena start exchanging all sorts of theories on the show about other possible...what did those kids call it? Multiverse theory?

But that was just a science fiction show with cheap practical and CGI effects—and hokey scripts! None of that was real! That was crazy! There was no way he woke up in some alternate universe where he was apparently a prosecutor or something because that was dumb and crazy! This is real life, not science fiction! He was just trapped in a bad dream he hadn't woke up from yet!

( _"I'm NOT in denial!"_ ) He insisted to himself.

"I caught you before you could hit your head...unless you passed out before I came here and possibly hit your head earlier—and now you're having a lapse?" Franziska von Karma theorized.

"No, I don't think so Ms. von Karma." Phoenix shook his head.

"Phoenix, we're not in front of reporters or in the courtroom. There's no need to be formal with me in your own home." She frowned.

"I...wait—I'm allowed to call you by your first name?" He tried not to sound so surprised but he couldn't help it.

"Of course, don't be ridiculous." She pursed her lips into a thin line.

Suddenly the concerned expression was back on her face again.

"Phoenix—what do you remember?" Ms. von Karma asked.

He knew he would need to keep it vague. Otherwise he'd go from just concern over possible amnesia to completely hysterical raving lunatic who has delusions of a different life that gets locked up in the asylum. Though he was starting to honestly worry he was going crazy.

"Well I'm Phoenix Wright. I'm a pretty decent lawyer, passed the bar exam and everything. I remember the court and won some cases...umm..." He tried to think of what else he could mention that wouldn't give too much of the actual truth away, "I'm the only child of Nicholas and Phoebe Wright. I remember Detective Gumshoe assisting me on some cases. I remember the Judge. I remember my favorite foods and TV shows and..."

He stopped himself from rambling when he noticed the female prosecutor appeared to be nervous.

"What is it?" He raised a brow as he asked.

He didn't know why but it unnerved him to see her that way. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

"What do you remember about...about me?"

She surprisingly sounded uneasy, _really_ uneasy. He felt that bad feeling swell inside his gut again. Something definitely wasn't right.

"Franziska von Karma. Prosecuting prodigy. Became probably the youngest prosecutor in history when you became a prosecutor in Germany when you were thirteen years old. Your father is Manfred von Karma—he's also considered a prosecuting genius—never lost a case in what? About forty years or so right?" He said as he crossed his arms as he attempted to shrug off the anxious feeling inside his gut.

He deliberately left out also Manfred von Karma was an arrogant, vindictive, cold-hearted, petty, manipulative, heartless, and despicable monster. Probably wouldn't go over well.

"And...?" She said warily.

"And?" He said and just blinked.

Franziska sighed in an almost melancholic way and her eyes also were still showing hints of that anxiety still. That was incredibly bizarre for Franziska von Karma.

"Phoenix...I—you...you aren't an only child." She said in a defeated tone.

"Huh?" He said as he stood there dumbly and blinking again.

"We need to call Dr. Payne back immediately! It's obviously worse than we thought!" She exclaimed.

"Wait slow down, what's going on? What do you mean I'm not an only child?" He grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

She turned to look him straight in the eye and it caused him to let her go. There was such...sadness in her eyes.

"Is that really all you remember, my brother?" It was faint but he could hear a twinge of heartbreak in her tone.

He felt his blood stop cold and he held his breath for a second. His eyes widened and his brows rose practically to his hairline.

( _"B-Brother?!"_ )

* * *

 **Alright! That ends my first chapter!**

 **Basically the reason why Franziska treats Phoenix this way as you'll discover more in this fic is that unlike Miles, she really does view him as her brother in this universe. I never subscribed to the headcanon of Miles and Franziska being like siblings. He doesn't treat or view her as one (he treats Kay Faraday more like a little sister), and in every instance he doesn't refer to the von Karma's as like family. Franziska is the only person who used the term brother but that was like once and it felt more like she was being condescending, like she was mocking Miles. Phoenix however actually was officially adopted by the von Karma's here. However that does lead to certain questions, how did it happen, and why does he go by Wright here too, because he did at one point go by von Karma, so yeah? Excellent questions which will be answered the more and more you read! And we'll dive also more into the relationship between the alternate Phoenix and Franziska, which honestly is some of my FAVORITE things I've been developing for this story, so I think you guys are in for a treat.**

 **Now as I was in the process of writing this story I discovered a fanfic with a similar premise. Of canon Nick, waking up in a world where he's a prosecutor instead. Granted mine will have many different choices and directions it takes, one of the biggest being that we'll also see Prosecutor Nick waking up and dealing with the canon universe, which I should mention this story takes place a little bit after Dual Destinies. But I digress, when I discovered this fanfic I had no idea someone else had a similar premise as I did. I was pleasantly surprised and I recommend you check her fic out too. Her username is Nenilein and her fanfiction is titled "A Complete Turnabout" you can find it here on ffdotnet. She makes many different choices I personally wouldn't do but despite that I still think it's an amazing story with a lot of twists and turns that keep you guessing, plus it's just very well written. I highly recommend it!**

 **But yes this fanfic takes place a little bit after Dual Destines, but it will go a bit off canon being it is a fanfic and I think I'll just bring in elements of Spirit of Justice later into the story, just not fully...granted I'm still debating this. I may not. I have so many different ideas it's a lot of fun for both universes. Basically I'll refer to one as "Prosecutor Universe" which is the universe where he became a Prosecutor. The other universe I will tend to refer to either as "Canon Universe" or "Attorney Universe". Basically it's the Universe of the games where everything up until the end of Dual Destinies happens exactly as in the games. Again I'm still debating on whether or not to incorporate elements of Spirit of Justice, we'll see.**

 **Oh I also want to warn you guys ahead of time. I'm a huuuuge fan of shipping Phoenix/Mia (yes like me and 6 people ship it but I ship it hardcore) and Apollo/Athena, so if you aren't a fan of those then just know I will heavily ship tease both. I also have several other rare pair ships that I adore that I will reference. Romance isn't the plot but I will still be ship teasing some stuff so if you aren't a fan of that then I just want to warn you that stuff will be coming.**

 **Also yes, I named Phoenix's parents Nicholas Wright and Phoebe Wright because when you put their names together you get Phoenix :D**

 **Also the chapter title—it's a twofer reference. A lot of court cases in America are usually things like "Roe v. Wade", "Plessy v. Ferguson", etc. so it's a reference to that, but also Ace Attorney loves pop culture references, so it's a little wink also to Scott Pilgrim vs The World. I'll try to have all my chapter titles either some kind of legal reference or as geek or pop culture reference...if possible a combination of the two.**

 **Anyways thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, it helps me write faster I promise!**

 **And for readers of my other fics, I know I've been away, I had a ton of irl issues I won't get into here, as well as a computer breaking and a loooooot of notes and outlines for that stuff lost, which was why I stopped writing for some time because I was very upset and lost motivation. 2018 however is the triumphant return of me as a writer! So those fics will be back in business baby!**

 **Thank you for your support guys and have a nice day!**


	2. Eat Your Burger Ramen, Maya

**Chapter 2: Eat Your Burger Ramen,** **Maya**

 **These character designs I posted the link to last chapter are still relevant for this chapter (as we still have Franziska's new look, but we'll also have the new looks for Miles Edgeworth, as well as Mia and Maya Fey in this chapter) so here is the link, I wanted you guys to see some basic character design ideas I have for this fic. http [:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169489975418/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout**

 **Here is another link for some more designs of characters that will be appearing in the near future, http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169713182978/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-more-designs**

 **And here is another however these last designs not have anyone featured until later chapters, http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169828407023/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-even-more**

 **I also did a sketch of Phoenix's parents when they were younger, how they would of looked when Phoenix was in elementary school. http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169824855663/reuploading-my-sketches-of-phoenixs-parents-for**

 **Just remove the brackets and spaces and you can see the inspirations for some of the character designs I have planned for this fic. I'll get around to sketching some more of my inspirations eventually but here is something to use as a point of reference. You know some day maybe fanficnet will let me post links to my fanart so I don't have to deal with this stupid way of adding it.**

 **Also, yes as I mentioned last chapter, Phoenix's parents' names are Nicholas and Phoebe because put their names together you get Phoenix. Just a cute thing I thought of. I also wanted to give a thanks to one of my good friends, just-absolutely-super, who is editing this chapter. My best friend coolman229 is currently going to be editing chapter 3 also. I am trying to have a set schedule for my fics this year. I'm writing chapter 3 already as we speak by the time this is up, and he will beta it once it's complete. I expect him to have it edited sometime next week, not sure what day as I told him he didn't have to rush as I only needed it done by some point next week. I decided to write both chapter 2 and 3 back to back, but I have to get onto my other stories after this but just something for you guys to savor for now.**

* * *

( _"B-Brother?!"_ )

Phoenix suddenly felt lightheaded again but he refused to pass out a second time and just pushed through it.

Franziska tried to explain everything as best as she could after that. She went over to a shelf by the TV and pulled out something. When she walked back towards him, he realized it was a photo-album.

"Here, Phoenix look." She held up a photo-album for him to see.

The short prosecutor flipped through and...everything looked so foreign to him. Images of apparently a childhood and adolescent years spent with Franziska von Karma. With...with Manfred von Karma. Franziska was apparently his adoptive sister. Meaning to his horror, something drastically different happened in his life where his parents could no longer take care of him, and _Manfred von Karma adopted him!_

He couldn't even hear what Franziska was saying, she was trying to give him the simpler play-by-play version of things but her voice sounded so distant. Nothing was being absorbed.

Here in this universe...DL-6 never happened. He felt himself internally shaking at that thought. Something else replaced DL-6. Something that instead involved _him_? Just what was going on? He still wasn't sure if this wasn't just some horrible dream.

"Phoenix, are you listening?" Franziska's voice broke him out of his stupor.

"I...this has to be a mistake. I can't be a _von Karma_ , I'm Phoenix _Wright!_ " He denied fervently.

"Well, I suppose that is half true—but you are a von Karma, Phoenix." Her tone almost sounded hurt.

"Huh? What do you mean half true?" He said while just staring at her dumbly and blinking.

She sighed and left the room briefly but not before ordering him to stay put. When she returned about three minutes later, she had what he realized was a passport in her hand. She really did know her way around here, which only reinforced the whole sister thing it seemed. He couldn't read the passport but that was because it was in German.

"Look here," Franziska flipped through to the most important page, an image of him with more words in German he couldn't understand but the important thing was the name listed, "See?"

He felt himself shiver involuntarily when he took the passport from her.

( _"That...that says...Phoenix von Karma!"_ )

He immediately whipped out the wallet in his left jacket pocket. He found himself puzzled as he found a driver's license, which was surprising in of itself, but the name of that read Phoenix Wright instead.

 _"_ I'm confused, why do these have different names on them?" He gestured to both the passport and driver's license.

"I don't know the whole story, but legally you changed your name back to Phoenix Wright but you had it arranged to where that would be your name in the states. Internationally you prosecute under the same name as the name you were given when you were adopted, Phoenix von Karma. You had some personal reason, that I assume has to do with..." She trailed off and stopped herself before finishing her sentence.

He was about to ask her what she was referring to but then she started to rummage through her purse.

"So the pictures didn't help jog your memory but maybe this will. Your birthday is coming up soon, but I may as well give it to you now. Who knows, it may help."

She pulled a very skinny box from her purse and handed it to him. She urged him to open it. It was a blue box with a gold velvet ribbon tied around it. The wrapping paper felt nice too, he almost felt guilty for ruining such nice paper and ribbon when he tore into it. But then again who would waste money on making something out of fancy material that would end up in the garbage anyway? After pealing the last of the paper off he opened the skinny box...another fancy cravat.

"It's tradition that every year one of the presents I get you for both your birthday and Christmas was a new finely made cravat. It became a tradition ever since you first started studying law under our Papa." She smiled fondly as she explained.

She proceeded to put the cravat around his neck and tie it good. She didn't look him in the eye but he could see her small grin that glowed a bit as she did that.

It felt uncomfortable but he didn't have the heart to protest, especially seeing her light up when talking about this tradition. Seeing that happiness she barely was masking as she tied it around his neck...dare he say it, but she was looking adorable like this. It reminded him oddly enough about Maya or Pearl or Athena, and even Trucy (though being her father he could be biased in that department on finding Trucy adorable). It was weird equating Franziska to any of them but that's how it felt, strange as it was.

"Well?" She asked eagerly.

He just frowned and shook his head. He hated that he had to dash her hopes he would remember something considering he was not the Phoenix she thought he was, but it couldn't be helped. Not that Franziska would be one to give up so easily.

He decided to get her talking more around the circumstances that led him to being brought into the von Karma fold.

"So, how—"

Franziska then interrupted him.

"How did you come to be in our family?"

He could only nod. She let out a sigh and gave him the abridged version. She told him to sit down first as Franziska didn't want to make things worse; she wanted to keep it short but gentle as possible. (Well as gentle as Franziska von Karma is capable of.)

"Your mother and father—there is no easy way to say this Nick...I'm sorry, but they're dead." Franziska broke the worst of it first.

He was grateful he was sitting down. That seemed so unreal. He had recently talked with his mother and father on the phone about a couple of weeks ago. It had to be unreal. This was clearly a big mistake.

( _"I'm not in some alternate universe! I'm in a damn nightmare!"_ )

The more Franziska explained, the worse it got apparently. They weren't just dead, someone _murdered_ his parents! And not just any someone, a name he was familiar with, the suspect that was arrested and found guilty was Yanni Yogi who apparently in this universe was a cop and not a bailiff. But why would he kill his parents? Unfortunately, there was no answer for that in Franziska's summarized story.

According to Franziska, Manfred von Karma (no way in hell would he call that man father) found it _"shameful"_ Gregory Edgeworth would defend the—apparently as she put it— _"obviously guilty murderer of his parents"_. Found it _"shameful"_ Gregory Edgeworth sided with the supposed murderer and not the victims' son—who happened to be best friends with Gregory's own son.

The more he gathered from her retelling that apparently Manfred von Karma found it even more _"shameful"_ when he found out that the young Phoenix Wright aspired to become a defense attorney when he grew up. According to Franziska, _"their_ _Papa"_ was _"horrified"_ that Gregory Edgeworth was _"tainting"_ an innocent youth with his _"lies and corruption"._

( _"HA! If that isn't the biggest load I've ever heard! He's the last person to ever talk about someone being corrupted or a liar!"_ ) Phoenix mentally scoffed to himself in the middle of her story.

Franziska continued her summary of the events. Manfred von Karma deemed it necessary to _"rescue"_ the young Phoenix Wright. Apparently during a recess of that trial, Manfred went into the defendant lobby to let Gregory Edgeworth know there was no way he could win this case and to quit while he was ahead. He stopped himself from approaching the attorney when Manfred overheard a conversation between Gregory Edgeworth and his son. Mr. von Karma heard the young Miles Edgeworth asking his father if they could take Phoenix in to live with them when the trial was over. Franziska said _"their Papa"_ realized in that moment was the only chance he had to supposedly _"shelter the young Phoenix Wright from such foolish and pathetic individuals who would taint him."_

Phoenix would have thrown up after hearing all that if Franziska wasn't present.

But that raised a lot more questions. For instance, why would Manfred von Karma adopt him? He knew why he took in and mentored Edgeworth in his world, it was his way of getting back at Edgeworth's father. Spiting him from beyond the grave by molding Edgeworth into the opposite of what his father was. But he never adopted Edgeworth, he raised Edgeworth as a student...not as a son. Why would he do that with Phoenix? Was there more to this story? Not to mention Yanni Yogi and whatever his connection was to his parents? On top of a dozen other questions, but that would have to wait. That was all he would get from Franziska about this part of the story.

From what Franziska described however...it sounded as if Manfred von Karma didn't treat Phoenix that much differently than he treated Franziska. That struck him as odd considering how the man treated Miles...but then again, Phoenix realized his treatment of Edgeworth reminded himself that that was just an extension of his hatred of Gregory Edgeworth. Not that being treated similarly as Franziska was ideal either considering how warped she turned out.

( _"Please tell me I'm not some whip cracking lunatic also?!"_ ) He internally winced at the notion.

What really caught Phoenix off guard was Franziska describing their relationship. Apparently in public they were the _perfect prosecuting duo_. The _perfect business partners_. They always had their own cases they handled on their own; however they would still collaborate on some of their big cases together and be each other's co-counsel depending on who was assigned to be in charge of the case. They were feared and respected by many. Always on the news, whether nationally or internationally.

But in private...? Apparently, he was a doting brother, to Franziska von Karma. There was no mistaking the way she described it. While not the same it sounded similar to...him and Maya. That was just too weird to try to wrap his head around. In this universe _Franziska_ was his Maya?!

Honestly, he hoped this universe version of him had half a brain cell to see _anyone_ other than her!

( _"What about the Skyes?! They are both eerily similar to the Fey sisters! Lana was a chief prosecutor and could easily be a substitute for Mia here, and Ema makes perfect sense to be a substitute for Maya to this prosecutor version of me!"_ ) He thought desperately.

Phoenix then had to admit he was slightly ashamed for that thought. After all, was this not technically good news? It meant that Franziska von Karma was not completely heartless like her father...it was apparent she cared in her own way about her "brother". True, the Franziska von Karma of his world lightened up after he saw her last during that whole incident regarding the case with Dahlia and Godot. But he hadn't seen Franziska in years, and she still could be pretty...well pretty violent.

Phoenix was curious though; the idea was oddly fascinating, Franziska von Karma as a child...actually hanging out with him? It seemed almost too surreal. From everything she described, they sounded like their relationship was radically different than the Franziska and Edgeworth of his world. Franziska condescendingly once called Edgeworth "little brother," but he just could tell she didn't see him that way. She treated him more like a rival, an obstacle she needed to surpass that was even more important than her out-of-nowhere rivalry she declared on Phoenix. He couldn't really understand her. Never mind that Edgeworth didn't seem to treat her like a little sister. Though he didn't know the full extent of what the heck you would call her and Edgeworth's relationship, as no normal human type of relationship definition seemed to fit with both of them. Rivals or really weird, abnormal, friends who can't be anything but dramatic and overtly intense…that was the closest thing he could think of when describing Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma.

He felt himself sigh, now wasn't the time to entertain these thoughts. Phoenix hated beating around the bush but he knew he had to ask about the current case at hand.

( _"Mia...what am I going to do?"_ ) He thought miserably.

His mentor, his former boss...Mia Fey. The woman he admired and aspired to emulate as an attorney. She meant so much to him, losing her was indeed a gut punch but he'd been able to move past that and go on with his life. But here she was, still alive apparently. And she'd been working for years with the Edgeworths now instead, that in itself had many questions but he knew for a fact that Mia would never kill anyone. Maybe he was letting his bias from his universe affect him, but he didn't care. Maybe things were drastically different in this universe, but his gut told him—alternate universe version Mia or not—she was innocent.

"Franziska," addressing her casually felt weird especially because in the past she would throttle him with her whip if he did so, "what about the Gregory Edgeworth case?"

"Well, with your current condition, it would probably be best if you rest and let me takeover. I know you were assigned to it, but you can't perform like this. I'll have everything taken care of, baby brother."

( _"No, I can't allow that! Knowing her, she'd just steamroll the trial to get Mia a guilty verdi—wait? BABY brother?! Last time I checked I was 34 years old, meaning you're only what? 27? Who are you calling a baby?!"_ )

He frowned as his eyebrows furrowed and his nose scrunched up in annoyance.

"Baby bro—? I'm _older_ than you!" He blurted out in exasperation but then immediately flinched fearing he'd get a whip to the face.

Franziska von Karma apparently didn't notice the flinch; she just...giggled?

( _"Wait? She's capable of giggling? Like some ordinary girl who doesn't whip you every five seconds, screaming fool with every other word? Okay this HAS to be a dream!"_ )

"There he is." She said with a genuine smile.

It was so unsettling seeing a smile so warm on Franziska von Karma.

"There who is?" He asked, completely puzzled by this non-Franziska behavior.

"Despite your amnesia, I knew hiding under all that clueless buffoonery was my brother."

"Wait what?" He said with a single raised brow.

"When we first met, I declared you my new baby brother and protégé...you weren't keen on someone younger than you bossing you around. Despite my best efforts as a little girl, I could never quite tame you to see it that way." She chuckled with a nostalgic look in her eyes.

So, it was a trick. She was testing him; trying to see if he would react the way her Phoenix would react. Not that it mattered, he wasn't her Phoenix Wright. But...wait a second—?

"Who are you calling a clueless buffoon?" He actually dared to question out loud.

Instead of a whip like he'd normally expect she opted to flick him in the nose.

"OUCH!"

It wasn't the crack of a whip but it still hurt though.

"You, you fool." She said with a huff.

He grumbled and rubbed his nose.

"Let me help you." He said instead, changing the subject.

"What? You must be joking? Phoenix, you only have bits and pieces of your memories! Do you think I would be foolish to let you take this case on in your condition? Absolutely not! Utterly foolhardy foolishly foolish! Out of the question, brother!" She huffed.

"I remember plenty about the court! Listen uh—Rule number 1 in Evidence Law: No evidence shall be shown without the approval of the Police Department. Rule number 2: Unregistered evidence presented, _must_ be relevant to the case in trial!" He exclaimed.

"Phoenix—!" Franziska had that impatient look but he interrupted her.

"The defense attorney engages a criminal bench trial, representing his or her client against the accusations of the prosecution. A defense attorney's aim is to cross-examine any witness brought to the stand, uncover any contradictions in their testimony or in the evidence itself during the cross-examination. Cross-examinations are especially important for not only finding contradictions in testimonies or evidence, but as well as leading to new information that can come to light!" Phoenix said confidently.

"Great so you know what a defense attorney can do, foolish brother, but I doubt that will help you as a prosecutor right now with your limited memories." Franziska said as she tapped her foot impatiently.

She had a point there; he was supposed to be a prosecutor here, not a defense attorney. But that didn't matter, he had to help Mia and find Gregory Edgeworth's real killer no matter what. He had to keep trying to convince her.

Phoenix racked around his brain to remember the official explanation when studying law for the prosecutor's role rather than his personal one as he wanted to sound as professional as possible to convince Franziska. Parroting Edgeworth's enlightened view on a prosecutor's role probably wouldn't go over well right now either. He needed a concise, unbiased, and most objective sounding answer possible.

"A prosecutor's job is having a suspect arrested for a crime the police investigate. They will build a case against their suspect using evidence that is collected and presenting the case against the suspect turned defendant in their following trial. A prosecutor is also responsible for managing the credibility of his or her case against the defendant as well as the defense attorney representing them. And as representatives of the state in criminal trials, prosecutors also have a duty to ensure the public that criminals are met with absolute justice and swift punishment for their crimes!" Phoenix then declared.

Franziska let out a heavy sigh through her nose and squared him up still with that impatient look, her nose crinkled a split second after he finished speaking. She remained quiet for a bit. Phoenix couldn't help but feel a burst of further confidence swell through him.

( _"Yeah, how about that Ms. von Karma!? I sounded like some kind of impressive, smart professor at law school, huh? You can't fault that answer, it was nothing but as you would say, PERFECT!"_ ) He didn't let it show physically but mentally he had a smug grin.

"You're a fool if you think remembering some definitions they teach in law school will convince me." Franziska said dryly.

( _"Oh, COME ON! What will it take to convince you woman!?"_ ) He thought with frustration.

He ran his fingers through his hair and let out a quiet growl under his breath. Why did she have to be so difficult?

"What else do you need for me to prove I remember law and can help do this?! Do you need me to describe DNA testing? Or dusting for finger prints? The role of the judge? Describing the three-day trial system? Gun ballistics?! Well if you must know, I remember being told over and over again they are like the fingerprints of a gun! What else do you need from me?! What?!"

He normally wouldn't have raised his voice against her in such a manner but he was losing his patience and he desperately wanted to help Mia. He was _not_ going to take no for an answer! But what could he do? What could he say to convince her? He couldn't let her get Mia a guilty conviction. He had to do something, Mia needed him!

( _"Think Wright! Think! There has to be something you can say that would convince her! Wait...yes, that would be the only thing that would convince her...even if saying it out loud would make me sick."_ )

He took a deep breath.

"Franziska..." calling her by her first name felt so uncomfortable and alien to him, but he squashed his discomfort, "a von Karma is supposed to be perfect."

True, in this universe he was still Phoenix Wright...well technically half the time but that was beside the point. Like it or not he was also a von Karma here as well. It was the correct answer that even she couldn't argue against.

From the look on her face he could tell she was angry but also conflicted at his response.

"You can't be foolish enough to think in your condition—"

He interrupted her, "And if you were in my condition? What would you do?"

She had no counter argument. Finally, he found something that would sway her; he wished he thought of it sooner. He won this battle and she knew it. She looked quite annoyed at that fact, he was grateful he wasn't dumb enough to smirk at his victory over her. No need for a repeat of that; he was pretty sure he still had scars after his first victory against her when she whipped him enough times to knock him unconscious.

"Fine! Be a foolish fool who is foolishly stubborn! But don't you think for a second I'll leave you in such a state to prosecute this case alone! Your opponent is none other than that arrogant fool Miles Edgeworth, you need me!"

Edgeworth, one of his childhood friends. He wondered how different things were between them in this universe. He had to assume they weren't on friendly terms here like in his world, judging by how Franziska referred to the Edgeworths as "their" enemies. Add to that, she also made it seem like Mia was their enemy too. It was going to be difficult trying to help both of them while pretending to be their enemy. But even if both of them happened to hate him here, that wasn't going to stop him. He was going to do the right thing. He just hoped he can convince Franziska that he agrees with her point of views on this case when he actually feels the complete opposite.

"We will go speak to the Chief Prosecutor later, have it switched so you'll instead be co-counsel. Do you have everything? We should be going, we're behind as it is." The short prosecutor asked.

Co-counsel huh? Well he supposed it was better than nothing. He might still be able to manipulate this in Mia's favor even as just her co-counsel, but it will be tricky especially because it's Franziska von Karma. But he was confident he could pull it off.

As for her other question he did a once over of everything he had on him. He had the house key, his wallet, phone, the magatama that mysteriously is with him somehow, he supposed he would need whatever notes and evidence collected on the case. If this Phoenix was anything like him, he would keep most of it with him at all times.

"Hang on...just give me a sec—!" He dashed out of the living room.

He headed back to the room he was sleeping in earlier, the one belonging to the other Phoenix. He looked around the room and he found a light brown colored briefcase that was on the ground next to the nightstand. A pretty nice one that must have cost some money as the material felt like leather, but it was a simple design that was nothing too fancy thankfully. He couldn't keep Ms. von Karma waiting, so he would check the contents of what's in it later. He grabbed it and headed back to the living room where the German prosecutor was waiting.

"I'm ready now." He said as he greeted her.

"Very well, let's head out." She said with a nod.

Franziska moved to the front door and he followed her out. He shut the door behind him and locked it; putting the house key away back into his pocket.

"Nick, I was wondering, where is your car?" Franziska was looking around at the road in front of his house.

"Huh? Oh umm..."

What did Gumshoe say to him last night again? He scratched his forehead with his left hand as he tried to remember as a lot of last night was filtered through a haze. He dropped his left hand to his side immediately when the memory finally came to him.

"Detective Gumshoe said something about it being in the shop right now." He finally answered.

"The detective told you this? Don't tell me, you forgot about that." She said with a single raised brow.

"Hey don't blame me, it's not my fault I have amnesia!" He lied defensively.

The lady prosecutor just sighed, "No what I meant was, what were you thinking? You clearly were working late last night, meaning you dropped your car off at the shop on your way to work yesterday. How exactly were you planning on getting home? You're lucky Scruffy happened to stop by."

( _"So, she calls him Scruffy here too? Guess some things never change."_ ) Phoenix thought to himself but then said out loud, "How should I know what I was planning? I have no memory of it, remember? For all I know maybe I was planning on taking a bus or taxi or made some other arrangements."

The petite woman next to him just rolled her eyes at him. He stopped following her, however, when he noticed something strange about the house. From what he could tell of the short time he was in the house, there was no garage to the back of the house. He would have expected there to be either a side or front garage then, with a driveway that leads to it. Except it has none of that. It looked especially out of place as both houses on either side of it had side garages. He turned to look at the house directly across the street and it had a front garage. A house without a garage? He supposed those can exist but they weren't exactly common. It would make sense in his own world if he owned a house to not have one as he doesn't have a car or driver's license. But the other Phoenix here had both a car and driver's license.

"Phoenix, why are you dawdling?" Franziska finally noticed he wasn't directly next to her.

"It's just...that's odd." He answered.

She walked back towards him, "What's odd?"

"This house—I mean, my house...how come it doesn't have a garage?" He inquired.

Phoenix wondered if he just asked either a bad question or a stupid one. She gave him the weirdest look. Then he noticed her strange expression morphed into something like pity.

"Did I...say something wrong?" He asked hesitantly.

"No, it's—" She let out a heavy sigh, "I see. You forgot about that too."

( _"Forgot about...what?"_ )

"It's for the best I suppose, not having _that_ trouble you." She practically whispered before turning her heels to head back to her car.

"Hey, hold up!" He followed after her, ( _"Just what the heck did she mean by that, and why is she being so cryptic all of a sudden?"_ )

* * *

They finally made it over to the detention center. Phoenix knew he had to find a way to get away from Ms. von Karma for at least a couple of minutes so he could properly talk to Mia and figure out what's going on...but how to go about it?

Thankfully, he found himself lucky for once. The opportunity found itself on its own. Miles Edgeworth was about to head into the detention center. Franziska von Karma naturally zeroed in on him.

The first thing he noticed was that Miles was dressed in a regular business suit, but naturally in his usual red. Instead of a cravat as he would expect, there was instead a blue tie in its place. His hair was styled the same and just like in his universe, this Miles Edgeworth was also wearing glasses that couldn't help but make him look a lot like his father. His jacket was buttoned up all the way but it was a lower cut so he could still see a little bit of the dark gray vest that was underneath the jacket, with his tie tucked into the vest. What also was different was the attorney badge pinned to the lapel of his suit...it was surreal to see him wearing one of those.

He noticed immediately the haughty expression on Franziska von Karma's face, coupled with the glare of contempt on Miles Edgeworth's face.

( _"Oh boy...this isn't going to be pretty."_ )

"Look brother, a foolishly foolish rat came crawling out of his hole. Oh, I see he brought his foolish little fool of a mouse with him."

Phoenix resisted the urge to tell her to try and be politer; rivalry or no rivalry, this was just plain disrespectful as Edgeworth had just lost his father. He had no idea how the other Phoenix would have handled his sister. Franziska did mention he didn't take too kindly to her trying to "tame" him as children but that didn't exactly paint a picture of how he should behave around her to not raise suspicion. Still he also didn't want to call her out and cause a scene; especially if that's not how the other Phoenix would behave. It's one thing if it's just him and Franziska, but now he's in public around others who would definitely notice if he's behaving differently from his counterpart.

He sighed to himself as he was actually starting to get used to the idea of being in some other world, though a part of him still was in denial and insisting this was just a dream.

It was then Phoenix noticed none other than Maya hiding behind Edgeworth (Maya didn't help her case against the rodent accusation as she squeaked the moment Ms. von Karma addressed the spirit medium).

She was dressed differently but her hair for the most part was styled the same. It still had those two long strands of hair with beads dangling near the end and a small topknot bun at the top of her head. Except normally Maya would have her hair long and lose, tying it only at the end—not exactly a ponytail. Here, it was tied higher instead. Just at the base of the back of her neck—a true low ponytail, with her long hair flowing freely out of the hair tie. She was also dressed up in spirit medium garb, but it was instead an outfit that reminded him of the outfit Iris wore. It had its differences but it was very similar to hers. The main dress was a deep blue, but the sleeves were a much lighter shade of blue. The sash around her waist and tied into a bow at her side was long and colored purple. Just like the Maya from his world, she had obviously been training long and hard to take her place as the head of the Fey clan like her mother before her. He counted three beads on each side of the magatama around her neck. If what he remembered what Maya told him correctly, then this Maya had developed into a powerful medium going by what the beads represent.

He felt a pang of possessiveness he squashed down.

This wasn't his universe, so this isn't his Maya or his Mia and he's not a defense attorney—but he still couldn't help but feel this way. It felt wrong seeing Edgeworth in his shoes, side by side with Maya, and what Franziska told him earlier, he also had been practicing law with Mia for years. He couldn't help but feel jealous.

Though that was selfish of him. Now wasn't the time for that, especially considering what Edgeworth and Mia are going through right now.

"Wright, I thought I told you last time to keep your dog on her leash." Edgeworth finally spoke up.

Phoenix's jaw dropped probably a good couple of inches. He immediately took three steps backwards. He _could not_ believe what he just heard. Edgeworth must have lost his mind. He actually called Franziska von Karma of all people, a dog! Franziska did egg him on but still...did he have a death wish or something? This was _Franziska von Karma!_ No one would dare to have the balls to talk to her like that and get away with it!

The young female prosecutor narrowed her eyes dangerously; Edgeworth's glare then matched hers. The saying "between a rock and a hard place" didn't even come close to describing what he felt standing right there.

( _"Oh no..."_ )

Phoenix could feel himself sweating on the back of his neck. The tension between Franziska von Karma and Miles Edgeworth was suffocating.

Sure enough, his "sister" erupted exactly as expected. While leaving Maya and Edgeworth at Franziska von Karma's fury (and stinging whip crazy antics) didn't sit well with him, this was the chance he was looking for. He snuck away into the detention center. He needed to talk to Mia.

Some guards saluted him, which felt odd to him, but he just nodded and made his way through. It was surreal that he didn't need to wait around. Just flashing his badge and saying who he needed to see and the guard called ahead and had it arranged immediately for him.

( _"Must be nice being a big shot prosecutor and having this luxury all the time_...") He mentally grumbled.

He sat down in the chair and waited for the guard to bring her in. The door creaked open, and he caught a glimpse of her.

Her bangs were styled the same, but her hair was much shorter. It barely touched her shoulders and was cut in that bob-cut hairstyle. She had on a stylish, somewhat form-fitting business jacket that was a navy-blue color and unbuttoned. Her black shirt was form-fitting and her usual low cut, showing some cleavage. (He thankfully had the sense to not keep his eyes lingering there, he didn't have a death wish.) Her dress pants were also navy-blue, matching with her jacket. They hugged her waist, fitting her curves perfectly, but the pants were fitted looser around her ankles. Sort of like bell bottom jeans but nowhere near as dramatic, a more understated bell bottom cut. Her shoes were black high heeled boots. He did notice three familiar objects on her person though. First, he noticed the long yellow scarf she had tied around her neck. Next, he noticed her necklace which had a single magatama bead. Lastly, he saw her defense attorney badge that was pinned to the lapel of her stylish jacket.

An old feeling he thought he let go of years ago had started to resurface, but he smacked them back down. But it was such an amazing experience to see her again, one that was hard to even put into words. She'd been dead for so long but not here, she was actually here. Not being channeled through someone else, but it was really her! It was really Mia Fey! Flesh, blood and everything with it! She was really here!

As she started to approach the chair on the other side of the glass, across from him, an unpleasant emotion emerged and ruined his happier feelings. Very suddenly panic slapped him in the face like a wet fish. He had absolutely _no idea_ what to say.

This wasn't his Chief, his mentor, his hero. The Mia Fey he knew personally and aspired to live up to her name and example. The Mia who meant everything to him. The one who always seemed to have the answers to every question and steered him back when he became lost.

What was he to say to this completely different version of Mia Fey who had a life completely different from the one he knew? How would he act around her? He had no inkling of an idea what the Phoenix Wright or von Karma or whatever he wants to call himself is like! He didn't exactly have anything to go off of from what little stuff he learned from Franziska!

( _"I'm so stupid. I just charged forward without even thinking as usual. Why do I do this to myself? There is a reason they say 'Look before you leap,' because that saying was obviously created for morons like me who just jump the first chance they get not realizing their next step LEAD THEM OFF A CLIFF!"_ ) He mentally screamed.

If the guard and Mia wasn't present he would have ripped his hair right out of his spiky head.

He gulped as she sat down. Mia stared at him with an indifference that really unsettled him. And maybe it was his imagination but the air felt a bit chilly.

"So, the famous Prosecutor Wright has actually come down from on high to grace me with his presence?" She said far too sweetly for it to be sincere.

He felt himself gulping again. Yep...he definitely had no idea what he was going to say. He knew he had to get to the bottom of what really happened but he didn't exactly come in with a strategy.

What was he thinking? Must he always fly by the seat of his pants with no plan?

"I—uhh...?" He sounded so awkward.

She stared at him, obviously confused at his behavior. She crossed her arms and tapped her right index finger against her left elbow.

"Yes, Mr. Wright?" She questioned apathetically.

"So, could you—um...that is uh—could you tell me about what happened—umm...please?" He internally winced at that sorry excuse of a question.

"Please?" She rose a single brow at him.

He could feel his cheeks burning. He couldn't look at her, so in his shame he decided he'd much rather make eye contact with the wall to his left. Instead of sounding like a seasoned lawyer with years of experience, he performed like a bungling amateur who hadn't a clue.

( _"Did I actually say that?! How embarrassing, could I be any more of a twit?!"_ )

"This is quite a different strategy for you, Mr. Wright." Mia said sarcastically.

"I um—yes..." He cleared his throat and tried to straighten his posture.

He's supposed to be a big-time prosecutor here, not some bumbling defense attorney. He should try a better attempt at this.

"Could you explain to me what happened Ch—" He caught himself, he just nearly called her Chief, "I uh—Ms. Fey."

He externally winced this time. It was such a pathetic recovery attempt. He hated being so out of his element.

"You're acting strange Mr. Wright, are you sure you're feeling well?" She asked.

"I'm fine!" He insisted a little too quickly.

He needed to calm down. Prosecutors and defense attorneys were both lawyers, just different sides of the law. He may not know how to be this Prosecutor Wright-von Karma—or anything, but he could at least try to be more professional. He knows how to do that at least. He took a deep breath to steel himself. Once he felt himself calm down a bit more he finally felt he could look her in the eyes with more confidence sitting with him.

"Ms. Fey, could you please tell me everything that happened?" He asked, finally sounding more poised.

"I suppose, since you are being polite. But I have to wonder though...why?" There was a hint of skepticism in her tone.

"Why?" He tried not to sound so confused.

"You already have your culprit. What does it matter what I say?" She questioned with narrowed eyes.

Almost as if he was in the court room, on instinct he stood up and slammed his hands on the counter, startling her with his action.

"But you're innocent!" He exclaimed.

It was too late to take back what he just said. He reacted without thinking. He scrambled back in his seat and immediately looked at the floor, embarrassed by his outburst. He couldn't face her shocked expression at the moment. It was silent for about fifteen seconds until he heard her voice again.

"What...what did you say?" Her voice sounded taken aback.

He actually dared to look up and that shocked expression was still on her face. Well, he had no choice but to see it through now that he already bungled that.

"You didn't Chi—I mean—Ms. Fey! You're not the killer!"

"Your people arrested me. You expect me to really believe you think that? Especially after everything your family has done in the past—what you've done to me!" Her expression became extremely guarded, "What's your game?"

What he's done to her? What did she mean by that? What...what did his other self do?

Now he was extremely worried and angry, but not at her but his other self. Granted he had no context but still, just from hearing Mia's tone, her body language around him, and whatever vague incident she's implying...none of it is giving him a good impression on his other self.

No, he couldn't worry about that right now. He shook his head and clenched his fists at his side. He _needed_ her to believe him.

"There is no game!" He asserted desperately.

She still eyed him suspiciously.

"Ms. Fey..." Phoenix murmured dejectedly.

He let out a heavy breath through his nostrils and rubbed the back of his neck with his right hand.

There really wasn't a way he could explain this to her. She probably wouldn't believe him. How could one explain he knew they were innocent because of their shared history in an alternate universe, where in the current one they wouldn't give you a second glance?

Still there was no time for this, Ms. von Karma and Edgeworth are going to notice his disappearance soon. He had to find out what he could and quickly.

"I'm only here to make sure the one who committed the crime is punished. I refuse to let a killer go free." He declared.

"Oh really? Then you'll lose on purpose? What about the precious 'Perfect von Karma Family' record?" She said with a silent snort.

He rose from his seat again and passionately slammed both hands against the counter like he does in the courtroom out of instinct once more. It wasn't Mia's fault but just thinking about the lengths Manfred von Karma went and everything he had done? He was absolutely livid, it made his blood boil.

"SCREW HIS PRECIOUS RECORD!" Phoenix practically yelled at the top of his lungs.

Phoenix thought a blood vessel would pop from how loud he was. His most recent outburst startled her far more than the last. He sheepishly sat back down and forced himself to be calm.

"Um—uh—I..." He struggled to recover himself.

There was a pregnant pause as he avoided eye contact with her. Just blinking and staring at anything in the room except her eyes. How on Earth do you explain the adopted son who—from what little he knows from what Franziska told him—was taken in with open arms by the von Karma's after a traumatic death of his family, suddenly has this irrational anger against his own adoptive "father". He still had very little context of the full story, heck he had the bare minimum of context. But still, he couldn't blame Mia for staring at him as if he'd spontaneously grown a butt on his forehead.

He _really_ needed to work on trying to _not_ be defense attorney Phoenix Wright.

"Who are you?" She asked skeptically again.

Mia's question caught him off guard. But he can't back down. The Mia Fey he knew would not stand for that. He needed to get a hold of himself.

He steeled himself once more as he looked her straight in the eyes with one of his trademark determined expressions that he became famous for in the courtroom. Then he inhaled a deep breath through his nose before exhaling, letting his tension escape.

"The Phoenix Wright you thought you knew Ms. Fey—he's gone..." Well that technically wasn't a lie, he placed a hand over the unfamiliar prosecutor badge that was pinned to his lapel, "Let's just say I woke up and realized the truth. It will be hard, but I will do my best to aide you as much as I can. I have a role people expect me to play still. But you're innocent Ms. Fey. I will do everything in my power to help you!"

She just stared at him, silent and unsure, but then a small smile appeared.

"How odd...you're almost starting to talk like a defense attorney." Mia said with a slight mix of curiosity and amusement.

She did not phrase it like a question but he couldn't help but feel there was a hint of question in her statement. He shifted nervously at her comment.

His Mia Fey really was sometimes just too perceptive for her own good; this Mia Fey was probably just like her in that regard and that was cause for concern. It's not that he doesn't trust Mia, (well...the Mia he knew anyway) he just wasn't ready or even sure he wanted anyone to know the truth—it was hard to believe enough as it is. He _still_ wasn't one hundred percent certain he wasn't just dreaming or going crazy.

But he really needed to work on this whole behaving like a prosecutor thing. He'd so far done a lousy job at it. He didn't even want to imagine how he'll be in court if he continued like this.

"Why would you want to help me though?" She asked with genuine sincerity this time.

Phoenix let out a sluggish breath. They were back to this again, were they?

Although he couldn't exactly explain why. It was too unreal. He wouldn't believe himself if he wasn't currently experiencing this...actually he still couldn't fully believe this. And yet the denial was starting to appear ridiculous, as well as redundant at this point.

"I told you—you're innocent." He reaffirmed.

"And...?" She said while she gave him a tone of doubt again.

"And?" He repeated and just blinked with a puzzled expression.

And? What did she mean _"And...?"._ What other reasons did she need?

( _"Oh...right...I'm supposed to be a prosecutor, one raised by Manfred von Karma. Ugh...that thought alone still gives me shivers."_ ) He thought with internal disgust.

She'd obviously need more convincing.

( _"So...what would my universe's version of Miles Edgeworth say? He's a big shot prosecutor after all...come on, think Phoenix! He's been your friend for years, you should be able to think of whatever eloquent jargon Edgeworth spills out of his mouth."_ )

"It's..."

He tried his best to put himself in Edgeworth's shoes. Thinking like a prosecutor when you are anything but a prosecutor was harder than he thought it would be.

"It's the most...logical." He eventually decided to try to come up with some kind of explanation.

"Logical?" She gave him a puzzled look.

"Well yeah? I mean what are the facts?" He asked.

Phoenix then mimicked the exact way he remembered Edgeworth would cross his arms and tap his right index finger against his arm.

"Gregory Edgeworth was your mentor and someone you greatly respected, I would imagine. Strike one, you killing him doesn't make sense. You have no motive as far as I can see. Then we have to consider your personality, your background, and your personal life. Strike two, everything you are and have done up until now—as well as your upbringing as far as I know—doesn't paint a picture of someone who would become a cold-blooded killer." He explained.

He then copied that same stupid smirk combined with the stupid finger wag before tapping said index finger on his forehead—that stupid thing Edgeworth does.

"Lastly, Gregory Edgeworth is the father of Miles Edgeworth. Strike three, there is no way someone like Miles Edgeworth would defend his father's murderer if she was guilty. It doesn't add up with the facts. You can't be the one who did it." He asserted confidently.

Not quite how his world's version of Miles Edgeworth would have worded it but Phoenix hoped he at least sounded as convincing as Edgeworth to her.

This world's version of Mia was still frowning and before he could stop himself he ended up opening his big dumb mouth again.

"You shouldn't make a face like that Ms. Fey. For your sake and for your sister's sake, you need to keep smiling, no matter how bad it looks! Smile till the bitter end!"

She mirrored her previously surprised expression and he wanted to smack himself. He accidentally repeated what Mia has told him when he felt a situation was hopeless. He couldn't help it; his instincts just took over again.

( _"That's not going to look suspicious AT ALL! Way to go Wright, when will you learn to quit while you're ahead!?"_ )

Unbeknownst to Phoenix who had still been too busy kicking himself, Mia smiled a much softer but understanding smile.

"So, it seems you are still the same a bit deep down after all. I guess Miles and Apollo were right about you...I was almost ready to give up hope on you." She whispered faintly.

Phoenix heard her mumble something to herself but he didn't catch it, all he heard out of that was "hope" but that was it.

"Did you say something, Ms. Fey?" He asked, slightly anxious.

He hoped he didn't have to try to do any more convincing again. He needed some answers.

"It's nothing important, Mr. Wright...I'll tell you everything that I can recall." Mia said.

Phoenix sighed a breath of relief and grinned, "Thanks Ms. Fey."

Mia retold everything she could remember before and after the murder. And after hearing the story...Mia was definitely framed.

Mia came back to work in the middle of the night to pick up some case files she was going to need for an upcoming case. She discovered the office a huge mess, a major disaster. Several windows were broken, everything was in disarray, papers were everywhere, furniture was moved or turned over. Files were all over the place. Her plant, Charley, was knocked over. She rushed in, trying to figure out what happened. Her immediate suspicion was that they were robbed. She only made barely past the doorway into the next room—the room that was Gregory Edgeworth's office—but then she felt a large and sharp pain slamming against the lower back of her head, just barely above her neck. Someone struck her from behind and she passed out. When she woke up, the police told her Mr. Edgeworth was murdered, pushed out the window to his death, and she was placed under arrest. Apparently, they found evidence that incriminated her.

Just when he was about to ask what that supposed incriminating evidence was, the door suddenly busted open. Edgeworth stood there, definitely not looking happy. Trailing behind him was a fuming Maya; her face was turning red and her cheeks were puffing out like a balloon.

"Unbelievable! Totally Unbelievable! You—You...YOU BIG FAT JERK! I can't believe you used your own sister to distract us, just so you could sneak in here and trick my big sister into making a false confession I bet!" Maya accused heatedly.

"Sicking Ms. von Karma on us like a crazed canine is _not exactly_ what I would call a _distraction,_ Maya." Edgeworth said as he straightened his tie.

Phoenix sighed and shook his head, he hoped he'd have more time with Mia. Oh well, now was a good time as any to practice with better effort at pretending to be a prosecutor.

He did his best to impersonate the smarmiest smirk he committed to memory. An arrogant smirk—he remembered more than anything how much he hated it when first seeing Miles Edgeworth in court. It was kind of ironic he was directing it at this version of Edgeworth. He even repeated the same stupid finger wag with it too at Edgeworth.

"Now Edgeworth, that's rude. Comparing a young lady to an animal? Deplorable—it's no wonder she had to _discipline_ you on your manners." He did his best impersonation of the smarmy tone Edgeworth had back then too.

He noticed Miles's left eyebrow was twitching. Apparently, he could pull off a decent "prosecutor so patronizing you want to punch their teeth out" impersonation. He wasn't sure yet if he should be proud or disappointed at that. Regardless if he ever gets back to his universe maybe he should thank Edgeworth for being such a tool years ago.

"Discipline you say—?"

Whatever Edgeworth was about to say, he was cut off by Maya.

"While it's true Miley has no manners when addressing a lady..."

( _"Did she just call him Miley?!"_ ) Phoenix felt himself do a double-take.

"Hey Maya whose side are you—" Edgeworth tried protesting Maya's statements, but she nudged him for that and continued.

"But she also assaulted my delicate self! I'm a lady too! I didn't do anything wrong and now I'll be stinging for days because Miley doesn't know how to behave properly around girls!"

( _"She...she did just call him Miley."_ ) He was in utter disbelief.

"Tch—throw me under the bus?" Edgeworth grumbled.

The slight pang of jealousy returned seeing Maya behaving with Edgeworth the same as the Maya Fey of his world was around him, but he ignored it. He was still trying to process her nickname for Edgeworth. Nick was a normal nickname for anyone, it wasn't the least bit embarrassing. _Miley_ on the other hand...how the heck did he not die from shame hearing her call him that in public?

The attention however was now on Maya, and to be perfectly honest he couldn't bring himself to do it. He just couldn't bring himself to be a jerk to her. Yeah Edgeworth was a friend too, but here they are supposed to be rivals only, at least he assumed they were. Edgeworth almost seemed just as "happy" to see him as Franziska. He had to keep up an act, he didn't want to raise suspicion. But Maya? She was practically like a little sister to him, and he certainly wasn't going to antagonize her for the heck of it or to keep up pretenses. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He supposed he had to make something up on the fly in order to keep up with this whole prosecutor image when addressing Maya in that moment.

"Ah—the younger Ms. Fey. I do apologize for Franziska's behavior against you. You are right, while Edgeworth was indeed an ill-mannered brute around her, you had done nothing against her that was worthy of punishment. I give you my word as her older brother I will have a talk with her that she should only punish those who deserve it." He said with a polite bow.

( _"Where the heck did that come from?!"_ )

He was just winging it; this whole pretend Prosecutor von Karma-Wright—whatever the hell his name is—image. However, he had no idea where this came from or where he was going with it. He needed to make this stupid persona and this conversation end quickly because he was three seconds from blushing twenty-three different shades of red and running out of there in humiliation. This was so beyond not him.

He took a quick breath to mentally calm his nerves. He was already knee-deep in the water; he may as well jump in. He was never one to not see something through, though this still felt so weird...and dumb...and embarrassing.

"Ms. Fey, as an apology for my sister's behavior towards you, I want you to have this." He smiled as charming as possible while he pulled a couple of twenty dollar bills out of his wallet and placed them into Maya's left hand, "Go get yourself as much burger ramen as you like, my treat."

"WHAAAAA—?!" Maya exclaimed, "I can REALLY have as much as I like?!"

Phoenix nodded in response, and she let out a tiny squeak of delight. Her eyes were practically glittering. The spirit medium then proceeded to jump up and down as she yanked Edgeworth's left arm in excitement (nearly pulling the thing out of its socket too).

He couldn't help but feel envious again seeing this. It was funny considering he was there yesterday as far as he could remember...but he _already_ missed his home a lot. Especially his cheerful crazy assistant and one of his closest friends. And even if it's only been about a day since he was home in his alternate reality, he hadn't heard from Maya in several months. She was very busy training and preparing herself to take on the role that once belonged to her mother. But regardless of that, she quickly became the closest thing he imagined to what it was like to having a little sister. Phoenix couldn't help but wonder how his universe's Maya Fey was doing.

He shoved those thoughts down, they weren't helping him or his situation now. He cleared his throat and waved off Mia and Maya.

"I bid you ladies farewell...oh and Edgeworth?" He said in an obnoxiously cheerful tone.

Edgeworth was glaring at him...he wondered if this was exactly how Edgeworth felt when he messed with Phoenix himself in court. He had it admit a part of him did find it mildly entertaining.

"What?" Edgeworth was barely keeping a lid on his annoyance.

"You _might_ want to clean up your face, it seems your nose is bleeding." Phoenix pointed out.

Edgeworth scrambled to get a tissue from his pocket and cursed Franziska's name while Phoenix turned to head out the door. Phoenix however stopped himself. The guilt was gnawing at him. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep being so insensitive to Edgeworth. A part of him indeed got mild amusement out of some tiny juvenile crevice that would have loved to get back at the old jerk version of Miles Edgeworth, but this man wasn't that same Edgeworth. And even his universe's Edgeworth wasn't even that same Edgeworth anymore for years now. True the major reason he's doing this is to try and keep up appearances without casting suspicion on why he's so different from this other Phoenix. He had to keep up with this image he supposed until he figured out just how the hell he got there, and hopefully find a way home.

But Phoenix could feel the guilt clawing inside him, the sickness sitting in his chest feeling like something was gnawing around his insides literally. He just couldn't do this now, his conscious wouldn't allow anymore of this. Here in this world, Edgeworth had _very recently_ lost his father. He didn't care if this Edgeworth hated him here, he can keep up his appearances in court tomorrow. At the very least they also used to be childhood friends in this alternate reality too. He hoped the other Phoenix—even if they became estranged—would have the decency to give his condolences to an old friend. And if he didn't then he didn't give a damn because he sure is hell wouldn't be that kind of person!

"Did you need anything else, Wright?"

Phoenix still had his back towards him so he couldn't see Edgeworth's face, but he could hear the thinly-veiled antagonistic tone in his voice.

Phoenix rested his right hand against the door frame as he let out another heavy exhale through his nose.

"Edgeworth..." He dropped the fake haughty persona entirely and made certain his tone was completely sincere and sober, "I understand this is a difficult time...I'm sorry about...I'm sorry about your dad."

The room was extremely quiet. He couldn't even hear anything except his own breathing. Phoenix finally dared to turn around and he wondered if he just sprung extra limbs from the complete shock on Edgeworth's and Maya's face, especially Edgeworth's.

"You're sorry?" Edgeworth said with quiet disbelief.

His shocked expression then morphed into complete animosity, he moved so quickly Phoenix had barely any time to react. He sprinted forward, grabbed Phoenix by the collar and shoved him hard against the wall; the back of his head smacked the wall pretty strongly too, he was definitely going to be getting a small knot there.

"Miles!" Mia exclaimed from the other side of the glass.

Phoenix was taken aback, not just by this action but because this was Miles Edgeworth. Even when Edgeworth got angry he _never_ lost his cool like this. Between himself, Miles, and Larry...even as children, Miles was _always_ the one who had better control of his emotions.

"You?! You're SORRY?!" He repeated with more ire.

"Miley, what are you doing?!" Maya ran forward but stopped in her tracks when Edgeworth turned his head to give his fiery glare towards her.

"No! I want to hear his excuse!" He then turned back to fix his glare on Phoenix again, "So out with it, Wright!"

His glare was actually pretty terrifying. Phoenix had to force himself to not let a shiver crawl up his spine from the mere sight of it.

"Out with wha—" Before Phoenix could finish that question Edgeworth cut him off, shoving him against the wall again making him smack that same spot on the back of his head even harder.

"Don't play dumb with me, Wright! If you're truly sorry, then tell me why! Why did your men arrest Mia?! You know _damn_ well she would never do this! Why are your men not putting in more effort to find my father's _real_ killer?! Doesn't he _deserve_ justice, Wright?! You are always so big on bringing criminals to justice after all!"

Phoenix was momentarily rendered speechless as he just dumbly stared at Edgeworth wide-eyed and mouth gaping like the clueless attorney he is. He'd never seen Edgeworth express this much emotion to such an extent. That only caused Phoenix to have his expression to morph into sympathy knowing what he was going through; which he could tell threw Edgeworth off a bit...not that he was letting go of his grip on Phoenix's collar.

"You know better than that Edgeworth." Phoenix finally found his voice, "The police have to build a case on the evidence and testimony they find, if it points strongly to an individual, they will arrest them."

"So—you'll just _blindly_ accept whatever they throw at you?!" Edgeworth hissed through clenched teeth.

Phoenix let out a light sigh. He felt a bittersweet smile curl onto his lips however when he remembered something important a certain rival and old friend once said to him and Franziska after the Matt Engarde trial. Perhaps this version of Miles Edgeworth needed to hear these words just as much as Phoenix did.

"There is only one thing that should matter in court. And that thing is the truth. The truth will always find a way to make itself known. All we can do is to fight with the knowledge we hold and everything we have. Erasing the contradictions and connecting the missing pieces one by one, it's never easy. We scratch and claw for every inch. But we always eventually reach that one single truth." Phoenix paraphrased from memory.

It seemed what he said partly got through to Edgeworth; while he didn't let go he felt his grip loosen a little bit, and his expression—it was still anger radiating off him—but he could see the tension ease up slightly in his face.

"We both have jobs to do, and while they are on different sides of the courtroom, our goals are the same." Phoenix said with a more confident smile.

"Really?" Edgeworth scoffed.

"I want the truth, and so do you, don't you? If Ms. Fey is guilty, then the truth will be revealed in court...but if she's truly innocent, then it's the truth. Our jobs are to reveal the truth. If you are so convinced of her innocence then fight to the bitter end and prove she isn't guilty. That is your duty as her defense attorney." He answered undauntedly.

Now Edgeworth was struck speechless, he still didn't let go but his anger seemed to finally leave his countenance.

Unfortunately, Phoenix could hear Franziska's voice getting closer as she barked several orders at the personnel. He turned towards the open doorway and sure enough Franziska eventually made eye contact and took in their positions. Her face transformed into pure, raw fury. She looked even scarier than Edgeworth. He didn't fight a shiver to crawl up his spine that time.

"Unhand him at once, Miles Edgeworth!" She screamed.

She whirled her whip to strike Edgeworth but thanks to Edgeworth's loosened grip, Phoenix easily pushed him away. That sadly meant the whip stung against his left arm but it was a necessary evil because he wasn't going to have Edgeworth dragged into this.

"What? Phoenix? Why did you—" Franziska was completely thrown off guard, "You foolish brother, why did you do that? You are not my target!"

"That's enough, it's the defense's time to speak with the defendant so let's just go investigate the crime scene and come back later to interview Ms. Fey." Phoenix urged politely as possible, he didn't want to deal with an irate Franziska at the moment (or ever if he could help it).

"I believe we are the ones who get to decide who can speak with her first! Us! The prosecution! Not them! And you are seriously going to ignore that foolish Miles Edgeworth was assaulting you?!" She then turned out to the hallway, "Guards! You incompetent FOOLS! Foolishly foolhardy foolish fools! You allowed an esteemed prosecutor to be assaulted on your foolishly foolish watch! I'll make certain EVERY last one of you fools gets a painful evaluation at the end of the month!"

( _"I see...she's the overbearing—overprotective type of little sister it seems. Lucky me..."_ ) He resisted the urge to roll his eyes or slap his forehead.

"Sister, that's enough!" He felt extremely weird calling her that, but he needed to get her to listen to him, "I'm alright! It was nothing to worry over. Let's just go and come back later, okay? You said yourself this morning you wanted to get to every scrap of evidence first, so let's go do that."

She frowned up at him then tilted her head to face Edgeworth where she glared something fierce at him. She stepped closer to Phoenix and even slightly in front of him, extending her right hand out as she gripped the handle of her whip tightly. Phoenix realized she was actively trying to shelter him from Edgeworth. That was just too weird for him to process.

"He still must be punished for his behavior! No one dares to lay a hand on one of us!" She declared with a vengeful twinge in her eyes.

He quietly groaned and quickly rolled his eyes before anyone could see it. He placed his left hand on her right hand and gently pushed it down. The short German prosecutor immediately tilted her head up towards him, eyeing him with confusion.

"Go easy on him—"

Franziska cut him off, her tone incredulous, "Go EASY on him?! Did you hit your head or something?!"

( _"Well...yeah, actually...but that's not the point."_ ) He thought while rubbing the back of his head where a tiny bump had in fact started to form.

He shook his head and placed his other hand on her shoulder. He then leaned down towards her ear.

"Can't you cut him a break just this once, at least for now? His father was just killed." He whispered.

Franziska made a very tiny gasp that he barely heard it. She looked at him, then at Edgeworth, the two Fey sisters, then back at him. She huffed as she pursed her lips. There was a small glimpse of pity there, but she masked it quickly with a look of vexation. She crossed her arms and quietly grumbled.

"Fine, have it your way." She said with an expression that was a weird mix between a scary glare and an adorable pout, he wasn't sure how she accomplished that contradiction.

Franziska wrapped her whip back and put it away, he was grateful that being over at least.

"We're leaving brother." Franziska walked out without a second glance.

He gave everyone a forced smile and awkward wave before following her out and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

Miles Edgeworth had no idea how to process everything that had been happening these past two days. He promised himself he wouldn't lose control of his emotions, especially in public. But it seemed even he had his limits. He needed to be more careful, he was no good like this.

"Are you okay, Miley?" Maya asked next to him with evident concern.

"Yes, I'm alright now, forgive me. I was out of line, and I caused you both to worry." He apologized.

Mia just smiled at him from the other side of the glass while Maya cheerfully pat him on the back.

"Apology accepted, just don't fly off the handle like that again! You had a really scary look in your eye! Plus—I thought Franziska von Karma was gonna tear you a new one when she saw you pinning her brother against the wall!" Maya exclaimed.

"Maya has a point there, you should be more careful Miles. I can't have my attorney getting arrested for assault." Mia teased lightly with a bittersweet smile.

Despite her predicament, Mia was trying to lighten his mood as well as hers. Maya was also trying to do her best to cheer him up as well. He was grateful he had these two in his life, especially now...he didn't even want to think how he'd deal with it if he was alone in facing his father's death.

But more pressing matters was Phoenix Wright. He was behaving...rather _off._

Even when he was being condescending towards him, there was something slightly different about it, he couldn't place it. Then he suddenly dropped it completely and showed a sincerity from him he hadn't seen in years. Did he dare hope that he was seeing glimpses of his old friend underneath all those frilly cravats and hot air that Manfred von Karma brainwashed him into? Or was this a trick? He couldn't say for certain...but something was definitely different about him. He almost wished he had either Apollo or Athena with him today instead of Maya. Not that he would ever deprive Maya of checking on Mia, but having Athena or Apollo around would be a huge help. He could easily have either of them tell him if Wright was just trying to trick him.

"Wright was acting a bit strange. What was his angle?" He asked out loud as he sat in the chair across from Mia.

"Who cares?! Look at all the burgers and burger ramen we can buy with this, he should act strange more often! Just no more pinning him to walls or else I won't get more money for burgers and burger ramen!" Maya said playfully.

He snorted but managed to smile at her jest.

"Ah-ha! There he is! See sis! I knew we would be able to find his smile!" The spirit medium giggled.

"That you did Maya. Good job. I know I can always count on you." Mia nodded.

"Oh yeah sis—what did Mr. Wright say to you?" Maya asked.

Mia just smiled. It was her usual cheerful, warm smile he always had been accustomed too except there was that hint of...something cryptic about it.

"Maybe he'll tell you eventually." She said in a light playful tone.

( _"What?! Mia, what are you saying?!"_ )

Mia wasn't telling him what Wright said? His alarm bells went off. Why would Mia not tell him? What was the man up to?! No, that wasn't right. Even Phoenix Wright wouldn't go as far as Manfred von Karma to get a confession...and nothing in Mia's behavior hinted at anything that should be worrying. She seemed far calmer and even in higher spirits compared to when he last saw her yesterday.

"Whaaa—come on sis! No fair! Tell us!" Maya whined.

"I can't spoil the surprise, Maya."

"Mr. Wright got us a present?! Is it more burger ramen?!"

As Maya continued gabbing, Miles just observed while deep in thought. If it wasn't for the present circumstances, one would almost think Mia wasn't sitting in a police detention center awaiting a trial for a murder she was being accused of.

Every possible scenario he tried to think of didn't seem to fit with what he had been currently observing.

( _"Just what in the world is Wright up to?"_ )

* * *

 **So the chapter title is a fun meme reference, it technically revolves around the same meme but it's another twofer reference. Now most of you Ace Attorney fans, I'm sure, know right away it's a reference to the awkwardzombie comic "Eat your hamburgers, Apollo" meme. Which yes, it obviously is. However, the secondary reference is actually to the anime. See, the English sub for the second season of the anime, you have Moe the Clown and Maya eating obviously miso ramen. The translators decided to be cheeky and stealth reference the "Eat your hamburgers" meme, but instead of claiming sushi is a hamburger, we have Maya and Moe enthusiastically saying how they love eating this "Burger Ramen" when it's clearly Miso Ramen. My best friend and I were watching the episode and were laughing so hard at that. But yeah, we know in localization that Maya loves burgers so I wanted to keep to that but the Burger Ramen thing was just too darn funny I HAD to add it in.**

 **Speaking of the anime, Funimation, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE when you dub the second season, I'm begging you, keep the stupid burger ramen line! It's too funny to not have it! I will owe you my life if you do! (On that note guys, the first season of the AA Anime is dubbed and out and you can buy it on bluray or amazon or itunes and I highly recommend it! It's actually really good and I've fallen in love with everyone's voices! Eric Vale was especially phenomenal as Phoenix! I've marathoned the dub at least 3 times since it's been out, I'm that in love!)**

 **So yeah…as you can see Franziska and Phoenix, like I said, will be having a veeeery different relationship compared to main canon Miles and Franziska. I'll slowly reveal more of the alternate Phoenix and Franziska's childhood overtime but needless to say, these two were actually RAISED as siblings as opposed to basically rivals, and Phoenix actually was adopted into this family. Again, the answers and backstories will be revealed in due time. But basically Phoenix was raised actually as Manfred's son and not just a student (and scapegoat) like with Miles. I really love exploring the relationship though. Honestly in my planning for this fic since last year, some of my favorite stuff that I sent to my 2 best friends was any planned scenes between Canon!Nick and Franziska and also especially Alternate!Nick and Franziska. It's such a fun what if, and their different sibling interactions GIVE ME LIFE!**

 **Obviously there is also some...interesting...history between Alternate!Phoenix and the alternate versions of Miles and Mia. I can't wait til I slowly start showing that stuff. I also really can't wait to reveal the other alternate versions of characters in this story! Especially how different Edgeworth's law office and life was compared to Phoenix's. Gosh I'm just so giddy you guys have no idea! I can't wait for you guys to see this stuff when we get there!**

 **Eventually when we finally get to the trial I'll add court record stuff at the end of the chapters, I don't want to say anything yet though because I don't want to spoil any plot points. I feel like I should start adding the dates and times too though however, after all unless I state it in story you guys don't have a timeframe when this is. I want to put it more during start of investigations/trial periods similar to the games but I don't want to break the flow of story either so should I make more conscious effort to have it referenced somewhere in the story instead? What do you guys think?**

 **Anyways I want to thank everyone for your support so far! I had no idea I would get such a nice positive response already from my first chapter alone! It really touched me! Like, I've been working on outlining this story for months before I finally decided to publish this, and it means the world to me that all my hard work is paying off already! You guys are great! Keep letting me know what you think and sending me feedback! Scientifically speaking, the more reviews I get the faster it helps me update—no joke, you can ask Ema Skye, this is pure science!**

 **Haha anyways, thanks again everyone! See you next chapter!**


	3. Boot To The Head

**Chapter 3: Boot To The Head**

 **These character designs I posted the link to last chapter are still relevant for this chapter (as we still have Franziska's new look, Phoenix's, as well as Mia, Maya, and Miles, but we're gonna get some Apollo and Athena too) so here is the link, I wanted you guys to see some basic character design ideas I have for this fic. http [:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169489975418/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout**

 **And a couple characters here will also be appearing in this chapter, http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169713182978/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-more-designs**

 **And here is another however these last designs not have anyone featured until later chapters, http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169828407023/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-even-more**

 **Just remove the brackets and spaces and you can see the inspirations for some of the character designs I have planned for this fic. I'll get around to sketching some more of my inspirations eventually but here is something to use as a point of reference. You know some day maybe fanficnet will let me post links to my fanart so I don't have to deal with this stupid way of adding it. When I find time to start sketching everyone I'll just submit links to the actual sketches instead.**

 **I want to thank one of my betas and personal friends, coolman229, for helping me edit this chapter. Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"Mia, this isn't exactly stirring confidence. Why won't you tell me what's going on? What did Wright say to you?" Miles asked firmly.

He wished he knew what she was thinking. But it was important she communicate with him. Especially on suspicious matters like this.

"Miles...I understand I'm asking a lot but trust me. It's best if we wait and see how this plays out." Mia said with rather vague encouragement.

"And why the devil would I be okay with waiting to see how this plays out? I'm not going to let this rest until you give me something a little more concrete Mia." Miles said.

Mia gave him a sigh as she rubbed the right side of her neck.

"I don't know Miles. I don't know if I should. A part of me wants to believe—" She trailed off for a second, appearing lost in thought.

"Sis? What's wrong?" Maya asked next to him.

"A part of me is really hopeful what he told me was the truth and that he's being sincere...but...I don't want to get your hopes up Miles. Just in case it's some kind of trick. I'd rather it be just me bamboozled than both of us. I want you to focus on the trial and keeping your guard up. Let me worry about what Mr. Wright said, okay?" She gave him one of her tender smiles.

It was his turn to sigh. She was far more stubborn than he was unfortunately. But he did trust Mia. Whatever Wright said apparently made her more optimistic but she was still trying to protect Miles in case whatever the prosecutor said was some kind of trap. He wished she wouldn't do that. Mia should learn to worry more about herself than everyone else.

"Very well, I'll let it go...for now." Miles relented much to his displeasure.

Mia smiled another tender smile at him much to his annoyance. He hated when she did that. She always seemed to know how to win an argument between them anytime she started smiling like that. Curse her for it.

"How is Hayden? Oh—and Charley?" Mia asked with concern.

"You don't have to worry about either. Apollo and Athena promised to take turns on making sure Charley is well taken care of. And Miley immediately went to your place after this whole mess and got Hayden." Maya said cheerfully.

"Yes, I brought him straight to my apartment soon as I was called about your arrest." Miles nodded.

"Yep! Miley was on top of it because he knew you'd be worried." Maya clapped her hands together and nodded.

"You're so sweet Miles, I can always count on you. I hope he's on his best behavior for you, I know Hayden can be a bit of a wild animal." Mia teased.

"Your pup has shown he's capable of manners thankfully," Miles lightly jested, then added, "Besides, Pess is quite enjoying having a new friend around the apartment while I'm working."

Suddenly Mia was frowning, her mood became more downcast. That caused Miles to drop his smile instantly.

"Miles, how is Apollo doing? Oh and Athena too of course?" Mia asked.

He could read the guilt all over Mia's expression. Apollo and Athena both decided they wanted to take on their recent case together, it was personal for them as both of them had close friends involved in their case. But normally Apollo always goes over every finding of his investigations with Mia—his mentor. Even if he isn't doing a case with Mia, Apollo always felt more confident in his cases after getting a second opinion from Mia. Likewise, Miles would do the same for Athena who he had mentored. The last trial day of their case was tomorrow, Apollo and Athena sadly were both too busy at the time to help with his father's case.

"I know what you're thinking Mia, and you can quit that train of thought while you're ahead. Apollo has been an attorney for almost eighteen months now, you've prepared him well enough. He will be fine, I know it's tradition he asks for your opinion after every investigation but he will do fine. Athena too. We've prepared both of our students for the tasks ahead of them. They make a good team and will win their case, that I'm sure of." He stated matter-of-factly.

He could have phrased that a bit more gently, but that wasn't exactly his strong suit. He dealt with facts. And the facts were simple, they both had gifted students who would be fine without always having to turn to their mentors. Not that Apollo was dependent on Mia, but he knew it was important to her to be there for her protégé.

"Yes, I know but—"

"No buts Sis! Miley is right! You have nothing to feel guilty about! You're just as bad as Apollo and Athena. They were feeling all down and out because they couldn't aid with our case because they were so busy with theirs, Apollo especially was taking it hard. But it can't be helped. Stop worrying! They got this! And we got this! Everything is going to work out, I just know it! So you all can stop being a bunch of worry-warts!" Maya exclaimed.

"Very well, I'll try to stop worrying over Apollo and Athena, but only if you tell them both to not feel guilty about being busy with another case. I'm in good hands after all." Mia said.

Maya nodded and gave her sister a thumbs up.

"Maya...how—is mom alright?" Mia asked hesitantly.

Maya's smile immediately faltered. She looked down at the ground, crestfallen. Miles closed his eyes and crossed his arms, taking in a deep breath.

"She is deeply upset by everything that has happened, that is understandable considering the circumstances. However, she shoulders these burdens well. Misty Fey is a strong woman, just like her daughters." Miles said with a small smile.

He was glad he was able to get the two Fey sisters to smile, even if only slightly. But he frowned again when he noticed such heavy concern in Mia's eyes.

"Miles...are you going to be alright?" Mia asked gently.

He pressed his lips into a thin line and felt the muscles in his jaw tighten as he clenched his teeth. He closed his eyes again to take a deep breath through his nose. He promised he wouldn't lose control. It was even more important after that earlier outburst that he did not lose control. He's of no use like that.

"We're not here for me, we're here for you. Mia, please tell me everything that happened on the night of the murder." He deflected instead.

It was best not to dwell on such things. Focusing on himself would not help his father or Mia.

* * *

Franziska was driving and dialed some number, putting in a Bluetooth in her ear. She looked...extremely unhappy. She couldn't still be sore about what happened at the detention center, could she?

"Is everything alright?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"I need quiet brother...I have to call...her." Franziska said with disgust.

It seemed it was whoever she was calling then. He wondered what kind of person it was that was putting her in such a foul mood.

"Chief Prosecutor, this is Franziska von Karma."

Phoenix felt his eyes widen. So, the Chief Prosecutor was a woman here? Was it still Lana? He certainly hoped not for Lana's sake, he'd hate to think she was still being blackmailed for years on end here too, worse if it was here it would be much longer than back home.

"No, Ms. Mite. I have an urgent request! I need you to put me in command of the Gregory Edgeworth case."

Okay so not Lana, at least he hoped, not unless she changed her name from Lana Skye to Lana Mite, but he doubted it. Something in his gut told him that Franziska probably wouldn't be nearly so angry if it was Lana who was the Chief Prosecutor...or at least he assumed.

"Yes, I have Phoenix's permission that he is stepping down as prosecutor for this case! Did you honestly think I would ask this without my own brother's permission?!"

(" _Well...this is getting to be more awkward, I'd definitely love to be anywhere that isn't here. Any takers on waking up and this all is just a dream? Yes? No? Please? Ugh...it was worth a shot_.") He mentally grumbled.

"No Phoenix is not feeling that well. However, the case is still rather personal to him so he's offering to step down for the sake of his health, but on the condition he still gets to act as my co-council. You can easily switch it so I'm the acting prosecutor, I know you've done it before last minute on other trials." Franziska glared daggers at the road ahead of her.

Phoenix decided to look out the window and ponder over everything that happened so far while Franziska did her best to not raise her voice and chew the ear off the woman on the other line, which was a remarkable feat in itself considering Franziska was still arguing with this woman but was quite clearly holding back. Just who was this Chief Prosecutor that she causes Franziska to hold back on being...well Franziska?

"Tch...fine, you may ask him yourself, but keep it quick! Phoenix has been having dreadful headaches all morning and your loud voice would probably upset him." Franziska kept her voice crisp yet neutral while her eyes were anything but.

Those were the eyes of a woman about to erupt.

Phoenix felt himself gulp. Now he was feeling nervous again, especially seeing how much Franziska was on the edge. He just hoped she didn't explode at him. Franziska stopped at a red light and quickly switched off the Bluetooth, switching it back to her normal cellphone.

"Hold on one second Ms. Mite, I'm getting an incoming call. Let me see who it is and tell them to call back later." Franziska lied as she put the woman on hold.

She then handed Phoenix over the sleek smartphone as the light turned green. Franziska resumed driving but continued to scowl at the road ahead.

"She wishes to speak with you. Her name is Ms. Dinah Mite, she is our boss here when we prosecute in California. I warn you brother...that woman is a lazy tart but is extremely crafty. Do not drop your guard. Keep it simple and vague but do not let her control the conversation. Her favorite past time is to use any and all men that she can get to bow to her every whim. Turn up the phone volume all the way so I can hear her, if you feel lost just look over and I'll mouth what to respond. She is the last person you want knowing about your amnesia, she'd jump at the chance to use you like some pack mule at her every beck and call if she so much as smells a hint that you're so vulnerable right now." Franziska warned sternly.

That made Phoenix gulp again. He wasn't sure he wanted to talk to his supposed boss of this universe now after hearing that. He swallowed his nerves and just nodded at her. He turned the volume all the way up like Ms. von Karma instructed, then hit the button to take the woman off hold.

"Hello? Ms. Mite?" Phoenix spoke up.

"Oh, Nixie Nix! There you are!" A woman with a sultry voice spoke on the other end of the line, in a rather chipper tone, "Franziska tells me you aren't feeling well. What's going on?"

(" _Did...did she just call me...Nixie Nix?_ ") Phoenix thought utterly nonplused.

Phoenix looked over at Franziska who wasn't looking at him, thankfully at the road ahead, but her face was scrunched into complete displeasure.

"What are you waiting for? Tell her something at least." Franziska whispered with vexation.

"I uh...I'm not feeling very well Ms. Mite." Phoenix tried to not to sound clueless.

"Your lil sis didn't put you up to this I hope? I'd hate to think she is making you step off the case if—"

"No!" Phoenix quickly interjected.

While technically Franziska was trying to get him to step down, that was for the fact that she was concerned about his health. And at the very least he got an extremely stubborn Franziska to budge enough to let him assist her in the case. He wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth, or a gift Franziska von Karma in this case. He also didn't want to get Franziska in trouble, while he could easily argue that he should be in charge instead...that would have consequences. It would be undermining Franziska and getting on her bad side most definitely; but right now, as much as he hated to admit it, it seemed Franziska is his only ally currently. She was the only one who knows about the "amnesia". He did want to help Mia but he had to go about it extremely carefully as the last thing he needed was to burn any bridge that had Franziska von Karma attached to it, that was a death wish.

"No, I...I fainted this morning." Phoenix finally admitted.

"Oh...oh my! Nixie! You poor thing! Are you okay?!" To the woman's credit she did sound like she was actually worried.

"I'm doing better, Franziska is seeing to that. She wanted me off the case completely but I insisted, I needed to be still on this case. It's very important." Phoenix said, surprised how used to he had become to addressing Franziska a bit more casually.

"Well maybe you should listen to her in that case, what's going on?" Ms. Mite asked.

"No, I'll come in as Franziska's assistant and co-council. This case is...it's personal to me. I don't want to be booted off. Please grant our request, Ms. Mite." He tried not to sound like he was begging.

"Oh, yeah I did remember hearing once you had history with the Edgeworth family, very well I suppose I'll allow your lil sis to take over. I'll get my aid to file the paperwork and have one of the detectives bring it over to lil Fran tonight. But what's going on with you? Why did you faint?" She asked.

Franziska sighed then whispered quietly, "Just tell her what Dr. Payne assumed what was going on."

What Gaspen Payne said? Yes that's right, he was ignoring what Phoenix was trying to say this morning and insisted on an alternative explanation.

"I uh...well I sort of have been over-working myself I suppose. Haven't been getting too much sleep either." He said.

"Oh Nixie-Nix! I told you that you work too hard! You need to take it easy! Use this case as an opportunity to do so, I understand it's personal but we don't need you fainting in the courtroom. Don't stay up too late, you go home early tonight and get some sleep. That's an order Nixie, okay?" She ordered in a rather sweet tone.

"Yes of course ma'am." He held back a sigh.

"Ma'am? I haven't heard you call me that in a long time. You need to take a break from your overly professional family, how many times do I have to keep telling you it's okay to call me Dinah." She said with a giggle, but suddenly her voice became more silky and soft, "If you need some help taking a load off Nixie then I recommend a nice dinner and spa. I know this great spa that actually cooks you amazing food as well, different types of cuisine from all across the globe. They have salt water therapeutic hot tubs, saunas, massages, the works! Oh, and the wine there is so wonderful! I could set you up, just you and me! It'd be a nice getaway, you could use a vacation darling!"

He had no idea what she looked like but he just imagined probably a supermodel looking woman winking as she said this. He could practically feel as if a hand reached through the phone and started to caress his face which made him shiver involuntarily.

Phoenix felt heat rise to his cheeks as his voice-box became frozen. This woman who apparently was his boss just asked him out on a date, and a rather... _interesting_ choice of a date. Franziska did warn him about that fact but he never considered she'd be _that_ forward! Not that he wasn't flattered, but he hardly knew the woman. Yes the other Phoenix obviously would have known her better but the fact that she just told him that she always had to keep insisting that the other Phoenix call her by her first name told him he usually would address her professionally. Meaning that he was probably used to this and still never took her up on it, probably because it would be considered extremely inappropriate to be philandering with your superior...not that she had any qualms about that obviously.

Before he could stutter out a polite denial of the "generous" invitation, Franziska immediately yanked the phone away from him.

"Phoenix and I are grateful for your assistance in this very important matter Ms. Mite, was there anything else we can do for you?" Franziska kept her tone polite but her eyes were broiling with rage.

Phoenix didn't hear what the woman said but it sounded like she was whining on the other line. Franziska must have turned down the volume so he couldn't hear the Chief Prosecutor.

"No, he does not have time for something so trivial. I appreciate your concern, but I am quite capable of taking care of my brother myself, thank you." Ms. von Karma still kept a polite tone but her expression was getting scarier by the second, "Good day, Ms. Mite."

He wisely chose to not say anything for the entire car ride after she hung up. The short woman in the driver's seat was just radiating pure raw anger. Sometimes silence was golden. Especially when you're scared of the person you're sitting next to.

They finally made it to the office building, Edgeworth & Fey Law Offices. He remembered hearing that Edgeworth's father was a very respected attorney, but the amount of police cars pulled up at the office was insane. Interestingly there was a collection of officers just standing outside.

"What are those fools doing now?" Franziska asked with narrowed eyes.

Franziska parked her car and they both unbuckled their seatbelts then stepped out of the car. Franziska stomped over to someone who Phoenix eventually realized was Angel Starr.

She wasn't dressed like in her lunch-lady attire like he remembered. She had on a nice looking white business blouse that she of course unbuttoned to be low enough to show off her cleavage. She also had on a choker necklace around her neck that had a single silver star charm that was dangling from it. Her bangs were still long and swept to cover one side of her face, but her hair was cut very short. With the black beret on her head combined with the short bob style haircut it reminded him of a movie star from the 1920s. She had on form fitting black pants, and black designer boots that actually were low heel boots.

"Detective Starr, what is the meaning of this foolishly foolish foolery?" Franziska demanded.

(" _Wait, she just called her Detective. Is it possible that the SL-9 incident never happened in this universe? I hope so for the sake of all the lives that case ruined, especially Lana and Ema_.") Phoenix thought.

"I wish I could tell you Ms. von Karma. I just barely got here myself. All I can gather is that there seems to be a bit of a...situation. Perhaps Detective Gumshoe can fill you in."

Franziska scowled and Phoenix immediately felt sorry for the unlucky detective. The gaggle of police that were crowded near the entrance instantly cleared a path as they noticed an irate Franziska von Karma stomping up. Phoenix just sighed and followed after her. Gumshoe had his back turned to them, he stared at the door and was scratching his head...the poor clueless man had no idea the storm that zeroed in on him.

"Scruffy, you doddling fool! What is the meaning of this?!" Franziska barked as she whipped the back of the unsuspecting detective.

"YEOWCH! Oh...Ms. von Karma! Mr. Wright! You're here!" Gumshoe shrugged off the pain as he saluted them both.

"Scruffy answer my question while I still have my patience!" Franziska practically hissed.

(" _Gee—I'd hate to see her when she's impatient then._ ") Phoenix thought sarcastically.

"You see Sir, there is a bit of a situation." Gumshoe said as he twiddled his thumbs.

"So we heard, what is going on?" Franziska asked rather impatiently for someone who supposedly hadn't lost her patience yet.

Gumshoe then explained something rather unexpected. Apparently, there was a young girl that locked herself in there and was throwing boots at anyone that entered. Franziska of course was in disbelief and her temper rose. She berated all the officers there for not being grown men and women and just storming in the place and subduing one little girl.

"Well I mean we did try to storm in but that girl kept pelting us with boots...I don't even know how she got a collection so huge, we figured we'd wait until she either ran out of ammo or tired herself out." A young male officer tried to come to Gumshoe's defense.

"You pathetic foolish fools! Are you not adults?! Are you not officers of the law?! Fools! Fools of the highest caliber! Grow a backbone you foolish fools who foolishly whine and foolishly tremble at foolhardy threats from a foolish little girl you foolishly foolish cowards!"

"But—that stuff really smarts Ms. von Karma! I mean she kept throwing those boots at our heads!" A middle aged female officer chimed in.

"Oh? So it was painful you say? You want pain?! Then all of you fools line up! I'll teach all of you foolhardy foolish fools the meaning of pain and humiliation! I'll truly give you fools something to be afraid of!"

"But Sir, she's just a kid! It's obvious she's taking the news of all this hard and doesn't really understand what she's doing." Gumshoe pleaded.

A kid? Taking this hard? Suddenly Phoenix was interested to know who this kid was. He asked the detective and it was as he suspected, the cousin of the defendant, Pearl Fey. Of course, Pearl looked up to Maya growing up in his world. Since Mia never died here it would make sense she would get just as attached to Mia as well. Franziska then pulled a folder out of her purse that had profiles of several individuals. She pulled up an image of what he assumed was Pearl to the detective. She asked the detective if this was who they were referring to and Gumshoe nodded. Franziska then grew irate again and berated all the detectives because despite her young-looking appearance the girl was actually seventeen years old. Phoenix did pause as he had to admit that there was definitely a lot of "older than they look" in the Fey family, maybe spirit channeling kept one more youthful in appearance?

"You fools will fix this immediately! That TEENAGER, not CHILD, should be arrested! She is obstructing justice and assaulting officers! Get to it at once!" Franziska shouted.

The cops all looked uncomfortable with that order. And Phoenix felt his heart drop. Pearl probably didn't understand what she was doing was illegal, at least the Pearl he knew was very sheltered. He had to come to her defense, she was probably going through enough stress as it is and didn't need more added to it. Plus, the last thing Edgeworth needed was another Fey arrested. Just as Phoenix was about to speak up a new voice interjected instead.

"Wait! Please wait!"

Everyone turned to see the source of the feminine voice and...it was Iris. She was older now but it was definitely Iris.

Her spirit medium garb reminded him of the one Maya used to wear, but the dress was much longer, down to her ankles. The jacket she was wearing with her spirit medium garb was colored magenta, and the sash tied around her waist was purple. She wore a magatama around her neck with a single white bead on each side of the magatama. Her hair was longer than the Iris he remembered. She had it pulled up in a large braided bun, with a single braid that tailed out of the bun that was long, like a couple inches past her shoulders. It was tied off with a magenta colored bead at the end of the single braid. She was also wearing a soft pink colored lipstick.

On the one hand he was happy to see her again as this Iris wasn't wrapped up in some plot that ended up getting her thrown into jail because she tried to cover for Godot. But on the other hand, he also felt conflicted seeing her again too. Once upon a time he was head over heels for her...or at least "Dollie". But then _that_ case happened. And he did his best to get over "Dollie". Only to find out years later that he was right. "Dollie" and Dahlia were actually two different people. Even back then after the fact, a part of him still was confident saying he loved her. But there was still so much that happened back then that made him feel conflicted about still loving her. The whole situation was a mess.

And now so many years had passed. A lot had changed. He had changed. He wasn't the same crybaby college boy who would have jumped into a cage of monkeys if only to see her laugh. He could not love her the same way he once did. Maya even asked him in a letter years ago if he did still love her...and he honestly couldn't answer because he wasn't even sure anymore. He wished it would have been easy like it was long ago. But it wasn't, too much had happened and so much time had passed. He still cared about her, he still thought she was a very kind-hearted soul who deserved happiness...but he was no longer sure about his feelings.

He however pushed those complicated thoughts away, they weren't necessary for the moment.

"I heard you all talking about my little sister, please don't arrest her! She's a very sheltered girl! I know she didn't mean any harm, she's just very protective of the main family! I'm sure she is only doing what she thinks is right to protect our cousins and because she's grieving! Please forgive her!" Iris begged, her eyes became glassy as she fought back tears.

That caught Phoenix's immediate attention. Iris called Pearl her little sister. Meaning that unlike in his world the two actually know each other, he wondered if Pearl and Iris actually grew up together. A part of him hoped that was the case. They both were dealt a bad lot thanks to their terrible mother and the other sister. Though that made him wonder about the alternate Dahlia and Morgan of this world. How much of their fates were different here?

"Your sister has done some very serious crimes Ms. Fey, this cannot be ignored." Franziska said with a glare.

Iris's eyes grew wetter, she blinked them rapidly to force the tears to not spill out.

"Please, please don't take her away! She doesn't understand, please! She's a good kid and means well!" Iris desperately tried to implore with the female prosecutor.

"Wait Franziska please!" Phoenix finally interjected as he couldn't take anymore of this.

"What _now_ brother?" Franziska sounded exasperated.

"Let me go in with Ms...uh...Ms. Fey here. I'm certain she can talk to her sister to calm her down and I can explain to the girl the situation so that way she doesn't repeat this mistake." Phoenix suggested.

It was mostly to help Iris and especially Pearl, but a tiny selfish part of him did also just want to see a familiar friendly face again. But it was still mostly to protect the young teenage girl.

"Really? You'll go in and calm a raging teenager down? She'd probably lob a shoe at you as well." Franziska sounded skeptical.

"That's why Ms. Fey will come with me, she'll be more manageable if she is allowed to see her sister. Cut the kid some slack Franziska. She's going through a lot of emotional stress and doesn't understand what she's doing is wrong." Phoenix said.

"Yes, that's right! It's as he says, please let me go talk to her! I'm sure I can get her to calm down and stay out of your way!" Iris continued to beg.

"Hmph...how do we know she doesn't understand? All we have is the word of this woman. And considering she is a Fey? Their family is nothing but trouble if you ask me." Franziska crossed her arms.

"Franziska _please_ , let's not turn this into something bigger than it needs to be. Arresting her just will add more work on top of everything else, not to mention add more grief for everyone. It's unnecessary. Let me handle this. I promise we'll get her out of the way quickly so we can resume the investigation." Phoenix tried to bargain.

Franziska sighed with annoyance but thankfully she relented. She gave Phoenix the condition that they better get the girl out of their way in five minutes or else Franziska was going to do this her way.

As Phoenix walked into the building with Iris he heard Franziska bark at all the cops to line up against the wall so they could take their punishment for being stonewalled by a little teenage girl. She was still on that it seemed. Phoenix winced as he heard the sound of the whip cracking over and over as he heard the screams of pain from the cops down there...he could only feel pity for them all.

"Thank you so much for helping my sister. I'm really grateful you understand." Iris smiled warmly.

Phoenix gave her a small smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't thank me just yet, Franziska gave me a time limit. So we need to work quickly. But I'm certain you can get her to calm down, it'll all work out. No one else at this office needs to get arrested this week for things that aren't their fault." Phoenix gave a light nod.

"Things that aren't their...fault?" Suddenly Iris gasped, "Wait, are you saying you think that—"

"Yes, your sister is just extremely stressed! Let's hurry and get to her!" Phoenix interrupted quickly.

He couldn't believe he practically let it slip that he thought Mia was innocent. He needed to distract Iris from that fact. Not that he thought Iris was the type to blab but he was trying to keep a low profile and pretend to play Prosecutor Phoenix Wright. He really needed to be more careful.

"Yes of course. I don't believe I got your name. My name is Iris." She introduced.

"Phoenix Wright." He nodded with slight relief she changed the subject.

"Phoenix...Wright? Wait, I think I heard about you. You're that famous prosecutor. Why did you help me back there?" Iris asked puzzled.

"I'm sure you guys are going through enough as it is. Besides...she's a teenage girl. I didn't always act rationally when I was that age either and considering everything going on it would only be fair to cut her a break." Phoenix answered with a smile.

No need to tell her it's because he knew Pearl from another universe and understands what the young girl is like.

Iris then flashed him one of her warmest smiles he'd ever seen, "You're so kind. Thank you so much Mr. Wright."

When they made it up the stairs, opening the door to the office, Pearl popped out of her hiding spot. Her outfit was similar to the one she currently wears in his universe except the sash tied around her waist is purple and the jacket around her medium garb was pink. Pearl's hair that she tied into two loops were sitting at the bottom of her head instead of the top, and her hair loops were actually braided loops instead.

Pearl was armed with two boots in her hands. She was definitely ready to aim for the lawyer who just walked in. Phoenix flinched and immediately covered his head. Thankfully Iris stepped in front of him. The girl immediately dropped her leathery weapons and began to cry, she ran up to Iris who opened her arms and embraced the petite teenage girl. Pearl cried into her sister's chest as Iris just stroked the back of her head.

Thankfully Iris managed to get her to quiet down quickly as they both explained to her the laws of why it is bad to "obstruct justice" and "assault a police officer". Just like in his universe it seemed this Pearl was indeed very sheltered as she had no idea what they were talking about at first. Thankfully by the time Franziska and the cops were up there he and Iris got her to understand.

Phoenix however was annoyed as he was supposed to help assist Franziska with this case and she was essentially pushing him out at the moment, putting him in charge of watching over the two Fey girls and keep them out of their way.

Despite this, he escorted the girls back down the stairs while Iris introduced Phoenix to Pearl.

By the time they went outside they ran into another unexpected individual. It had been a very long time since he last saw him, and he only met him once. But there was no mistake he was staring at Doug Swallow, the man who tried to warn him about Dahlia only to be murdered by Dahlia that same day and frame Phoenix for it. He was here...alive.

Doug's hair was styled the same as he remembered but had a little bit of a goatee growing, and was wearing a simple green polo shirt with a light blue jacket, denim jeans and brown tennis shoes.

Suddenly the man had a goofy smile on his face and was waving enthusiastically.

"Hey Pearly, hey my Flower Blossom! Ready to head back?" He asked cheerfully.

(" _Wait...Flower Blossom? Is he...talking to Iris?_ ") Phoenix thought perplexed.

"Dougie, thank you for coming to pick us up." Iris giggled with a light blush.

Doug and Iris then held both of each other's hands and began to rub their noses together.

"Anything for my Flower Blossom!" He practically cooed.

Phoenix felt his jaw drop in disbelief.

( _"What the heck? He did call her that! And she's calling him Dougie? And they're being all weird and giving eskimo kisses?_ ")

He knew it's been a long time since he last saw Mr. Swallow, but he remembered thinking the man to be stuck up and arrogant; however still at the very least being a good person at heart because he tried to warn Phoenix about Dahlia. But perhaps his perception of the guy was distorted by the immature jealously of an ignorant love-struck college boy? He wasn't sure, but he definitely didn't picture him to be such a sickeningly mushy type.

(" _Wait a second—I wasn't like that with Iris...was I? Crap please tell me I wasn't like that! This is too embarrassing I know I was a bit moonstruck but please tell me I wasn't THIS bad!_ ") Phoenix thought with horror.

"Isn't it so romantic Mr. Phoenix?" Pearl asked next to him as she swooned.

"S-Sure..." Phoenix kept himself from groaning.

When the two stopped their little...whatever that was...Doug turned to look down at Pearl and repeated his question. She however was unsure. When Iris asked her what was wrong, Pearl then admitted she wanted to wait for "Mystic Maya and Mr. Miles" to return. And that she still wanted to try to do something to help "Mystic Mia". That was when Phoenix had an idea.

"It's okay if she stays. I'll keep an eye on her until Edgeworth gets back. She can even assist me in my investigation if she wants." Phoenix suggested.

Pearl gasped loudly when he said that.

"Really?!"

Phoenix just nodded down at Pearl and she started to beam with so much joy that it was infectious. He couldn't help but smile seeing her so happy.

"Are you sure Mr. Wright?" Iris asked.

"Franziska said if either of you stayed I'd be in charge of keeping an eye on you anyway. Besides, I could always use a second pair of eyes. I tend to work better in my investigations that way." He said.

After some convincing, Doug Swallow left with Iris, who he assumed were dating in this universe. He supposed that was good news. Doug never died and got to meet the non-evil twin, and Iris found love and both of them seem happy.

He then turned to the teenage girl next to him. Perhaps it was selfish, but he already had to deal with Gumshoe calling him "Sir" and "Mr. Wright" as well as Franziska addressing him not by his full name. It felt weird and wrong. He needed something of normalcy.

"Pearl, you can help me try to find any clues, but I have two conditions."

The teenage girl just nodded.

"We can't get in the way of Ms. von Karma or her men, it's very important they do their job," It was also important to not piss Franziska off but he left that out and said instead, "Also, I want you to call me Mr. Nick instead."

"Mr. Nick? How come?" She asked with confusion.

"Well because my friends call me Nick." He answered.

"But we just met." The girl was still puzzled by him.

"Yes but, I'd like to be your friend. Besides some of my best investigation partners called me Nick or Mr. Nick. Think of it as...good luck." Phoenix explained.

"Oh okay, well in that case Mr. Nick it is! Let's go Mr. Nick, we gotta find some clues!" The teenage spirit medium instantly perked up.

Phoenix felt annoyed as once again Franziska was telling him to stay out of Gregory Edgeworth's office where most of the struggle occurred therefore most of the evidence would be. She told him to just relax since she was apparently under the impression he's still fragile or something because of this morning, just watch the girl and keep her out of everyone's way. His plan to try and help Mia wasn't looking so hot if she kept him from investigating. Even worse as he was basically boxed into the office that belonged to Apollo and Athena as Franziska didn't want the officers that were investigating Mia and Edgeworth to be "distracted".

Pearl however was enthusiastically checking every nook and cranny with him in their office, where no sign of struggle was seen and they apparently had already checked over that room last night and found nothing. But at least Pearl was in good spirits, not that she knew Franziska was keeping her away from anything important and that the German prosecutor wanted Phoenix to play babysitter.

Phoenix figured he may as well learn what he can about this world, so he asked Pearl a bit more about her family. She babbled about Mia and Maya for a bit, obviously the girl really admired and looked up to them the same way in his world Pearl looked up to Maya. She also talked very briefly about Edgeworth and how he and Maya are an inseparable and unstoppable team in the court.

Pearl then talked about how she grew up with the love of her Aunt Misty, her cousins, and her older sister. She seemed to have no knowledge about another older sister and said that she doesn't remember her mom very well as she died a long time ago. So Morgan was dead here, but apparently Pearl didn't know how it happened, just that she died when she was young. He supposed he should count their blessings that the Feys didn't have to deal with the likes of Dahlia or Morgan...but it still was strange how Iris was here yet Pearl never knew about her older sister's twin. He supposed he could always try to get more information out of Mia or Iris later. But he'd have to be careful when asking considering his circumstances.

But talking about Iris got Pearl back onto the subject of her and Doug. Apparently, Iris decided she wanted to go to college to learn medicine since Kurain village was at least a thirty-minute drive to the nearest hospital. They did have a doctor's office that was at least a bit closer but still, being that far away from a hospital it would make sense why Iris would consider going into nursing. They all had the choice to go to school or just devote themselves to the channeling technique. Iris still wanted to try and get stronger in her spiritual prowess to better assist the main family, being as she is part of the branch family. But Iris wanted to at least be able to know some medical knowledge in case of an emergency. She only studied in nursing but never wanted to get a job in that as she was devoted to the family.

She met Doug at Ivy University. They had dated for years but apparently Doug wanted to save up a lot of money before settling down. Eventually Iris sat him down and said she didn't care if Doug had money or not, she just wanted to be with him. Doug finally proposed to her five years ago...so they weren't dating like he assumed. They were married.

Phoenix asked more about that, Pearl explained that women in the Fey family are expected to take on the Fey family name. So legally Iris would be considered Ms. Iris Swallow outside of Kurain, but in Kurain she is Iris Fey. Likewise, that meant Doug would be considered Mr. Doug Fey when he was in Kurain. Also not only were they married, but they had a daughter. According to Pearl she has an adorable 3-year old niece named Lily who is loved and adored by practically everyone in the village.

That was when Pearl got all giddy talking about Iris and Doug, their beautiful love, and how it was so wonderful to see her sister find her special someone. Phoenix felt bad seeing this though as he remembered why the Pearl of his world was that way. This Pearl had no memory of her mother but she still had to be exposed to the rampant broken families and divorces that plagued those in Kurain Village. Pearl distracted him from that depressing thought however.

"Mr. Nick, do you have a special someone?" She asked.

"No, I don't." He said.

He then remembered that extremely forward Chief Prosecutor on the phone earlier.

(" _At least I hope not._ ") He blanched.

"You shouldn't wait on this, you need to go find your special someone while you're still young! I mean my sister found her special someone and she's so happy. And Mystic Maya found her special someone and she's so happy too...I mean they haven't gotten married yet but they're still very happy together!"

Phoenix then halted in his tracks. Maya was dating someone?! He felt sorrow for the wallet of whoever took her out to dinner. But then another thought came to his mind. Pearl did mention how...Maya and Edgeworth were an unstoppable and inseparable team.

(" _No...no no no, there is no way. Not in a million years would Maya and Edgeworth ever be a couple. That is way too weird to even consider. No. I'm just taking her earlier comment out of context. That's all. Maya isn't even Edgeworth's type...actually I don't even think he has a type. Does he even date?_ _Ever?_ ")

"Oh Mr. Nick, come over here!" Pearl exclaimed, distracting him from his thoughts.

Pearl found what she hoped was a clue. Phoenix highly doubted it. It looked like soda stains under the rug with some hairs stuck to it. But he still put on some gloves and pulled out the sticky hairs and put them in a bag, then took a picture of the stain. But he was pretty sure it was just a spilled drink and either Apollo or Athena's hair stuck to it. He doubted it would tell them anything.

"Hey Mr. Nick _—_ how come you're letting me help you investigate? I believe Mystic Mia is innocent. And you're a prosecutor, right? Do you think she's guilty?" The young spirit medium asked.

Phoenix let out a heavy breath through his nostrils. He couldn't tell Pearl the truth. He knew he could trust her, but still...he needed to take extra precautions as this wasn't his domain. He didn't know everything about this world yet so he needed to try to stick to whatever normal status quo for the Phoenix here was...for now anyway. But at the same time, he didn't want to lie to Pearl either. It didn't feel right.

He supposed he could meet her halfway then.

"Pearl, can you keep a secret?" He asked.

The girl nodded.

"I don't know. I can't say yes or no, at least not right now. I can't argue against the evidence, it's unfortunately stacked high against your cousin. However, I also can't argue against her character, she just didn't strike me as a killer. But I do care about finding the truth. If I can find something to discover the truth of this whole case, then I can say for certain if she is guilty or not guilty." He said.

Pearl then gave him a half smile.

"Well I'm gonna help you find the truth that proves her innocent! Then you'll have to answer my question!"

He chuckled with a slight nod, and they continued their search to see if they could find anything of worth. They spent hours in that room. Pearl did help find one thing out of place in Apollo and Athena's office. She found it hiding in the corner of the room by the trashcan.

A very old looking coin. It wasn't an American coin, but if it was from another country he couldn't tell. It was very old looking however. On one side it had a plus sign with four dots in each angle of the coin and on the other side was a shield with a symbol of a bird on it. There was no distinctive lettering on the coin, all he knew was that it was extremely old looking. He placed it in a bag and thanked Pearl as he felt this could somehow be a clue. A clue to what he had no idea.

It seemed more time passed than he realized as Edgeworth and Maya eventually showed up and it was apparently 8:36 PM. His stomach growled in protest because they were so focused on trying to find something both of them missed lunch. The cops all started to pack up and head out. Phoenix bid Pearl farewell and left with Franziska, the moment he mentioned he accidentally missed out at lunch Franziska suddenly pulled up to a fancy looking seafood place. Apparently, she not only thought she was fragile but needed as she put it "a decent meal to get back his strength". Although he wouldn't lie, he preferred being taken to a fancy place to dine over being sidelined from investigating. He couldn't help but feel slightly excited as he never could afford lobster and was quite excited to find out how it tasted since his prosecutor self actually had the money to eat like this.

After their dinner (which was extremely delicious and one thing he would not complain about), she drove them over to the precinct to apparently get results on some tests she ran on some evidence. Phoenix felt his heart drop into his stomach when Franziska had a triumphant smirk as she read out loud one of the tests. There was what looked like hair that was in the fist of the deceased Gregory Edgeworth...DNA testing proved to be a perfect match to Mia Fey. The theory was he tried to defend himself and ended up ripping some of the hair out of his attacker before he died. But Mia came in after this happened, she was definitely being framed. If only he could find something to prove it. Phoenix handed the sample of hair he and Pearl found to one of the forensic analysts but he knew that one would probably not turn up anything of merit. He held onto the coin however, he didn't want to relinquish this evidence yet until he could find out what it was and where it came from. And he wasn't sure he could trust everyone right now, especially since nearly everyone was convinced Mia was guilty. Franziska didn't stay too long as she then pulled Phoenix back to her car and drove him back immediately to that house that was apparently "his". He tried to protest that he wanted to help with the investigation especially since she made him contribute so little because she was afraid he'd overdo it or whatever. But she insisted that he needed to go to bed early. When he tried to argue further he received a strike from her whip across his left arm. She berated him and said he was going to bed and that was final.

He grumbled to himself after she left to continue her investigation as he started to get ready for bed. Phoenix wasn't sure he enjoyed being coddled by Franziska if it meant he couldn't do anything to help Mia much.

He was tired though. The fatigue of everything that happened so far that day finally caught up to him. He rolled over in the ridiculously comfortable bed and prayed that he could find a way to somehow find holes in Mia's case and somehow get that information to Edgeworth without either of them realizing he's on Mia's side.

(" _I definitely have my work cut out for me._ ") He thought to himself before he fell asleep.

* * *

 **January 10, 8:45 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 2**

Phoenix was forced to wake up early and quickly get ready thanks to Franziska von Karma. As she put it, a von Karma is _always_ early. The trial didn't even start until 10 AM but she wanted to make certain the witnesses were prepped for their testimony. She forced Phoenix to wait in the lobby but he was bored after sitting in there for twenty minutes so he ended up wandering from hall after hall, he found himself in a defendant lobby he'd been in several times out of instinct. He was then distracted by a _very_ loud voice.

"Alright that was good, but maybe we should try one more time Athena. I'm Apollo Justice and I'M DOING FINE!"

"Okay! My turn! I'm Athena—"

The bailiff then interrupted them, "Mr. Justice, if you both would please return, recess has ended."

Phoenix couldn't believe it. There they were. He heard they were here in this world but it just was such a relief to see Apollo and Athena. They were dressed differently but it was still them.

They both had the same familiar hairstyles at least. But Apollo had on a red dress shirt that was fully buttoned all the way to the collar, no tie. The sleeves of the dress shirt were naturally rolled up to be just barely below his elbows, a familiar golden bracelet still worn on the young man. He had on a black vest over the red dress shirt, with his attorney badge pinned to the lapel of his vest. His suit pants were red to match his shirt, and black dress shoes. Athena's outfit was somewhat similar to the Athena from his world. She had on a jacket that was white, a very similar yellow vest and skirt, a white collared shirt underneath the yellow vest, a bright blue tie with her Widget pinned to the knot of the tie. She had on a ribbon that matched her tie and a familiar moon shaped earring. She was also wearing what he assumed were black leggings, and white boots.

"Oh man, I didn't get to finish my chant with you." Athena whined.

"Come on, we practiced plenty with our Chords of Steel, we got this Athena!" Apollo exclaimed.

"Yeah! Come on! Let's win this!" Athena pumped a fist in the air.

"You guys ready?" Apollo turned to the two individuals sitting on the couch.

That was when Phoenix noticed there was Athena's friend, Juniper Woods, dressed in a Themis Academy uniform. Next to her was, to his shock, Clay Terran. The young man had on a simple baggy navy-blue sweatshirt and dark pants with red tennis shoes. But at least he was still alive here, he smiled in small relief knowing that at least Apollo hadn't lost his best friend here.

"Well, as ready as we'll ever be. But we believe in you guys. Right Juniper?" Clay nodded.

"Yeah...I mean...I'm a bit nervous...but I believe in you Thena and Apollo." Juniper smiled shyly.

The four walked into the courtroom to take their positions it seemed. Phoenix couldn't help himself. He quickly scurried in and found an empty spot on the front row in the gallery on the defense's side. He was so excited seeing Apollo and Athena he couldn't control himself following them in. He then noticed both Juniper and Clay were sitting in two chairs where the defendant is supposed to be. So they were probably charged for a crime together, it made since then their best friends would represent them.

Athena started to lay out some of the paperwork and evidence on the table as Apollo was conversing with her below. He had his back against the defense bench so he was actually facing towards the gallery, but he had his attention mostly on Athena to whatever it is they were conversing about.

It seemed something caught Apollo's eye, as he suddenly turned away from her to look up towards the gallery. And Phoenix would have slapped himself if he realized what he was doing. But he couldn't help it. The moment Apollo made eye contact with Phoenix who was directly behind them in the gallery above, Phoenix couldn't stop himself. He smiled down at Apollo and started to wave at him.

Apollo's reaction to what Phoenix just did was just as good as any slap in the face. The young attorney's eyes widened and his mouth gaped, he looked so dumbfounded.

( _"You moron! You aren't their mentor here! And judging by Apollo's face you're nothing more than the jerk prosecutor that's enemies with their actual mentors!"_ ) Phoenix thought as he looked away and quickly dropped his hand onto his lap.

He then noticed Apollo whispered to Athena and was very obviously pointing at Phoenix. He slowly started to sink in his seat. Athena whipped her head around and made a face that was mix between disbelief and a scowl. He sunk even further in his seat.

(" _This universe stinks, my kids hate me here._ ") He mentally pouted.

The Judge stepped in, or at least not the usual elderly man, but his brother. He sat in his seat and swung down his gavel.

"The trial for Clay Terran and Juniper Woods will now contin—wait, I see the defense, but where is the prosecution?" The Judge's brother asked.

That was when Phoenix realized the prosecution bench was surprisingly empty. That was really weird.

"Has anyone see Prosecutor Hawstion?" The blond bearded Judge asked again.

Suddenly a human sized blue colored caterpillar popped out from behind the prosecution bench. Athena, Apollo, the Judge, bailiff, and Clay and Juniper all jumped from their chairs at the emergence of this large bug. Phoenix felt himself jump a bit in his chair.

"Oh! There you are!" The Judge's brother sighed.

"I hate it when he does that." Athena grumbled.

"I'm here, I'm up. Whaddya want?" The bug had a slight southern accent apparently and was yawning.

"Um...the trial, Prosecutor Hawstion?" Apollo groaned.

That was when Phoenix realized it wasn't a huge bug, but a man in a large sleeping bag zipped up all the way to where you could only see his face. The man had enough bags under his eyes to rival Simon Blackquill.

(" _This...This is the prosecutor? They're kidding right? Why is there never someone normal in this courtroom?_ ") Phoenix thought with a groan.

The man unzipped the sleeping bag and revealed a man that Phoenix assumed was somewhere between 25-30 years of age. He had auburn hair that was really shaggy and messy, he assumed it could have been the sleeping bag but the man looked like he just crawled out of bed and didn't bother to comb his hair at least. He also had random patches of stubble on his chin, his jawline, and around his lips. He had brown eyes and olive skin tone. He had on a white dress shirt that was only half tucked into his pants. A green tie that was loose and uneven and gray colored pants. His clothes were a bit wrinkled too, giving Phoenix the impression that he probably slept in his clothes.

The prosecutor let out a yawn and stretched his arms wide.

"What were we doing again?" He scratched his chin lazily.

"The trial...for Clay Terran and Juniper Woods, they are charged with theft of the L.A. Museum as well as a double homicide of two security guards there? Did you forget?" His Honor asked completely baffled.

"Oh right...that trial." He let out another yawn, "Here I thought it was something I dreamt up. Whatever—weren't we supposed to have a recess? I'd like to get a quick nap in if you don't mind."

"I—Mr. Hawstion we just HAD a recess! Bring in your next witness if you would please!" His Honor finally lost his patience.

"Fine, fine...send in my next witness. Let's get this over—" Suddenly the man's head slumped over on the bench, a loud snore could be heard.

"Mr. Hawstion! Will you wake up please?!" Apollo shouted.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Suddenly the man's head shot up.

"Ugh...thank you Mr. Justice. The next witness if you would please." The Judge's brother ordered.

(" _They'll make anyone a lawyer these days it seems..._ ") Phoenix deadpanned to himself.

They brought in two witnesses, one waiting in the seat at the side next to the defendant seat, the other on the witness stand. A young woman took up the stand, whereas the young man sat down. They both looked to be around Apollo's age. The girl had curly honey blond hair and green eyes. She was wearing a simple pink long sleeved designer blouse and a black pencil skirt. The young man had slicked back brown hair, rectangular glasses, and brown eyes. He had on a blue polo shirt and khaki pants.

"Would the witness state their name and occupation." Prosecutor Hawstion yawned.

"Hello everyone, my name is Evelyn Tent! I'm a business major student at Ivy University with my fiancé over there! We're gonna get married in the summer! Hi Gil sweetie!" The girl waved to the other witness.

"Yeah, yeah, that's peachy, who cares—just hurry with your testimony little lady so we can end this trial quickly, I need my beauty sleep ya see." Prosecutor Hawstion scratched his neck.

"How rude! Fine! I'll get on with my testimony!" Ms. Tent whined.

The girl went into her testimony about how her and her fiancé, Gil, were taking a nightly stroll. They noticed apparently a suspicious pair (Clay and Juniper according to her) walk down the alley by the museum. They didn't think anything of it until after leaving the park later when they noticed the museum, which was supposed to be closed, had its doors wide open. That was when they walked in to see what was going on, only to find the defendants standing over the dead bodies of the security guards.

Apollo pressed and pressed her every statement. Eventually Athena then pointed out to Apollo one of the witness's statements contradicts something in the evidence. That was when Apollo pointed out a security camera image of Juniper and Clay leaving the shopping mall across the street from the museum. The witness didn't see what was so important about that but Athena then pointed out the witness said that they saw the "suspicious pair" go down the alley around 10 PM, which was what the timestamp of the security camera from the mall puts the defendants leaving the mall around exactly that time, as that was when the mall closed. The witness then jumped back and let out a gasp. Then Apollo piled on saying if the front door was broken into like they found, as the door was open to the museum, then why would the "suspicious pair" go down the alley on the side only to break in through the front door later? The gallery became filled with whispers as Athena and Apollo managed to strip apart the witness's contradiction. The Judge's brother swung down his gavel to restore silence to the court.

Phoenix couldn't help but smirk seeing Athena and Apollo in top form. It wasn't his Apollo and Athena, but he couldn't help but be excited to witness this. They were both very sharp kids and made a great team. He felt another pang of jealousy and homesickness, as these weren't his proteges. They were Mia and Edgeworth's.

He was interrupted from his thoughts when Apollo slammed his right fist onto the desk and extended his left hand, pointing his index finger at the witness.

"This proves our clients were not the suspicious individuals you claim to have seen!" Apollo declared.

"Right! Therefore, they are not the guilty parties!" Athena then mimicked Apollo by jabbing her index finger out at the witness.

There was silence as Athena and Apollo were still frozen in their poses for several seconds.

His Honor cleared his throat, "Is there a reason you two are still standing like that?"

"Well it's just that..." Athena said awkwardly as she kept her pose.

"I was kind of expecting to hear the prosecution object to our argument." Apollo said flustered as he too kept his pose.

Everyone then looked over to see that Prosecutor Hawstion was back in his sleeping bag, fully zipped up, but sleeping on top of the prosecutor bench.

"It would appear Mr. Hawstion has decided he doesn't need to wait until after the trial for his beauty sleep." Athena groaned.

"Mr. Tex Hawstion! This is most unbecoming! Wake up at once!" The Judge's brother shouted.

(" _How the heck did this man ever pass the bar exam?!_ ") Phoenix felt himself sweating.

The prosecutor awoke to the Judge's screaming and then provided a counter argument; apparently, he was only half-asleep so he heard what the defense was saying...or so he claims. Then the prosecutor decided to switch up witnesses and called the fiancé up instead. So the other witness took the stand, his name was Gil T. Azell. His testimony proved similar to his lover's except he fixed it to cover up for her mistake that Apollo and Athena picked apart.

"Very well, Mr. Justice you may begin your cross-examination." The Judge's brother nodded.

"Hmm—anyways, wake me when it's over." Mr. Hawstion yawned.

Prosecutor Hawstion started to zip himself back into his sleeping bag and hopped back on top of the prosecutor bench.

"You should probably be awake for this." Apollo said perturbed.

"No, it's fine, you're the defense attorney here so you are more important for this part. I can sleep during the cross-examination." The southern accented man said with a yawn and laid down.

"O-Objection! I don't think you should!" Athena shouted with annoyance.

"Hmm...nah." He shrugged then closed his eyes.

Athena slumped her shoulders along with Apollo and the Judge as they heard snoring. It seemed like most prosecutors, Mr. Hawstion just did whatever he wanted.

They continued through the cross-examination, Prosecutor Hawstion apparently would only wake up to object to some of Apollo's counter arguments before laying back down to go back to sleep. Phoenix didn't look at his watch, but several minutes definitely must have passed. He wasn't paying attention to time as Apollo, along with Athena, were definitely in top form. Eventually after what felt like forever, Apollo and Athena finally got the guy to crack. In actuality the real robbers and killers were Evelyn and Gil. They broke in and started to swipe some expensive paintings, when they got caught they killed the two security officers. They went to make a break for it when they heard someone approaching, Juniper and Clay noticed the front door being wide open when they walked by and went to check what was going on. They discovered the dead bodies. But in order to create an alibi for themselves, Ms. Tent and Mr. Azell quickly got out of their robbing outfits and back into their regular attire. They ran back in to act as if witnesses who stumbled across the two supposed killers at the scene of the crime.

"This court finds the defendants, Clay Terran and Juniper Woods: Not Guilty!" His honor declared.

Everyone cheered, Apollo and Athena hopped over the defense's bench to run over to their friends. Athena hugging Juniper and Apollo throwing an arm around Clay as the four of them celebrated.

"That's nice…I'm gonna go back to sleep now." Prosecutor Hawstion crawled back into his sleeping bag.

(" _He's...taking his loss well. Does he even care about the law? Why is he even a lawyer if all he wants to do is sleep?_ ") Phoenix thought dumbfounded.

That was when Phoenix noticed his watch. It was 9:50 AM, Mia's trial was at 10 AM. He felt himself pale as he flew out of his seat and shoved his way through the crowd of people.

(" _Crap, crap, crap! If I'm late Franziska will kill me!_ ") He thought in panic.

He rushed through hallway after hallway, door after door. Thankfully he made it to the prosecution's lobby of Courtroom No. 6, and he just barely made it as the time was now 9:55 AM. Franziska was pacing by the doorway and she was not happy. He gulped as she made eye contact with him and her tiny frame started to march over.

"You fool! How many times have I told you that a von Karma is supposed to be early! We were to be in that courtroom at 9:45 sharp! Foolish! So foolish!" She berated.

She then whipped him across his chest for his troubles. He yelped but chose not to argue. There was no point with her.

"What were you doing?!" She questioned with an even more frightening glare.

Phoenix opened his mouth to say something but she cut him off.

"Quiet! I don't want to hear your excuses!" She hissed as she squeezed her whip.

(" _If you don't want to hear excuses then why did you even ask me in the first place?! Make up your mind!_ ") He whined internally.

She then reached up and forcefully yanked him down by his right ear.

"Owowowow! That hurts!" He complained.

"Stop your whimpering brother! You disappeared without warning and don't even tell me?! After what happened yesterday morning?! I do not enjoy fearing that you could be passed out in some random hall!" She lectured.

So her irritation wasn't that he was just late but she was worried about his health again. He wasn't sure he'd ever get used to Franziska von Karma _fretting_ over his well-being.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry Franziska! I'm sorry! I won't do it again!" He pleaded, then thought, (" _Now please release your ironclad grip from my harmless innocent earlobe!_ ")

Franziska von Karma seemed appeased with his begging apology and finally relinquished her merciless hold from his ear. She however moved instead to grip the uncomfortable cravat that was tied around his neck and proceeded to drag him along.

"Come Phoenix! We have a trial to win! We shall crush Miles Edgeworth where he stands!" Franziska exclaimed with a smirk.

* * *

 **Phew! I apologize for summarizing a lot of stuff in this chapter but I have big plans for chapter 4, and I had to cut back on A LOT of dialogue for this chapter, because I didn't want to have this chapter split into two, as then it would have to have half of it combined with what I have planned for chapter 4...and not only would that ruin the flow of what I have planned for chapter 4 (as chapter 4 is SOLELY going to be Mia's trial) but I have a very specific ending planned in mind for chapter 4 and I would have to leave that out and put it in Chapter 5 if I spilt this chapter in half…and even then that would mean my planned ending for Chapter 4 would be in the middle of 5, which that would also REALLY ruin the flow of Chapter 5 as well! So I decided I needed to cut back on some of the dialogue and just summarize a lot of what happens. This chapter was already pretty long even without it…geez.**

 **To answer your question Phoenix…yes you were that bad and that embarrassing when you were lil ol' Feenie dating "Dollie" lol.**

 **And yes the chapter title, along with Pearl pelting the boots at the cops...yes that is indeed a reference to the very famous youtube video, I don't think I have to explain it to you guys. For all two of you who haven't seen it, just go to youtube and type in "Ace Attorney Boot To The Head" and you'll find the famous classic meme.**

 **I thought it'd be fun to bring back the Judge's brother, at least for this chapter because there have to be more than just that one Judge conducting trials. But our good old usual Judge (or at least an alternate version of him), will be in the next chapter for Mia's trial.**

 **If you don't know who Pess is, Pess is the name of Edgeworth's dog. Yes he actually has one, and she is beautiful. And maybe you guys will get to see Mia's lil pup, Hayden, in the near future ;). Same with lil Lily-the daughter of Iris and Doug! Yes I have Doug Swallow alive and well in this universe and married to Iris, he definitely would have had a better life if he met the nice twin as opposed to the evil one. And yes, I do crack ship Iris and Doug. I originally didn't but as I was writing this fic the idea to have them together just randomly came to me, then as I thought about how they would work...it made me end up shipping them. And since we never really got to know Doug as a character, barring him trying to warn Phoenix about Dahlia, he's pretty much a blank slate I'm free to do with as I please. And I will admit I never really was a fan of Phoenix/Iris as a couple, now I don't hate it, don't get me wrong, it just never was something I felt invested in or interested in. But I do like Iris as a character and I do think she deserves happiness...also it drives me nuts that her and Pearl don't get to interact, THEY'RE SISTERS! AND THEY'RE BOTH SUCH SWEETHEARTS! They'd get along so well! Let them interact! Let them be happy! LET THEM BE TOGETHER CAPCOM YOU COWARDS!**

 **...ahem...anyways...**

 **So yeah I despite not finding myself getting into Phoenix/Iris as a ship and not finding their dynamic as a couple interesting I didn't want to be disrespectful and just ignore that it was a thing (which apparently Capcom has kinda forgotten about...unless they didn't and Iris will eventually show up again idk? I am just headcanoning the reason we don't hear about her from Phoenix is because they probably realized they don't have the same feelings like they once did.)**

 **Speaking of ships, in this universe I actually have Clay alive too and he's dating Juniper. Because my two friends, Tim and Janie, and myself we all crackship Clay and Juniper! I mean you got Apollo's best friend and Athena's best friend and I'd like to imagine they'd complement each other's personalities nicely! I think they'd make a cute couple if Clay, you know...didn't die :(**

 **There is a lot of differences in this Prosecutor Universe compared to the main Attorney Universe so I can't wait to reveal all the differences and changes.**

 **One of the additions I do love however for this fic is all the new characters you'll meet. I literally have a document that is filled with all sorts of punny names I plan to use for random witnesses, idk if I will use them all but, they are there. In true Ace Attorney fun fashion. The two witnesses that Apollo and Athena questioned were Evelyn Tent and Gil T. Azell. Sound it out and you realize their names are "Evil Intent" and "Guilty as Hell" hahaha!**

 **Also the prosecutor that Apollo and Athena go up against, well he was actually a newer addition I added later into development of my story. Mr. Tex Hawstion (get it, his name when you sound it out is Exhaustion lol). So my friend coolman229 and I were watching the first season of the Ace Attorney Anime funimation dub, we realized that the actor they got to play Miles Edgeworth also plays the teacher Aizawa aka Eraserhead from the My Hero Acadamia dub. And that got me talking how a character like Aizawa (a guy that looks so worn down tired, randomly appears in a sleeping bag, and just falls asleep from time to time) would fit RIGHT IN with Ace Attorney. I was joking saying, "Imagine if there was a prosecutor like this?! He just naps at random and brings his own sleeping bag with him during trials?!" Then I messaged coolman229 a week later after we watched the dub, about how I was totally going to find a spot for him in my fic with the most hilarious idea for a name and the concept alone is too funny to ignore. He agreed, because how could he not?! The guy would literally fit in so perfectly with Ace Attorney I wouldn't be surprised if Capcom makes a character like him! (though I wonder if I'd be allowed royalties? Lol)**

 **I asked if I should add locations and dates like in the game last chapter and I got some of you saying I should, one suggestion saying I should just do it when it's at the court during the trials themselves. I think I'll go with this for now doing just the location and dates with just trials, I think it's a good idea. And starting next chapter I'll add court records at the end of the majority of the chapters. (Some chapters in the future won't as I feel it wouldn't fit...but I want to try to keep to the spirit of the games as much as possible.) The only reason I don't have a court record yet is A)Franziska has kind of strong armed this investigation and Phoenix is kind of new in this universe so he's clueless to some things and B) Some things in the court record would end up being a spoiler.**

 **I apologize I know I said I'd get this chapter out much sooner, but I recently started a job that I actually have come to really hate and am miserable in. If it wasn't only for the fact that it eats up SO MUCH of my time and I come home completely exhausted that I don't want to get anything done, not even writing or drawing or even just play video games for fun! But there is the fact that I don't feel completely suited for this type of work, and my manager is an ABSOLUTE jerk who seems to enjoy making the lives of everyone around her miserable :/ Blech…anyways, it took more time than I would of liked but I hope you guys enjoyed it, idk if it's as good as chapter 1 or 2, but I like to think it has some highlights at least. Chapter 4 is definitely going to be amazing though and I'm super excited for! (Don't worry I'm on the lookout for another job and as soon as I get one I'm going to quit my current one in a heartbeat)**

 **Also some of you asked when we will be seeing Prosecutor Phoenix in the main Attorney Universe, well I actually plan to have him finally show up in Chapter 5 actually! But stay tuned till then!**

 **I wasn't expecting this fic to catch on so quickly though after just two chapters! You guys are just amazing! I really appreciate the support! It honestly touches me so many are getting into it! I didn't expect to see this many follows/favs/reviews until at least chapter 4 or 5, but I'm getting these numbers right at chapter 2! It's amazing! You guys are so wonderful and are the reason I kept pushing through my exhaustion trying my best to try to get this chapter out as soon as possible despite my current schedule!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! As I already said your reviews are what keep me going and give me double the power and motivation to write faster!**

 **Thank you everyone, have a nice day!**


	4. Nightmare On Japanifornia Street

**Chapter 4** **: Nightmare On Japanifornia Street**

 **Quick note guys...I changed the around having the fourth chapter be about Prosecutor Nick in the Attorney Universe. I know I said I would make Mia's trial chapter 4, but I realized how it would actually flow better for the story if we first see Prosecutor Nick then jump back to Mia's trial. Just trust me on this. But yes, we're now back in the main defense attorney universe, but with now the other Phoenix.**

 **Also, Prosecutor Nick will be having a flashback so keep this link in mind because these images will be handy of my next batch of image references.**

 **http[:][/][/][angelrin89].[tumblr].com[/]post/174419613313/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-even-more**

 **Phoenix's parents will have a brief cameo in the chapter, granted the older versions of them, which I have not sketched yet, but I did sketch how they looked when Phoenix was in grade-school. Here is the sketch.**

 **http[:][/][/][angelrin89].[tumblr].com[/]post/170891848108/angelrin89-reuploading-my-sketches-of-phoenixs**

 **Also, how Franziska and Prosecutor Nick are supposed to look in the current Prosecutor Universe timeline, (also Maya's outfit in the Attorney universe) once again, here are the images references.**

 **http[:][/][/][angelrin89].[tumblr].com[/]post/169489975418/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout**

 **And while they don't appear in these chapters here are a couple of other reference images for characters that either have appeared or will soon appear in later chapters.**

 **http[:][/][/][angelrin89].[tumblr].com[/]post/169713182978/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-more-designs**

 **http[:][/][/][angelrin89].[tumblr].com[/]post/169828407023/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-even-more**

 **(As per usual, because ffnet are jerks that won't let me post hyperlinks, just remove the brackets and you're good to go.)**

 **I apologize for still only having reference images, when I find some spare time I swear I will start sketching the new image designs as well as some of the new characters too for you guys to see!**

 **And a special thanks to my beta and friend, just-absolutely-super, for helping me edit this chapter.**

 **Anyways, hope you all enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Trucy had to get up super early.

Her rehearsal was around 6:00 AM as there was sadly no other time they could book the theater for practice, but she didn't mind as she went to bed earlier than usual, plus she knew she could always nap at her daddy's office later if she was too exhausted.

Speaking of her daddy, she made her way through the small hallway towards his room. She creaked the door open and was careful to watch her step. It was dark but she tip-toed her way in.

She couldn't help but let out a quiet snicker as she noticed how messy the counter-tops of his dresser and his desk were. Then there was his laundry basket, which was overflown with clothes that was spilling out. She even noticed a couple of discarded clothing on the floor in random spots around the room.

"Tsk-tsk, you told me you got your laundry done. Daddy, you fibber." She whispered teasingly.

She knew he stayed up super late; he was really worried about his upcoming case today, as he knew someone framed Uncle Larry. She was glad he finally found a chance to get some sleep, he needed every little bit he could.

She leaned closer and suppressed a giggle as she noticed a bit of drool on his pillow. Her smile grew a bit as she noticed her father wearing the pajamas she recently bought for him as a gift. She could tell he wasn't a fan of them but told her he loved it and would wear them as often as possible. As always he was a man of his word.

"I have to go to rehearsal, Daddy." She whispered.

She softly and quickly pressed her lips to his forehead, giving him a tiny little peck goodbye. Trucy suppressed another giggle as she watched him let out a quiet groan as he rolled over.

"Remember, don't sleep in too much or else you'll be in big trouble with Polly and Athena. Plus, Uncle Larry is counting on you. Well, I have to go now. Love you, Daddy." She said in a hushed tone.

Trucy turned to leave but then stopped one more time to look at her daddy. She wasn't sure why, but a strange feeling crawled up her back. She couldn't put her finger on what the feeling was though. She shook her head, she was going to be late if she didn't hurry. She quietly closed the door and left.

* * *

 _He glanced around, he knew this place._

 _The large room he was in was quite spacious. A basic bed and rug were there, curtains too. All colored blue. There was also a large dresser and two tables against the wall by the window. There were boxes everywhere that hadn't been opened yet._

 _He remembered this._

 _This was the room he moved into after being taken in by Mr. von Karma...after...after his mother and father..._

 _He shook his head and approached the large mirror next to the dresser. He looked in the mirror, he was small, a child again. He was wearing navy blue colored pajama tops and bottoms._

 _It was like he was back in time._

 _He noticed a simple red alarm clock on the table by the window. It was late in the evening. He should probably go to bed._

 _That was when a scream cut through his thoughts. It came from the room next door. Knowing who it was, he dashed out of the bedroom as quickly as he could. He threw open the door to the bedroom next door. Curled in a ball, hugging her pillow, he noticed was his new little sister. She had short hair pulled into two pigtails and was wearing a black nightgown with lace around the collar and on her sleeves. The 3-year old Franziska von Karma didn't seem to notice him at first. Her cheeks were stained with tears she was obviously trying to hold back._

 _She finally noticed him, a glare was on the little girl's face._

 _"What are you doing here?" She furiously wiped off her tears._

 _He still couldn't believe how this little girl could talk so coherently despite being so young. He was told she was a prodigy and he believed it._

 _"I uh_ — _I_ _heard you scream." Phoenix said hesitantly._

 _"So, you thought you'd come play my hero? You're foolish! I don't need anyone! Especially not you!"_

 _He winced internally. He remembered. He remembered how for two weeks straight Franziska wanted nothing to do with her "new baby brother". All they ever did was argue. He remembered how he just wished she would try to be nicer, try to be friends, try to not hit him with her riding crop...just something good._

 _"Why are you always like this? I just wanted to see if you were okay." He gave the little girl a hard frown._

 _"Why do you care?!" She yelled._

 _"Why do I—Well, I mean...we're supposed to be family now...can we at least try to get along?" He asked as he crinkled both his brows._

 _"Family? You're a fool! You're no von Karma, Phoenix Wright! You are not blood! You have no reason to care! So why don't you leave me alone!?" She demanded._

 _He remembered how a part of him wanted to do as she said, he was tired of fighting, and he wouldn't want to be with someone who didn't want him around in the first place. But he couldn't let it go. She was obviously upset, and her father...no, their father...he was out of town on a big case in America. He knew he should probably call for one of the staff at the von Karma mansion. But he didn't want to leave her._

 _She had to be lonely and scared. He remembered what that felt like for the first time, he'll never forget that. Then Miles and Larry stuck up for him. And he didn't need to be alone from then on...however even worse, were the recent events regarding...that night. Every day he was still haunted and ached from that night, the hurt would never go away it seemed. He was helpless, scared, and he felt even more alone than he ever did before because he'll never have the two people he wanted the most right now who could make all this hurt go away. But...his mother and father could never come back. The two people he needed that could have eased this pain were the very source of the pain because they were taken away._

 _But at least he met those two nice policemen, Mr. Badd and Detective Gant. They tried to help him and make him feel better, they both stuck with him during every interview and always gave him words of encouragement during that trial. And then there was Mr. von Karma, who came in, brought the killer to justice, and gave him a home. And Larry and Miles promised no matter what that they'd always be friends. The relief they all gave him...it truly meant the world to him._

 _It was different, but he couldn't stand the thought of this little girl feeling the same loneliness and helplessness. Which was why he refused to move._

 _"I won't leave, like it or not, we're family now. And that means I'm your big brother. So I have to look out for you." He said with resolve._

 _Her little face twisted into greater fury, but hot tears managed to spill out of her glare._

 _"Why should you care?! Why?! Phoenix Wright, why do you bother?! We're only family because a piece of paper said so, that doesn't mean anything! Stop pretending, fool! You don't care! Go on, leave! Me being family means nothing to you, just like her I bet!" She shouted._

 _"What...what do you mean?" Phoenix was taken aback._

 _He ducked, dodging the pillow she threw at him._

 _"My mother! She didn't have a piece of paper that told her she was my mother, we're blood! But even that didn't stop her from just walking out the door and refusing to come back! She hates Papa, and she hates me too! So go on! You don't even have my blood, so just go and leave already! Just like her, go be an unreliable fool who is good for nothing except running away!" Despite her glaring more tears were spilling out._

 _Phoenix remembered this memory all too well and how his heart ached for her when he heard this. It was definitely a different situation, but she too was experiencing something similar to what he was going through._

 _"Franziska, I won't leave you." He said sincerely as he walked closer._

 _"Huh? Why?" She said with disbelief, blinking through more tears._

 _"I know how it feels to be scared and lonely. I really hate it. It sucks honestly." He sat on the bed._

 _She looked up at him with surprise, she tried to wipe away the tears that continued to spill out._

 _"You...you too?"_

 _He just nodded, then said, "But I don't have to deal with it by myself anymore. I have you now, right? Well if you count on me, then I'll count on you."_

 _"Even after all the things I said—you want to depend on me?" She questioned._

 _He gave her a small smile and another nod._

 _"You make no sense Phoenix Wri—von Karma. You're a strange and foolish child." She scrunched up her nose as she said this._

 _He held back a laugh at the irony of that coming out of the mouth of this prodigy who happened to be 3-years of age. Though hearing the new last name was an improvement, it gave him hope she was starting to acknowledge him as family._

 _"I guess am weird. But that's okay. Because I'll have you to help me." He scooted a little closer to her._

 _"I...I suppose I'll allow that." She mumbled._

 _Franziska appeared flustered, blushing with embarrassment, while wiping away more tears._

 _"I don't know what it means to be a brother...I was always an only child_ — _but I'll do my best to learn this role!" Phoenix said with conviction, "So as your new brother, I want to hear what I have to say, because this is true, and my parents taught me to always be honest when we give our word, so everything I say, I really REALLY mean it, okay?"_

 _She nodded her head as she wiped her nose. He gave her a tender but confidant smile as he took a deep breath through his nose, puffing out his chest and sitting up straight. He wanted to sit tall, as he delivered his speech, like how he imagined the heroes on the TV shows he watched...or how strong Miles and Larry looked as they stood tall when they came to his defense as they called out their classmates and teacher who were all persecuting him during that class trial. He hoped he could appear even a little bit heroic to her like they were to him and she'd trust his words._

 _"I'll always be here for you. I'll forever be your best friend and your family. And I'll always protect you Franziska, no matter what...that's a promise." He vowed as he pumped his right fist over his chest, like a superhero on TV would do when giving a speech._

 _"Y-You..." Franziska sniffled then asked hesitantly, "You really mean it?"_

 _Phoenix gave her the most confident smile he could muster as he nodded his head, finally dropping the fist over his heart._

 _"I'm a big brother now, I may be still new to this sibling stuff...but I mean it! I'll never abandon you! I'll be here for you whenever you need me! If you need me to chase away any monsters under your bed, you can count on me!"_

 _The precocious little girl eyed him skeptically, "There are no such things as monsters, Phoenix, you're old enough to understand that!"_

 _Phoenix could never wrap his brain around how someone as young as her could be as smart as she was. But still, he was thrilled he finally got her to stop calling him by his full name._

 _"I wasn't talking literally..." He grumbled then shook his head and gave her another confident smile, "What I mean is I will always be here for you. I promise Franziska, I'll always protect you."_

 _He held out his pinky, nudging her lightly to take it with one of her pinkies, as he kept that same confident grin._

 _"Always?" She hesitantly took the right pinky with her own._

 _"Always." He nodded and shook his right hand and hers, to seal the deal of the pinky promise, "You can trust me, Fran-Fran."_

 _"Fran-Fran?"_

 _"We're siblings, remember? It's only natural we give each other nicknames." He grinned._

 _"Nicknames hmm...okay...Fee-Fee!" She said with a genuine smile._

 _He felt himself blush immediately at that girly nickname, a little embarrassed. He didn't have the heart to tell her not to call him that, especially because she finally smiled._

 _"Yeah see, you get it. Nicknames! Oh, but we're supposed to only call each other these special names when it's just the two of us! And we can make up as many as we want also!"_

 _"Only when it's just us two...how come?" She asked._

 _"Because it's a secret thing between siblings or friends. We can't share it with others okay, trust me on this!" He lied with as convincing of a confident expression he could muster, forcing his embarrassment out._

 _"Okay." She nodded._

 _"So...are you going to be okay now? You had a bad dream, right?"_

 _She looked away anxiously, biting her lip and he could see her blush slightly._

 _"Fee-Fee...I...I'm supposed to be brave but..." She was trying her hardest to be proud but was failing as whatever dream she had obviously rattled her, "I-Is it okay if...if you stay with me tonight?"_

 _She was still scared of that dream. Phoenix gave her a half-smile out of sympathy._

 _"Of course it's okay, I already told you—I'm your big brother and I will protect you, I promise!"_

 _She seemed relieved as she scooted over, he pulled the comforter over them both. She hadn't let go of his hand, even as they both slowly started to drift to sleep._

 _He smiled as he snuggled closer to the child version of his little sister. They had a rough start, but he would always fondly remember this moment. That moment made them truly become siblings, and ever since that night they were inseparable._

 _However, the dream of this fond moment was no more. Things began to shift away from his childhood memories and into something else entirely._

 _He huddled closer to Franziska when he noticed the room grow very cold, bone-chilling. Both he and Franziska were shivering, and their teeth were chattering._

 _Suddenly, Phoenix noticed Franziska's room was larger. The walls seemed as if they were growing, making the ceiling higher and higher._

 _"What's going on?" Franziska asked next to him._

 _"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling, let's go to my room." He said._

 _She nodded, and he took her by the hand, both hopping out of her bed and heading for the door._

 _They heard her closet door force itself open behind them. It startled both of them, Franziska and Phoenix both jumped backwards. Franziska hugged onto his arm. The closet...it was pitch black, the only thing in there a complete dark nothingness. The room became even colder if that was possible._

 _That was when they saw a pair of glowing eyes. They both yelped at the sight of that._

 _"Ph-Phoenix!"_

 _"Run Franziska!"_

 _He bolted for the door, dragging Franziska out of there._

 _The hall seemed to go on forever. The house was no doubt huge but was it always this big? What was worse, the doors to the other rooms had vanished; it was just a big empty hall that seemed to go on forever. But he didn't care. He had to get out of there. He didn't dare look back, he could feel whatever that was, was chasing them._

 _Phoenix didn't notice it at first but apparently the further they ran, the older they became. Phoenix was now wearing a blue vest with a white dress shirt to match the cravat hanging around his neck, and black dress pants and shoes. Franziska was in a navy blue dress with a white lacy collar that had a black ribbon tied around the neck, as well as white lace decorated around the end of the sleeves, white stockings and black dress shoes, and a black headband with two roses on it. Her hair length was long enough to be touching her shoulders._

 _He realized he was 16-years old again while Franziska was now 9-years old._

 _Franziska hadn't run as fast as he hoped, so he immediately picked her up._

 _"Brother?! Put me down!"_

 _"No way! We're getting out of here so just deal with it!"_

 _The further they ran, Phoenix noticed their ages changed again. Phoenix was wearing a blue business jacket that was decorated with silver trimming on the lapel of the jacket with black cuffs. He had on a white dress shirt underneath and his usual cravat with a low cut black vest. His blue dress pants matched his jacket and he was wearing black testoni dress shoes. Franziska next to him had longer hair now, to her mid-back, and tied in a low single braid. She was wearing a white dress shirt with puffy shoulders. She was also wearing a black vest that had gold trimming. The buttoned jewels on her vest were teal, matching with jewels pinned to her cuffs on her shirt as well as the single jewel pinned to her cravat. She had on a long black skirt that reached to her ankles and she was wearing black boots._

 _He realized he had aged to when he was 20-years old while Franziska was 13. But the rapid aging he could worry about later. He refused to look back, he had to keep running._

 _By the time he reached the stairs at the end of the hallway, he noticed Franziska was heavier than earlier._

 _Their appearances had changed once again._

 _Phoenix was now wearing a blue tailcoat suit jacket, still with a white cravat but a gray vest over the white dress shirt underneath the jacket. His nice business suit pants matched the color of his blue jacket. He was also wearing a black belt and black oxford dress shoes. Franziska's hair was now short, barely past her chin. She had on a white dress shirt that had blue jewels pinned to her cuff, which naturally matched the jewel pinned to her cravat and the ones on her vest. Her vest was black, with gold trimming, but it had twin tails coming from the back of the vest similar to a tailcoat. She had on white dress pants and black low cut high heel boots._

 _"Stop being a fool and put me down at once, I am no child Nick!"_

 _Once again, he and Franziska had aged, she was 18-years old. He was now 25-years old. He ignored the change to do as he was requested and opted to just drag her by the hand down the stairs instead._

 _By the time they reached the foot of the stairs they were finally to their correct ages—34 and 27—and wearing the correct outfits he was used to._

 _"Look! The door!" Franziska shouted next to him._

 _Yes, the front door, they were so close. Just a little bit further and they'd out of there!_

 _But then the ground was shaking, loud banging and cracking could be heard. Another violent shake sent them both toppling to the ground._

 _The shaking finally subsided, and they both raised their heads. They gasped in unison. The entire front of the house was...gone. It crumbled away. Nothing but a black void ahead._

 _"Ph-Phoenix!"_

 _Whatever that thing was...it caught up to them._

 _It sort of looked like a man wearing a bowler hat and a trench coat; it had arms and a head...but it had no feet. Its bottom half was billowing out with a trail of smoke. The thing had no face. It had glowing eyes but no ears, no nose, no mouth...just those creepy glowing yellow eyes._

 _It wasn't looking at him though, it was staring right at Franziska. Suddenly a gun appeared in that...thing's...hand._

 _There was no time and nowhere left to run. So he crawled as quickly as he could over to Franziska, thankfully she was only a couple feet away._

 _He glared up at the thing as he placed himself on top of her._

 _"N-Nick?! What are you doing?!" Franziska cried out._

 _"My job!" He kept his glare focused on that monster._

 _"You..." The thing finally spoke, it had an unearthly sounding voice that was deep—just hearing one word of that voice was enough to send shivers down his spine, "Move..."_

 _He curled himself further, making sure to shield Franziska completely. He glared at the thing just to make a point._

 _"Over my dead body!" He said through clenched teeth._

 _It was silent for just the briefest moment. Phoenix could feel a single drop of sweat slide from his forehead to his brow before it finally slid off his face._

 _"As...you...wish..."_

 _The thing placed its finger on the trigger and Phoenix clenched his eyes shut. A loud bang echoed through the room as a searing pain jolted straight through him._

* * *

A loud gasp escaped his lips as his body lunged forward.

A dream...a _bad_ dream. It had to be, as he was still alive. He chose to keep his eyes shut however, out of an irrational fear he could still not yet be awake.

He panted as he wiped the sweat from his brow. His heart was practically hammering in his ears as well as banging against his ribcage. He did his best to try to catch his breath.

Suddenly he noticed an awful pain in between his eyebrows, it felt like his head was split into two. He groaned as he furiously massaged his forehead.

"Agh...what—?"

His entire body felt like it was made of lead too, and his back was incredibly sore.

His head was pounding so he just rested back against the pillow again. He held his hands over his eyes, he decided he would continue to keep them shut. His heart rate was finally calming down at least—if only he could say the same for the blasted migraine.

As he laid there with a huge headache, he tried to remember what he was doing. He didn't even remember going home. He couldn't remember anything about yesterday at all now that he thought about it. All he could remember currently was that damn nightmare.

(" _That dream—I know it was nothing more than a horrifying illusion the brain conjured up, but...my mind can't rest easy after that. I should call Franzy, I know she's okay...but still..._ ") He thought with a sigh.

But something was amiss, in his daze and migraine filled mind even he could sense something felt off.

(" _Wait...is this some kind of joke?_ ") He thought as he gripped onto the bed-sheets.

He kept his eyes closed thanks to the migraine, but he could immediately tell what was off.

(" _These bed-sheets...is this...regular cotton? Not Egyptian cotton? Wait..._ ")

He brought a sleeve of the pajamas he was wearing to his face, and rubbed the material against his cheek.

(" _Just as I thought... a cheap mixture of 11% polyester and 89% cotton._ ")

He continued to keep his eyes shut but just shook his head with a sigh.

"If this is some juvenile prank, I am not amused." He mumbled out loud.

The pillow felt like a cheap pillow too. Not the special memory foam that Franziska bought him for his birthday because she was one of the most thoughtful little sisters on the planet who knew he had weeks where he just had trouble sleeping before big cases. This was not an expensive pillow that was bought out of the love of a perfect little sister's heart. This was some mediocre purchase that obviously only cared about pinching their pennies and not into consideration for good neck support. Therefore it was completely soulless and devoid of his sister's love. He still kept his eyes shut due to the headache, but he yanked the offensive bargain brand pillow from beneath his head and tossed it to the side.

And no wonder his back was hurting, the mattress was clearly something someone bought for the sake of it being inexpensive and not for comfort! It was dreadful, just downright awful for back support!

He wondered if this was some kind of elaborate prank. It wouldn't have been the first time Kay and Ema pranked him. Though usually their pranks was more of things like replacing all the lamps in his home or office with lava lamps or removing all clocks and calendars from his home and office then replacing them with Jammin Ninja merchandise and chemistry sets. Or how they would disorganize his case files then stick random magazines in said case files. Or that other time where they taped over cut outs of Winston Payne's head over every single picture of Phoenix in his house. He'll never understand how they found the time or how they got so many different pictures of Prosecutor Payne to pull it off.

He supposed their antics could be escalating...but still, something about that didn't feel right. He knew they both were mischievous, but this seemed even a bit much for them. But he had no other explanation for why he woke up in a mattress he never owned, with bedsheets and pillows he never bought, with pajamas he knew never belonged to him.

He would have to lecture them that dressing their boss into a different pair of nightwear is...extremely inappropriate. The mattress, bedding, and pillows were one thing, but that? It was definitely going too far, even for them. There were some lines you didn't cross...though he hoped it was just a prank from them. If it was something else...like some creepy stalker broke into his home...well, he certainly didn't want to imagine a worst case scenario like that. He was being paranoid and needed to relax.

He finally opened his eyes and it was actually difficult to do. It felt like his eyelids had weights that were trying to force them back down. Despite the headache, he was grateful that opening his eyes didn't make it worse...though that was probably the lighting or lack thereof.

The room was dark, but he could vaguely make out some things. The furniture wasn't arranged correctly, heck some of the shapes didn't seem right. And was it his imagination or did his room feel...smaller?

There was a small window, but his room had two windows and they weren't as small as this one. And they had curtains also, nice blue curtains that Franziska helped pick out to match with his bedding. And his blinds were nice wooden ones, not these cheap flimsy metal ones strung through some strings.

He opened them to shed some light into the room and...this was...very wrong.

"Where the—?!"

He was now starting to get worried about his lack of memory of what happened yesterday. He had no clue what this place was. This...was way too elaborate for a prank. The girls would never take it too far.

Also there was the fact that his pajamas he worn were a light blue and apparently was covered in little cute rabbit cartoon faces all over it. Why would any grown adult his age ever wear or own something so ridiculous.

"Am I...still dreaming?" He questioned out loud as he scratched his head.

That was when his eye caught something on the wall, a picture that was framed. He could see himself in garish attire looking like he was some homeless bum with a little girl in a cape and top hat...he would suspect photoshop, but who was that girl? That was when he noticed two elderly looking people standing behind him and the girl. He couldn't make it out, so he grabbed the frame from the wall to take it to the window. He wasn't sure why, but he became increasingly curious of this obviously fake picture.

Perhaps elderly was too strong of a word he realized, they looked to be in their mid-to-late 50's. But he couldn't put his finger on it, there was...something familiar about this woman with short dark hair, as well as this man with brown and gray peppered hair.

He continued to stare and...something in their smiles...their eyes...it reminded him of something. Something very familiar to him.

"No, not just that—their noses, and her cheekbones...his eyebrows...they almost remind me of..." He trailed off as he traced his fingers around the fake picture.

His eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened, it hit him like a semi-truck of who these two eerily reminded him of. He felt almost as if someone punched him in the stomach, his heart froze for a split second.

He launched the framed photo across the room, as if it was a hot iron that burned him. He scrambled backwards, and the framed photo crashed onto the floor, the glass cracked into a perfect spiderweb-like fracture.

This was no prank! Even if somehow Ema and Kay set up a prank so elaborate that it would of cost them dearly with the load of work he would have dumped on them and a heavy pay-cut...but this?! No, there are some lines that people never cross!

Then he was still trapped in a dream. So he woke up from a nightmare and into whatever the hell this was.

He felt his heart twisting in his rib cage, he had a bad feeling about this dream as well.

He got up and walked far away from that picture as much as possible, he placed his hands on the old cheap-looking desk. He needed to calm down and collect his thoughts, he wasn't going to let some dream get the best of him.

That was when he noticed more framed pictures. One with him and that top hat girl again. Another one with him as a child with Larry and Edgeworth, he smiled a bittersweet one at that. There was another one with some girl in some strange purple garb with long dark hair, she looked familiar. He could be wrong, but she reminded him of Mia Fey's little sister. What was he doing sitting next to her eating burgers and taking a picture?

There was some other picture of him in a blue suit and tie, he was standing next to two kids. A boy with brown hair and weird antennas for bangs, and a girl with long orange hair and an obnoxiously bright yellow outfit. He couldn't shake the feeling he met both of them once before, but nothing came to mind, which was weird as it looked as if all 3 of them knew each other and were celebrating something. They looked to be like a couple of young interns...why was he celebrating with two random interns? This dream was rather odd.

Then there was another framed picture, but this one was hanging on the wall above the desk. He leaned in closer to get a better look and he had to admit what he observed in the image made him uneasy. He was wearing a similar blue suit and tie as the other image but in this one, he looked younger. He was holding up something with such enthusiasm, but it was too tiny to make out, a pin of some sort perhaps? But next to him was none other than Mia Fey herself. She was smiling almost...proudly? At him?

He didn't remember ever taking a picture of any sort like that with Mia Fey...this dream was _really_ bizarre.

And he continued to have an unsettling feeling in his gut. Why would he imagine a life with these people? The image of his childhood made sense. As much it hurt thinking about, imagining older versions of his parents as well as that image with Mia made sense he supposed. But her little sister? These two kids? And that top hat girl he never met? Why were they in his dream?

That was when he saw another framed photo on the desk near the lamp in the corner...he was younger, blue cap and graduation gown, a high school graduation he supposed. But that wasn't right, he was home-schooled in Germany.

Another what-if his mind conjured up?

He felt his face pale. His parents were there, both hugging him with huge grins on their faces. His mother even had tears in her eyes in this image. He felt his heart race as he recoiled backwards as he crashed into a small bookshelf he hadn't noticed was behind him.

Suddenly a book nicked him good on top of his head, right in the center. He scratched his head and rubbed away the pain, grateful for that distraction.

He reached down to pick up the book, then moved over to the light switch. He grumbled when it wouldn't turned the lights on.

"Tch—probably cheap light bulbs too."

He moved to the lamp and...it also didn't turn on.

"Is every bulb in this place cheap?" He grumbled.

He supposed it could be something else. It was more important to distract himself anyway. He moved back to the light switch and tried to turn on the ceiling fan, which also wasn't working.

"No electricity it seems..."

He sighed and headed back to the light of the window, he wanted to distract himself from those pictures so maybe this book would help. He deliberately pushed away the broken picture with his foot that he left on the ground.

Franziska always told him to distract himself if he felt overwhelmed and never lose his cool. They were supposed to uphold the burdens of perfection as she would put it. She'd probably whip him and call him a fool right now if she saw how easily he was letting himself get rattled. He sincerely hoped she'd whip him then and there in reality to hopefully get him out of this farce of a dream.

However the book, it seems, was a terrible idea for a distraction. It wasn't a book, it was a photo album. His headache increased, and his breathing became shallower, yet he continued to flip through the pages.

(" _It's just a dream, you will NOT let it best you!_ ") He thought to himself, and then ended up repeating it to himself over and over again.

But it was quite a test on him, seeing a childhood and adolescent years with his parents, seeing them grow old...it was becoming too much.

There were other images too but there was just so many of his parents with him, it's as if this dream was outright mocking him.

"You're dead..." He whispered, then spoke louder, "You're dead."

He took a couple steps backwards as he shook his head with fervent denial.

He then began to sputter out his own mantra, "This isn't real, you're dead. This isn't real, you're dead. This isn't real, you're dead."

He tossed the album across the room, it sounded as if it crashed into some of the photos decorated on the desk, but he didn't care. He clutched both sides of his head while the room felt as if it was spinning.

"This isn't real! This isn't real! It's one big mistake, nothing more than a convoluted illusion dreamt up by a foolish subconscious! This isn't real!" He started to shout.

His migraine had doubled. Then he broke into a sweat as a wave of vertigo crashed through him.

"This...this isn't...you're...you're...not...you're not here anymore. You're...you're gone." He practically whimpered in a lower tone.

He couldn't stand anymore; his legs were like gelatin. His weak legs finally gave out and he tumbled down to the floor. He felt the left side of his head smack into something before his vision faded to black.

* * *

Apollo Justice felt himself let out a heavy sigh as he slumped in his chair. Mr. Wright was late.

He at first assumed their boss had pulled another all-nighter and accidentally slept in, which was why he didn't show up that morning and hadn't answered any calls or texts. While this wasn't common for him, this also wouldn't have been something unusual. It happened a couple times in the past.

He notified Trucy anyway in hopes to see if she knew why her father was M.I.A. or could at least contact him for them. He, however, then remembered after sending the text to her that Trucy was currently in the middle of a rehearsal for her next big show, so she probably didn't have her phone on her.

Apollo frowned and let out a heavy exhale through his nose as he rubbed the back of his neck.

He had to admit he didn't know how long the rehearsal would be going for today. He completely forgot to ask Trucy when she mentioned it to him three days ago. He and Athena sat around (uselessly...in his opinion) just re-going over what they found yesterday with Mr. Wright.

Apollo wanted to aid Mr. Wright but Athena butted in saying she wanted to be his aid for this trial. Apollo was mildly annoyed at that as she assisted Mr. Wright in far more trials recently than he did the past months. It should be his turn.

What should have been a simple investigation somehow ended up turning into a competition to see who the most helpful assistant could be and then the winner would get to be Mr. Wright's co-council for today. He didn't know how he let Athena talk him into playing along with a contest...but their boss didn't seem to mind and went along with it so long as it didn't distract their focus in finding evidence and helping his client.

Despite Apollo finding it a bit juvenile that Athena would turn this into a contest he had no plans of losing. He certainly didn't want to stay put, play office sitter, man the phones, and clean toilets and the cabinets all day should he lose. And he had to admit he certainly couldn't let Athena get the leg up on him. He was the senior defense attorney between the two of them (barring Mr. Wright of course), and even he had to admit the thought of impressing Mr. Wright enough that he'd pick him as the winner did send a bit of a tempting excitement through him.

Apollo clicked the pen in his hand over and over as he read over the case file again.

An old friend of Mr. Wright's was on trial for two counts of murder and one count of attempted murder—two women were found dead and one was currently clinging to life at the local hospital. Apparently, this guy their boss befriended during his elementary school years had a knack for getting in trouble

(" _What was it Mr. Wright said? Something about trouble smelling like butts? No, that wasn't it. Ah whatever, it's not like it matters._ ") Apollo thought as he scratched his chin.

Apollo knew their boss was extremely anxious yesterday when he got the news. And he could understand his predicament, your childhood friend being accused of more than one serious crime is nothing to relax over.

Apollo had to admit from the moment he met Larry Butz he could tell the man was very dim-witted, extremely emotional, and tended to shoot his mouth off and land him in hot water for it...but this? No, his boss was absolutely correct. Mr. Butz was definitely innocent of this crime.

Larry Butz was the one who discovered the women and called 911. Apparently, the cops found evidence pointing to Mr. Butz doing it, Mr. Wright however knew his old friend was being set up.

The woman in question who was currently clinging to life was the girlfriend of Mr. Butz—a woman by the name of Lotta Hart. It seemed she also was someone who befriended their boss years ago. The two women found dead were with Ms. Hart that evening, which was an unlucky break for all three of them (Lotta however at least survived). They were her best friend—Ms. Candace Barr who went by Candi according to her friends, and Ms. Hart's cousin who was also a close friend of hers—Ms. Ima Hicks.

He had no doubt Mr. Wright would have pulled an all-nighter for his old friend. So he was not at all suspicious that morning regarding their boss not answering them. But as 30 minutes passed of him and Athena going over the same stuff over and over again, Apollo decided he couldn't wait for a response from either their boss or possibly Trucy anymore.

There was still plenty of time until the trial, however their boss had said last night that he wanted to check into one more thing that morning before they would head over to the detention center, then finally to the courthouse. While Mr. Butz was indeed innocent as Apollo also believed, Mr. Wright said that after he asked his childhood friend some questions—three Psyche-Locks appeared. If he had to guess, Mr. Wright was probably gathering whatever else he needed to break those locks.

Their boss wasn't going to take any chances—they needed every scrap of evidence considering this was a double murder plus an attempted murder charge on top of everything. He wanted to be extra prepared and was planning on taking both him and Athena that morning to wherever it was Mr. Wright wanted to check into quickly. He said he was definitely going to need both of them (however, Athena said that didn't change they still were under competition).

He sighed as he checked the little novelty Steel Samurai and Pink Princess desk clock that was sitting on Mr. Wright's desk, a gift from Pearl's older cousin who was a good friend to Mr. Wright. Mr. Wright thought it was ridiculous but didn't have the heart to get rid of it...also fearing to get rid of it as he said Maya would kill him if he returned it, and if she didn't Pearl probably would. Something about special someone's?

It was 8:51 AM...Apollo sighed again.

If they were to find what Mr. Wright needed and get back to the detention center to break those Psyche-locks and then get to the courthouse on time...no, they needed to leave now. Apollo knew they couldn't wait any longer to hear from Trucy or Mr. Wright.

"Come on Athena, we can't delay any longer. Let's head out." Apollo said

"Huh? But what about what Mr. Wright said? And head out where? We don't even know exactly where it is Boss wanted us to go accompany him to...he stormed out in a hurry last night and just said in a quick but vague text message what he wanted to do this morning. Would have been nice if he texted us back later with more clarification, so we could at least have met him wherever he wanted to go." Athena grumbled that last part out.

He just shook his head, "It can't be helped. You know as well as I do how he gets...he probably just was so engrossed in his investigation that he got side-tracked and forgot to text us further details. And we both already assume he probably pulled another one of his all-nighters on this one and accidentally slept in. We need to head over to go get him, otherwise we won't have the time necessary to get what we need before today's trial."

"Yeah, yeah I know...he still needs to remember to set himself at least a couple more alarms on his clock after sleeping in from his all-nighters...we've only reminded him of this the last three times he's done this." She complained before shoving the rest of her half-eaten bagel in her mouth.

Her cheeks were ridiculously full shoving something that big in there and she looked so comical with her puffed out cheeks and annoyed glare—like some grumpy squirrel.

He gave a silent small chuckle and nudged the leg of her chair lightly with his foot, already placing his wallet and keys back into his pocket.

"Come on Athena." He encouraged.

She managed to chew that huge piece of food and grabbed her bottle of juice and gulped the rest of the contents down with her bagel and then tossed the empty bottle into the trash. The grumpy expression never left her face the entire time. Athena never was much of a morning person.

"Alright fine..." she whined as she sat up and crossed her arms in a huff.

"I'm not used to you being grumpy." Apollo couldn't help but find her kinda cute like this.

"I'm not used to being asked to get up three hours earlier than usual to do a favor and said person I do this for gets to sleep in instead. He's still going to get tattled on to Trucy if I find out he really was sleeping in again...hey how come you aren't being your usual grumpy self? YOU'RE usually the one who is always reprimanding him every time he forgets when he does is all-nighters that he should at least set his alarm clock to four different times. And you're the one ALWAYS reminding him that he should have his phone charged before he goes to bed." Athena pointed out.

"Well, I was annoyed but you pretty much said everything I would say and well...yeah." Apollo tried to hide his face from her as he could feel a light blush coming on, embarrassed because he'd almost admit that he found her grumpiness cute.

He'd never hear the end of it if he admitted that...worse he had no doubt that she probably would have "tattled" on him to Trucy about calling her cute. Never hearing the end of it from Trucy was far worse than never hearing the end of it from Athena.

Suddenly, Athena was right in front of his face and was a little too close for his comfort...her grumpiness now replaced with her trademark grin and almost a mischievous glint to her eyes.

"Yeah right, I don't need your perception to see that you're obviously lying." She chuckled.

Dammit all, he could feel his cheeks getting hotter, and with her being so close he knew she would definitely see it.

The fact that the mischievousness only brightened in her eyes and her grin grew wider was immediate confirmation of this.

(" _Ah dangit..._ ") He mentally groaned.

"My, my—Apollo Justice, is that a blush I see?" If somehow possible her smile curled even wider.

He could now feel his ears burning with his cheeks, and no doubt they were the same shade too. Just his luck...

"It's your imagination!" He said with a huff as he turned away from her.

"You can hide your face from me all you like Apollo, but you DO remember I can hear your emotions, right? And someone is AWFULLY embarrassed about something, huh?" She questioned coyly.

Apollo ignored her comment as he shoved his hands into his pockets, making his way already to his desk.

"Can we go already? We're wasting time." Now it was his turn to grumble.

Athena giggled at his response...her mood clearly did an immediate 180 at his expense.

She patted him on the back of his shoulder and said in a chipper tone, "There he is, there's the grumpy Apollo we know and love!"

She turned back to her desk and gathered her things and he scowled at the back of her head as she began humming while they both gathered all the evidence and the case file.

They made their way out and locked up the office. The two defense attorneys however ran into someone unexpected in the parking lot.

"Wait...isn't that Maya?" Athena asked next to him.

Apollo looked over to where Athena was looking and sure enough Ms. Fey had come from across the street where the bus stop was.

"Hey guys!" She ran over and immediately spotted them.

The spirit medium and former assistant to Mr. Wright seemed to pick up her pace as she made her way towards them.

"I heard all about you both, let me guess? Apollo and Athena, right? Nick's told me a lot about you two! Nice to finally meet you both in person! I'm Maya Fey!" She introduced herself enthusiastically.

"Likewise! It's great to finally meet the famous Maya, we heard all about you from Mr. Wright and Pearls! What are you doing here? I thought Mr. Wright said you were still going to be doing your training?" Athena asked brightly.

"Well I have been, it's been a lot of hard work but will definitely be worth it. I thought I deserved a little vacation however and wanted to see Nick...I thought I'd surprise him." She smirked.

They then explained to Maya they were currently on their way to him right now and why. While Maya made a teasing comment about their assumption their boss probably slept in, Apollo explained to her that he had a habit of sometimes overworking himself to the point of all-nighters on really big cases. They both then told her what Phoenix told them and why they need to hurry. Maya asked about the case and gasped when they mentioned Larry. She yanked Apollo by his wrist and dragged him to the complete opposite direction where he was parked and headed for a random white jeep parked over by the light-post in the parking lot. Ms. Fey yelled that there was no time to waste.

She was a lot stronger than she looked, for such a skinny girl he didn't expect that...then again, Athena was proof to never judge a petite book by her skinny cover either.

Apollo finally managed to scramble out of Ms. Fey's grasp.

"Hey, what's the hold up?! Larry needs us to move on the double!" She declared.

"Yeah, except that's not my car and I'm parked that way." He deadpanned as he pointed over his shoulder behind them.

"Oh..." Maya dropped her arms to her sides before her right arm reached up to scratch the back of her neck as she chuckled sheepishly. "So uh...lead the way."

"Thank you." He repressed an urge to roll his eyes.

He immediately turned around and both girls followed behind him. He slid into the driver seat and quickly belted himself in. Athena was already in the passenger side holding their things and already buckled in before he knew it. Maya Fey had climbed into the back, put on her seat-belt, and placed her bag in the seat next to her. He started the car and made a beeline for Mr. Wright's apartment complex.

He will admit he did speed a little bit but not enough over where if a cop was around they'd get pulled over. He was grateful they managed to not hit a single red light.

No, Apollo did not suspect something was wrong originally this morning. But something was definitely wrong. He had a nagging feeling resting on the back of his mind that wouldn't leave him alone. He just hoped everything was alright with Mr. Wright and he was just being paranoid.

* * *

The rehearsal was super early, but luckily it went very smoothly in Trucy's opinion. She was able to finish fifteen minutes earlier and thankfully there was a bus that ran at that time. She was about to head to the elevator but remembered there was a scheduled blackout, so she trekked up the stairs, thankfully they only lived on the third floor.

She headed down the hall and to their apartment. Once she made it to their room number, she unlocked the door and let herself in.

"Daddy! I'm home!" She announced as she set her things on the kitchen table.

There was no answer. She frowned.

"Daddy? Did you hear me?" She called out again.

Still no response. Her frown grew further as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"You better not still be sleeping, Daddy! Uncle Larry needs you today, you know!" She marched over to where his room was.

She opened the door and...he wasn't in his bed. That was weird. He wouldn't have left without her.

She then noticed some of the picture frames on his desk were knocked over, as well as his photo album randomly sitting on the desk as if it was what knocked the pictures over.

"Huh?" Trucy blinked.

A couple of books were on the ground too, and some books looked loose, ready to fall off the bookcase any minute. And she nearly tripped over one of his pillows that was sitting on the ground. While she was trying to be careful however, she sadly did step on a broken picture of her with her daddy and grandparents. Did it fall off the wall? But that couldn't be right because that picture was supposed to be hanging on the wall from the opposite side of the room. She walked over to the wall and couldn't see what would send the picture flying.

Something caught her eye however, she gasped when she looked down. Her father was sprawled out on the ground.

"Daddy!" She immediately rushed to his side.

It looked like he wasn't asleep, but thankfully his heart was beating and he was breathing.

"Daddy, come on! Get up!" She exclaimed as she placed a hand on his head.

She wasn't getting a response. He was out cold. Dread bubbled in her stomach. That was when she noticed blood on the fingers of her left glove, the same hand that touched the side of her father's head. She looked closer and there was a cut on the side of his head, it wasn't deep thankfully but still, he was hurt and needed help pronto!

She reached for her pocket, yet...her phone wasn't there.

"Oh no! Where?! Where is it?!"

She ran back to the kitchen and rummaged through literally all her things, even if it somehow by off chance was in her magic panties. Nothing, it wasn't there.

"No! I must have left it at the concert hall! Wait—Daddy's phone! Yes I'll just use his phone!"

She ran back to his room and...the old phone wasn't plugged in.

"No..."

Her worst fear was realized when it wouldn't turn on, it was dead.

(" _Daddy! How many times have I told you to charge your phone the night before bed!? And the landlines won't work either with this blackout! Of all the rotten luck!_ ")

It was faint, but she heard a familiar loud voice. She approached the window and looked down and saw Apollo parked out in their apartment complex's parking lot. He was lecturing Athena and Pearl's cousin to not slam the car doors if she had to guess. Seeing Apollo, though, felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, finally some good luck.

"Hang on Daddy, I'll go get Polly! He'll know what to do!" She bolted immediately.

Her heart was racing, dread now bubbled into her throat. She was so scared, but she knew Apollo and Athena could help, they had to.

(" _Daddy, please be okay!_ ") She begged silently as she made it towards the staircase.

* * *

 **Yeah so, the chapter title obviously is a reference to the famous horror movie, Nightmare on Elm Street. And I don't think I need to explain the Japanifornia meme for Ace Attorney lol.**

 **Also, Lotta's cousin and her best friend, if you didn't catch their names, Candace "Candi" Barr and Ima Hicks. Candy Bar and I'm A Hick lol, it isn't Ace Attorney without punny names!**

 **So yeah, I had to change things around, Chapters 4 & 5 we're going to get a bit of a taste of Prosecutor Phoenix dealing with the Attorney Universe, and Chapter 6 will be the beginnings of Mia's trial. Sorry for the mix up guys but while I was writing this I realized I needed to switch the order because plot relevant reasons. Just trust me, it will be better.**

 **Let me tell you, though, I've been DYING to write Prosecutor Phoenix. I have so many ideas for him and I adore him. He's a fun, funny and as you can already see...a bit tragic, of a character. Don't worry, he's not going to be 100% like our canon Phoenix, after all...nature vs nurture. Both of them were raised differently and in different environments so that effects their personalities and behaviors, however some aspects of a person are just their inherent nature. So you'll see some good ol' natural Phoenix Wright quirks buried in Prosecutor Phoenix.**

 **And also, if it wasn't obvious already, I am Justicykes shipping trash, and I will never apologize for it. Also I'm Larry/Lotta crack shipping trash, and I hope to convert more people to my underrated crack ship. I mean come on guys, they even have the best ship name my friend Tim and I created for them, LottaButz, hahaha!**

 **Also yes, Apollo has a car in this fanfic, because I thought it would be funny if Nick still didn't have a driver's license but they all decided the Wright Anything Agency had a company car, so they all pitched in to buy a cheap used car but of course it would be such a Phoenix thing to do to make Apollo get a license just so Apollo can be the one to run errands and practically be Trucy's car monkey. Because it's Ace Attorney, and while Phoenix and Athena are butt monkeys, Apollo is by the law of the universe the biggest butt monkey, because he's the butt monkey's butt monkey lol.**

 **And again this story takes place after Dual Destinies, however in my fanfic universe, two things: One, apparently Spirit of Justice only takes place like 4-5 months after Dual Destinies...so for the sake of my fic to work, we're going to pretend Spirit of Justice will happen a year later instead of a couple of months after Dual Destines. And two, I read up that apparently Phoenix hadn't seen Maya in 2 years until Spirit of Justice, as she spent all that time training in Khura'in. Again in this fic, we're going to pretend that Maya stopped by for a quick visit before resuming her training in the overseas kingdom. And hey, TECHNICALLY she's not seeing Attorney Nick, so it still works...kinda...sorta?**

 **Also yeah, I know Maya doesn't meet Apollo and Athena until Spirit of Justice (at least not in person, it was clear by the Spirit of Justice Prologue trailer that Phoenix has at least talked about Maya to his two proteges as Athena asks Phoenix about Maya's training in the trailer), but again for the sake of this fanfic we're going to change that up a bit. My fanfic is already has an AU universe anyway so we're going to pretend the Attorney Universe is also a bit of an AU of the main game canon as to make the story work. And Maya is needed (and wanted because I adore her) for the story. I decided I won't be adapting parts of Spirit of Justice into this fanfic for the Attorney Universe as I feel that game should remain untouched, however despite this I will be dropping several references to it.**

 **Anyways, I know some of you were worried about me because when I last updated I was trapped in a hell of a sucky job that was hella stressful! Well, good news is I quit and I'm in a much better, less stressful job that I'm in love with and has a much more flexible schedule for the next couple of months (I'm training to become a dog groomer, when the training is complete IDK what my schedule will be like once I become a full on groomer, but for now it's looking great!)**

 **I want to thank everyone for their reviews and their support. I never expected to gain so much support in such a short time, but it really means the world to me. You guys are the best! I mean it!**

 **Please be sure to leave a review, the more reviews I get the faster it motivates me to update haha ;)**

 **Anyways, thanks again everyone for your support, see you next time!**


	5. Apollo, What Do Your Attorney Eyes See?

**Chapter 5: Apollo What Do Your Attorney Eyes See?**

 **A/N: I know it's been a little bit of time, so here is a reference image for Maya's outfit in this chapter.**

 **http[:][/][/][angelrin89].[tumblr].com[/]post/169489975418/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout**

 **(As per usual, because ffnet are jerks that won't let me post hyperlinks, just remove the brackets and you're good to go.)**

 **I can't believe I actually broke 50 reviews! You guys are truly amazing! (and for those asking, yes, my new job is doing great!)**

 **Thank you everyone for your support, I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

 **Also I want to give a special thanks to my friend coolman229, for editing this chapter for me!**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Apollo walked in and noticed that the building was dark. An older gentleman came out of the stairway and told them the building was experiencing a scheduled blackout due to maintenance. Apollo thanked the man and the gentleman said goodbye. He left to head out to the parking lot. Apollo, Athena, and Maya then headed to the stairway since the elevator would be out.

They barely made it a couple steps when someone bolted down the stairs and crashed right into Apollo. The individual knocked him down to the floor, flat on his butt, as they fell on top of him.

"Ow! Geez! What's the big—?!" He stopped short when he noticed who it was that crashed into him. "Trucy?"

"Polly!" Trucy sounded scared, that immediately put Apollo on edge.

"Trucy, what's wrong?" He lightly grabbed her by the shoulders.

"It's Daddy! I walked in to his room, he was on the ground! And he has a cut on his head! I don't know what happened! But he's not waking up!"

Fear immediately seized him, cold dread squeezed inside his chest. The last thing he expected when they came down here was Mr. Wright being hurt. He jolted himself to his feet, dragging up Trucy. He let go of her shoulders and his right hand grabbed onto her left wrist as he sprinted up the stairs. Athena and Ms. Fey were not far behind, all of them running as fast as their legs could take them to the third floor. They were careful still to watch their footing up the stairs since it was practically pitch black.

They moved down the hall when Athena stopped Trucy from opening the door.

"Athena what—"

"Shhh!" Athena shushed Trucy then closed her eyes.

They stayed quiet for a couple of seconds. When Athena opened her eyes she had a very serious expression on her face.

"Athena?" Apollo asked nervously.

"I hear movement in there." Athena said.

"Maybe Nick woke up?" Maya suggested.

"I don't know...I have a bad feeling all of a sudden." Athena turned to Trucy again. "Trucy you said he was out cold?"

"Yes, he was." Trucy nodded.

"What are you thinking Athena?" Apollo narrowed his eyes, "Someone broke in?"

"It's a hunch but—what I'm hearing sounds suspicious." Athena said seriously.

Apollo tapped his chin in thought at this scary revelation.

"Trucy, was anything moved or knocked over in Mr. Wright's room?" Apollo inquired.

Trucy gasped, "Yes! Some pictures have been knocked over and books too! One of the pictures on his wall even was on the ground and broken!"

"It seems your hunch is correct Athena." Apollo narrowed his eyes.

"That's what I was afraid of." Athena mirrored his expression.

"Huh? Wait are you saying—" Ms. Fey stopped short.

He nodded his head, "Most likely a burglar came in, but didn't know Mr. Wright was still home. There was possibly a struggle, knocking Mr. Wright out. But then Trucy showed up and he or she hid, when Trucy ran out they probably tried to either quickly grab what they came for or are trying to hide their tracks."

Athena then punched a fist into her hand.

"Then let's nail this creep!" She exclaimed.

"Wait, we should call the cops at least!" Apollo said.

"There's no time! The criminal will get away!" Ms. Fey said passionately.

"Well at least one of us should—" Apollo reached into his pocket then his eyes widened.

He checked each pocket then groaned.

"You left your phone in the car, didn't you?" Trucy sighed.

"H-hey it's an honest mistake!" He said defensively.

"No worries Apollo I—" Athena reached into her pocket and her cheeks puffed out as a sheepish look appeared in her eyes.

"Don't tell me..." Apollo grumbled.

"I maaaay have left mine in the car too." Athena laughed nervously.

"What about you Ms. Fey?" Apollo asked.

"Don't be silly, this outfit doesn't have pockets. I left mine in my suitcase." She frowned as she crossed her arms.

Which meant her phone would also be in the car. Apollo groaned.

"Trucy, what about you?" Athena asked.

Trucy had a guilty look and started to blush, "I...accidentally left mine at the concert hall where we rehearsed this morning."

Ms. Fey started laughing, "Well aren't we just a collection of hopeless people?!"

(" _I fail to see how this situation amuses you._ ") Apollo thought in annoyance.

"Okay so none of us have phones! And Nick is in trouble! Come on, there are four of us! Let's take out this dirtbag!" Maya exclaimed.

"I still don't know if—"

"Look kids, I've been doing this for a long time with Nick! We need not fear danger! We are crusaders of justice! Let's go catch a criminal!" She exclaimed with further passion.

"Yeah!" Athena and Trucy exclaimed in unison.

Apollo still felt it was a bad idea, but Maya was older than him and she did have a point about doing this longer than any of them. He remembered reading once she was even held hostage by a dangerous assassin...that actually made him greatly respect her courage. She was only a teenager back then, yet she could be brave and strong in the face of such danger. It's no wonder why Mr. Wright has such an amazing assistant by his side.

"Okay, but we're gonna need something to defend ourselves with." Apollo suggested.

"Good idea!" Ms. Fey agreed.

"Trucy, do you have any props in your hat that we can use?" Apollo asked.

Trucy frowned at him, "Polly you know better than that. All my best props are kept in my magic panties. Ask me again but THIS TIME, ask me correctly."

(" _Trucy, there is no way I can say in good conscience_ — _OUT LOUD_ _, 'Hey do you have anything useful in your panties?'! You are out of your mind!_ ") Apollo thought as he glared at her.

Apollo was not going to dignify Trucy with that, so he said instead, "Trucy do you or do you not have something I can use?"

"Alright fine! Hang on." She frowned up at him.

She reached into her cape and pulled out another pair of her huge granny panties she keeps.

"Alright, let me see..."

Trucy then pulled out...a sword?!

"Trucy what the—?!"

"Relax Polly, it's fake."

"Wait...is this made of rubber?" Apollo raised his brows at her.

"Yeah!" Trucy bounced with a grin.

"How will this make a good weapon?" Apollo questioned.

"Hmph, that thing really smarts you know if you smack 'em hard enough with it!" She complained.

"Alright fine...I suppose I'll take your word for it." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't need any weapons, I know some martial arts so I'm fine!" Athena said confidently.

"Yeah I remember all too well." Apollo grumbled.

"Wait where did Maya go?" Trucy asked.

Apollo looked and she disappeared, where did she go so quickly? She was standing right behind him.

"Did you see where she went Athena?" Apollo asked.

Athena just shook her head.

"Back!"

Suddenly Maya appeared out of nowhere, right behind him. He may have been startled.

(" _GEEZ! YOU SCARED THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF ME!_ ")

"Maya, what's that?" Trucy asked.

"Fire extinguisher! See this one time a creep sneaked up behind Nick and bopped him good on the head, so he could steal some evidence for a trial, and hit Nick so hard he knocked him unconscious and gave him temporary amnesia! Maybe it's time a criminal sees how they like it!" She said with a disturbingly evil grin.

(" _I know we're here to defend Mr. Wright...but you're enjoying the prospect of assaulting someone a little too much._ ") Apollo thought nervously.

"Okay Polly, open the door!" Trucy exclaimed.

"What why me?" Apollo gave her an incredulous look.

"Well you're the man here, so be a man. You can't tell me you'd let one of us get hurt first? What would Nick say if he knew you let one of us get hurt on your watch?" Ms. Fey said disapprovingly.

(" _So apparently it's okay if you tell him I got hurt though?!_ ")

Apollo sighed as he slowly turned the knob and quietly pushed the door open.

He peeked his head in but he couldn't see anything, just a dark apartment with only the windows giving some light.

Now that he was in though, he could definitely hear movement coming towards the back room...Mr. Wright's room. There was indeed a lot of shuffling.

He gulped and raised the fake sword as he tip-toed in. The girls followed suit behind him.

"Okay...you guys ready?" Apollo whispered as he clasped onto the doorknob.

The three girls nodded. He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

Apollo yelled as he charged in and started to swat at the silhouette of a man.

"Ow! Ouch! OW! WHAT THE BLAZES?!"

Apollo froze when he realized whose voice that was.

As if on cue, the lights came back on. And Apollo was looking at a very irate Phoenix Wright.

(" _Oh crap...I just assaulted my boss..._ ")

"M-Mr. Wright?! Um—I...I'm so sorry I thought you were...I'm gonna end up cleaning the toilets for this..." Apollo chuckled nervously, "H-How...how is your head, Sir?"

Maya came running in screaming, Apollo immediately turned around.

"Wait Ms. Fey! Hang on!" He yelled.

She thankfully stopped in her tracks.

* * *

"What's going on? Oh, Mr. Wright! Trucy come quick! He's okay!" Athena shouted.

Athena then sighed in relief as she stood in the doorway behind Apollo.

"Oh Nick, you're up. Hey Nick! Glad you're doing better!" Maya waved as if she wasn't about to toss a fire extinguisher at him had Apollo not stopped her.

Suddenly Trucy came barreling in, wrapping her arms around his waist and as she tackled her father into a hug.

"You had me so worried!" Trucy exclaimed.

Athena watched with a smile but then a frown appeared...Mr. Wright...his heart sounded like it had a lot of discord. She'd have to pull out her mood matrix to be able to pinpoint it with better accuracy, but she was pretty sure she was hearing shock...and fear. There seemed to be...confusion? Yes confusion, she was positive. That was extremely weird.

"Apollo...something is wrong." Athena whispered.

Athena could also hear anger too...she assumed at first it was from Apollo apparently whacking him, but it was a different anger. It felt more serious. Much more serious. She could definitely hear it more loudly then before. All his emotions were a whirlwind of too much. Anger, confusion, fear, shock, and an overwhelming amount of anxiety. He was clearly overwhelmed by his own emotions but doing his best to try to remain calm.

He seemed frozen too...like a deer trapped in headlights.

"I...I think you may be right, Athena." Apollo whispered back.

Their boss uncharacteristically pulled away from Trucy's embrace and stepped backwards by like six steps.

The discord in his heart was getting louder. That had gotten even more worrisome.

(" _Mr. Wright, what's going on? What happened?_ ")

She felt bad also as Trucy was incredibly worried, yet he peeled away from his daughter clearly uncomfortable all of a sudden. It was beyond out of his character to do that to her.

Athena also didn't like the way he was eyeing all of them. He was eyeing them all far too warily, almost like a cornered and caged animal.

"Mr. Wright, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Is everything okay?" He repeated, then said in an almost bitter sarcastic tone, "What an interesting question to ask me..."

* * *

Apollo had to agree with Athena, there was something off about their boss's posture and body language. He was acting very strange.

"So...you want to tell me what this is about?" He asked them in a guarded tone.

He was...being suspicious of them. Apollo just stood there really confused. It was so strange, it looked like him, but his mannerisms and body language was different. Why was their boss acting like they were someone he didn't trust?

"Boss? What do you mean?" Athena asked nervously.

"Well either this is a dream I haven't woken up from still...or I'm in the company of some very twisted individuals." Their boss said in a low tone.

Apollo had to admit the tone in his voice made his skin crawl. Their boss was acting EXTREMELY off.

"Twisted?" Athena tilted her head in confusion.

"Yes. I can see from the cheap furniture, interior, carpet, and even clothing...that you lot would be pressed for cash." He said as he crossed his arms.

It was so weird, Apollo definitely noticed it. The exact way Mr. Wright's brows crinkled in distaste as he mentioned the furniture, the way his posture stiffened more as he addressed them, even down to the exact way he crossed his arms...Apollo couldn't help but feel like he was reminded of someone else.

Who? He searched through his memories and suddenly...yes, while not exactly identical...it was slightly similar to Mr. Edgeworth, differences to be sure but it was the only person whose mannerisms came close enough to what he witnessed on his boss.

"But to hold an esteemed lawyer hostage—"

"Wait, hostage?!" Athena did a double-take.

"But changing me into another's clothes wasn't inappropriate enough, these doctored and photoshopped images?! That goes too far! I demand answers you hooligans!" He said with a finger-snap motion that looked so weird on him, before extending his index finger out in his usual trademark pose.

It was so strange. It was like at the same time it was definitely Phoenix Wright...but then other mannerisms, speech patterns, and body language and facial expressions were not. It was like half the time he was seeing somebody else wearing the skin of Phoenix Wright (Who was still wearing those silly blue bunny pajamas he knew his boss was embarrassed to have but refused to give it up and not wear it because it was a gift from his darling little Trucy).

Apollo hesitated but he had to ask, "What photos are you talking about?

Mr. Wright grabbed some photo album on the desk and just tossed it across the room. It landed on his bed.

"Like the photos in there!" He shouted, then gestured to the knocked over small picture frames on his desk, "Or how about these!"

He stomped over to the wall and picked up a broken picture frame from the ground. He stomped back to the desk then held the broken photo up.

"Or what about this?!" Their boss exclaimed with ire.

"Is there something wrong with that picture of Grandma and Grandpa?" Trucy asked with evident concern.

Mr. Wright out a very quiet gasp as he dropped the photo, the cracked glass now shattered completely. He masked his surprised expression very quickly behind an angry one, but Apollo still saw it in that split second.

"Wh-What did you say?" He asked with a frustrated tone.

"Grandma and Grandpa?" Trucy repeated with confusion.

"Why...why would you call them that?" Mr. Wright backed up another step away from them.

"Because they're my grandparents? Why are you asking such weird questions Daddy?"

Mr. Wright's glare evaporated again momentarily. His eyes widened like saucers and his jaw dropped.

"Wh-What did you call me?" He tried to mask his stunned state behind a calm face.

But he wasn't calm, his hands in his pockets were shaking. Apollo noticed his lips twitch slightly for a split second. Just what was going on? Why was he acting like this?

("Why is he acting like Trucy is like...like a complete stranger. Like we're all complete strangers...oh no...don't tell me...") Apollo thought with dread.

"Daddy, why are...why are you asking me this? It's freaking me out! Please stop talking like this! What's going on with you?!"

Trucy mentioned a cut on his head...Ms. Fey did mention this happened to him once before years ago, but he didn't want to go there. He didn't want to think that Mr. Wright had no idea who they all were. That he had no idea who Trucy was.

"Mr. Wright, where did we meet?" Athena suddenly blurted out.

It seemed Athena came to the same conclusion as him.

"What?" He eyed Athena skeptically.

"Come on Mr. Wright, how did we meet? And where? It was only about a year ago after all. Surely you remember that?" Athena repeated but even more seriously.

Mr. Wright just stared at her with a rather lost expression before he masked it again under an expression of distrust and agitation.

"You're just trying to trick me no doubt!" He insisted.

"It's no trick! Come on Mr. Wright!" Athena exclaimed.

"Daddy, what's my name?!" Trucy then interjected.

He then turned to Trucy, as did everyone else. Apollo felt his heart sink. Trucy was barely holding back the tears that were already welling up in her eyes. This caused their boss who was behaving weird to pause. He dropped his distrustful mask and actually looked like he felt guilty.

"Come on, Daddy, you know me! What's my name?" Trucy asked again.

Mr. Wright just stood there frozen, but guilt written all over his face.

"I...I'm sorry, I don't know who you are." He regarded the teenage girl with pity.

Tears finally did spill out of her eyes as she sprinted forward and with both her hands gripped onto his pajama shirt, clutching the fabric tightly.

"Stop this, stop saying this Daddy. You know me. It's me, I'm Trucy! Trucy Wright! I'm your little girl, your number one favorite magician. I'm Trucy!" Trucy began to choke back a sob.'

Apollo wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to say anything. What made it worse was seeing how uncomfortable and unsure Mr. Wright was with Trucy despite his guilt for his words. Trucy needed a hug and reassurance, but right now it seemed her own father didn't know how to give that to her.

Mr. Wright gently pulled himself away from her, Trucy wanted to run back to him, but Apollo just grabbed her by the arm and Mr. Wright walked to the other side of the room.

"Polly?" Trucy looked at him puzzled, as she wiped off her tears.

"He's lost, he clearly has amnesia. He needs our help. I know this is difficult for you and I'm sorry Trucy, I really am. But this will only cause more confusion and discomfort for him. We need to take this slow, okay?" He whispered to her.

She nodded as she wiped the remainder of her tears, giving him a small tiny smile despite her feelings. He put an arm around her shoulder and gave her a quick hug.

"We'll get through this with you. You can count on us Trucy. We have to be strong for your dad's sake. I know it's hard, but we can manage if we work through it together. And you know I'll always be here for you too." Apollo whispered with a smile, "Remember, you're Trucy Wright, and you're fine."

Despite her sorrow, she let out a quiet giggle, "Right, thanks Polly. You're the best friend and magical assistant this magician could ask for."

Athena sighed next to him.

"This is going nowhere. Trucy, Mr. Butz needs our help; we'll try to get him to remember us later." Athena said more quietly then turned to Mr. Wright and spoke up louder, "It's clear that we need to take you to a doctor. So let's hurry and hit the road. We'll need to get him taken care of as well the trial today. We'll have to go in his place Apollo."

Mr. Wright scowled at Athena, it was quite intimidating.

"I'm not here for jokes whoever you fools are, only answers is what I want...well and being captured apparently too—but mostly answers!" Mr. Wright said at first confidently but dipped slightly into an awkwardness that Apollo was familiar with, then immediately jumped right back into confidence again, "And you do not tell me what to do, fools! Now am I simply still trapped in some ludicrous dream that wishes to torment me further? Or are you truly a group of twisted individuals who wish to keep me from doing my job and living my life peacefully?"

It was...really weird hearing Mr. Wright use the word "fool". He wasn't sure why, but it just felt weird hearing him say it in a manner like Mr. Edgeworth or Mr. Blackquill would.

Apollo however did notice how while their boss was glaring at him, Athena, and Ms. Fey, he refused to give that same expression directed at Trucy. In fact he wouldn't even make eye contact with her, he was actively avoiding it, Apollo realized. It seemed he still felt guilty about breaking her heart earlier. That gave Apollo a small hope that their Mr. Wright was still in there deep down. They just needed to find a way to help him come out and remember who he is.

"Very well, if this isn't a dream, then a kidnapping from some twisted fools then? Alright how much do I need to pay to be able to walk away from this? I have work to get back to if you don't mind." He said in an annoyed tone.

"What—?" Athena was interrupted from whatever question she was about to ask.

"Also, where are my clothes? And my badge and suitcase if you don't mind." He said with narrowed eyes.

"Your badge is right there?" Apollo pointed to the tiny thing sitting on the nightstand by a lamp next to his bed.

It was clear he had amnesia, but something still didn't feel right. There was something really off about this whole thing.

Mr. Wright immediately headed to the nightstand. He picked up the tiny defense attorney badge, and even only to glare more at them as he picked it up.

"You think I'm a fool? Where is MY badge?" He glared at the them harder.

"That...Mr. Wright, that is your badge." Athena said with evident concern.

He remembered he was a lawyer and had a badge, yet he seemed angry and confused at seeing his own defense attorney badge? Just what kind of amnesia was this anyway?

Mr. Wright's glowering expression then morphed into confused for the briefest second then concern, but he immediately masked it. It was so quick Apollo almost didn't catch it.

"Please, let's just get whatever it is you want over with, then return me home. My sister is probably wondering where I am."

Mr. Wright's expression was guarded as he said this, but Apollo noticed the way he was supporting the weight of his left hand against the nightstand. He was nervous. Apollo really hated this. He wished Mr. Wright would remember who they were because they were not people he should feel uncomfortable and nervous around.

Apollo then paused...sister? What on Earth was he talking about? Mr. Wright told him he was an only child! Trucy even mentioned to him once that she wished it wasn't so because she would have loved to have cousins to play with when she was growing up (but she was grateful she had at least Pearl around). This amnesia was definitely something unnatural...and a bit unnerving.

"Nick—" Maya finally spoke since they first entered Mr. Wright's room, "You don't have a sister."

Apollo saw that guarded expression immediately evaporate. It was pure distress and shock in its place. He looked almost as if someone dumped a bucket of icy water over him.

"Stop...stop messing around with me. I don't find these foolish games the least bit amusing!" There was a mixture of anger and panic in his eyes and voice.

"This isn't a game, Boss!" Athena shouted incredulously.

"Boss? That's an odd thing to call your hostage." He said suspiciously.

"Enough with this hostage crap already!" Athena exclaimed with exasperation, "We didn't kidnap you!"

"Alright I've had about enough of this I can take." Maya shouted from behind Apollo, "Athena, hold him down for me!"

"Wait what?" Apollo blinked.

Athena pumped up a fist, "You got it, I've had about enough of this as I can take myself!"

Athena tackled Mr. Wright to the ground before suddenly holding him in a headlock. Phoenix squirmed and flailed, and Apollo sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on.

"I don't see how this is helpful Ms. Fey." Apollo said.

"Isn't it obvious? Phoenix is being possessed by some malevolent ghost! I'm going to exorcise it immediately!" Maya exclaimed with fire in her eyes.

"Wow! You can do that?! Cool! We're gonna see a real exorcism!" Athena said with stars in her eyes.

Apollo sighed. Trucy shifted anxiously next to him but said nothing.

"You're all lunatics!" Mr. Wright yelled while he still struggled but failed to get out of Athena's headlock.

"Ms. Fey is this necessary...I'm pretty certain he just hit his head and that's why he can't remember this stuff?" Apollo asked.

"Well...hopefully not, this is a powerful prayer I'm about to perform. If no ghost is in him then he might end up unconscious...or just stuck with annoying bouts of nosebleeds and migraines for two weeks." Maya Fey said as if it wasn't a big deal.

Mr. Wright paled, and Apollo was right there with him in that regard.

"WHAT?! GIRL—LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE NOT SCRAMBLING MY BRAIN YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Mr. Wright flailed around in Athena's hold.

"I-I'm not so sure this is a good idea." Apollo felt himself sweat.

"Some gambles you have to take Apollo...sacrifices must be made for the greater good." Ms. Fey said again in that tone that made this sound like it wasn't something to worry over.

"I just—what?! OBJECTION! Not with Mr. Wright's health on the line it's not!" Apollo shouted.

"I concur! Listen to the rooster-haired boy!" Mr. Wright shouted.

( _"Wait...rooster haired?"_ )

He shook off the poultry jab directed at his hair, and figured it was time to get control of the situation.

"Maya..."

He hadn't addressed her by her first name before but knew that would get her attention—they still didn't know each other that well hence why he was formal with her,

"Stop. This will not help Mr. Wright's behavior. Something is wrong with him, but he certainly needs to be seen by a doctor first before you go exorcising any malevolent spirits. Besides, remember Mr. Butz? He specifically asked for Mr. Wright to represent him. He would be very much upset if you incapacitated his lawyer."

"But even if this isn't an evil ghost, and your _'amnesia or sickness or whatever'_ is the case..." She emphasized how unimpressed she was with his more logical theory to Mr. Wright's behavior like it was too mundane to be possible for her, "How exactly can he still represent Larry?"

"Yes, Athena and I will probably have to take over this case, but regardless Mr. Butz still asked for him specifically...and if he has to miss the trial to go to the hospital I'd rather it be that he was sent there because of some other reason being the cause and not his friends and employees." Apollo explained.

"Oh fine..." Maya said half exasperatedly and half pouty.

* * *

Phoenix was extremely confused...these people apparently were not kidnappers (not that he fully believed them, those two girls already proven they were crazy), claiming he was their boss and...a defense attorney?! Not to mention they thought he had amnesia? Completely preposterous! He knew exactly who he was and how he's lived his life! They were the ones who clearly have lost their senses!

The antennae-haired boy and the top hat girl left the room to discuss something, leaving him alone with the two crazy fillies. He wouldn't stand for that.

"Both of you, out." He ordered.

"What? We have to keep an eye on you! You hit your head!" The orange-haired girl said.

"Plus what if you try to make a break for it?! You aren't yourself Nick, we have to protect you from yourself!" The raven-haired girl said.

That line was especially rich coming from her considering she was all too eager to put his health at risk for the sake of exorcising non-existent demons.

"The cut to my cranium is shallow, the bleeding has already stopped. And I refuse to change out of these absurd pajamas and into something more respectable until you both vacate this room."

Both girls lightly blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Oops, sorry, we'll give you a little bit of privacy then." The self-proclaimed exorcist girl said.

"Well, let us know if you need anything or feel like you might faint again Mr. Wright, we don't want your situation to get worse." The carrot-top said after leaving with the other girl as they shut the door.

He didn't even understand the big deal anyway from them, after all the window in that room wasn't even big enough for him to use for an escape.

Suddenly it dawned on him as he glanced back at that one framed picture on the cheap desk, the picture with him and Mia Fey's little sister eating burgers. That girl, she was dressed a bit differently, but it was definitely her, Mia Fey's little sister. Well Franziska was right about Maya Fey it seemed. She definitely has some screws loose in her head.

Then the other two, the boy in red and the girl in yellow. He scratched his neck as he tried to come up with something. They did seem vaguely familiar...he knew he's seen them somewhere before, but where?

( _"Wait...didn't the Edgeworth & Fey Law Offices have two people...weren't they interns or something? Yes that's right, the loud boy always follows Mia around, and the energetic girl always tagged along with Edgeworth. They had names...what were they again? Hmm...I'm sure I'll remember later."_) He thought as he moved away from the cheap desk.

He was drawing nothing but blanks on the top hat girl, which he did feel guilty for. She seemed so distraught when he didn't recognize her. But there was nothing he could do about that as he doesn't know who she is, he still felt responsible for causing her such distress. He'd figure a way to better apologize to the young girl later, he needed to first figure out what to do about his situation.

So he walked over the tiny closet to see what he could find.

This day was certainly weird, and it was becoming weirder by the second. Whoever's home this was, was apparently his same size. The shoes, the suit, even the belts. True the material wasn't as nice as what he owned, but it wasn't by any means an obviously pitiful frugal looking material. At least whoever owned this could look presentable and not like he needed a paycheck badly. They even had the same tastes in color, he always loved blue.

And while he'd never admit it, he was also grateful whoever this was owned a tie. He'd never admit it to his dear little sister—Franny—that he never liked cravats. They were itchy and uncomfortable. But it was a staple for the von Karma's, she especially loved them. She always bought him two new ones every year ever since he became a prosecutor. One for his birthday and one for Christmas. He never had the heart to tell her he found them uncomfortable. She looked so happy when she helped him first put one of the fanciest ones she ever bought, back when he became a prosecutor at the age of 17 (one of the youngest in history...then Franziska beat him to that record, he smiled a bit proudly remembering that). He remembered how she said he looked so cool, sophisticated and even handsome wearing it. So he swallowed his pride and always wore the cravat because it made her happy.

But what a breath of fresh air it was wearing a tie was. He wondered when the last time he wore a tie was. It's certainly been years.

He then placed the unfamiliar badge onto the lapel of his jacket. He stared down at the object with mixed feelings. Once upon a time, it was his dream to be a defense attorney. Now there was a group that was insisting he was one? He couldn't think of any explanation other than he lost his mind or this was still a dream. Nothing seemed right. And he still can't remember what he was doing recently until he wound up here. He kept trying to recall what happened in the previous 36 hours, he knew it had to have been something important, but he couldn't recall what that was! He let out a heavy sigh as he scratched his neck. He'd figure it out later, he didn't want to keep those crazy kids waiting.

He walked out of the tiny bedroom and into a hallway, those two girls were waiting for him and lead him out of the narrow hallway and into the main living area of the humble apartment. The boy was waiting there with the top hat girl, the two of them didn't seem to notice the three who recently appeared.

"Trucy, I know this will be hard, but we have to keep moving. Did Mr. Wright mention where it was he needed to go today before we visited Mr. Butz?" The horned head boy asked the magician girl.

"Hmmm...oh yeah! He mentioned something about going to the art studio where Uncle Larry hangs out, Daddy said last night he thinks he could find some clues there!" She nodded.

They dragged Phoenix with them and headed out to the art studio. During the car ride they all introduced themselves to him, hoping it would trigger some sort of memory. It didn't work as he didn't have amnesia, but he'd try to humor them for now in attempting to remember something until he figured out what exactly was going on. He probably should have paid attention when the intern girl and boy introduced themselves...he couldn't recall what they said their names was. Oh well, he'd probably figure it out later.

Mia's little sister introduced herself next and despite him finding her a bit...crazy, he was grateful he actually had some knowledge of who she was beforehand.

"And I'm Trucy, Trucy Wright." The girl who called herself his daughter introduced last.

"Um...pleasure to meet you." He said awkwardly as she was the one person he was unsure of how to behave around.

He didn't exactly have experience in being a father and suddenly a kid shows up insisting he is one. He needed to be polite however, he hated seeing kids cry and he was not comfortable with causing her tears earlier.

He still had no clue as to why they were supposed to be heading to this art studio though.

So he asked, "So why is it we're heading to this place again? You lot seem to be in a hurry, what is the situation?"

"Oh right, well Uncle Larry is in trouble again and you were supposed to represent him Daddy." The magician girl, Trucy, said.

"Uncle...Larry?" He blinked with confusion.

He certainly never recalled ever having a brother named Larry. More weirdness thrusted onto him perhaps?

"Oh right, Nick, do you remember Larry? Your old childhood friend?" Maya Fey asked him.

"Childhood friend...Larry?" He pondered out loud.

The name sounded familiar and from his childhood they claim. That actually sounds like something that matches up correctly with his memories.

( _"Hmm...Larry? Larry? Yes that name sounds familiar indeed. My childhood, I wonder...wait...don't tell me..."_ ) He thought with a scowl after realization finally hit him.

He hoped they weren't referring to who he thought it was, but then again, he didn't know many Larry's. He groaned.

"Please tell me you aren't referring to Larry Butz, right?" He asked with hesitation.

"Wow! This is great, so you do still remember something after all!" Maya Fey exclaimed.

His scowl deepened. Of course it was him. He hadn't seen the man since a trial he had against Edgeworth 10 years ago, but even then, it was only briefly. Larry kept shouting in the gallery every time something didn't go Edgeworth's way and eventually the Judge had him removed from the courtroom for the remainder of the trial. He hadn't actually spoken to Larry since they were kids. But it seems his penchant for getting himself into trouble has not slacked through the years one bit.

"What misfortune has that trouble-magnet brought upon himself _this_ time?" He asked as he massaged his temples, prepared for any headache his old friend would no doubt give.

His "daughter" explained to him the situation about the double homicide as well as the attempted murder charge on top of it. He couldn't help but feel sympathy even for a moron like Larry. Those were some heavy charges to lay on someone. He knew his old friend was ill-mannered, loud-mouthed, and not too bright...but he wasn't the type to commit murder. While it's true people can change, Larry is far too simple-minded to be a mastermind behind such a serious crime.

On the car ride however the two intern kids in the front discussed the possibility of taking him to see a doctor. Apparently, they felt that Maya Fey and the Trucy girl should stay with them while the two interns should investigate. He didn't like that suggestion one bit, while he supposed from their point of view it was logical, but something in his gut told him that it wouldn't help the situation entirely. If it was just a dream it'd be no big deal, if he was going crazy then seeing a doctor would be beneficial but...he was too afraid to admit it, but he knew there was an increasing possibility this was neither a dream or hallucination. And if it was neither of those things, the only option left available was, whatever the hell this all is, it's real. And he'd never be able to get to the bottom of it if he was trapped in some hospital. Especially if they all did assume he was going crazy. No, going to a doctor right now was out of the question. He needed answers, not medicine.

"No." He said flatly.

"No? No what?" The young man questioned.

"No, we're not going to a doctor." He spoke plainly.

"Huh? But Mr. Wright—" The carrot top girl started but he however interrupted her.

"I said no. I refuse to go to any doctor or hospital. I will figure this out at my leisure." He said with his arms crossed.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea." The orange haired girl frowned.

"I am 34 years old, none of you have the legal authority to place me in a medical establishment against my will, and since my condition is not life threatening there is no reason to force me there." He stated.

"But—" The boy was about to argue but he was gonna stomp that out of the two interns who suggested this idea right now.

"If I recall, I am the boss of you two, am I not?" Phoenix gestured to the two in the driver and passenger seat in front of them.

The intern boy and intern girl could only nod, the boy thankfully still kept his eyes on the road.

"Very well, judging from the appearance of the fabric on your persons, you two I imagined are pressed for cash and went for the more frugal choices, correct?" He asked.

The orange haired girl looked annoyed, "What's wrong with the way I look? I saved money and look cute!"

"Right...so—why are you bringing this up Mr. Wright?" The horn-headed boy questioned.

"How would you both like a significant raise in your salaries?" Phoenix asked with a smirk.

The squeak and gasping combination that escaped the throats of the two only served to make his smirk grow wider. Just like Gumshoe, they could easily be bought, just as he predicted.

"Polly, don't you dare!" Trucy chided.

"But Trucy, he said significant raise! Not a little one! A significant one!" The young man was almost on the verge of tears.

"Yeah Trucy! We could always use some extra cash! We have bills to pay you know!" The intern girl exclaimed while she too was on the verge of tears.

"You both are weak." Maya Fey said with disappointment.

"Yeah!" Trucy nodded in agreement.

"Nick, you need to see a doctor! If you don't...I'll...I'll...I'll never speak to you again! You can kiss our friendship goodbye!" Mia Fey's little sister threatened.

He didn't even look at her as he said with an apathetic expression, "That's fine, I'm sure I'll live without it."

"What?! You can't call my bluff! I mean—uhh—you can't just be so callous and end our friendship like that!" The raven haired woman scrambled to gain footing in their argument.

"I have no memory of this friendship of ours that you speak of, so your threat doesn't do anything to sway me. How can I value the loss of something that I currently have no memory of? If you're going to blackmail me, then blackmail me on something I would currently care about." He said in a monotone.

"Curse your sudden yet inevitable betrayal, Nick! You're so cold! I hate the new you, give me my old Nick back!" Ms. Fey glared as she stuck her tongue out at him.

( _"It honestly baffles me how someone so childish can be the same age as my dear little sister, then again perhaps I'm being unfair. To be at the same maturity level as Franziska is a tall order to expect just anyone to live up to."_ )

"Yeah well, I can make Polly take you there, Daddy! You're going to see a doctor and that's final!" Trucy declared as if there was no room for argument.

He admired the fire in her eyes, but alas, he'd have to snuff it out.

"Well as your father I don't see how you could, if you attempt to force my employees to take me there, or anyone else, then I can easily just ground you." He matched her fiery stare.

She faltered, "W-what? But...you have NEVER grounded me before!"

"First time for everything." He did not let his fiery stare falter.

"But—I—no, this is a trick! You're bluffing! It's a trick!" She challenged him.

She certainly had spirit, but she has met her match.

"Oh? Try me then." He said with a smug grin.

He and Trucy just had a stare off for probably for several seconds until she finally backed down.

"Y-You're not bluffing." She said as she looked away, before turning back at him with angry tears in her eyes, "Are you some kind of alien?! A clone?! A doppelganger?! My Daddy would never ground me!"

"Maybe this supposed amnesia is exactly what I needed then young one. Because it's clear to me you all could learn a thing or two about discipline." He said confidentially, as he knew he finally won that battle.

"Maya, he's clearly possessed by an evil ghost after all." He heard Trucy whisper sarcastically.

So apparently, they needed to look for something to, as Mia Fey's sister put it, _"break the locks around Larry's heart"_ , whatever the hell that meant. When they arrived at the art studio they looked all over in every place that Larry was known to frequent in the building. They didn't find much at all. They continued their search until eventually they were given access Larry's locker by the building manager. It should hold some of his belongings. When the manager opened it for them, they also didn't find much. All that was in the locker was some art supplies, an old worn out sweater, and a magazine. The magazine interestingly enough had a bookmark in it. It seemed to be the only thing in there with potential, so they took the magazine.

He asked them again what the purpose of all this was, and what they meant by "unlocking" or whatever, but it still baffled him. The spirit medium explained to him the concept of something she called "psychelocks"...the whole thing was very confusing. When that Maya girl said to pull out something called she called a "magatama" he had no idea what she was talking about, and just stared at her while he just blinked. She reached into his pocket and he protested at that huge invasion of personal space, but then the girl pulled back immediately with shock as she said she hadn't found one. He had no clue why she assumed he'd have whatever it was she was talking about.

Mia Fey's sister then figured he probably just lost it. She pulled out a strange bead of her own and said she will make him another one, putting in her own spiritual energy—according to her. When she handed him the bead it suddenly had a strange green glow to it, and it did feel, well he couldn't quite explain the sensation he felt as he held this object in his palm.

With nothing else left to find, they all had to head out, the trial for Larry was in a few hours so they piled back into the car and the intern boy drove them all off to the detention center, so they could break these supposed locks on Larry. The last person Phoenix expected to run into (almost quite literally had he not stopped himself at the last second) Miles Edgeworth.

He was dressed slightly different; the most noticeable difference was he had a much longer red coat and he was wearing a white cravat...a cravat that reminded him too much of the ones he would wear.

"Chief Prosecutor, wait! There's still some papers that need your signature!" He heard one of the guards call out.

That made his eyes widen momentarily before he quickly masked it before Edgeworth could see his shock.

( _"He's a prosecutor here?! Not just any prosecutor, but the Chief Prosecutor?! What the devil is going on?!"_ ) The possibility of everything _not_ being all in his head was getting harder to deny.

"I'll be right there in a moment." Edgeworth said to the guard before he turned to the group, "If it isn't the Wright Anything Agency, good day to you."

"Good morning Mr. Edgeworth." The intern boy said politely.

"I take it you lot are here to see the crying mess that is our... _dear_ old friend, Larry?" Edgeworth sighed.

Sounds like he went in to visit him briefly.

The intern girl nodded, "That's right, so are you going to be the prosecutor for this case Mr. Edgeworth?"

"No, I'm far too busy as Chief Prosecutor right now helping some of the prosecutors with several other much bigger cases. You do realize this detention center holds more than just one person the police arrest correct?" He said bluntly.

The intern girl glared at his comment and the intern boy just chuckled nervously.

"But you still made time to drop by and see one of your old friends, you try to pretend otherwise but you're a nice guy Uncle Miles. I bet Uncle Larry appreciates seeing his two best friends look after him." Trucy said with a smile, Edgeworth frowned but didn't argue otherwise.

Phoenix couldn't help but feel shocked. This girl who is supposedly his daughter apparently is close enough to Larry and Edgeworth that she refers to them as her uncles? He realized what that implied though, that implied that...that he would be close friends with both of them still.

As the other four chatted with Miles Edgeworth, he felt his mind drift off to the past.

* * *

 _The young boy fought back tears as he brought the last of his belongings to the limo._

 _The rest of the things in their home was to be auctioned off, his grandparents had no need for his parent's belongings, they were old and lived in nursing homes. His new father, Mr. von Karma had arranged everything to help them, as his grandfather was too heartbroken to even look at any of the things. So they mostly packed Phoenix's things and Mr. von Karma arranged for someone to come and take care of the rest as well as sell the house._

 _He looked back at the house and felt his lip quiver. He had to be strong, he wasn't supposed to cry right now. But it hit him hard how he'd never see this house again, his home...just like he'd never see his mom and dad again._

 _He put the box of some of his toys in the trunk and shut it, a heavy emotion sitting on his chest. He then looked over at the small keychain on his backpack. One of the three Signal Samurai, Signal Blue. He was going to move to a completely different country, he found it harder to fight back his tears at the thought of leaving his two best friends behind._

 _"NIIIIIIICK!"_

 _He suddenly heard shouting at the end of the street. Phoenix looked back and there they were, his two best friends, Miles and Larry, running up towards him._

 _"Phoenix!"_

 _"Guys! You're here!" He ran towards them._

 _"Thank goodness! We made it in time! See Edgy, I told you we wouldn't miss him!" Larry said with a cheeky grin as he rubbed his nose._

 _Miles glared in annoyance at Larry, "Yes, but we almost did because you just had to drag me onto one of your dumb little so-called shortcuts! We were completely lost, Larry! Thankfully, I had the foresight to stop and ask an adult for directions, because if not we never would have made it in time!"_

 _"Details, details..." Larry waved off Miles's chastisement._

 _Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle at their antics._

 _"What are you guys doing here?" Phoenix asked._

 _"What are we doing here? Dude? Don't ask such dumb questions! We're here to see you off, duh!" Larry exclaimed._

 _"You...you are?" Phoenix felt his eyes get wet again._

 _"Of course." Miles only nodded._

 _"But...but the trial, Miles_ — _"_

 _The gray haired boy interrupted him._

 _"Phoenix, don't worry about the conclusion of that trial. That doesn't change anything." Miles said with confidence._

 _Phoenix felt a floodgate of emotions come crashing down. The tears started to pour out. He was honestly scared that Miles would hate him after what happened at the trial, especially since he looks up to his father so much. He also was afraid that if Larry found out he would take Miles's side in hating him. But they came all this way just to see them, smiling at him as if that whole traumatic event and awful trial never happened, even Miles was smiling._

 _"You...y-you mean it Miles?" He sobbed._

 _"I am a man of my word." Miles declared._

 _"Dude...you're a kid." Larry pointed out._

 _Miles blushed in embarrassment and glared at Larry._

 _"Fine, I'm a BOY of my word! Don't get caught up in semantics!" Miles huffed._

 _"What's that mean?" Larry said as he blinked dumbly._

 _"Ugh, now isn't the time for this Larry!" Miles rolled his eyes._

 _"Right sorry...anyways, don't sweat all that junk Nick, we're your best friends, and that will never change!" Larry puffed out his chest as he held out his yellow Signal Samurai keychain, "We're the Samurai Three!"_

 _Phoenix smiled through his tears as he unclipped the keychain from his backpack and held it out like Larry. Miles gave a half-smile and pulled his red Signal Samurai keychain from his pocket._

 _"Yeah! We are the Signal Samurai! Nothing is gonna separate us!" Larry said excitedly._

 _"Agreed." Miles said with far more subdued enthusiasm, but a smile still present._

 _"We're best friends...forever. Right guys?" Phoenix asked hesitantly with a small smile as he wiped the tears off his face with his other hand._

 _Larry then grabbed Miles and Phoenix, forcing them all into a group hug, which despite his embarrassmen_ _t_ — _Miles didn't actually protest to._

 _"That's right, we're friends forever!"_

 _"Even I will have to agree with Larry, we're definitely going to remain friends for as long as time will allow us_ — _"_

 _"Geez Edgy, why do you gotta make everything sound so boring?!" Larry whined._

 _Miles just glared at Larry and Phoenix felt himself burst out into laughter for the first time in weeks._

* * *

Phoenix sighed to himself as he distanced away from that memory.

"Wright, is something the matter, you've been awfully quiet?" Edgeworth's voice broke him away from his thoughts.

He looked up and kept a neutral expression on his face. If what was going on was indeed real and not some figment of his imagination, then Edgeworth would immediately catch on if he's acting differently from what is considered norm here, wherever here is. He wasn't comfortable with the idea of Edgeworth catching on that he is in a vulnerable position.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts, thinking about a lie once told to me long ago." He mused quietly.

"I beg your pardon?" Edgeworth raised a brow at him, clearly puzzled at his words.

"Never mind me, just tired. Didn't get much sleep last night." Phoenix waved off.

If supposedly, Phoenix Wright here is close friends still with Miles Edgeworth, then that is what would be expected. Though there was a slight problem with that for him. He and Miles Edgeworth weren't exactly even considered friendly acquaintances. He'd probably have to avoid him as much as possible until he figures out better what his situation is.

"Oh, I forgot to ask! Mr. Edgeworth, if you're not running the trial for the prosecution, then who is?" Mia Fey's sister asked.

"Someone who should be a blast from your past, for you and Wright." Edgeworth said.

"Really? Who?" Maya Fey perked up with anticipation.

"Franziska von Karma." Edgeworth answered.

Phoenix felt his blood slightly run cold. His enemy was to be Franziska? His sister? No, this was clearly a cruel joke.

"She just flew in last night and was briefed on everything. She is quite eager to meet you in court again, Wright. I hope you don't disappoint her." Edgeworth said before waving them off and leaving the room.

( _"If there is any heavenly body listening then please just grant me an answer to just one question. I implore you, will you confirm if I'm truly in a nightmare?_ ")

* * *

 **The chapter title is a reference to the Lord of the Rings meme, "Legolas, what do your elf eyes see?", I figured it'd be funny to make a joke with Apollo because you know, his perception lol.**

 **I wanted to reference Apollo and Athena's abilities without them fully using it, sort of like half using it. I feel like Apollo would be very aware with his keen eyesight of different little ticks in body language and facial expressions that most people wouldn't pay attention too. And idk if it was ever said in the games, I know Athena can "hear" emotions or whatever, but I also headcanoned that she has really good hearing too in general, so she'd be able to pick up some noises through walls.**

 **Gosh I feel like such a jerk to poor Trucy, bby girl I'm sorry I had to put you through that D:**

 **Maya...please never change.**

 **In the Ace Attorney Anime there is a filler episode that was actually written by Shu Takumi at the end of season 1, it expands further on the time Larry, Phoenix, and Miles all met as kids and shows off their friendship and it is teeth rotteningly sweet and adorable but then slams you hard with feels because then you remember DL-6 (CURSE YOU MANFRED!) In the episode the boys all watched a Steel Samurai type of knock off with three samurai called Signal Samurai. So the flashback was basically referencing that. Since Shu Takumi himself wrote that episode I like to consider it part of Ace Attorney canon (also it was a really good episode so why wouldn't I?)**

 **And so there is actually going to be a running gag throughout this story, Prosecutor Phoenix in his world never seemed to realize Apollo and Athena of his world were defense attorneys mentoring under Mia and Miles, NOT interns! He can never seem to remember this so always assumes they are interns. He also can never seem to remember their names. Don't ask why, there is no special reason other than because I think it's a funny running gag. All prosecutors need running gags with them, this is one of Prosecutor Phoenix's (that and the fact that he's snooty about clothes and furniture and can tell the material of fabric by touching it).**

 **So next chapter expect me to jump back into the Prosecutor Universe with our good ol' Attorney Nick! Mia's trial is about to start! I hope you guys are ready!**

 **Once again, I can't thank you guys enough for your support! It truly means the world to me! And remember, your reviews just fuels my creativity and motivation and helps me write faster ;)**

 **Thanks again guys and have a great day!**


	6. Seven Minutes Is All She Can Spare

**Chapter 6: Seven Minutes Is All She Can Spare To Play With You**

 **Hey guys I'm back! And we're back to Attorney!Phoenix in the Prosecutor Universe for this chapter.**

 **These character designs I posted the link to last chapters are still relevant for this chapter (as we still have Franziska's new look, Phoenix's, as well as Mia, Maya, Miles, Apollo, and Athena) so here is the link. I wanted you guys to remember some basic character design ideas I have for this fic since it has been some time since I posted:**

 **http [:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169489975418/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout**

 **Also Angel Starr will be in this chapter, along with two other certain characters, so here is where their character design reference is again:**

 **http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169713182978/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-more-designs**

 **And here is some more design references, however these last designs do not have anyone featured until later chapters: http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169828407023/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-even-more**

 **Also as mentioned in a previous chapter, Lily Fey-Swallow, the daughter of Iris and Doug, I finally sketched her. I also sketched another OC that will be appearing in this chapter. Here is a link to the sketches:**

 **http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/179320774328/heres-a-couple-ocs-in-the-alternate-universe-of**

 **Just remove all the brackets and spaces and you're good to go. As usual I will continue to complain about how fanfictiondotnet here won't let me add links normally without it cutting things out completely. Bah, whatever, anyways here's the next chapter. I would also like to curse fanfictiondotnet as well for the character limit for the chapter titles when I go to post them. Let me have my long chapter title like I want, dangit!**

 **A special thanks to my friend, just-absolutely-super, for editing this chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

 **January 10, 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 4**

They made it to the prosecutor's bench, Franziska obviously annoyed as Edgeworth and Maya were already there at the defense's bench before they got to their bench. But she didn't comment on that or take it out on him, thankfully. She set her briefcase down on the bench and began to pull out all her files filled with paperwork, keeping the evidence in her bag. Phoenix set his briefcase down while he pulled out some files as well. He began to rub his temples, the headache from yesterday morning not fully gone away. It didn't bother him as much as it had yesterday morning, but it was starting to bug him a little bit.

"Is everything okay?" Ms. von Karma asked.

"Nothing too bad, just a small headache." He admitted.

Franziska then snapped her fingers at one of the bailiffs.

"You there, fetch Phoenix Wright a water bottle!" Franziska ordered.

Phoenix couldn't help but blink dumbly at her for that. On the one hand, bailiffs weren't there to be waiters (even if he was a bit parched). However, she was now calling him by his full name like he would expect, at least the Franziska of his world.

"What's with the look?" She asked him.

"Nothing just...the way you addressed me is all..." Phoenix scratched the back of his head.

"Ah yes, that's correct. Remember what I told you yesterday morning? You didn't have to be so formal with me when in private. In the court or around reporters we address each other either by our full names or the more formal Mr. Wright and Ms. von Karma if it so fancies our choosing."

That was rather weird in his opinion. Then again this was Franziska, he shouldn't expect anything normal with a von Karma.

"Why?" He asked instead.

"Because we von Karma are the image of perfection, therefore we must be the perfect examples of professionalism to the common people." She explained.

Phoenix held back an eye-roll. That was even stranger. They're supposed to be siblings here. He hardly thought anyone would find it unprofessional for siblings to address each other casually, but at least he now knew how people would expect him to address Franziska in public. However he needed to get a game face on. He had to pretend to be a prosecutor here. Even if he was supposed to play co-council, he needed to not stand out. He thankfully had faced against a lot of prosecutors in his life. All he had to do was remember the way they would do and say things.

The bailiff returned and handed him a water bottle, which he took gratefully.

Edgeworth started to organize his paperwork and the moment he looked up, he glared at Franziska. She of course matched his glare but added her own arrogant smirk with it.

(" _Oh boy...here we go_.") Phoenix fought back a sweat.

"Miles Edgeworth." Franziska said loudly as she pointed the handle of her whip in his direction, "Today the world shall bear witness once again to what an utter fool you are. As well as continue behold the perfection that is the von Karma family!"

Phoenix did everything in his power to suppress both an eye-roll and a sigh.

"The only thing perfect will be your defeat!" Maya challenged next to Edgeworth.

Maya then squeaked as she hid behind Edgeworth as a certain whip came flying in her direction and struck the wall instead.

Franziska then proceeded to ignore Maya and continued on.

"It is a shame this will all be over so soon." Franziska lamented mockingly.

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow, "I beg your pardon?"

"Come now, Miles Edgeworth, surely even you understand how futile this is. The case against Mia Fey is perfectly solid, and you are up against the von Karma clan. You have no hope of victory and really it's just a waste of valuable time for us all." She said arrogantly.

Edgeworth glowered harder at her and opened his mouth, but Franziska cut him off.

"But Mr. Wright and I are merciful. We will humor you with this farce for a bit then shall grant you a swift defeat." She then tapped her chin as if in thought before her arrogant smirk returned, "Hmm...seven minutes? Yes, I believe we can spare seven minutes to humor you."

Whatever comeback Edgeworth would of said was cut off this time by the Judge clearing his throat.

"I ask we all settle down. Ms. von Karma does have a point in time being valuable after all."

Edgeworth gave an almost death-like glare directed at both Phoenix and Franziska, which he felt was uncalled for as Franziska was the one picking fights—Phoenix's only crime was that he was stuck next to her. But that didn't matter; he knew this was something he had to deal with. This wasn't his playground, he's now throwing balls in someone else's court and needed to get used to this new role fast. He made certain his expression was completely neutral as Edgeworth stared them both down.

Phoenix noticed out of the corner of his eye Franziska curtsied before the Judge and he quickly did a slight bow to not look out of place next to her.

"Of course Your Honor, I promise to keep that foolish Miles Edgeworth in line so he doesn't waste your precious time." Franziska declared superciliously.

"Oh, I see. Why thank you for your consideration, Ms. von Karma!" The Judge responded with an oblivious smile.

Edgeworth and Maya scowled at Franziska and the Judge, and Phoenix couldn't blame them considering that's usually what he had to deal with. He felt nothing but sympathy for this world's Edgeworth, who here was in Phoenix's shoes dealing with the obvious prosecution bias.

He fought back another sigh and started to unscrew the cap on the water bottle given to him. He lifted the bottle to his lips the moment the Judge began to speak up.

"Very well, with that settled, the court is now in session for the trial of Mia Fey for the murder of her step-father, Gregory Edgeworth."

And it was that moment Phoenix was grateful he was facing away from all the paperwork and evidence. Because his eyes widened comically as he began to choke on the water he was sipping. He spit out all of it as water dripped from his mouth as he was coughing profusely.

( _"Wait_... _step-father?! STEP-FATHER?! Like...Like as in an ACTUAL step-father?! As in he married her mother?! As in...wait...but that would mean_ — _Mia and Maya are Edgeworth's step-sisters?! What?! How did this happen?! Hang on! Just what is—"_ )

His frenetic thoughts came to a grinding halt when he became acutely aware that everyone had been staring at him. Maya and the Judge both looked confused. Edgeworth started to stare at him suspiciously. Mia, who was sitting in the defendant's chair, was staring at him with a mix of confusion and suspicion.

He fought back a sweat from breaking out. He had to act quickly. So he did his best to impersonate the bone-chilling scowl he remembered on Prosecutor Blackquill as he grabbed the water bottle and chucked it into the direction of the poor bailiff who was kind enough to give it to him. He felt bad, but he had no choice but to put on a false image and had to do it quickly.

"Rubbish! You call this water?! It's like drinking metal! I demand you fetch me some actual liquid to drink at once!" He shouted.

The poor innocent man scrambled to pick up the water bottle on the ground and darted out of there. The expressions of confusion and suspicion finally managed to subside around him. He discreetly sighed a breath of relief.

( _"Man, that was terrible. And I feel sorry for that poor bailiff, it's not like he did anything wrong. And this is just great_ — _the trial has barely started and I'm already starting to slip up. Just brilliant Phoenix! Way to go! You nearly blew it!"_ ) He snarked to himself.

Franziska grabbed him by the arm and yanked him down so he could be closer to her head.

"Phoenix!" She hissed with a whisper, "What is with you, foolish brother?! Pull yourself together!"

"Hey! Maybe you should give me a heads up next time that Edgeworth happens to be family with the Fey's!? Then I wouldn't have to be freaking out over this development! Don't you remember?! Amnesia! You can't expect me to know this stuff!" He protested quietly.

She started to squeeze his arm a little tighter with her tiny hand.

"What were you doing all that time I left you alone?! I would have thought you would have read the case file!" She whispered still but gave him a harsh glare.

Phoenix had nothing to argue back as she had a point there.

As exciting as it was to find Apollo and Athena in this universe, he really should have been going over the case file instead of watching their trial. But he couldn't help it. It was instinct to run in there and watch his kids school the court!

The Judge banged his gavel lightly.

"Ms. von Karma, you can scold Mr. Wright for his bad table manners later."

Franziska scowled up at him and the Judge then proceeded to hide behind his gavel.

"Clearly this is an important family matter that must be taken care of! Take as much time as you need, Ms. von Karma!"

( _"Coward."_ ) Phoenix mentally grumbled.

The Judge apparently changed the subject and asked the bailiff something while Franziska had a stare-down with Edgeworth. He started to tune everything else out inadvertently as he began pondering on how different everything was.

Not just about his own situation about him being a prosecutor, being raised with the von Karmas, and the case involving the murder of the other Phoenix's parents. This universe wasn't just a universe where his and Edgeworth's jobs are reversed; there is so much more to it than that.

He had trouble digesting everything. Although it still was quite a shock to hear that Edgeworth was now a step-brother to the two Fey sisters.

But then that would at least explain what Pearl told him yesterday when he investigated with the teenage girl. He was relieved that the mention of the unstoppable and inseparable team that made up of Maya and Edgeworth was not because the two of them were dating. As mind boggling as Edgeworth being now related to Mia and Maya was—even if just through the marriage of their parents—it wasn't nearly as weird as the idea of Maya and Edgeworth dating. He just couldn't see it happening (though he had a hard time seeing Edgeworth _ever_ dating _period_ ).

Nevertheless, the idea of the two of them being such a well-oiled machine in the courtroom was also a bit weird to him even if it's because the two are now apparently siblings here. Edgeworth was always so serious and that seemed to stay true in this universe, Maya was...not. At all.

That made him curious as to how long Edgeworth had been the step-brother of Mia and Maya. How did Gregory Edgeworth meet Misty Fey?

That at least explained Edgeworth's behavior at the detention center. Edgeworth's father hadn't died until just recently, so at the very least he got a normal childhood with his father who he admired greatly as a child. And to top it off, while he wasn't sure how long because he doesn't know the timeline for all this—Edgeworth would of then gained a loving mother through Misty Fey as well as two wonderful sisters. With people like that in Edgeworth's life, it would only make sense he wouldn't be nearly as guarded as the Edgeworth of his world, being surrounded by such honest and open people. Even someone as serious and collected as Edgeworth would express his anger and frustration at everything that happened. Understandably, it was very personal to him. Not only was it his own father that was murdered, but the one accused of doing it was his own step-sister. All of that taken into account, even without the full context of knowing everything in this universe, Phoenix felt he was beginning to understand at least a little bit better.

Though that still made him wonder about everything else. DL-6 never happened here, so naturally Gregory Edgeworth never died until recently. This naturally lead to Misty Fey never being disgraced from what he could safely assume. Somehow Morgan Fey died, Dahlia was not in the picture and currently her fate here was unknown. However, Iris was in the picture, leading Pearl to grow up being surrounded by not just Maya's love, but also Iris, Mia, and her Aunt Misty. And Pearl did mention Maya was dating someone. That made him extremely curious. Maya didn't seem like in a hurry to find her _"special someone"_ in his universe, despite the hounding of everyone in Kurain Village...Pearl especially. He still pitied the bank account of whoever this _"special someone"_ was whenever they would take Maya out to eat.

That's not even going into SL-9 apparently—as far as he can assume—not happening either. Angel Starr was still a detective so what about the others hurt from that case? Especially the Skye sisters. And what about Damon Gant?

There was also the fact that Mia never died, and he had to wonder what else could change from that difference alone. And if Misty was never disgraced, what lead Mia to becoming a defense attorney? He also couldn't help but also wonder about Diego Armando as well; was he different in this universe too? And what about Grossberg, and the people Mia helped or investigated? Then there is the fact that Doug Swallow was never killed by Dahlia. He ended up marrying Iris and the two of them even had a kid together. He couldn't help but wonder if the fates of the other lives Dahlia Hawthorne had destroyed in his universe never happened here—leading to happier endings like with Iris and Doug.

Plus there was Apollo and Athena still being defense attorneys, yet he couldn't help but wonder what circumstances lead those two to Mia and Edgeworth. And there was the fact that Clay Terran is still alive as well, so now he couldn't help but wonder the fate of everyone else at the Cosmos Space Center. Which now made him wonder about Prosecutor Blackquill and the UR-1 incident. Had that case remained, did things change around slightly, or did it just never happen altogether? And what about Apollo? Did he still work for Kristoph Gavin first before meeting Mia and Edgeworth or was that also completely different? And speaking of Kristoph, what was he like in this universe? As well as Klavier. Not to mention Thalassa!

Thinking about Thalassa then brought him to another thought. The Gramarye's...what ever became of them? Apollo was with the agency, yet...he hadn't seen or heard any mention of Trucy. This wasn't his home but he couldn't help but feel worry and melancholy. Where was Trucy? Is she doing okay here? Is she safe...is she happy?

He took a deep breath through his nose as he clenched his right fist at his side. He would find a way to help Mia, but then immediately after, he wanted to know Trucy's fate in this universe. It didn't matter if in this reality he didn't adopt her, all that mattered was she was safe and happy. He just needed to confirm that to be the case. He can find a way home after he eased his concerns about her.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of Franziska cracking her whip against the table as she faced the Judge. She just shook her head, an arrogant smile back on her lips, her bravado had returned instantly.

"There is no need to delay further, Your Honor. We must proceed accordingly." Franziska stated.

"Oh, of course, your opening statement if you may." The Judge nodded.

"I already gave it, Your Honor. Mia Fey is guilty, we shall prove it perfectly, and you will witness the defeat of the foolish Miles Edgeworth. That will suffice." She extended her right hand out dramatically.

The Judge simply nodded. Phoenix held back another urge to roll his eyes.

"Bring out your first witness if you would please." His Honor said.

"But of course. The prosecution will perfectly call out their first witness, the head detective of this case." Franziska von Karma nodded as her little smug grin widened.

Detective Starr then walked in to the courtroom, taking her place on the witness stand.

"Name and occupation if you please." Franziska ordered.

"I'm Angel Starr, I'm a detective of one of the most talented and gifted police forces of this state." Detective Starr said rather proudly.

* * *

Miles wasn't sure how to make of this strange behavior from Wright recently.

The smugness he displayed...something about it felt off at the detention center. It wasn't exact to how Wright normally behaved. Then there was that out of nowhere sincerity that followed after it.

But now—Wright suddenly was choking on his drink and looked positively mortified for a short second before he switched immediately to anger; then lashed out at the bailiff no differently than he would expect from Franziska von Karma and occasionally their father.

Except...Phoenix Wright wouldn't do that.

Indeed he would be condescending but lashing out in _that_ way was simply something Wright didn't do. He realized Phoenix was watching him, so he simply dropped his expression of suspicion and that was when he the prosecutor finally relaxed.

( _"He's hiding something, there is no mistake about that. Then there is whatever went on yesterday when he was alone with Mia. What's he up to?"_ ) Miles pondered.

It was quite unusual too...why would he cover up his behavior with something so violent?

Phoenix Wright was arrogant, pompous, and knew how to pull the rug from under you when you least suspected it just to make you look like a fool for the whole world. His aggressiveness came from his words— _not_ with physical force.

In fact he only ever saw Phoenix threaten violence once, and that was at another defense attorney who nearly shoved Franziska down some stairs because the elder man was quite sore about being beaten by a 15 year old. He remembered that day well, it was Franziska's first case in America and Phoenix nearly slugged the guy and threatened to kick him down the stairs himself if he ever attempted to so much as touch his little sister again. Franziska of course then proceeded to whip the man for good measure. He was in the hallway watching the whole thing unfold and was quite shocked to see Phoenix ever threatening physical violence. Granted, it was over his little sister so that was understandable (after all he was quite protective of her), but it was still a sight to behold considering this was Phoenix Wright.

He watched as Franziska grabbed Phoenix by the arm and started to whisper something to him, she looked quite displeased. He was whispering something back and looked equally annoyed. The Judge assumed it was just a normal squabble between siblings over Wright's little accident and Franziska was scolding him for embarrassing himself. A logical conclusion, even he had to admit to that. But something in his gut told him that hadn't felt right. Something was off, and he would get to the bottom of it.

Wright remained silent after that while the Judge spoke with one of the bailiffs about something. He had to admit he unfortunately hadn't paid attention to the conversation as Franziska von Karma was childishly doing her usual challenges. For whatever reason he can't fathom she always tried to initiate stare-down contests between himself or Mia before any trial. She was frustratingly far too competitive for her own good to the point it was immature. But he accommodated her usual silent challenge. They just stared unblinking for a bit until she finally broke out of her juvenile competition and the Judge finally addressed her again since she was in a much safer mood for him to now deal with. And with that, Ms. von Karma called her first witness: the head detective to the case, Detective Angel Starr.

"Detective Starr, if you could begin with your testimony." The Judge said.

"Of course." The detective nodded.

Edgeworth looked over to Mia who only gave him a small smile. He hated this, hated how his own older sister was put in this situation and she still felt the need to try and comfort him. He needed to be strong. Mia's freedom was on the line, as well as justice for his father.

"We got the call and arrived on the scene as quickly as possible. Despite being a defense attorney, many of us in the force have grown a great respect for Gregory Edgeworth. He was dead, lying there on the pavement; it was a shock to many of us to find him that way. We investigated every angle we could. We looked through every nook and cranny as possible. I know you think otherwise, Mr. Edgeworth, but we did look into this with so much careful consideration. Mia Fey was the only one found at the scene and the only one with evidence pointing to her. It is my professional opinion that she was the only one who could of possibly done such an act." Ms. Starr spoke.

The Judge nodded solemnly, "I have to admit I myself was quite shocked when I heard the news of his death, even more so that the accused was his own protégé and step-daughter. And please do forgive me if you feel I'm being too nosy about this, but Mr. Edgeworth...are you absolutely certain you can handle this? The victim and defendant of this case are your family—no one would blame you if these personal matters are too much to handle."

Miles was grateful his mouth was shut so no one could see how hard he was clenching his teeth. His jaw tightened and tensed at this action. But he kept on a calm face. He wished people would stop asking him things like this. His feelings are irrelevant on the matter. Mia needed his help, Maya and his mother were counting on him to save her, not to mention his father...his father deserved proper justice. And he would find the truth for them.

He didn't realize how tense and stiff he was until he felt a small soft hand lightly glide over his clenched right fist, holding gently onto his hand. He didn't turn to look but he did glance through the corner of his eye. He saw Maya looking up at him with a small but worried smile; he needed to be better at masking his frustrations with the whole situation. He was causing his younger sister to fret.

He was fine. He could handle this. He _would_ handle this.

Too much was at stake for him to not be able to handle it. He couldn't and wouldn't ask Apollo or Athena to take up this burden, not just because they were still not as experienced as well as another case they were wrapping up, but because it would be wrong. And Mr. Shields was currently out of the country right now. He wouldn't dare abandon Mia to have her try to defend herself in this corrupted court.

Even if all of them begged him to take this burden from him, he refused to give it. This was _his_ burden. He would save his sister and avenge his father. He would get to the bottom of it. He didn't have time to lose himself to emotional outbursts or even to grieve. He was the levelheaded one of the agency; he dealt with truths and logic.

There would be time to be angry later. There would be time to be sad later. There would be time to mourn and cry later. After this trial was concluded. After he got to the root of the truth and freed his sister.

Then...then he can finally let go of his burden. But until then he refused to give this burden to someone else and give into his weak heart.

"I appreciate your concern, Your Honor, but it's quite alright, I assure you. The subjects of this case may be close to me, but I am quite capable of performing my duties regardless of any personal connections. And I will show this court that Mia Fey is innocent of the crimes she is being accused of." The attorney declared.

The Judge nodded, appeased with his answer.

"Mr. Edgeworth, you may begin your cross examination." The Judge said.

Miles nodded and decided to press only the statements that he felt would be relevant for the court to hear, as well as bring any facts he could dissect and discover any contradictions from them.

"Detective Starr, you said the police found my father dead. Care to elaborate on the details regarding his death?" Miles pressed.

"Oh yes, how was it he died again?" The oblivious Judge asked.

"He was pushed out the window of the office of his own agency. The Edgeworth & Fey Law Offices rent space of an office building, their business on the 12th story. We have evidence of Mr. Gregory Edgeworth being pushed out, his office window broken. The way the glass is broken shows something being forced through the window to the outside. There were also glass shards found on the ground around his body and even some shards found on his person. He died from the impact of the fall." The female detective explained.

Some images were shown on a monitor: one of the broken window; a close up of his father's body, from his head to his shoulders, glass shards surrounded him in the image. She also held up a bag filled with glass shards, the ones found around his father's body. The detective placed it on the table at the center before returning to the witness stand.

"I see...most unfortunate." The Judge became quite downcast.

Maya had already quickly pulled out her notepad as soon as the detective spoke. It was something he trained Maya to do ever since she started helping him with cases years ago. It was important to make as many notes as one could for their court record. She wasn't nearly as fast as Athena, but Maya had at least done this for some time so she could easily keep up just fine. Not that she needed to worry about falling behind, Detective Starr apparently pulled out a chicken and rice bento box out of nowhere to give to the Judge to help cheer the old man up. Worked like a charm, as the old man immediately perked up at the offer of a free meal.

Franziska von Karma wasn't amused with these antics and whipped both the Detective and the Judge. Ms. Starr was quite angry after being struck, but she seemed to keep her composure as Franziska ordered them to not get distracted and just continue with the testimony. The defense attorney fought back a smirk from forming. Ms. von Karma wouldn't admit it, but she was worried she wouldn't get her seven minute victory mark.

Miles cleared his throat to get back the attention of the Judge and the witness.

"Detective Starr, you said my client was the only one who could of done it because there is evidence pointing to her, correct?" He pressed.

"That's correct, Mr. Edgeworth." Detective Starr nodded.

"Could you care to elaborate for the court on what evidence you found that makes you certain it was my client who committed the crime?" He asked.

"Why of course, Mr. Edgeworth. I would like to present the evidence we found that proves Mia Fey's guilt." Detective Starr nodded.

Now was the moment of truth. He and Maya weren't able to obtain nearly as much evidence as he would of liked. Some of the younger officers made it difficult for him to obtain anything. And while Detective Starr was sympathetic, she still was quite professional at her job and also refused to cough up anything useful for him. He had to do the best he could after all the cops left, and even before squeeze what little he could out of Detective Gumshoe.

"The first piece of evidence is some strands of hair we found clutched in the victim's left hand. We did DNA testing and it confirmed the hair belongs to none other than Mia Fey."

The detective placed a bag with strands of hair inside it on the table next to the glass shards.

The people in the gallery all started to whisper amongst themselves while he heard Maya gulp next to him as she was jotting down more notes. This did not slow Detective Starr down as she continued.

"We found a bloodied finger print on one of the buttons of the late Mr. Edgeworth's jacket. We analyzed the fingerprint and it is a perfect match to Mia Fey. The blood also found on the button was not Gregory Edgeworth's, but in testing we discovered it belonged to Mia Fey. It should be noted when we found the unconscious Ms. Fey, she had a cut on her right hand, most likely from the glass of the window, and the finger print found on the button definitely was a finger from the right hand."

She then placed a bag on the table next to the strands of hair, in it was the bloodied button in question. She then returned to the witness stand.

This was bad. Edgeworth knew it was stacked against Mia, but this was excruciatingly bad. He kept his face composed, he couldn't afford to lose face now, but internally he was practically sweating bullets.

Franziska was fiddling with the whip in her hands, looking quite pleased of her certain victory. Wright simply had his eyes closed and his arms crossed, a pose he'd seen before several times on both Ms. von Karma and on Manfred von Karma.

"And to top it all off..."

Angel Starr then submitted two other images to the monitor, two images regarding his father's body. One was a full body shot, the other was zoomed in to just his right hand. Miles felt his heart drop into his stomach. His father's bloodied hand was left in a position as if he was trying to write something with his finger. And just next to his right hand... _"MIA_ ", written in blood.

"The blood on the late Mr. Edgeworth's hand is a direct match to the sample we took of the bloodied message, DNA test confirming it was Gregory Edgeworth's blood. All these key pieces of evidence were far too overwhelming...it confirmed to us who committed this crime. I'm...I'm sorry, Mr. Edgeworth. I wish I could say I had good news for you, but unfortunately the only news I have is that she's guilty." Detective Starr said sincerely.

The chatters of the galleries above erupted, people decrying that this trial is unnecessary. That Mia was obviously guilty. That the Judge should end it right away. He looked over at Ms. von Karma smugly looking at the time on her smartphone before she held it up for Miles to see. Seven minutes had only passed since Franziska made her declaration. The Judge banged his gavel as he ordered everyone in the court to quiet down.

(" _You got her hopes up for nothing, Wright. I figured at least even you wouldn't stoop so low as to trick Mia into thinking she had a reason to be optimistic._ ")

He didn't know what transpired in their conversation since Mia wouldn't tell him because she didn't want her brother to get tricked and get his hopes up. That's all she was willing to divulge. But she looked so relieved when he saw her in the detention center yesterday after meeting with Wright. He felt irritation bubble in his throat as he turned to glare at Wright. He was puzzled to see Wright just sighing, shaking his head, almost looking...disappointed.

"Well there you have it, overwhelming evidence that she's guilty. There's nothing wrong with you ending this cross-examination, after all there is no point." Ms. von Karma taunted.

"Not yet! I still have some more questions for the Detective!" Miles exclaimed.

Franziska just shrugged, wagged her right index finger at him in mocking disapproval.

"So foolish. This is utterly pointless. Wouldn't you agree Your Honor?" The short woman said arrogantly.

"Your Honor, I should be allowed to ask more questions! This trial has barely started, I should be allowed to finish my cross-examination!" Miles argued.

The Judge stroked his beard briefly before he finally spoke up, "Very well, you may ask your questions. But if no new information comes to light or no contradictions are to be found then I have no choice but to ask you to end your cross examination."

Miles was not about to look a gift horse in the mouth. He bowed politely to the Judge and thanked him before turning back to Detective Starr.

"You said that my client was found unconscious, how would she be able to push out my father if she's out cold? And who was the one who knocked her out?" Miles questioned.

"Foolish fool who foolishly wastes foolish time like some kind of foolhardy fool!" Franziska exclaimed.

He then winced and nearly fell backwards as the sting of the whip flew across the courtroom and struck him across the chest.

"Hmph...explain the facts to this foolishly foolish fool, Detective." The female prosecutor huffed.

Detective Starr nodded then said, "You see, there were signs of a struggle that took place. Overturned and broken furniture, papers and books everywhere, you name it. The office looked like a tornado came through to wreck the place. Gregory Edgeworth may have died, but he definitely put up a fight against his assailant. From what we investigated, Mia Fey was knocked out due to blunt force trauma to the back of her head. Through our investigations we can piece together what happened that caused Mia Fey to pass out."

The detective then put up some images again on the monitor, images of simple drawings step by step of how this would be. It showed first of a simplified version of a fight between Mia and his father. Then it showed Mia moving to push his father out the window. The next simplified image was of his father kicking Mia before he fell out completely. Following that was showing Mia being forced backwards, crashing into his father's desk, knocking her out.

"See, a perfect explanation." Franziska grinned.

"It should be noted," The detective then submitted another photo, this time a picture of a shirt slightly pulled up to show off Mia's abdomen—a large blue and purple bruise in the shape of possibly a foot was there, "This is an image we took when we examined Mia Fey. Notice the distinct bruise, medical examiners concluded the only thing that could of left this mark was that of a foot. And we found Mia Fey in the office of Gregory Edgeworth, slumped against her step-father's desk."

Miles felt his blood run cold.

"No, this has to be a mistake, some kind of joke...or maybe a nightmare? What do we do, Miley?! At this rate, Sis will be—" Maya whispered with increasing alarm in her tone.

He needed to do something, and quick.

"Your Honor, no one who works at the Edgeworth & Fey Law Offices nor any of the extended family members of the Fey family that frequent the building was there that night. The only two people evidence points to being there was Gregory Edgeworth and Mia Fey. It's foolish to try to keep disputing these irrefutable facts." Franziska von Karma stated.

"It is irresponsible to make a ruling too early and too quickly! You are just stonewalling my cross-examination so you can get your guilty verdict!" Miles shouted.

"Foolish Miles Edgeworth! You haven't been able to counter a single piece of evidence so far that has been presented! What is the point in continuing this farce just so you can waste more time?!" She shouted back.

Counter evidence...he needed to counter the evidence.

(" _Think Miles, think! There must be something you can logically think of! You cannot let her end this trial!"_ ) He thought as he tried to ignore the dread that coursed through every bone in his body.

He looked through all the notes, and in his frenzied state his missed something, he needed to calm down. He couldn't help Mia like this.

"Hold it! How is it possible my father survived such a fall, even if only long enough to write a dying message?! Falling from a height like that should have killed him instantly! Especially considering here in the autopsy report it says the first thing to hit the ground was his head!" He challenged.

"You fool! Look at the notes made in the autopsy! The doctor concluded his body had to have been alive for under ten minutes after the impact! Plenty of time to write the note! And there have been many cases of extraordinary incidences where people end up surviving deadly circumstances that would of killed anyone else! How is this any different? Are you a doctor, Miles Edgeworth? Are you qualified to tell the medical examiner they are wrong? And you have still yet to counter the other evidence that has been presented! Can you counter it, Miles Edgeworth? Or are you just wasting everyone's time?!" Franziska fired back.

Miles opened his mouth, but he cursed himself because for some reason he couldn't speak. He couldn't think. He needed to think! Mia was counting on him! And he stood there speechless, no counterarguments...his mind screamed at him to do something, to think of something! And yet he became frozen!

He was slightly broken from his stupor when he felt a hand tug frantically against his sleeve.

"Miley, you have to do something! Please! She's gonna get Mia locked away forever for something she never did! Please Miley! There has to be something we missed!" Maya quietly begged, almost on the verge of tears.

He grabbed the notepad from Maya and skimmed through it over and over. He needed to calm down, he absolutely needed to maintain control. He could not fail Mia or his father. He must find something!

"Mr. Edgeworth, do you have any evidence that could counter what the prosecution has presented? If you cannot then I'm afraid I'll have to end your cross examination and go to the verdict. Ms. von Karma has leveled a very compelling case that I am inclined to say seems quite conclusive." The Judge spoke up.

Miles shoved the notepad back into Maya's hands as he frantically started to comb through all the papers on the defense's bench. He must find something, he couldn't let it end so soon! Not before he at least had a chance to make a case! He had to find something, he needed to think! But his logic was drawing blanks and dread twisted in his insides like a rotten oyster. He couldn't let Mia down or his father. He must do something! He'd never be able to face his family or friends...he wouldn't be able to face himself if he failed.

Why was he having a hard time calming down?! Why couldn't he just think logically about all this as usual?! What was wrong with him!?

"It seems you don't have anything to offer as a counter." The Judge said in disappointment.

"No wait! Your Honor, please! Just give me just a little bit more time! If we all just stopped and looked at this critically we could come to a logical—"

"Stop embarrassing yourself like this, Miles Edgeworth. It's far too foolish, even for you. You don't have any real counterarguments with evidence to back it up. You have already wasted enough of my time. We should have ended this sooner, but you just had to foolishly stall past my seven-minute mark to make it into eighteen. Enough of this foolishness, just admit your defeat with at least some dignity." Franziska said harshly.

(" _No! I can't! There has to be something!_ ") The defense attorney thought as he desperately started to comb through more of the papers again in hopes to find something.

"Your Honor, this is foolishly pathetic. Be merciful and end this misery quickly. It's clear as day what the ruling should be, stop allowing the foolish defense to get away with stalling this nonsense." The female prosecutor said in exasperation.

"I'm afraid I'll have to agree." The Judge nodded.

Miles felt almost as if something was squeezing the life out of his heart.

He failed. He failed Mia. He failed Maya and mother. He failed everyone at the office and in his extended family that were counting on him.

He...He failed his father.

"This will conclude the cross-examination." His Honor said soberly.

"No! Please! Don't do this!" Maya pleaded, tears now finally spilling out of her eyes.

He felt numb, his mouth dry, the tips of his fingers shaking...he was a failure. He couldn't bear to look at either of his sisters. He hung his head down in shame, his whole body feeling almost hollow and empty.

"This court finds the defendant, Mia Fey—"

"Objection!"

Miles slowly rose his head up in disbelief. That voice was not his own. It was not Maya's, nor Mia's, nor any surprise assistance from someone at their office. That objection...came from Phoenix Wright.

(" _Wright...? Why...why is he...?_ ")

"Huh? Mr. Wright? What seems to be the problem?" The Judge looked extremely puzzled.

"I must agree, why did you interrupt him?" Franziska glared at her brother in annoyance, "Also you're co-council, just what do you think you're doing?"

"Forgive me, Your Honor, but I must interject." Wright said.

"Hmm...? What about?" The Judge scratched his bald head in confusion.

Then Wright snapped his finger in a manner similar to that of his adoptive father. Seeing that mannerism on Wright still irritated him to no end...except, something felt off about it, then again he could just being imagining things.

"There is an important question no one thought to ask. No one here in this court, most especially not even the defendant's own attorney!" Wright declared.

He felt annoyed at that jab, but just what was Wright up to?

"Just what do you mean?" Ms. von Karma asked.

Wright shifted slightly and cleared his throat. A determined look gleamed in his eye. Suddenly Wright slammed his right fist behind him, striking the wall. It was a bizarre action to see on Phoenix Wright. It was only a couple of times, but he could have sworn that exact action and pose was something done by that one puffed up rock star prosecutor.

"Something has been bothering me since the very beginning of this case. And it's in my professional opinion that to neglect this one simple question would be irresponsible for all parties here in this court." Phoenix remarked.

* * *

Phoenix couldn't take it anymore. Edgeworth was clearly struggling and wasn't saying anything. Phoenix felt sympathy for the man; it's obvious that despite what he claimed, the case had indeed affected his judgment. But what could he do? What could he say? He couldn't be suspicious after all. He needed to act like a prosecutor but...he may be stuck in the role of co-council, but he couldn't stand there and do nothing!

As the Judge raised his gavel and was about to declare the verdict, Phoenix immediately interjected, raising an objection out of instinct. Now eyes were on him. And he needed to come up with something quick. Problem was, he didn't actually know what excuse to make for his objection. Much to his distaste as he was stalling to think of one, he mimicked a mannerism by Manfred von Karma that he recalled. As he continued to stall, he even mimicked Klavier Gavin briefly. He was just scrambling to emulate the prosecutors he had faced in his life to be a convincing prosecutor...but at heart he was still a defense attorney.

He let a smirk appear on his face as that thought crossed his mind. He hoped the smirk would come across as him being an arrogant prosecutor.

(" _That's right, I'm a defense attorney. And not just any defense attorney, I'm the defense attorney that learned from the best. I can do this. It's make it or break it, just like Mia taught me. Time to put on my best bluff!_ ")

He leaned against the prosecutor bench, left elbow resting on the surface, as his chin rested against the back of his left hand. He didn't have a cup of coffee, but he at least had that pose of Godot's in mind, along with his smarmy grin.

"It's a shame that I have to point this out to you Edgeworth." Phoenix said in a condescending tone that wasn't really mimicking one prosecutor but rather his version of an amalgamation of all of them.

He felt bad for putting Edgeworth down like this, especially considering what he was going through, but appearances needed to be kept up, and he couldn't have it be known he was trying to help after all.

"Point out what to me exactly?" Edgeworth nearly growled at him in annoyance.

Phoenix turned away from this universe's Edgeworth and instead looked to the Judge, as he displayed the cocky smile and stupid finger wag against his forehead that the Edgeworth of his world would do.

"Your Honor, why is it that no one in this court thought to ask this one simple thing?" Phoenix asked.

The Judge looked confused, Edgeworth and Franziska both looked annoyed, and he knew he was running thin on his ability to stall. He needed to come up with something quick. After a couple of seconds, something finally came to him that he could spin.

"Why do you all look so confused? Are you telling me it's not obvious? Very well...I'll spell it out for everyone. What _exactly_ is the defendant's motive?" Phoenix inquired.

"The...The motive?" The Judge looked quite bewildered.

"Phoenix Wright, just what are you doing?" Franziska remarked impatiently.

Phoenix turned to face the short female prosecutor next to him. He needed to spin this quicker to remove any possible suspicions she would have of him.

"Doing the defense's job apparently...isn't it sad Ms. von Karma? I'm the prosecution's co-council and even I have to point out this obvious thing to him." He said in a fake sad tone, wanting to sound as much as possible as a condescending jerk, "Maybe I should take your badge and your job Edgeworth, it's clear you need to be schooled on how to properly do it."

He could practically feel the daggers Maya and Edgeworth glared in his direction.

"Yes, he is a foolish fool, but why are you making an argument in favor for the defense?" Franziska questioned.

She certainly didn't miss a beat. He need to spin this even harder it seemed. But he recalled one thing when he first faced Franziska, when she could of won but still let him try on anyway because she wanted the perfect victory.

"Because Ms. von Karma, we are to uphold perfection. Our investigations, our cases, and our trials must be perfect. Our victory must be perfect. Can you really say winning this easily will satisfy that perfect victory? Against Miles Edgeworth?" He inquired.

When in doubt, appeal to the von Karma ego and obsession with perfection.

"Very well, make your argument then. Be grateful Miles Edgeworth, mercy has granted you a very short reprieve." Franziska huffed.

"I thank you, Ms. von Karma." Phoenix bowed towards her in a way his universe's Edgeworth often did with the Judge, he then turned away to address the court, "Your Honor, I am a prosecutor, but our cases should never have any shred of doubt. If there is even the slightest doubt then we have done something wrong. The public deserves the absolute truth; doubt only clouds that truth. That is why I ask us to seriously look at this question: what is her motive?"

"But with all the evidence leveled at her, would a motive even matter at this point?" The Judge inquired.

"Of course it matters, Your Honor. Everything about Mia Fey's background does not match with the image of a killer. And take into account that Gregory Edgeworth became her father...that at least warrants some looking into. What changed here? What caused Mia Fey to do this? It is _absolutely_ crucial we know the motive." Phoenix argued.

The Judge agreed that they should explore this question. He was grateful how it worked, the Judge seemed to buy it, Franziska stopped arguing against it, and Edgeworth now at least had a chance. However Phoenix had to admit he was worried about Edgeworth, he was not in top form or thinking straight. If he continued in this state then he'd break down under the pressure...and Mia would go to jail. He quickly got the gears in his mind turning to think of a plan that could possibly help stall for more time to hopefully get Edgeworth to calm down and think more clearly.

Time...he wondered, he's just co-council for today. But the fact that the Judge readily listened to his question—could he actually pull this next plan off? The bigger hurdle was Franziska, would she allow it?

The more he thought about it there was no way around it. The only way he could help Mia right now is if he could stall for more time and help Edgeworth get it together. He was certain this was the best option. His prosecutor self was highly respected, he'd just have to find a way to win over both the Judge and Franziska with his next plan.

"Your honor, Ms. von Karma...I'd like to make a suggestion, if it's alright." Phoenix spoke up.

Franziska gave him a curious look while the Judge look confused, but both of them nodded.

"I suggest we have a half-hour recess." Phoenix suggested.

"What in the world are you thinking, you fool?" Franziska sounded more shocked than angry to his surprise.

"I must admit this is a strange request." The Judge stated.

Phoenix knew it would take them off guard, but he believed this was what would be needed. He had to do everything in his power to convince them both. The most important one would be convincing Franziska, she was the prosecutor in charge after all.

"Your Honor, the prosecution does have another witness lined up for testimony, it'd be a shame to make them come down all this way for nothing. And I feel it would be beneficial for Ms. von Karma to be allowed more time to question them so that way we make certain everything is perfect, no room to be left for doubts. Also...you asked Mr. Edgeworth at the beginning if he could handle this, it's clear to me from his behavior that despite what he says, he is not emotionally prepared for this task."

Phoenix hated how he had to undercut Edgeworth like this, but it was the only thing he could think of to help him.

"I beg your pardon, Wright, I am fully—"

Phoenix however cut Edgeworth off, "You clearly are not. Ms. von Karma, I do not enjoy an easy victory against someone who is not even giving it their all because they're emotionally compromised. Edgeworth, you clearly need to sit down, take a moment to compose yourself, and go over your case calmly if you want to even have a fighting chance against someone of Ms. von Karma's caliber."

To Phoenix's surprise, Franziska actually chimed in, agreeing with him.

"It is foolishly pathetic seeing you in this state, Miles Edgeworth. Phoenix Wright is correct. There is no pleasure in crushing a foolish fool like you when you are so foolishly pitiful. I demand to have a proper battle in this court with you at your best. We von Karma are perfect, and we will prove it by defeating you at your best. If you cannot give your best then I suggest you find someone else who can be up to the task."

"Wait, but I have to make the—"

Franziska then cut off the Judge by striking the poor old man with her whip.

"You will call for a recess like Phoenix Wright suggested. Is that understood? I will have my perfect victory!" She barked.

His Honor shivered and immediately called for a thirty-minute recess.

Franziska gave him another curious look when they were in the prosecution lobby, but she hadn't commented any further other than to tell him she was going to go prep her next witness some more. Then told him not to go wandering off too far again like earlier.

* * *

 **January 10, 10:23 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 4**

Phoenix found himself once again in another defendant's lobby. Maybe running on instinct wasn't always the best idea...but it ate at him seeing Edgeworth like that.

He needed to say something to hopefully get him to snap out of it. He knew he had to be careful, as he was still supposed to be the big bad prosecutor...but still, he couldn't sit around and say nothing. It was hard enough as it was to see Edgeworth like that, and he felt so much sympathy for him, but at the same time...Mia's freedom was on the line. That wasn't a risk Phoenix was going to take. He had to say something.

He saw Mia and Maya sitting on the sofa conversing with one another; he noticed as Pearl and Iris approach them, they must have been in the gallery watching the trial. He hadn't seen Apollo or Athena anywhere, but he assumed they were probably still with Ms. Woods and Mr. Terran.

He frowned as he noticed Edgeworth further away by himself from the Fey's, leaning against the table in the corner. His face had such a drained expression that he looked absolutely worn down.

He wished nothing more than to be a friendly face for his childhood friend, but it wasn't his neck of the woods. He had to play by different rules here. Nevertheless, he was still going to try to attempt a pep-talk even if he had to pretend he couldn't stand to be around Edgeworth. So he moved to approach Edgeworth.

"Hey..." He said.

Edgeworth barely glanced up at him before turning away to look at the ground again.

"What do you want?"

"Let's talk somewhere else."

Phoenix channeled some of his universe's Edgeworth as he made certain to look as composed and neutral as possible as he lead Edgeworth out of the lobby and into the hallway. There wasn't anyone in the hallway so thankfully this wouldn't have an audience. They stood in front of the vending machines, and Edgeworth looked like he was trying to be angry but lacked the energy to truly muster it.

"I did as you requested, so talk." Edgeworth uttered almost apathetically, "Just what was all that in there, Wright? What's your game?"

"I could ask you the same thing, but then again I already know the answer." Phoenix said.

Edgeworth snorted and raised a brow at him.

"Oh do you now?" He lightly scoffed.

"Yeah, I actually do. You're lost Edgeworth." Phoenix said seriously.

Edgeworth finally stopped looking so despondent; he actually showed just a tiny fraction of some emotion. It was faint but there was shock and anger in his eyes.

"And just what does that mean?" Edgeworth uttered with a light irritated tone.

"It means you're confused. You're angry. You're distraught. You're miserable. And...you're scared. You just lost your father, and now you're scared you're gonna lose your sister. You're distressed and terrified of failing them. You want to act like you can handle this, but deep down, you aren't even sure if you can...because the person who guided you won't be here today, tomorrow, or the day after that. You want to help, but the fear of failure and letting down those who need you most is overwhelming, almost crushing you. And you left here wondering what could you possibly be able to do...sound about right?" Phoenix recanted.

It wasn't the same, but he remembered all too well how he felt when Mia died. She was everything he wasn't. And then she was gone. And to make matters worse, he was just some rookie and had to save the future of not just Maya, but his own, as well as get justice for Mia. The pressure was practically suffocating him and he felt like he was lost at sea with not even a paddle to help him move or a star to guide him. Sure Maya was able to channel Mia when it got most desperate, but she was still weak back then, he couldn't have her always. Neither could Pearl always have her tethered to reality. He had no choice but to learn to move on without Mia showing him the way. And it was still one of the hardest things in the world he'd ever done.

Edgeworth just stared at him almost dumbfounded. It was so weird to see him in such a state. He needed to get him back to logical Edgeworth quickly. Phoenix then started to channel a bit of Godot with his next statement.

"Is this really all you have to offer? The great defense attorney Miles Edgeworth, this is all he's capable of when the chips are down and things get desperate? It's almost a crying shame the roles weren't reversed. Ms. Fey would of been able to handle this, maybe try and be at least half the attorney she is."

A little bit more energy began to return to Edgeworth, not nearly enough, but it was more than previously.

He glared at Phoenix as he spoke, "You leave Mia out of this."

"I'm merely stating the truth, Edgeworth. I have to agree with Franziska in how pitiful it is to see you in such a state. You have no control on your emotions and it's hindering you." Phoenix channeled some of his own universe's Edgeworth as he bluntly made that statement.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm done here, go back to helping your sister brute force her way through getting her precious little victory." Edgeworth scoffed.

Phoenix wasn't going to let him get away that easily. He blocked Edgeworth's path to the door back to his lobby. His old friend glared at him but Phoenix refused to let Edgeworth go on like this without him at least saying something that could get through to him.

"You know, once upon a time, there was a little boy who was accused of stealing another kid's lunch money. I think you know this story, the boy felt so lost and scared because the whole class turned against him, even the teacher. But then suddenly, two kids stood up for him. One being the very kid the little boy was accused of stealing from. What he did for that little boy, it changed him forever. That kid was the son of a respected defense attorney. He was very proud of that fact, saying he wanted to grow up to be just like his father." Phoenix explained.

Edgeworth tried to cut in, but Phoenix refused to let him get a word in until he made certain Edgeworth heard all of what he had to say.

"You, Edgeworth, you knew exactly who you wanted to become. But what about now? Because if you don't know what you're fighting for, then you may as well give up right now and tell Mia to take care of this herself. A defense attorney who can't even defend their client to the bitter end shouldn't even have the right to wear that badge. Pull yourself together, you're Miles Edgeworth for crying out loud, the son of Gregory Edgeworth! You used to always boast about that on the playground! Start acting like the son of Gregory Edgeworth, and try to prove us wrong!"

Phoenix turned and left without another word. He knew he was being harsh and felt guilty for it, but he was supposed to be a prosecutor here who wasn't friends with Edgeworth anymore. He just hoped some of what he said would get through to Edgeworth. Mia needed him in top shape if she was to escape a guilty conviction.

* * *

 **January 10, 10:31 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Prosecution Lobby No. 4**

Phoenix quickly headed back to the prosecution's lobby. Franziska should still be prepping the next witness, so he figured he'd just sit tight—maybe look over some of the evidence while he waited. Everything was such a mess. He hoped he could find a way to do more for Mia and Edgeworth.

He was so grossed in his thoughts that it took him a few moments to realize his head suddenly felt heavier...and there were claws digging into his hair. He looked up to notice a pair of hawk eyes staring down at him.

"What in the—?!"

He fell backwards, almost crashing into someone he didn't notice had approached him.

"Taka, what are you doing? Get off him this instant." A deep voice commanded.

Phoenix had recognized that voice. And that voice called this hawk—Taka. Phoenix whipped his head around, to find none other than Simon Blackquill. Now he was definitely curious if the UR-1 incident also never happened.

Simon Blackquill still had the dark hair with the skunk white stripe in it, but his hair was short, no pony tail at all. The man had no chains to be seen, and there were no bags under his eyes. He had on a black trench coat that had white trimming on the lapel and the end of the sleeves as well as white buttons. He was wearing a black vest, with a white dress shirt underneath the vest, and a black tie. He had on matching black pants and shoes. He also had a long black and white scarf tied loosely around his neck. The scarf's pattern matched perfectly with the little black and white bandanna tied around Taka's neck.

Taka flew over to Blackquill, perching on the younger man's right shoulder.

"I apologize if he startled you, Senpai. He's supposed to only startle my opponents in the courtroom, His Baldness, and any who I deem untrustworthy." The tall prosecutor said.

(" _Wait...did he just call me Senpai? What the heck is a Senpai? Never mind that...did he just apologize to me? I mean he looks like him, sounds like him, has the same freaky bird as him...but are we sure this is Simon Blackquill?_ ")

Phoenix did his best to not look confused.

"Uh—don't worry about it, Prosecutor Blackquill." He responded.

Suddenly Phoenix felt an arm thrown over his shoulder. He looked over to his left, and...Klavier Gavin was suddenly standing right next to him with his arm around him.

His hair was also shorter, just like the Klavier of his world when he was a teenager. He had on a black and white striped tie, with a black dress shirt, and the collars of the dress shirt were long and popped high. He had on a purple suit jacket that looked like the fabric must have cost some serious cash. His dress pants were also colored purple and screamed they must have been expensive too. He had on a chain belt that hung loosely around the pants, the Gavinners "G" symbol dangling like a charm off the loose chain belt on his life side. He also had expensive looking black dress shoes.

"Good morning to you, Herr Wright! I'd been looking all over for you, you know! I'm glad I caught you before you headed back to your trial with Fraulein von Karma. I was wondering if I could impose a favor on you perhaps?" The rock star asked with a cheerful expression.

Phoenix heard Blackquill snort next to them.

"Slacking off again are we, Gavin-dono?" Blackquill asked in a deadpan tone.

"Nein! I'm wounded you would accuse me of such a thing, Herr Blackquill!" Klavier pouted but still sounded quite cheerful.

"My sincerest apologies." Blackquill said sarcastically, but then a mischievous smirk appeared on his face, "Gavin-dono, are you trying to hide from your assistant again?"

"What? Of course not! But if you see the lovely dame, tell her that you just missed me because I stepped out of the country and there is no way I'll be able to complete that paperwork." Klavier said jokingly with a wink.

Blackquill's smirk became slightly more devilish. "And what if your assistant sees me talking to you?"

"Sees you talking to—?" Klavier turned around and there was a woman standing behind both him and Phoenix.

The woman had brown hair, pulled into a bun on the left side of her head. She had a single purple streak in her bangs on the left side of her head, as well as a single purple streak swirled around in her bun. She was wearing oval shaped glasses and had a beauty mark just barely under her right eye. She had on a black choker necklace with the Gavinners symbol on it. She had on a purple dress shirt, the collar also popped, with a black undershirt. She had on a loose black and white tie around her neck. She was also wearing a purple pencil skirt that stopped only an inch above her knees, black tights, and black stiletto high-heeled shoes. She was quite beautiful, in that business sort of way. The woman had the most monotone expression he'd ever seen. Her dull expression clashed highly with the flashy outfit that matched perfectly with Gavin's.

"Ah! There you are my lovely Fraulein Norder! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Klavier said with a nervous chuckle.

"I am glad." The monotone woman said.

(" _She sounds more apathetic than glad. What is she, a robot?_ ") Phoenix thought.

The woman just stared at all three of them with the same dull expressionless face. It got quiet and the air felt extremely awkward.

"Mr. Gavin—you have paperwork that needs finishing." Her voice became even more monotone than her expression...if that was possible.

"Oh yes! The paperwork! Of course! Where would I be without you?!" Klavier was far louder than necessary.

"You flatter me sir." She said, still monotone.

The woman had not shown a single ounce of _any_ emotion _once_ in the two short minutes she was there. Phoenix became convinced his robot theory had some merits. But he couldn't help but wonder who she was. He never recalled Klavier Gavin having an assistant in his universe.

Suddenly Klavier's nervousness vanished, he let go of Phoenix and put an arm around the woman instead. He had a cheerful and even proud look on his face.

"How rude of me! Herr Blackquill, Herr Wright, you remember my assistant as well as my band manager, ja? This is Fraulein Laura Norder! On top of being my assistant with business matters and helping manage my band, she is also quite skilled as being my secretary, co-council in legal matters, and even originally started working for me part time as a bodyguard when my band hit big! She may not look it, but she's a black belt! Not to mention one of the most studious, academic, and professional mädchens you will ever meet! My life would be a huge mess without her! Now please, I know she's impressive, but you can't steal her from me—I refuse to give up someone as remarkable and reliable as her!" Klavier boasted.

"Please sir, you flatter me too much. You know how I feel so disconcerted when you give me far more praise than is deserving." The woman said still with zero emotion.

"Fraulein Norder, I assure you the praise is most deserving! There is no need to be so humble. Ah, but you are bashful about such things still I see. Very well, I'll stop embarrassing you." Klavier chuckled with a charming smile.

"Thank you, sir." Ms. Norder said dully.

She certainly could have fooled Phoenix, she sounded far more bored and robotic than embarrassed. He wasn't really sure what to make of their odd dynamic.

"Sir, we must be going. The paperwork must be finished before the deadline." The monotone assistant said as she straightened her glasses.

"You are absolutely right! Let's go get that done!" Klavier's laugh got more forced and awkward.

"Of course sir." She said dully, she then nodded to both Phoenix and Blackquill, "Farewell gentlemen."

And with that, Klavier ran off with that strange woman.

Phoenix sighed to himself, this whole day was exhausting and a mess. He walked over to the table where there was a coffee pot deciding to make himself a cup. It seemed Blackquill followed him because he noticed the lumbering man next him pouring himself the hot water as he took something from his pocket. Phoenix turned to look and realized the man was making himself green tea. Judging by his "dono's" and now this tea, it was safe to bet the man still had an obsession with Japanese culture here too. He wondered if he still behaved like a crazed samurai in the court. How much of that persona came from being in jail and how much of that was Blackquill himself? Then again this was a different Blackquill. It was weird seeing how respectful Blackquill was toward him when they first ran into each other, and while he's used to Blackquill teasing, the way he was with Klavier was different. The Blackquill from his universe had a more...morbid...sense of humor.

"Senpai, I do not mean to bother you but—"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

Phoenix hadn't meant to cut him off. He flinched on instinct, as the Blackquill of his universe would have immediately punished him for it. But then he remembered where he was. He was not in his home, and these people probably normally addressed him the way they did. But it just felt too weird, despite being too weirdly casual with Phoenix of all people, it was at least normal to see Klavier be carefree. And he also addressed him in a way Phoenix expects of him.

"Does it...bother you?"

Blackquill seemed genuinely confused. It was very weird to see that expression on him.

"But, you are my senior. You also let me intern with you briefly years ago when I first was studying law, you never corrected me back then. I do not understand why you want that to change...it would be disrespectful as you are still my senior. You deserve the proper respect when being addressed."

He had a feeling it was another Japanese way of things that Blackquill ingrained so heavily into, perhaps he should look it up later. That also was another interesting piece of information he obtained about this universe. So Blackquill interned under his other self briefly when Blackquill was still in college, he was grateful he at least was now learning a little bit more about the world his other self belonged too.

But here he did it again, clearly the other Phoenix Wright went along with being addressed as such, and now he was doing something contrary to it. But he couldn't help it. Like with Pearl, he needed something of normalcy. Everything here was so crazy, he needed at least something slightly familiar to keep him sane, even something as trivial as the way certain people addressed him. Plus it was extremely weird to see Blackquill addressing him with this much respect. It felt unnatural. He should probably appreciate it considering the man wasn't joking about chopping his head off or siccing his pet hawk on him...but instead it just made him uncomfortable to see this.

"I appreciate the sentiment, Prosecutor Blackquill. But just...I don't know, call me Wright-dono like you did with Prosecutor Gavin." Phoenix said as he started getting the coffee ready.

"But...Gavin-dono is a peer. You are my senior." Blackquill seemed extremely confused.

It was surreal seeing the younger man like this.

"But we're both prosecutors...doesn't that make us peers?" Phoenix asked matter-of-factly.

Blackquill actually looked dumbfounded. The taller man awkwardly coughed, and immediately composed himself as he had the usual serious expression Phoenix was more used to.

"You do me a great honor Sen—I mean...Wright-dono." Blackquill said rather soberly.

Well he at least got that part out of the way...as weird as it was.

"Thanks uhh—sorry I interrupted you earlier. You were going to ask me something, right?" Phoenix inquired.

Blackquill nodded after taking a sip of his tea.

"Yes, I wondered if you would impart me your opinion regarding..." Blackquill then almost had a downcast look before he quickly masked it with his usual serious expression, "It's about the current trial you are assisting with, about Fey-dono."

The coffee Phoenix made was finally done. He poured himself a cup, the warm steam rising was almost soothing despite all the hectic, dire, and downright strange circumstances going on around him. Phoenix nodded toward Blackquill to signal for him to continue. The dark haired man sighed as he set his cup down. He reached up with his left hand to lightly scratch under the chin of Taka, the hawk looking quite pleased with this. Blackquill however didn't, he was trying to mask it but he could tell the man was troubled.

"I was there in the gallery. I had to admit it was hard to watch. But then you managed to stall the defense for some time. I know you said otherwise, voicing your disappointment with the defense...but a part of me was hoping that you..." Blackquill trailed off, "Forgive me for speaking out of turn, but I do not believe the older Fey-dono would do such a thing. I couldn't tell if you believed so as well but...but I wanted to know your true thoughts on the matter."

That was unexpected. He never thought he'd see Blackquill saying someone was innocent when the evidence was stacked highly against them. Despite what happened to the Blackquill of his world, that man was still a prosecutor, and if he thought you were guilty he would damn sure fight to the bitter end to prove it.

But that also was curious as well. Blackquill was there, and he seemed very troubled by this case. Then again, Athena did work for Edgeworth in this universe. Did he still have a strong connection to Athena's family in this universe as well?

"I didn't know you were there, but...I'm curious, Prosecutor Blackquill, you seem extremely troubled. Are you perhaps well acquainted with Ms. Fey or Mr. Edgeworth?" Phoenix asked.

"Yes, I am well acquainted with them both, after all I am..." He could of sworn he saw Blackquill start to blush but the man turned away so he couldn't see his face.

Phoenix wondered what got into the man. He shrugged and lifted his coffee cup, the drink should of cooled off enough to drink by now.

"I am...well I'm dating the younger sister of Edgeworth-dono and Fey-dono." Blackquill had his back turned but he sounded slightly bashful when saying this.

Phoenix however immediately started to choke on his coffee. He may have also spit out nearly his entire sip all over the table as he was choking.

(" _You have GOT to be kidding me! Maya and...MAYA AND BLACKQUILL?! This—This is who Pearl was talking about when she mentioned "Mystic Maya's special someone"?! Simon freaking Blackquill?! What the hell?! This does not compute!"_ )

Blackquill turned around to see the mess Phoenix created and choking on his coffee.

"Wright-dono, are you alright?" He asked.

Phoenix waved it off as he quickly grabbed some napkins to wipe his face off and furiously clean the table.

"I'm...I'm fine. The coffee was just...just hotter than I expected." He lied.

Before anything further could be said as Phoenix threw away the soggy napkins, Detective Gumshoe had burst through the door.

"Ah! Sir! Good, I found you!" Gumshoe ran up to him.

The detective handed him a manila folder. Inside were two copies of papers: the one on top had a note to give to Franziska von Karma, whereas the one underneath it said to give to Miles Edgeworth. He looked back up at the detective who had his usual clueless smile as he saluted Phoenix.

"I came running here as soon as I could. I couldn't find Ms. von Karma, so I figured I'd come give it to you instead. It's from the medical examiner, important evidence Sir!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

"Thank you Detective—"

"Don't mention it, Mr. Wright! Now I have to go! Evidence to find and criminals to catch! A detective's hard work is never done ya' know!"

Before Phoenix could get another word in to inquire the detective about what he was given, Gumshoe bolted out of there. Phoenix sighed and opened the folder again to look over what he was given.

He widened his eyes as he read through the paper. What Gumshoe just gave him could be the very potential game changer that Mia needed. And yet he had both the copies of it, he needed to get this other copy to Edgeworth. The problem was recess would be ending soon...plus it would look suspicious if he delivered this to Edgeworth himself.

That was when Phoenix remembered who was also next to him, and just recently told him that he was (as weird as it was) dating the defendant's younger sister.

( _"I wonder...could I convince him to give this to Edgeworth without arousing suspicion?"_ ) He thought to himself.

After looking over the paper again, he took a quiet deep breath through his nostrils. It was worth the risk.

"Prosecutor Blackquill, I have a huge favor to ask, if you don't mind."

Phoenix then pulled out the piece of paper that was labeled to be given to Edgeworth. The fact that the medical examiner put them together, hiding one under the other only made Phoenix assume they naturally wouldn't want information that could help the defense. Then again, he could just be paranoid and Gumshoe just forgot to give Edgeworth's copy to him...that wasn't out of Gumshoe's character either.

He handed the piece of paper to Simon Blackquill.

"The trial will be starting up soon, but I was wondering if you could have this discreetly delivered to Mr. Edgeworth."

Blackquill looked over the report and his eyes widened.

"Wright-dono...this is—this is an updated autopsy report. Why are you giving me—"

Blackquill cut himself off as he looked around rather suspiciously then back to the paper again. There was no one else in the room besides the two of them and his pet hawk. But despite them being alone, Blackquill looked back to Phoenix with an almost desperate look in his eye and he leaned down closer to Phoenix's right ear.

The younger man exclaimed in a hushed tone, "But this...this will strongly help the defense's case! Why are you giving this to me? Why ask me to give it to them?"

Phoenix had to think of something quick to convince Blackquill. He scrambled around until he latched at the first thing he could think of and was embarrassed he actually had started to say it.

"Prosecutor Blackquill, wouldn't you say the law is like a duel between two warriors, their intellect like blades, as they battle to see who is the true superior?"

Blackquill's expression remained serious yet he could of sworn there was a twinkle in the younger man's eyes.

"Yes, I had always held such a philosophy Wright-dono." Blackquill nodded.

( _"I...I don't know what I was expecting. Of course you do."_ ) He snarked to himself.

Phoenix shrugged off his disbelief for the man's usual strange way of thinking since apparently it was an angle he could actually work with.

"Well true honorable combat is between equals, right? What's so equal or honorable about one side cheating so they can have an unfair advantage?"

Blackquill had an unreadable expression as he just stared at Phoenix. Phoenix hoped he wasn't being obvious about trying to fast-talk his way through this.

"I see...I understand your reasons Wright-dono. I shall deliver this to Edgeworth-dono."

Phoenix was dumbfounded...that dumb excuse of a persuasion had actually worked. He squashed his shock down, he needed to focus.

"Wait, Prosecutor Blackquill! You see...well...I need you to promise you won't tell Edgeworth who gave you this. He—He probably won't trust it's legit if he knows it's from me. I want a fair battle in there, and I think this will give us an even playing field, so long as he doesn't know where it came from. Besides...to answer your question earlier...there is something fishy going on about this case. I don't know fully yet what it could be, but I can't have the trial end so quickly, not with these suspicions."

The sinister smirk he was so used to on his world's version of Simon Blackquill had finally appeared on this one. And yet it still somehow felt strange to see it...as it wasn't at Phoenix's own expense (or Apollo and Athena's expense) or whatever joke created from the morbid sense of humor that Blackquill had. Well at least the Blackquill of his world...this whole situation was still extremely confusing to him but he'd have time to worry about that later.

"You are quite clever Wright-dono, but you always have been that way, even when many underestimated you they failed to see how crafty and insightful you can be. But I understand your point. Very well, you have my word that I will keep your involvement on this information anonymous." Blackquill said.

The man walked away towards the door that exited to the hallway. He watched as Blackquill wrote a note and then attached the note to the autopsy report. It was clear to see that the man also operated by delivering messages through his hawk just like the Blackquill of his world as he rolled up the report and handed it to his bird.

"Go deliver this to Maya-chan." He heard Blackquill say to the hawk.

Taka nodded, taking the note into his talon, and took off flying through the hallway.

(" _Maya-chan...? MAYA-CHAN?! Geez! This is waaaaay too weird. I'll never be able to get used to the idea of freaking Prosecutor Blackquill dating Maya. What do they even do on dates? Wait...no...I don't want to know. Too weird. Mondo weird. Not going there."_ )

He turned back to make himself another cup of coffee while Blackquill bid him farewell and left him alone in the Prosecution Lobby. He felt himself finally sigh a breath of relief. It wasn't nearly enough to cast all doubt off of Mia, but the updated autopsy report would at least cast enough doubt that it could buy Edgeworth and Mia more time. He just hoped it would all work out.

Phoenix however then became quite mystified when another realization hit him.

( _"Did I actually just manipulate Simon Blackquill? How the hell did that actually work?! Psychological manipulation is HIS specialty and I just did that to him?!"_ ) Phoenix thought dumbfounded.

* * *

 **January 10, 10:45 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 4**

Time was almost up. Maya was extremely worried. Things weren't looking good, and Miley wasn't himself. He wouldn't talk to her or Mia about it. But she understood why he was hurting.

Gregory Edgeworth may have been her step-father, but as far as she was concerned he may as well have been her real father. She couldn't remember her biological father. He died in a car crash not too long after Maya was born. Maya was five years old when they first met Gregory Edgeworth. Maya wanted to go so badly to the circus. She begged and begged and begged her mother to let her go. Her mother was reluctant; she was far too busy with several channeling requests the week of the circus. There wasn't anyone she could send to go be with little Maya, her Aunt Morgan who was still alive at the time was far too busy with classes and hated the city. Her cousin Iris was only 11 at the time, and there was no way her mom or her aunt would of been comfortable letting a 5 year old and an 11 year old wander alone by themselves in the big city. Not to mention she did remember her aunt used to be quite strict about Iris going out to the city, she hated it and was never comfortable letting her daughter anywhere outside the village. The few times Iris was allowed out was only when her mother wore her aunt down for days to finally agree to let her take Iris, and that was only if their mother, Misty Fey, would stay with her at all times.

But when Mia, who had just barely turned 15 at the time, said she'd take her little sister to go see the circus, their mother finally relented on letting Maya go because she knew she could trust Mia to watch over her rambunctious little sister. They boarded the train and Maya was so excited, she remembered bouncing all day long, Mia often teasing her for it. They went to the circus and Maya was even more excited, constantly yelling and bouncing in her seat at each new amazing thing being shown at the circus. It was a wonderful and eventful day for her 5-year-old self. They packed up Maya's souvenirs that Mia helped her buy for herself and Mia, as well as one for their mom and one for Iris. They boarded the train to head home and Maya used up so much energy that she ended up passing out.

Apparently there were very important people on that train.

There was the governor of the state along with the previous chief prosecutor and chief of police. There was the head of one of the media outlets that accompanied them, along with a couple of reporters that worked for that outlet. There was even a movie star and some other rich folk in one of the trains at the same time as the important politician, law-enforces, and media folk. Granted, they weren't in the same train, but she was fuzzy on some of the details. While Maya was blissfully asleep...the train got hijacked. She didn't know what they wanted, she still didn't to this day, but she knew it had something to do with the important politician and his entourage.

Maya and Mia were closer to the rear of the train, and it so happened that Gregory Edgeworth was sitting in the seat behind them. She slept through pretty much the whole ordeal. But the man who ended up becoming her step-father noticed the trouble and immediately stayed with Mia and her sleeping sister. When he saw an opportunity, he picked up the sleeping 5 year old, grabbed the teenage girl by hand, and snuck them out the back door where they eventually ended up hiding in the cargo train. He stayed with them the whole time, sheltering them so the hijackers wouldn't find them. Eventually as Mia recanted to her about the ordeal, Interpol ended up sneaking on the train and taking care of the hijackers.

She didn't know everything about the whole situation as she slept through most of it, but he saved her and Mia that day. Their mother expressed her immense gratitude to him when he returned them home and they became fast friends, eventually falling in love. He made her mother so happy. Gregory Edgeworth became Mia's hero, and inspired her to become an attorney just like him. And he was the only father Maya ever knew.

She swallowed a lump in her throat. She understood what Miles was going through, but she could only imagine it would be rougher for him...after all, he was his real father, he'd known him for his entire life. Maya was a little jealous about that, but she was still grateful for the time she had with him as her father.

But Miles wasn't acting like himself. He was refusing to let himself mourn about this. He was refusing to speak about it with her, Mia, or their mother. He was just bottling his pain all up, and now he was self-destructing over it. She wanted to do something to help...but she knew the only real talent she had...she was afraid of doing it. She was afraid of channeling him. When she tried to bring it up to Miles he would shut down the conversation and leave immediately. She didn't want to make things worse.

Her thoughts were distracted when she heard a light knock on the door. She moved over to open the door and there was no one standing in the hallway. However there was a bird that was flapping it's wings.

"Oh! It's Taka!" Maya exclaimed.

Smart bird as always, he must of knocked on the door with his beak. The hawk settled on her right shoulder and she reached up to pet the soft feathers under his chin, she could tell she got the right spot as Taka closed his eyes and looked quite happy. The bird then snapped its eyes open and pulled away from her scratches.

"What is it boy?"

Maya tilted her head in confusion, but then noticed when he had a piece of paper rolled up in his left talon. A message from Simon? She took the paper from Taka and unrolled it, she saw a small note with her boyfriend's handwriting, she begun to read it out loud.

"Maya-chan, I managed to acquire some key evidence for you and Edgeworth-dono. I know it won't be enough to clear your sister, but it should prove beneficial to give you time to unravel the truth—Good luck to you both, Simon. P.S. You and Edgeworth-dono owe me. I'll expect being taken to the nicest sushi restaurant into town as payment."

Maya almost felt like all the strength was leaving her legs as she placed her hand on the table next to her for support as she read the piece of paper underneath her boyfriend's note. An updated autopsy report on her late father. The medical examiner noted their earlier findings were incorrect...that their father died immediately from the impact of the fall.

A contradiction! They finally had a contradiction!

"Miley! Miley, come over here! Hurry! You need to see this! It's gonna change everything!" Maya exclaimed.

* * *

 **January 10, 10:50 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 4**

Recess had ended. Franziska and Phoenix made their way back to the prosecution's bench while Edgeworth and Maya made their way back to the defense's bench. Edgeworth didn't look nearly as defeated and despondent as before, in fact, Phoenix could tell there was a fire in his eyes.

(" _Good! This recess was exactly what was needed! He's ready to fight back, I can tell. That hawk managed to get the autopsy report to Edgeworth in time! Never thought I'd see the day I'd be grateful for an updated autopsy report though._ ") Phoenix held back the urge to laugh to himself.

One of the bailiffs escorted Mia back to her seat, while the Judge took his seat. Phoenix decided he needed to put in extra effort to emulate the prosecutors he was used to, he felt he wasn't doing near a good enough job. So he turned around, his back facing the defense, as he rested both his arms against the bench...like how the Prosecutor Blackquill of his world would do. To appear aloof, like this trial was of no concern to him.

The Judge began to address the court and Phoenix pretended to not listen as he absently started scanning the galleries above him and Franziska. Truthfully, he wanted to see if Blackquill would be there, but he couldn't find the man anywhere. He assumed he was probably sitting on the defense's side of the gallery. He could turn around and check but he knew that would need to wait, he was pretending to be the aloof prosecutor who is acting as co-council right now.

It was during his back being turned to them he noticed something in the corner of his vision, a movement in the seats above filled with spectators that managed to catch his attention. A man who was sitting in the second row on the left. One of the civilians witnessing the trial stood up from his seat. A man who looked to be in his 40's wearing a very old worn down navy blue colored trench coat, bowler hat, and circular shaped glasses.

He just stood there, nobody in the gallery paying him much mind. For some reason, Phoenix felt fixated on this man. He wasn't sure why, but he almost felt a slight chill crawl up his back as he began to feel anxious.

Something...felt really off.

The man in the bowler hat seemed distraught. He began shaking and then reached inside his coat. The man hadn't noticed Phoenix fixed his gaze on him, he was staring off at...at Franziska, Phoenix realized.

Phoenix noticed the man's distraught expression then morphed into what he could only describe as pure raw anger that made his skin crawl. He felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach as he continued to observe the man who was glaring holes into the back of Franziska's head. Dread bubbled up from Phoenix's stomach into his chest. Something definitely wasn't right.

It was a split moment, but Phoenix saw it. It was mostly obscured by the coat; however he still saw what he suspected to be the barrel of a gun.

Wait...a gun?!

He reacted immediately. He shoved Franziska down to the ground just a fraction of a second before a loud bang echoed through the courtroom.

The gallery was in a frenzy, people screaming, and he heard even some shouting and yelling to catch that man, but he wasn't looking at any of them. He felt his heart beating rapidly and he realized he was panting, he was grateful the rush of adrenaline made him react in time; she was staring up at him with very visible shock but she appeared to be all right.

However, it hadn't hurt to ask though.

"Are...you...okay?" He was practically out of breath from the stress of the situation, but he managed to squeeze that basic question out.

Edgeworth apparently ran over as he heard him calling out to him and Franziska, but he wasn't paying attention to him. He wanted to make certain Franziska was okay. Franziska's shock then morphed into fear, she was shaking and turning pale. Her eyes were getting glassier—wet with tears she was holding back.

"N-Nick!" Franziska practically whimpered...she sounded so terrified.

He wanted to ask her what was wrong...but then the adrenaline wore off and a rush of pain suddenly came crashing through him.

It was...It was the worst pain he's ever felt in his entire life. Far worse than being hit by that car. It was like...like a very sharp pain, sharper than anything he's ever felt...and burning. Scorching even. An extremely sharp and scorching pain was radiating through his chest. It was starting to get hard to breath all of a sudden. And the pain began to double with each passing second.

He reached for the source of his pain with his right hand and it felt...wet. His chest was wet...with a warm fluid.

He became so terrified that he almost forgot how to breath when he realized what it was, as he looked at his hand that he pulled away from his chest.

His hand was...it was covered in blood.

He was shot.

* * *

 **Yeah…I just ended the chapter at that kind of cliffhanger, I'm that kind of jerk. Please don't kill me guys.**

 **But man you have no idea how excited I have been to get to this chapter! I've been waiting for so long to get to this point.**

 **I hope you enjoyed all the mysterious, interactions, references, and a little backstory, along with some intensity and drama.**

 **And yeah, this chapter was a really long one! There was too much stuff I needed to happen in this chapter that I couldn't cut anything as it would ruin the flow and narrative. But I hope ya'll don't mind more of the story ;)**

 **And I enjoy too much dropping huge bombshells on Phoenix. But I can't help it, I crackship Gregory Edgeworth x Misty Fey, as well as Simon Blackquill x Maya Fey. Also Edgeworth being surrounded by the love of his two sisters gives me life, I can't wait to write more stuff between him and the Fey sisters!**

 **I hope you all also loved seeing for a short bit the Prosecutor!Wright Universe's versions of Blackquill and Gavin. I promise they'll get some more appearences eventually in the future.**

 **Laura Norder, the OC I created to be Gavin's assistant in this universe is a lot of fun, and yes…her name is a pun off of Law and Order. It wouldn't be Ace Attorney without dumb punny names.**

 **I experimented even more with the Ace Attorney location and timestamps than I did previously in Chapter 3. I wanted to feel more like the games but I hope it doesn't look too distracting. If you guys think I should tone it down slightly then please let me know.**

 **By the way, the chapter title is a reference to a meme-worthy line said by the best villain, Wesker, in the game Resident Evil 5.**

 **I want to apologize for the delay, this chapter was supposed to come out much sooner but things in real life got in the way…also I have a huge backlog of video games that I haven't finished and I wanted to try and at least beat some of them.**

 **But anyways, thank you guys so much for your support! I am honestly touched by how supportive everyone has been, you guys give me the motivation to work even harder to make each coming chapter better and better! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think!**

 **Stay awesome guys, until next time!**


	7. She's A Brick--Courthouse!

**Chapter 7: She's A Brick...Courthouse!**

 **Hey guys I'm back! And we're back to Prosecutor!Phoenix in the canonverse for this chapter, I know I left you guys on a huge butthead type of cliffhanger but bear with me, trust me there is a reason we're switching the other Phoenix for now. Don't kill me yet! I promise it we'll get back there soon! I won't leave you hanging for too long!**

 **As always here are some links for character design concepts that I haven't sketched out yet but will try to get to doing that in the near future. Also Franziska will be showing up in this chapter the canonverse version of Franziska has an outfit based on concept you will see in the very first link listed, so something to keep in mind.**

 **http [:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169489975418/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout**

 **http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169713182978/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-more-designs**

 **http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169828407023/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-even-more**

 **As I mentioned last chapter here are two sketches I did manage to get done, two OCs which I previously mentioned.**

 **http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/179320774328/heres-a-couple-ocs-in-the-alternate-universe-of**

 _ **Edit 2/4/19:** I got my first fanart someone made for me for this fic! I had to feature it! Phoenix dressed as Prosecutor Phoenix and mimicking all the prosecutors he's dealt with! (There is nothing about this I don't love!) Here's the link!_

 **https[:][/][/] [lazy-frix.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/182555664324/prosecutorphoenix-wright-from-angelrin89s-aa**

 **Just remove all the brackets and spaces and you're good to go. As usual I will continue to complain about how fanfictiondotnet here won't let me add links normally without it cutting things out completely. Bah, whatever, anyways here's the next chapter.**

 **A special thanks to my friend, coolman229, for editing this chapter! Hope y'all enjoy it!**

* * *

Phoenix had to put this universe's Edgeworth out of his mind as they turned the corner within the detention center, following the guard. They entered the room and there was his old childhood friend on the other side of the glass waiting for them. He immediately lit up the moment he saw the group.

The man was an idiot growing up, had a knack for always getting into trouble. But even Phoenix had to admit it was hard to believe he was capable of a crime of this magnitude.

"You're here! I knew you wouldn't abandon me!" Larry Butz said enthusiastically.

Phoenix held in a curt reply. This wasn't the same Larry from his universe, though even then it wouldn't be fair to blame that Larry as most of the blame rested with the Miles Edgeworth of his reality.

It was strange to constantly remind himself of that fact, but this wasn't his home and he needed to get over it quickly. He needed to adapt to all these changes and keep suspicion to a minimum to make it more bearable. The sooner he could get home the sooner he could figure out the rest, but that would have to wait.

The intern boy and intern girl stood by the wall with the other Phoenix's daughter. He took the seat across from Larry while Mia Fey's little sister stood behind him. She leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"So when you ask a question pay attention carefully to how he answers, hold onto the magatama I gave you, and the locks will appear when he is hiding the truth from you. Then you present key evidence at his false statement to break the locks around his heart." She instructed.

He still wasn't sure he understood this "psychelock" mumbo jumbo, but he knew he had to go along with it regardless. It's what the other Phoenix would do, and he had to admit he was a bit curious.

He gave Maya Fey a nod and turned to Larry.

"Oh man, you have no idea how brutal it is in here! It's like torture! You gotta get me outta here!" Larry begged.

"Well that is the idea of today's objective, so long as you cooperate with me...Larry."

Calling Larry Butz by his first name was unfamiliar to Phoenix. He hadn't called him by his first name probably since they were children. But he needed to be someone else. The Phoenix Wright here was still friends with him so he can't go against the status quo. Regardless false amnesia story or not, he needed to prove to this other Phoenix Wright's entourage that he was perfectly fit and didn't need to be shipped off to some hospital.

"Huh? Cooperate? Whaddya mean, Nicky?" Larry tilted his head as he asked.

Phoenix flinched at the sound of that nickname, he glared at Larry who visibly looked confused at his reaction but the lawyer forcefully held his tongue. He swallowed back his retort. He couldn't behave like this. Even if it felt so wrong. That embarrassing childhood nickname was only allowed to be uttered by four individuals; Franziska, his grandparents, and his mother. Even as a child he always told Larry to never call him that.

"Sorry...I forgot how much you always hated when I called you that as a kid." Larry looked extremely confused but apologized regardless.

That made him curious; there was a key point in divergence between his life and the other Phoenix's. From what very little he could gather, he assumed they both had a very similar childhood up until where his own parents died. But where is that key moment for the other Phoenix? Where is the exact moment their memories diverge so completely? Was there more to it than just his parents died and the other one's didn't? He needed to know more about this timeline.

"Hey Nick, you okay? You're acting kinda weird." His childhood friend said with slight concern.

"I...sorry, it's just—"

Thankfully the other Phoenix's daughter chimed in to help him.

"Daddy has been working super hard to prove you innocent Uncle Larry! He barely slept last night because he's been pouring himself over this case!"

"Mm-hmm! But don't you worry Larry! Nick never let a little sleep deprivation stop him!" Maya Fey added.

The intern girl followed up while flashing their client a peace sign, "Yeah, you can count on us Mr. Butz! The entire Wright Anything Agency is on your side and we're gonna prove you innocent!"

Larry Butz's eyes starting gushing with tears as a huge smile flashed across his face.

"Thanks so much you guys! My gratitude is forever eternal! I'm in your debt! No, a life debt! I'll do anything to help you guys! Just call me up anytime you need anything! I'll fight for you even! No, die for you!" He sobbed.

(" _You really don't have to go that far._ ") He thought sarcastically.

"Aw shucks it's nothing Larry, but say, I know a way you can repay us!" Maya Fey said with a wink, "Nick here has a couple more questions he wanted to ask you before the trial, we need anything you can give us, it'll really help us out for the case."

"Huh, well sure, no problem Maya." Larry quickly cleaned his face up.

He wanted nothing more than to shake this girl's hand right now with how quickly she spun this around to their favor. Then again this was the little sister of Mia Fey.

The intern boy and intern girl began to ask the questions that the other Phoenix previously asked Larry the day before and he just held onto the magatama in his pocket as Maya Fey instructed, watching carefully for these so called locks.

Then it happened as the intern boy asked his next question.

"Mr. Butz, where were you before you discovered the scene of the crime?"

"Huh? Me?" Larry blinked rather sheepishly.

"Yes, you. Where were you Mr. Butz before this happened?" The horn-haired boy repeated.

"Uhh...well...nowhere really..." Larry chuckled nervously as he scratched his cheek.

Phoenix held in a gasp as he saw it. Chains rattled as they swarmed all around Larry, and three large red locks appeared on them. None of the party present seemed to react to this bizarre phenomenon!

Maya Fey smiled and leaned down to whisper in his ear, noticing his shock.

"You can see them, right?"

He just nodded discreetly.

"Good, those are the locks. Thanks to the magatama, right now you're the only one who can see them. And depending on how many you see means how much you will probably have to present to break through his falsehoods to get to the truth." She continued to whisper.

Basically, this was some sort of supernatural lie detector. He had to question the validity of how something like this could hold up in court, but he heard rumors about the Fey family supposedly summoning the dead back home...so it seemed they really did have spiritual powers.

"Larry there is certainly _no way_ you were _nowhere_. There isn't a place on this planet that is truly nowhere. Even if you were in an empty field that stretched for miles or in the middle of the ocean, they are all locations. Therefore _somewhere_ , not nowhere." He corrected.

Maybe he was being a bit pedantic, but if Larry was going to be a nuisance then he saw no reason why he can't be either.

"Oh yeah? Well...listen to you trying to be all Mr. Smart Guy!" Larry winced as he spat out his comment.

"That's _Mr. Erudite_ , thank you very much. I didn't study tirelessly for endless hours at college to be labeled something as juvenile as Mr. Smart Guy." He stated with a heavy frown.

Maybe it was childish to give into Larry's insipid argument...but he was getting tired of this nonsense.

"Wait—Uhh...Huh? Mr. Eru-what now?" Larry said as he blinked rather dumbly at him.

"Really Nick? They called you that? That's news to me." Maya Fey said rather puzzled.

He turned to notice the two interns and the other Wright's daughter looked equally perplexed by his response. He felt a little flustered but immediately tried to squash it down as he cleared his throat.

"We're getting off topic. Larry, where were you?" He asked.

"I don't have to tell you anything!" Larry said defensively.

"Larry—I'm your lawyer, of course you do..." He said, then thought, (" _...you fool._ ")

"So what?! I still don't have to say anything! I know my rights!" Larry shouted.

(" _Then why bother hiring an attorney at all, you imbecile?!_ ") Phoenix could feel a headache coming on, He rubbed his temples and asked instead, "How about I change the question? Larry do you know what this is?"

Phoenix pulled out the magazine that they found in Larry's locker.

"Wha—where did you get that?!" Larry exclaimed.

"I found it in your locker at the art studio you frequent." Phoenix answered.

"W-well I've never seen it!" Larry crossed his arms.

"Larry...I just said we found it in your locker." Phoenix said as he stared at him flatly.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Larry shouted.

(" _Of all the impossible simpletons I had to deal with, why does it have to be Larry Butz?! How does the other Phoenix tolerate such ludicrousness?!_ ") Phoenix was a couple seconds away from ripping hair out of his spiky head.

He was ready to just turn and leave but they apparently needed some more concrete answers if they wanted to help Larry Butz. Even he had to admit, not telling your attorney where you were before a double homicide of two women plus attempted murder of your girlfriend would raise a lot of red flags. If he was prosecuting this case it would certainly raise a red flag for him if he didn't know who Larry was. But it was a bit concerning Larry wouldn't say anything. He _had_ to make him talk.

He realized he had something more he could use when the bookmark had almost slipped out of the magazine. He opened it to get a better look and grinned. He could definitely use this.

"So you claim you've never seen this magazine?" He asked, not even bothering to hide a smug smile.

Larry looked nervous at his change in demeanor but still nodded.

"Then tell me Larry...is there a reason a bookmark in this very magazine found in your locker. A bookmark that says _'Property of the one and only hot stud Larry Butz!'_ and some doodles of hearts all around a picture of a camera in this magazine? Interesting...wouldn't you agree?"

Larry gulped, "W-well so what?!"

"I think we both know, there is something very important about this camera. And you're trying to hide this fact from me." He deduced as the smirk widened on his face.

"Eeeep!" Larry let out a squeal then quickly sputtered out, "Okay fine you got me!"

And just like that, all three locks broke at once. That was...actually easier than he thought despite the initial annoyances. He assumed he'd have to break them one by one but Larry's locks broke easily. If these were supposed locks around the heart then...Larry was easily persuaded. Somehow that was not the least bit surprising.

"I'll spill Nick, but you better not steal my idea!" Larry warned with a glare.

(" _Idea? Steal? What's he going on about now?_ ") He thought as he rose a single brow.

"Lottie's birthday is in a couple of weeks so I wanted to get her something special. She's been going on for a while about how she needs a new camera. I found that magazine in her home a couple of weeks ago and borrowed it, I noticed her admiring a lot of the cameras. That camera in particular she kept talking about. I saved up some money on the side. That night when the creep who hurt my girl and her lady friends, I was running from store to store to see if any of them had this exact model on sale." Larry explained.

(" _So he has an alibi! All we need is a list of what stores Larry went to, get some witnesses who saw him at these stores and it could easily prove in court he's not the real—wait..._ ")

Realization hit him and he gave a hard glare at his old childhood friend. He was glad it worked because Larry started to shift nervously.

"Uhhh...you okay Nick? Why are you giving me that scary look?" Larry asked hesitantly.

(" _I went through all that asinine runaround and lock breaking over this?! Fear of stealing a present idea for his girlfriend?! Does he not understand how serious his situation is?! Of all the moronic foolish dimwitted stupidity! Why did it have to be Larry Butz?! What did I do to deserve this migraine?!_ ")

How on earth did his defense attorney counterpart put up with constantly being surrounded by all this foolishness and insanity?

"You are the most obnoxious fool I've ever met." Phoenix deadpanned.

"Nick?! How can you be so mean to me?! We're supposed to be buddies! BUDDIES!" Larry whined from the other side of the glass.

* * *

Time was running short and Maya knew they needed to go. She could tell poor Nick was losing every last ounce of patience he had with Larry. She needed to get him out of there so he wouldn't blow a gasket out of that spiky head. His amnesia seemed to sap away Nick's ability to tolerate the shenanigans he deals with...a shame.

( _"Guess I'll have to put a hold on working my usual charm to get Nick to buy me delicious food and all the souvenirs. Dangit..."_ ) Maya thought with a slight pout.

Thankfully the guard intervened and reminded them all of the trial. The guard led Larry out obviously to have him taken to the courthouse and they all left the room to do the same.

Maya overheard Apollo and Athena talking about substituting for Phoenix and frowned. True she hadn't seen them in action, and if Nick mentored them then surely they had to be capable but...she couldn't help but get a feeling that it would be better for Nick to continue to take this case despite his current handicap. Then an idea started to spring from her feeling. Perhaps being in court might help jog a bit of his memory. It eventually came back as she recalled during his first case with Maggey when he had temporary amnesia from that blow to his head (although she wasn't present for that case and was only told the details after). The more she pondered about her idea the better her gut feelings had gotten. She was confident, Nick needed this! She always trusted her gut.

"Guys, it's cool, you won't need to help. I think you should let Nick handle this." She whispered to Apollo and Athena.

"Um—what do you mean we don't need to help? Mr. Wright's memory issue, remember?" Athena was shocked but still attempted to hush her tone.

"My memory is the only thing that appears to merit issues here, not my hearing, Ms. Intern." Phoenix glared.

Athena squeaked as she turned to see her boss standing behind her.

 **"BUSTED!"** The little device around Athena's neck cried out.

"Wait...Ms. Intern?! I'm just an intern now?!" Athena yelped.

 **"Busted and demoted! This sucks!"** The device around her neck cried out again.

Maya covered her mouth to hide the fact that she had started to giggle. Apollo shook his head and tapped Maya on the shoulder to get her attention, she turned to face the younger man.

"Ms. Fey are you really sure he can handle the situation in his state?" Apollo asked her with concern.

"You think I'm not capable? And here I thought you all considered me boss, Mr. Intern." Nick said with an even more serious glare.

"M-Mr. Wright! I didn't mean any offense!" Apollo stuttered out in shame.

 **"Welcome Apollo: The newest member of Club Demotion!"** The device called Widget spoke up yet again.

Apollo just glared at Athena who just laughed nervously.

Maya was ready to shove a whole fist in her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud. The situation was honestly kind of funny, she wondered if it was weird if she felt that way. She could understand why the two were intimidated, but the way Nick had his hand on his hips as he glared at the two looked more like a mom scolding her kids from licking the frosting off the cupcakes that were meant for a bake sale instead of a big shot boss of a law firm reprimanding his employees, at least that's how it looked in her eyes. Nick had forgotten he was a parent but he still did that.

(" _You can take the Phoenix Wright out of the Dad, but you can't take the Dad out of Phoenix Wright._ ") Maya snickered to herself.

Maya shook off her amusement as she decided to finish out her plan. She asked one of the guards for a piece of paper and he thankfully had a little notepad on hand and tore out a little piece. She borrowed his pen too as she wrote something down and quickly gave the pen back, but not before thanking the man.

"Come on guys. Have a little faith. And Nick won't be alone. He'll have help by his side." Maya said cheerfully.

Trucy peered down at the folded piece of paper in Maya's right hand.

"What's that Maya?" The teenage magician asked.

Maya simply winked, "It's a secret."

Maya then ran behind Nick and began to start shoving him despite his protest.

"Let's put some hustle in those muscles! We got a trial to win!"

They left the detention center and made it to the car. Everyone strapped in their seats while Apollo started the engine. Phoenix was rather quiet for a while as Apollo started to drive them to the courthouse. She couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. She stared at his reflection in the window, the expression in his eyes was a rather serious one. He must be brooding or something. It was an expression she's seen before on him, it wasn't exactly uncommon but it still wasn't common either. She noticed him wincing and pinched the bridge of his nose. He must of had a headache, if she had to guess. But then suddenly his eyes snapped open. His expression was that of momentary shock, she was really curious what was swimming around that spiky head. But before she could ask, he composed himself and finally spoke up.

"Ms. Fey—"

Maya however interrupted him. She wasn't a fan of him still acting like a stranger, but she knew it wasn't his fault. He clearly was trying his best to come to grips with the memory loss and adapt to it.

"Nick, you don't have to be so formal...I understand you might have forgotten about it but we're good friends."

"Umm...right...so..." He said with a small hint of awkwardness.

Maya couldn't help but smile. Despite some of the strange differences that appeared ever since the start of this memory loss, there were still bits of their Nick in there too.

"Just call me Maya."

"Okay then...Ms. Maya." He said still with some slight awkwardness.

Wasn't exactly what she was hoping for, but it was an improvement she was grateful for. She hoped he'd soon feel more comfortable around them all, or even better his memories return. But they all needed to be patient with him. Everything will happen in due time.

"Yeah Nick?" She said with a small smile.

"As I'm sure you're aware, my memory isn't at a hundred percent. So how is Mi—how is your older sister doing?" She noticed the awkwardness increase slightly as he hesitated.

Maya however frowned, a wave of melancholy washed through her. She missed her of course, she always will but...she hated how she had to do this to him. It was too cruel that he remembered Mia but not about... _that_.

The car became too quiet as she tried to gather her thoughts, tried to gather the best way to break it to him. She realized she had several people staring at her expectantly as the air became almost unbearable at her silence.

"Maya, are you okay?" Trucy asked slightly concerned but clearly confused.

She wondered if Phoenix told them about Mia or not. Judging by their expressions, it seemed he hadn't...maybe it was too painful for him?

Despite their confusion they could tell something was wrong. She let out a heavy sigh.

"It's okay Trucy...it's been a little over decade now, I'm okay." Maya admitted.

That answer it seemed didn't make everyone feel better as she could almost feel their unease. Phoenix looked the most concerned. She hated how she had to break it to him like this. It really was unfair.

"Nick, do you remember my sister mentoring you?"

He seemed confused about her slight change of topic but answered anyway.

"I don't fully trust my memories are correct at the moment, too much is confusing right now." He stated at first, she wasn't sure what he meant by that but before she could ask he continued, "But I do remember she is someone I respect highly. She was one of the best defense attorneys to enter the court, and...some of the most valuable wisdom I obtained was through her example."

Maya smiled, it touched her heart to hear that. Despite everything he lost, the impact her older sister had on him had never left. It gave her the confidence she needed that her plan for today's trial and keeping him on the stand was the right call.

"You know Nick," Maya started, "Your first case as an attorney, Larry was your client for that one too. And my sister told me what an amazing trial that was...she was so proud of you."

The sound of a tongue clicking was quite loud in the short seconds of intense silence that followed after she spoke. She looked up and could see the nervousness in Phoenix's eyes.

"Why do you keep dodging my question? How is Ms. Fey, no, Mia...how is she?" He kept his tone neutral but his eyes looked almost scared.

He must have a suspicion that something was wrong obviously. She couldn't do this to him. She needed to tell him the truth.

She took a deep breath before she spoke up.

"She's...not with us anymore."

Maya noticed the fear in his eyes grow.

"What...what do you mean? Where is she?" He asked more seriously.

"You know—that trial—that's when we first met." Maya said with a bittersweet smile.

"Trial?" He just blinked at her.

She was doing it again, she was dodging the question. But she tried to rationalize that she was just trying to gently ease him into the bad news.

"You believed in me. The odds were strongly against you—you a fresh new rookie attorney with only one case under his belt—took me on when everyone turned away—you fought till the bitter end and proved there is such a thing as underdogs claiming victory."

Phoenix looked conflicted, probably annoyed she was dodging his question again but he let out a sigh.

"You said I took on your case...what were you accused of?" He asked instead.

"Nick..."

Maya couldn't keep doing this. It ate at her, she had to tell him, no matter how hard it was.

"There is no easy way to say this to you so—Mia, my big sister...she's...she's dead."

* * *

Phoenix sat there mulling over everything that was different.

The two interns were working for him instead of Edgeworth and Mia. Then there was that girl he's never seen before who was seemingly his daughter, and apparently his parents were still alive. Miles Edgeworth is now the chief prosecutor for some reason instead of a defense attorney. Franziska also still a prosecutor but that was no surprise there but he was certain there were probably differences too going by everything else. He wondered if he studied under Gregory Edgeworth since it seems he and Miles switched roles, but that made no sense as why would Edgeworth then become a chief prosecutor instead of a defense attorney like the father he admired so much?

Then there was the matter of...her.

He glanced over at Maya Fey. He never knew her that well, only that she was a part time assistant to Miles Edgeworth and his step-sister...as well as the little sister of Mia Fey.

Painful memories and guilt began to resurface but he squashed those down. Now was not the time for that. So he continued to mull over the differences of this universe. But he had to wonder where Mia was here, was she not still a defense attorney too? Maya and Edgeworth did not act like siblings so did Gregory Edgeworth and Misty Fey never meet? This was all confusing.

(" _Wait a second? I'm missing something? Gregory Edgeworth? Mia Fey? What is—?_ ")

He winced as a small headache nipped between his brows, he pinched the bridge of his nose in response. But he was close to something, something important.

Something he had forgotten since he came here. What was that crucial piece? What was it he was doing before he became trapped here?

Gregory Edgeworth and...Mia...

Like a jolt of lightning that struck him, the memories came flooding back. The crucial piece of information he was missing when he first woke up in this strange place. Mia was arrested for the murder of her step-father, Gregory Edgeworth!

Yes, he began to remember it all!

He worked tirelessly trying to find the truth of the matter! That night after a long hard investigation after not finding anything of true value other than suspiciously too much evidence piling up against Mia for him to take it seriously, he dropped his car off at the shop because the air conditioning was having problems. He then had Detective Gumshoe take him to his office as he poured himself into all the notes and evidence hoping to find something, anything, that was off. That was the last thing he remembered before falling asleep at his desk. That was when he woke up in this odd world next.

He definitely needed to find his way back home! True he and Edgeworth were not at all on good terms and he wasn't planning on changing that anytime soon but everything was still so wrong, and not even Edgeworth deserved the tragedy that he and his family was thrown into. Worst of all was Mia. Despite their unfortunate history after _that_ incident...he never wished anything bad to happen to her. She was no killer. He had to find a way to help her somehow. Despite his own little sister insisting otherwise he knew something was wrong and he wasn't as easily convinced of Mia Fey's guilt as Franziska was.

But that then brought him back again to Mia, just where was Mia in this universe and what was she doing? So he thought to ask Mia's sister. Maya Fey was apparently a close friend to this universe's Phoenix Wright, another thing he'd just need to get used to. But for some reason she kept dodging his question and it was becoming frustrating but also...worrisome.

Why would she dodge his question? And just what did she mean when she said it's been about over a decade? An unsettling feeling began to drop into the pit of his stomach. He was getting nervous, he didn't want to know the answer and yet for some reason he kept insisting on one. Then Maya Fey said the one thing he never imagined he would hear.

"There is no easy way to say this to you so—Mia, my big sister...she's...she's dead."

He felt his heart drop into his stomach; his whole body froze up as his blood ran cold.

"Wha...What?" He barely choked out.

His mind almost drifted off, barely registering what Maya Fey said next, he just stared absently in shock out the window.

"It's been a little over ten years for me, I miss her still but the hurt has gotten much better over the years. I can handle it now...I'm sorry you had to find out this way, all over again."

"How...how did she—"

He'd been doing his best to suppress all the memories but one came flooding back against his will. A memory that stuck with him for as long as he lived.

He may have been practicing law in Germany for three years (though technically even longer than that if you considered the years before that as an intern) under his adoptive father, Manfred von Karma. But he wanted to learn properly how to practice law in America, so he applied for college and got into a good school so he could be a prosecutor in the states. He didn't want to do things the easy way, he wanted to do it the right way. Plus the law school he attended was one of the best law schools in the country. It was where he truly wanted to prosecute, America, not Germany. To bring all criminals to justice in the land of his birth and also…the land of his parents' death. There he met Mia Fey. He was barely 20 years old when he met her.

He'll never forget that class...when he first met her. When he lost to her in that mock trial.

* * *

" _That was...how did you turn it around like that? It was truly incredible Ms. Fey! I thought I had that case for sure, it all seemed so open and shut. And yet, at the last second, you pulled the rug right out from under me and single-handedly won! It seemed effortless!" He was honestly flabbergasted._

 _Mia Fey giggled and simply flicked some hair out of her face._

 _"I assure you Mr. von Karma, it wasn't effortless." Mia Fey smiled._

 _Phoenix blinked._

 _"I beg your pardon?"_

 _"You need to work on your poker face better Mr. von Karma. Start thinking outside the box, turn your thinking around, and then you can turn your case around. And when things get their most desperate, that's when you show no fear and smile. You have to believe in your client till the very end. It's a couple of things I learned from a friend, and my father too...pretty sound advice, wouldn't you agree?" She flashed him another smile._

* * *

He pushed the memory away. He couldn't think about it right now. This wasn't the same Mia Fey he met in college and subsequently ruined any goodwill she would have towards him later. Not that he blamed her at all for it. The blame rested squarely with him, and he deserved all ire she harbored towards him because of it. But at least the Mia Fey of his world was still there! There was always a chance he could repair and mend their previous trust and respect...maybe.

But here...

He balled his hands into tight fists as he had to remind himself to breath naturally.

"Please...tell me Ms. Maya. I have to know. How did she die?" He said barely above a whisper.

"It was murder. I was the prime suspect at first, her real murderer framed me. But when you discovered his involvement in the crime, he then instead shifted the focus on you, got you arrested in my place and—"

He lost control of his emotions, he squeezed his knees so tight that it would probably leave a mark as he snapped his head towards Maya Fey. The other Phoenix's daughter and Maya Fey looked startled but he ignored it.

"Please tell me I put that monster behind bars!" He snarled.

Maya Fey just smiled calmly at him...he relaxed his muscles when he saw it. She had Mia's smile.

"Neither you or I would be here if you hadn't Nick, it's okay. My sister's killer got the justice he deserved. And you definitely were part of the reason for that."

She flashed him a toothy grin this time, a more Maya Fey trait (if he had to guess, he didn't know her that well) than a Mia Fey one.

He let out a heavy breath and sank against the car door. The other Phoenix's daughter put a comforting hand on his shoulder as she looked up at him with concern.

These were good people...his other self was quite lucky. A part of him wanted to be jealous, but he supposed that wasn't fair. He does have good people in his life too, and he has no idea whatever ordeals his other self may have had to endure as well.

"Ms. Maya...thank you, thank you for telling me. I'm...I'm sorry for losing my temper there." He said after a heavy sigh.

"Don't apologize Nick. It's okay, I understand. I'm the one who should be apologizing." The spirit medium gave him a small crooked smile.

He just blinked at her in confusion. Why was she apologizing to him?

"You? Why?" He voiced his confusion.

"Because...well, I'm sorry you have to find out this way...and experience this again." Ms. Fey's smile became a more somber one.

"I'll be okay, but thank you. How about you?" He asked.

"Nick, I already said I'm fine. It's been like a decade, I'm okay." She said with reassurance.

He never knew the other Mia Fey and Miles Edgeworth's little sister well but now he felt a bit guilty for not paying much attention to her. He knew her to be immature, rambunctious and reckless from the little interactions he had, but she was definitely kind, and empathetic. Maybe she was secretly more mature than he gave her credit for.

There was so much more he wanted to ask. What else had changed here? He was starting to get afraid for other people he knew well, but a part of him really wanted to know their fate here. Like Ema and Kay. Or Chief Gant and Detective Badd. And what about Detective Gumshoe and Lana? And dozens of more people. And if Mia mentored him, he stilled wondered about Gregory Edgeworth, was he still alive here? And if he is then why did his son become the chief prosecutor?

He had so many questions and so little time. They'd unfortunately have to wait as they finally pulled up to the courthouse.

* * *

 **January 10, 9:50 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 4**

The two interns were all sitting on the sofa discussing amongst themselves with young Trucy Wright and his old friend Larry Butz. Phoenix however pulled Maya Fey aside as he needed to ask her something.

"So you said earlier that I was going to have help. Pardon me for asking Ms. Maya, but what kind of help did you arrange? Co-council perhaps?" He asked.

"Yeah. You'll meet her in the defendant's lobby." Maya said with a tiny smirk.

Phoenix gave her a flat look.

"Ms. Maya...you are aware we're in the defendant's lobby. No one else but our group is in here." He pointed out.

"Duh, she's not here yet." Maya Fey gave him an exasperated pout.

He began to tap his foot impatiently as he crossed his arms.

"Well when will she be here? And who is this 'she' that you have arranged? The trial will be starting very shortly, and we don't have—"

"Cool your jets, Nick! Be patient!"

He wanted to argue but Ms. Fey gave him a rather cryptic grin. He wasn't sure if that was a good or bad sign.

"In fact, she's on her way right now."

He didn't like her tone combined with that grin. He's heard and seen this type of tone and smile before on both Kay and Ema...which usually meant they were up to no good. Just what was Maya Fey plotting?

"Alright, just what are you up to?" He said seriously.

He was not going to put up with any shenanigans right now; he had his fill of them from earlier that morning.

"Ah come on, don't be that way." Maya flashed him a big toothy grin and giggled.

She was definitely reminding him a lot of Kay...a little too much. He closed his eyes and groaned.

"Alright Nick, get ready to meet the most expert co-council in three...two...one!"

When he opened his eyes, he nearly fell backwards as his jaw flew wide open while his eyes bulged out of his head.

(" _What in the...what the...WHAT THE DEVIL?!_ ")

It was as...a completely different person was standing in front of him yet had Maya's clothes and hair! But she was standing in the same spot as Ms. Fey! He whipped his head around but Maya Fey was nowhere to be seen. But… why did she look so different all of a sudden? Had he truly lost his mind?

It was as if Maya Fey suddenly became slightly taller, there was a beauty mark that wasn't there two seconds ago, her bangs were suddenly swept sideways, she magically had make up on that she wasn't wearing earlier, and...her outfit seemed...smaller on her...in certain areas.

"Ms. Maya! I...what...you...how...this—?!"

"It's been a while Phoenix." Her voice changed dramatically too, she then added teasingly, "Did you suddenly forget how to form sentences?"

"But...how...I...don't—?!"

For the life of him he could not form a sentence. Just what was going on? He could not even begin to fathom what happened.

The two interns and Trucy Wright came running over to see the commotion.

"Hey what's going on over—wait, Maya, is that you?! You look so...so different!" The carrot topped girl exclaimed.

"Yeah you look," The antennae banged boy looked up and down then became immediately flustered, "Uh—you look...matured."

"Oh! So Maya did a spirit channeling! I've seen Pearls do it once but never seen a change as dramatic as this one!" The magician girl said in excitement.

"Spirit channeling?" The intern boy looked confused.

"Yeah remember Polly? Pearl's family has the power to channel the spirits of the dead, use their bodies sort of like a vessel so that way the living can speak to them!" Trucy Wright explained with enthusiasm.

"Wow, so you're a spirit that Maya channeled? Cool!" The intern girl said in excitement.

"Hi! I'm Trucy! And this is Apollo and Athena, we're acquaintances of your mortal vessel!"

His other self's daughter and the rest of the group began to introduce themselves rather cheerfully, meanwhile he was having a mental shutdown. Because this was insanity, pure and simple insanity. He'd finally cracked. Because nothing about this made sense!

They were acting as if nothing about this was abnormal! Even the intern boy seemed to have his confusion and shock die down as he happily chatted away with the rest of them. Phoenix just sat there in disbelief. Would no one acknowledge it? Would no one acknowledge that anomaly of how much Ms. Fey changed in a second? How much one asset in particular changed so dramatically in a second that the laws of science were weeping as they speak? Would no one say something?

No, of course not! They were all just chatting as if this was normal because clearly the world had gone crazy! He was wrong, clearly he was not crazy because they're all the crazy ones! And someone needed to say something!

"WILL NONE OF YOU FOOLS POINT OUT THE SCIENTIFIC ANOMALY THAT IS MS. FEY'S BUXOM BECOMING THREE TIMES LARGER THAN IT'S ORIGINAL SIZE IN THE SPAN OF A SINGLE SECOND?! OR ARE WE JUST GOING TO IGNORE THIS BLOSSOMING ELEPHANT IN THE ROOM?!"

Everyone finally stopped their idle chit-chat to stare at him awkwardly while he was panting for air after that scream. He didn't care if it was loud. Because everyone has lost their minds and this universe was nothing but pure lunacy.

"Well...I mean...I didn't want to be that guy..." The intern boy mumbled sheepishly.

"Phoenix? Why are you acting so—hmm...what's this?" The transformed Maya Fey stopped short as she examined the paper in her hands.

After she finished reading it she let out a sigh and scratched the back of her neck.

"So that's how it is, huh? Even when you've outgrown the need for help you still manage to find ways to pull me back. You're quite the trouble magnet Phoenix. But it should prove interesting. And I have to admit, I look forward to being in the court with you again, just like old times." The woman in Maya's skin said.

"Wait? Old times? Who...who are you?"

As hard as it was to believe, this clearly wasn't Maya Fey anymore. But something about her was...familiar. The intern girl gasped, catching his attention.

"Wait a second, Trucy, you said Pearl's family could channel the dead...and then Maya mentioned in the car about—are you? Are you Maya's older sister?" She questioned.

Phoenix felt slightly dizzy. There was no way, Maya Fey said so herself, she was dead for over ten years in this universe! But...now that he looked at her...she looked so much like her. And now that he realized it she also sounded like her! He remembered well the rumors back home about the Fey clan but...was it actually possible?

"Is it...are you...M-Mia?" He breathed out.

She smiled fondly at him.

"Nice to see you again, Phoenix."

(" _But...but you're supposed to be, no—this is crazy...I'm talking to a dead woman. I'm TALKING to a DEAD woman!_ ")

He felt even dizzier as the room spun faster and faster, his vision blurred as he began to fall. The last thing he noticed was the intern boy rushing to catch him. He blacked out. He wasn't certain how long he was out, but he felt it hadn't been very long.

It was fuzzy but he could distantly make out the intern boy's very loud voice, he supposed he heard the intern girl as well, he couldn't discern what they were saying. The voices became clearer after a couple of seconds. He finally opened his eyes to see that he was surrounded, the interns hovering over him with immense concern.

"Guys, give him some space!" His other self's daughter pushed the two interns back, "Daddy, how are you feeling?"

"I feel like my legs are made of lead...ugh—what happened?"

The next person's voice he heard was not of the two interns, or his other self's daughter. It was a voice very familiar to him. He hadn't gone crazy, but that voice definitely belonged to Mia Fey.

"Well—this truly is nostalgic. When Maya channeled me the first time, you fainted back then as well when you saw me like this."

He snapped his head and was sure he hadn't hallucinated it. That was Mia Fey, granted with her younger sister's hair and clothes for some reason but it was...it was her. So that stuff about channeling was actually real. He would laugh if he hadn't seen it for himself. Maya Fey actually brought her dead sister here, through her, to talk to them. It was beyond unbelievable.

"Mia...you're really here." He said with disbelief.

She extended a hand for him, he took it as she helped him stand back up. He continued to gape at her in shock.

"Phoenix, are you going to be alright?" Her brows creased with worry.

"Uh—I..." He immediately cleared his throat, he needed to get his act together, "Sorry I...I was just umm—I was a tad startled by this."

"That's a bit of an understatement Phoenix, but considering your amnesia that Maya mentioned in the note, it's to be expected I suppose." She gave him a half-smile.

He nodded and scratched the back of his head, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh, Boss, Mr. Butz was extremely worried when he saw you pass out, but the bailiff told him he had to go, we told Mr. Butz we'll handle it and take care of you. But we should really be going, the trial is starting in like two minutes." The intern girl said.

He nodded again but still said nothing, as he still was gaping at Mia. He could pinch himself several times, but he was apparently really seeing a dead person being channeled to communicate with the living. Did his other self...did his other self have this happen around him all the time? He couldn't imagine being used to something as incredible as this.

"Phoenix? Are you sure you're okay? You're awfully quiet?" Mia broke him from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yes! Of course!" He straightened himself up, trying to appear poised.

Just what was wrong with him? He was a seasoned prosecutor! True, he was thrown into a parallel universe and just discovered it was now possible to communicate with the dead...okay that would throw anyone for a loop...but still! He was a professional! He needed to get his act together!

"I know about the amnesia...but you're definitely out of sorts right now, do you really want to do this? Maya says that you have two wonderful protégés who can help if you don't feel you can do this." Mia questioned.

That was a good question. Did he want to do this? He was a prosecutor, not a defense attorney. He never truly asked to be given this task nor was he truly the one that Larry Butz hired to do the job.

And yet...?

He remembered the thrill and excitement he felt as a child when Miles Edgeworth talked about his father's job. He remembered the joy he felt when he ran home and told his parents he wanted to be an attorney...the pride in his mother and father's eyes.

It was a silly childhood dream...that was what he was told. That he needed to put it to bed. Maybe deep down he hadn't. Because that nostalgic thrill had rushed through him. Could he do this? Well he supposed he'd never truly know unless he tried.

He gave Mia a more determined expression.

"I think I can do this, no...I want to try. Will you aide me?"

Mia giggled at him.

"What a silly thing to ask, do you honestly think I'd not help after being summoned like this?"

"Well no—"

"Phoenix, I'm on your side. And don't worry. You may have forgotten, but I know you have it in you to do this." She gave him a warm smile.

His serious expression melted into a more relaxed one as he allowed himself to smile back.

"Right...thank you."

"She's kinda right though, you are acting a little funny, you gonna be okay Daddy?" Trucy Wright asked.

He knew she meant well but he still frowned. He was certain he could handle this...probably. No, definitely! He was still a professional lawyer after all...just...a different kind. But that didn't matter! He was certain he could do this! And Mia Fey would be helping him, if she's anything like the Mia of his universe then he knew she would be definitely a most valuable assistance to have.

"Well taking into account my current dilemma, I certainly had no recollection of Ms. Fey being deceased or that her sister can channel spirits. You'll have to forgive me for being out of countenance." He sighed then added, "But I assure you I am capable. I apologize for scaring you, but it will be fine. Please do not worry."

Suddenly he felt a hand placed on his forehead and realized quickly it was Mia's.

"Uh...Mia? Is there a reason your palm is occupying my forehead?" He asked, trying to not get flustered.

"Because of that!" She frowned at him.

"I'm not deducing—"

"You're not what?" She questioned, slightly annoyed.

"Deducing: to derive as a conclusion from something known or assume. Synonyms: understanding or—"

He started to ramble without thinking but Mia cut him off.

"Okay see there you go again! Why can't you just say you don't understand what I'm talking about, or you aren't following? You're definitely not talking like yourself. Since when was your vocabulary so superfluous? And the fancy way of phrasing things? It's—"

"It's what?" He now cut her off.

Mia sighed and shook her head.

"Never-mind...we need to get in there, we'll worry about the rest later."

He really needed to learn more about his other self. He was beginning to make those close to the other Phoenix worry too much. He noticed the interns and Trucy Wright also giving him weird looks.

He didn't comment further and followed the group in.

* * *

 **January 10, 10:00 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 4**

The interns and the young magician taking a seat in the gallery behind the defense bench. That was when he looked over to the prosecution side.

He gulped.

There she was. Poised, elegant, refined, beautiful...and deadly. His little sister—Franziska von Karma.

Her hair wasn't as long as the sister of his universe, just long enough to touch her shoulders, and she had part of it pulled up into a half pony-tail. She had a nice looking black tailcoat jacket, the twin tails of the jacket had gold trimming. She had on a familiar white cravat tied around her neck with a blue jewel pinned over it. She was wearing white dress pants with long high-heeled black boots that stopped just short of her knee. She had blue jewel earrings that matched the jewel pinned to her cravat. She also had on black gloves.

It seemed Mia caught onto his anxiousness.

"Judging from your expression, is it safe to assume you at least have some recollection who that is?"

He nodded towards Mia Fey. He didn't need to explain the true reason for his anxiety, but regardless...this would be tough. This was Franziska. He didn't like this. He didn't like that he had to face off against her. His dear little sister. But if Larry was to be free, then he had no choice.

(" _This isn't fair. I do not like this universe one bit. Franziska is my enemy? Why me? Ugh...I hate this. Oh, she looks just as cute as my Franzy too! Wait! Stop! No! Focus! You are not her brother here! Stop that! Focus Wright!_ ")

He mentally slapped himself. Now was _not_ the time to be a doting big brother!

Franziska noticed him walk in and smirked as soon as she saw him.

(" _...Oh boy._ ")

He mentally felt himself sweating. He knew that smirk. He'd seen that smirk. It was evident his defense attorney counterpart had crossed her path more than once.

That smirk is the smirk that she only wore when she delights in the very thought of finally crushing her " _woefully foolish foolhardy fool of a foolish foe under her heel"_. He'd seen her only throw it at three attorneys. The only three she ever considered an actual challenge. Mia Fey, Miles Edgeworth...and that one coffee obsessed weirdo who often waxed confusing poetic metaphors during court. Though the latter she's also aimed death glares on top of that smirk at...though Mr. Armando quite frankly deserved his sister's ire after that comment he made in court. Judging Franziska based on the fact she was only a teenage girl and not taking her seriously for it...Franziska certainly made him pay by slicing his mug in half with her whip while he was drinking it. He fought back a smirk appearing on his own face at the memory of the coffee spilling all over the man because of it.

"Phoenix Wright, it's been quite some time." Franziska said.

He took a deep breath to compose himself. This wasn't his Franziska. He couldn't hold back and let himself be distracted by his personal feelings regarding his sister. Besides...even if he no longer was friends with his universe's Larry Butz...that didn't matter. He always trusted his gut, and his gut told him Larry was innocent. And he wasn't about to let an innocent man take the fall for someone else's malicious crime.

"Indeed it has, Franziska von Karma." He said neutrally.

"Don't think that little victory you had in the past will change anything. I will defeat you, and prove who is truly superior!" She announced with the dramatic flair she naturally always had, he forced himself to not crack a smile.

"Little victory? You certainly didn't find it so little both times you lost. I seem to remember those temper tantrums quite well." Mia snarked with a haughty smile.

(" _Oh dear..._ ") Phoenix felt himself sweat on the back of his neck.

"Really? You again? Must you always have your little spirit mediums always channel such a nuisance, Phoenix Wright?" Franziska crossed her arms with a look of vexation.

"Come now there's no need to be that way, I only traveled all the way back from the land of the dead to watch a von Karma get knocked down from her throne again. One rarely gets to see this privilege after all." Mia teased with even more pride in her countenance.

The room felt very icy. If looks could kill then Ms. Maya would have a lot more people to channel. Franziska clenched her teeth and squeezed her whip tightly as she glared at him and Mia. Mia on the other hand still wore that mischievous smirk but her stare matched the brittle cold one of Franziska's.

He could only gulp and feel himself sweat more.

(" _It seems these two are no different from my universe...just wonderful._ ") He thought sarcastically.

"FRANNY! HEY! FRANNY!" Larry waved rather enthusiastically at Franziska

She snorted and didn't spare him a glace.

"Wait? Are you ignoring me? That's so rude! Franny! How could you!? I thought we were friends!" Larry whined.

She didn't spare him a glance even when she whipped him.

"Be quiet you fool, you're breaking my concentration." Franziska ordered crisply.

"Meanie..." Larry sat down and cross his arms with a childish pout.

Phoenix rolled his eyes and repressed the urge to sigh. Mia noticed his expression and giggled quietly.

"Your friend Larry always seems to find himself into more trouble than he can handle."

"Yeah..." He grumbled, "Well as we said in elementary school, when something smells, it's usually the Butz."

Mia gave him an interesting look. He raised a brow and frowned at her.

"Did I say something peculiar?"

"No...nothing...it's just, it's good to know not all your memories are gone." She said with a small smile.

The Judge thankfully walked in and took his spot at his stand, saving him the trouble of commenting on the topic further.

"Oh my, it's been quite some time since you graced us with your presence Ms. von Karma. I hear you've been busy with Interpol these past few years. Oh! And Mr. Wright too! Having you both together? Now this will be quite the blast from the past!" The Judge said endearingly.

"Your Honor, I'm grateful for your words but now isn't the time to get wrapped up in nostalgia." Franziska remarked.

"Oh yes, quite right." The Judge cleared his throat, "Are you both ready?"

"The prosecution is ready, Your Honor." Franziska nodded.

She added a fiery smirk back in his direction. She was quite confident. This was definitely going to be an uphill battle. But he had to do this.

No...he _would_ do this.

If his other self was capable of it, then surely he must have it in him too.

He closed his eyes for a small second as he placed his right hand over the defense attorney badge that was pinned to the lapel of his suit. It felt different, odd, alien...and yet...it also felt good. He opened his eyes, and an old fire burned in him. A fire he hadn't felt since he was a boy.

Yes, he would do this.

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." He said confidently.

* * *

 **And another chapter done!**

 **I hate being sick, right now I got either the early stages of bronchitis or an upper respiratory infection. (Thanks I hate it.) Because I really hate missing work. On the other hand, I made so much progress on this chapter and some notes for future chapters while being sick so...idk silver lining?**

 **Speaking of being sick, I laughed so hard when I told the idea I have for the title of this chapter to my beta that I swear I nearly hacked up a lung. But I couldn't help it. As you guys know I make titles based on pop culture references or memes. I was struggling to come up with one for this chapter but since the funniest part to me writing this chapter was Prosecutor Phoenix dealing with well...as in Whoville they say, Maya Fey's breast sizes grew three sizes that day! Then being the "mature" adult woman that I am, I decided the chapter title needs to be a clever joke about boobies. THEN INSPIRATION HIT ME!**

 **I love writing Prosecutor Phoenix so much. He's a lot of fun. And yes this is still a running joke about him not knowing Apollo and Athena's names despite the fact that Trucy introduced them and they introduced themselves previously. It's a hilarious dumb running gag. He'll never get their names. RIP Polly and Thena, I'm so sorry, I love you babies, I pick on you all because I love you I swear. And yes another running gag is he's the very doting kind of older brother to Franziska, because it's cute and funny and she deserves it and Phoenix is a dork who loves with his whole heart.**

 **Also Capcom, I will literally pay you anything, but can Franziska and Mia PLEASE make another appearance in the next game! And Gumshoe! I really miss them! I'm glad Maya and Larry and Edgeworth and Pearl are back, but it's not enough! I want my girls and Gumshoe, dangit!**

 **Ahem...anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And don't worry, like I said I won't keep you hanging for long on what's going on with our canonverse Phoenix in the Prosecutorverse! There is a reason we're back here, you'll see very soon!**

 **Thanks everyone for your continued support! It means the world to me! And the more reviews you leave the more I feed off its energy, giving me power to write more ;)**

 **Anyways, see you guys next time!**


	8. I Won't Fall, I Am Titanium

**Chapter 8: I Won't Fall, I Am Titanium**

 **As always here are some links for character design concepts that I haven't sketched out yet but will try to get to doing that in the near future. Franziska will be showing up in this chapter the canonverse version of Franziska has an outfit based on concept you will see in the very first link listed, so something to keep in mind.**

 **http [:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169489975418/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout**

 **http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169713182978/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-more-designs**

 **http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/169828407023/the-great-dual-substitute-turnabout-even-more**

 **As I mentioned last chapter here are two sketches I did manage to get done, two OCs which I previously mentioned, along with the younger versions of Phoenix's parents.**

 **http[:][/][/] [angelrin89.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/179320774328/heres-a-couple-ocs-in-the-alternate-universe-of**

 **http[:][/][/][angelrin89].[tumblr].com[/]post/170891848108/angelrin89-reuploading-my-sketches-of-phoenixs**

 **Also really exciting! I edited a note in the last chapter, but the art was made after I posted chapter 7, but regardless I'm still gonna post it here too! I got my first fanart someone made for me for this fic! I had to feature it! Phoenix dressed as Prosecutor Phoenix and mimicking all the prosecutors he's dealt with! (There is nothing about this I don't love!) Here's the link!**

 **https[:][/][/] [lazy-frix.] [tumblr] .com [/]post/182555664324/prosecutorphoenix-wright-from-angelrin89s-aa**

 **Thank you so much for this fanart! It motivated me highly to get this chapter done!**

 **A special thanks to my beta editor for this chapter, just-absolutely-super! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **January 10, 10:01 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 4**

He took everything out of the briefcase, evidence gathered by the other Phoenix and his interns. He'd need to skim through this as he went along. He hated being under-prepared but sometimes it just couldn't be helped.

Phoenix took a deep breath. He knew law. But he was a prosecutor, it was his job to doubt and prosecute. But here...he couldn't do that. His job was now to believe and defend.

Could he _actually_ do this? He said the defense was ready but was that actually true?

Most of the defense attorneys he normally faced against were spineless and corrupt individuals. However...he may have only faced against Edgeworth in court just a handful of times, and Mia only once...but he remembered how both of them handled their cases. (Although they lost but that was only because Phoenix knew those clients were without a doubt guilty and deceiving their attorneys.) Plus he has witnessed some of their other trials where he didn't face against them as well as watching some trials done by Gregory Edgeworth.

Yes, he could do this, after all, Mia Fey was by his side for the trial.

"Phoenix, try not to look so nervous. We can't have your client seeing you make a face like that. You may have forgotten but I'll remind you the most important thing I taught you. An attorney always must smile until the bitter end." Mia said with a more cheerful smile now and a wink.

He tried not to look so surprised, but he couldn't believe how that similar message was also taught to the Mia of this alternate reality.

He took another deep breath to calm himself and gave Mia a smile.

He was over thinking this too much. He knew the law inside out from all his years of studying and experience. He may still be a prosecutor deep down but who is to say he cannot operate similarly? He couldn't doubt or prosecute the defendant who is now his client, but he can doubt the claims and evidence against Larry Butz. He can prosecute the so-called facts and find the truth.

Even if he got lost...Mia Fey was here. Maya Fey was confident that her sister could help him, and if she's anything like the Mia of his universe then she would be of valuable assistance.

"Then court is now in session for the trial against Larry Butz...wait...why does that name sound familiar?" The Judge tilted his head slightly as he spoke.

Phoenix held back a groan.

(" _So it seems this Larry had more than a couple run-ins with the court. The Judge from my realm did not always have the most impressive memory. Usually he had to have seen you three times at least to actually commit who you were to memory. If he has recollection of Larry, then...clearly this fool is no different than the one I remember...fantastic._ ") He mentally snarked to himself.

He glanced over at Larry who gave him a huge cocky smirk, a wink then a double thumbs up while slumping in the defendant's seat.

(" _Please for the love of all that is good do not be so informal here in the court of law, I'm begging you!_ ") He thought as he sent Larry Butz a warning look.

"Your opening statement if you please Ms. von Karma." The Judge said.

"Around 10:13 PM, three victims were found. The defendant's girlfriend—Lotta Hart, her cousin—Ima Hicks, and her close friend—Candace Barr. All three women had stab wounds. Ms. Hart was the lucky one, when discovered it was found she was clinging to life still. The authorities and ambulance arrived very quickly, not five minutes after the 911 call. Lotta Hart luckily only lived a couple a blocks away from where both the local precinct and hospital was. She was immediately rushed to the hospital and we got reports she is finally in stable condition."

Phoenix noticed Larry sigh in relief at Franziska's last statement. His former childhood friend was a huge fool, but it was very obvious to him he could of never done something so heinous.

"That's a relief to hear Ms. Hart will pull through, but...did you say she was the defendant's girlfriend?" The Judge asked.

"Correct, despite being a couple, it seems that didn't stop him from committing such a terrible crime." Franziska said.

"Objection! Franny! How could you say something so horrible?! Lottie is my love! The southern belle of my dreams! We're gonna be together forever! Like Star Wars, we're the destined couple like that Skywalker guy and his Senator Lady!" Larry announced.

(" _I've only seen those movies once but I'm pretty sure he became the villain and his wife died! Larry Butz, please keep your tongue still!_ ")

"Our love is eternal! Like that old classic movie! You know, Dracula and his wife Elisabetha! He never stopped loving her, and I'll never stop loving my girl!" Larry exclaimed.

(" _This imbecile! She committed suicide after she thought her husband to be dead and he became a wicked vampire as a result of her death! Do you even THINK before you speak?!_ ")

"Mr. Wright, you will keep your client under control!" The Judge glared.

Phoenix winced but nodded, "Yes, Your Honor."

"Nick! You can't let her say such things! Lottie and I are the perfect couple! Our love transcends time! Like Sarah Conner and Kyle Reese!" Larry shouted.

He just glared at his childhood friend.

(" _For the love of God, stop making pop culture references of star crossed lovers, you're not helping our case!_ ")

"Nick you can't let them—"

"Larry, please, do everyone a favor and just be quiet!" He said with a glare.

"How rude! I'm your friend, Nick! Your best friend! You should—OWOWOWOWOW!"

Larry was cut off as he was lashed four times by Franziska's whip.

"You will be silent, you fool, unless you are asked to speak!"

"Man...everyone is a jerk today." Larry pouted as he slumped in his seat.

Phoenix sighed as he rubbed his forehead. The trial was already off to a pathetic start.

"The Prosecution would like to call its first witness to the stand. The detective in charge of this case." Franziska said.

Suddenly a detective he was quite familiar with stepped onto the witness stand, Dick Gumshoe. He dressed about the same, messy and tattered coat and all. The only difference was the burly beard and mustache the man was sporting.

(" _He's a detective here too?_ ")

"Your testimony if you would please." Franziska said.

"What? But sir, I'm supposed to give my name and occupation first." Detective Gumshoe replied.

She then whipped the poor detective.

"YEOWCH!"

Detective Gumshoe clung onto his left hand in pain and began to rub the stinging skin.

"Scruffy, I ordered you to give testimony, now don't dawdle." Franziska ordered with a frown.

(" _She has him on a short leash here too it seems...I guess some things never really do change._ ") Phoenix thought with slight amusement.

Gumshoe began to give his testimony.

"We got a 911 call about two girls being dead—one still barely alive. The call was from the defendant himself apparently. He was probably trying to throw everyone off. We came onto the scene and the ambulance already arrived to take Lotta Hart immediately to the hospital. We investigated the scene and found decisive evidence. Sorry Pal, but I think it's clear your friend is the culprit."

He delivered it fine, he even sounded confident about it. But Phoenix couldn't shake the feeling something was off.

"You notice it too, right?" Mia asked next to him.

He nodded. Something was wrong, he wasn't certain but he could feel it. He'd have to press the detective to uncover just what was wrong.

(" _Here I go...my first cross-examination._ ") He thought as he let out an exhale through his nose.

"Begin your cross-examination if you would please, Mr. Wright." The Judge asked.

"Yes, Your Honor." He nodded to the Judge.

"Remember to press every statement. New clues always tend to come to light." Mia whispered.

He nodded and knew what he immediately wanted to ask after skimming a bit over some of the court record that was neatly laid out in front of him.

"Detective, please repeat your testimony again for us." The Judge asked.

"Sure!" Gumshoe cleared his throat and began again, "We got a 911 call about two girls being dead—one still barely alive."

"Detective, what was the estimated time of death for both Ms. Barr and Ms. Hicks?" Phoenix inquired.

"The bodies were quite fresh, our experts estimated the girls bled out and died at most under an hour. Somewhere between 30-40 minutes to be precise." Gumshoe answered.

Phoenix overlooked the autopsy report again and...immediately a contradiction was spotted.

"Objection! The autopsy report puts their time of death at an hour at least! Not under!" He exclaimed.

Gumshoe looked dumbfounded, just as Phoenix was going to press further he was cut off.

"Objection!" He heard Franziska shout.

She leaned against her stand and waved her finger at him, "Tsk tsk, Phoenix Wright, I expected better from you. How could you be so unprepared?"

(" _Don't tell me..._ ") He groaned with a sweat but glared at the alternate version of his sister.

"Ah...well..." Suddenly the Detective hunched over in shame and said sheepishly, "Sorry Pal, our department forgot to send you the updated report."

(" _I knew it..._ ")

A von Karma famous tactic...finding perfect excuses to make certain the defense didn't get the updated report until during the trial. The defense is embarrassed and unprepared, a simple but loathsome if effective tactic he remembered all too well being taught. He absolutely hated it. He refused to do it when he started prosecuting in the States.

"Phoenix..." He turned and Mia was frowning next to him.

"I suppose I should have expected this?" He smiled weakly.

"Should have expected what?" Franziska frowned, "Do not dare to pin this on me! I told the police to inform you of this development! His foolishly foolish blunder belongs to his foolish own!"

Phoenix felt his eyes widen. Franziska...had nothing to do with this? Detective Gumshoe made a legitimate mistake? He loved his little sister with all his heart and soul, but she wasn't like him. She still believed steadfastly in the virtues of their father, wanting to be just like him in every way...he was slowly trying to move away from it as best as he could given his circumstances.

"I want to defeat you Phoenix Wright, fair and square. I refuse to rig the odds to best you. There is nothing perfect about that. But me at my best, beating you at your best...that is true perfection." She said with a haughty smile.

He was in awe. She was so...so grown up! His little sister was so grown up! It was enough to make him want to cry!

"Now that we have that discrepancy out of the way, let us continue." The Judge ordered politely.

Phoenix shook off his pride in Franziska, he needed to focus.

"Yes of course, Your Honor. Detective could you please repeat the second sentence of your testimony for us." Phoenix said.

"The call was from the defendant himself apparently. He was probably trying to throw everyone—"

"Hold it!" Phoenix immediately interrupted the Detective, "The defendant was the 911 caller, correct?"

"That's right, Pal." Gumshoe nodded.

He wasn't quite sure he liked Gumshoe calling him 'Pal' instead of 'Sir', but he'd have to ignore it. It was not important at the moment.

"Don't you find that peculiar, Detective Gumshoe? Usually the criminal would flee the scene of the crime. Not stay with the victims until the authorities arrive." Phoenix pointed out.

The Detective scratched his head at a loss for words. He then heard a whip cracking against the prosecutor's stand; Franziska then proceeded to hold her whip above her head.

"I think it quite obvious, Phoenix Wright, the Detective said it himself: he was trying to throw the police off. While I admit that plan is a foolish one it's quite obvious he is a buffoon." Franziska said.

Suddenly he heard Larry stand straight up, he kicked his leg against the defendant chair and jabbed his index finger at Franziska.

"Objection! Franny how can you be so mean?! I am not a monkey!"

(" _She said buffoon not baboon, you fool!_ ") He internally groaned as he eyed Larry.

"Mr. Butz you will sit down and be quiet!" The Judge ordered.

"But—"

Suddenly Larry received a single lash across his chest.

"OUCHIE!" He whined.

"Fool! He said sit down and be silent! Do not make us ask again you foolishly foolish foolhardy fool!" Franziska barked.

"Fine..." Larry whimpered as he sat down and crossed his arms.

Once Larry sat down, Phoenix glanced up at the Judge. He wouldn't let this go so easily. He needed to continue to fight that point.

"Your Honor, I still must argue against the prosecution's assessment. Saying the defendant was just trying to throw the police off? That's merely an assumption and nothing more. Surely there is a better theory then simply trying to throw off the police? Larry Butz is heavily invested in a relationship with this girl."

Phoenix held up piece of sketch paper with a note written on the back of it. He was quite grateful he found this while skimming through the evidence. It was something the other Phoenix Wright had listed amongst the court record.

He found it taped to the fridge of Lotta Hart's home, with Larry's name and the date in the top right corner. Larry Butz sketched an image of Lotta Hart dressed as an angel, complete with a halo shining above her big afro. The note on the back was a badly written cheesy poem in Larry's handwriting, declaring Lotta to be basically his angel. The date on this photo was the day before the crime.

"This sketch and poem was found on the fridge of the victim, Lotta Hart. My client is an artist who sketched this himself, and the poem on the back is in his hand-writing. And before you question why would he date this, because I have a feeling you would Ms. von Karma..."

Franziska glared as he cut her off before she could make the exact argument he knew she'd make; after all, he is a prosecutor himself. He was grateful for the images—pictures the other Phoenix must have taken in the art studio that Larry Butz frequents.

"You were probably thinking, he must of dated it the day before the murder to make him seem like a loving boyfriend. But that is simply not the case, I have proof here that Larry Butz dates _all_ his art, including his simple sketches." Phoenix declared as he submitted everything to the Judge.

"Hmm...so he does, this certainly does paint the picture...no pun intended mind you, that the defendant is definitely in love with the victim Lotta Hart. I must admit it's hard to see why he would do such a thing." The Judge said as he examined everything Phoenix handed to him.

Phoenix could see Mia smiling at him from the corner of his eye. He felt a bit proud as well...however Franziska didn't seem the least bit phased. That was...concerning.

"That just proves he loved the victim, that doesn't prove he didn't attempt to kill her. It wouldn't be the first time a lover is also a killer. This also doesn't prove he didn't kill the other two women." Franziska said.

He tried to open his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"If anything it now makes even more sense why he would call 911. As you proved Phoenix Wright, he is heavily invested in his relationship with Lotta Hart. The guilt of harming her was clearly too much for him to bear, so he called so they would save her life." She reasoned.

"Oh! I see! That makes a lot of sense!" The Judge nodded.

Phoenix was now dumbfounded. She pulled the rug right from under him...and he inadvertently helped her do it.

"Phoenix! Say something!" Mia whispered next to him.

"That...that was incredible." He mumbled.

"Wait what?" Mia shook her head in disbelief.

"She just took my argument and perfectly threw it right back in my face, gaining the upper hand once more! Superb!" He whispered enthusiastically.

"Why are you happy about that?!" Mia hissed quietly through clenched teeth.

"Come on, you have to admit that's impressive!" He whispered excitedly.

He let out a muted yelp as he was yanked down by his tie, pulled closer to be at eye level with the woman inhabiting Maya Fey's body.

"Stop. Being. Impressed." Mia whispered with a terrifying glare.

"R-Right...sorry." He mumbled sheepishly.

She finally let go of his tie as everyone stared at the two but didn't seem to comment on their exchange.

"So um...can I continue with my testimony?" Detective Gumshoe asked.

"Please do, Scruffy." Franziska said as she tapped her right index finger against her whip.

The Detective cleared his throat and repeated his testimony.

"We came onto the scene and the ambulance already arrived to take Lotta Hart immediately to the hospital."

"Detective, how long did the police arrive after the medical team?" Phoenix asked.

"Not long at all, Pal. We pulled up right as they were getting out of their car." Gumshoe stated.

(" _Hmm...nothing useful to dissect from there_.") He thought to himself.

"We investigated the scene and found decisive evidence. Sorry Pal, but I think it's clear your friend is the culprit." The Detective said sympathetically.

"Hold it! And what is this decisive evidence?" Phoenix slammed his right hand on the stand.

"A pocket knife, the only set of prints belong to the defendant, and the blood of all three victims was found on it." Gumshoe admitted.

"OBJECTION! OBJECTION! OBJECTION!" Larry shrieked, jolting straight up to his feet.

"Mr. Butz! You will sit down!" His Honor shouted.

The crowd was in a frenzy of whispers, all glaring daggers at Larry. This was definitely not good. He needed to find a way out of this for him.

Larry was not listening and then the Judge ordered the bailiff to make him sit, Larry only yelling how he'd never hurt his Lottie and flailing against the bailiff. While that happened, the Judge banged his gavel, ordering the gallery to quiet down.

Phoenix decided to take the time to go over everything in the court record, being more thorough in his skimming, until they got it all calm again. That was when he came across the magatama. He must have accidentally put it in with the evidence during the car ride. He didn't remember doing that, not that it mattered.

He ran his finger over the smooth texture of the bead, mesmerized by the faint otherworldly glow it gave off. It was hard to believe such a thing existed.

He glanced over at Mia next to him who wasn't looking at him but rather the flailing Larry as she sighed and shook her head.

This supernatural stuff was way over his head yet...those pyschelocks, the spirit channeling, and not to mention how he ended up in some alternate universe in the first place. There were mysteries it seemed that were beyond any understanding.

That's when he unmistakably heard a loud bang, his eardrums throbbing for a split second from the sheer volume of the noise. It felt as if it echoed all around him. He whipped his head behind him to the source of the sound but...there wasn't anything indicating a source. He was extremely confused, just what was that?

"Phoenix is everything alright?" Mia asked.

"You...did not hear that?" He looked at her puzzled.

"Hear what?" She mirrored his puzzled expression.

He could only stare at her with immense surprise. She had to be joking. His eardrums were still ringing slightly from the sound!

(" _How could she have not heard that? It was so loud, like a gunshot almost!_ ")

Just a couple seconds after that thought...he instantly doubled over, both hands on the stand, a searing pain unlike any he's ever felt before pierced his chest. His heart was beating practically in his skull, he ended up dropping the magatama as he started panting with each breath. He broke out into a cold sweat and he started to tremble from head to toe. The pain only increased with each passing second. He bit down hard on his lip to keep himself from screaming.

"Phoenix?!" Mia rushed closer to his side, "Phoenix, what's wrong?!"

He reached under his shirt but felt nothing there to describe the source of the pain. There was nothing, no wound. And yet he felt as if he should be bleeding from the source of pain but there was nothing there!

"I...I don't...know...it feels...feels like..." He tried to speak between each gasp of air.

It was almost as if...he was shot.

(" _What the hell is going on?!_ ")

Suddenly Larry shoved the bailiff and came rushing over. The man only allowed it as the Judge ordered immediately for a recess and told Detective Gumshoe to go find a medical officer immediately. Larry was yelling his name next to him alongside Mia Fey. However, strange as it was, he suddenly couldn't hear them. Their voices became muffled then gradually started to fade into nothing, all sound became mute around him. His vision started to blur. He was then hearing new voices. Detective Starr? But she wasn't there. Franziska's voice was faintly there too but she was on the other side of the courtroom. And...wait...Miles Edgeworth? It was faint but he could hear Miles Edgeworth's muffled voice.

His vision had still blurred, but the muffled voices soon got slightly louder, he could barely make out what they were saying.

 ** _{"Keep the pressure on the wound! Help me tighten this Mr. Edgeworth! Ms. von Karma, hold him steady!"}_**

That voice was distinctly that of Detective Starr. He was sure of it.

 ** _{"Wright, stay with us!"}_**

 ** _{"He's going into shock! We need to hurry! Detective Gumshoe, there you are, we need to rush him to the hospital at once. I'm gonna go after the perp! Wait, be careful when you pick him up!"}_**

 ** _{"You got it Detective Starr! I won't let anything happen to Mr. Wright! Come on Pal, get Ms. von Karma, we need to get out of here pronto!"}_**

That was Edgeworth's voice, along with Detective Starr again, and Detective Gumshoe as well.

What was going on?

 ** _{"Nick! Please Nick! Don't do this! Don't do this to me! Please, hang on! You have to hang on!"}_**

His sister...his insides churned with dread and heartache. Franziska sounded so distraught...so scared...so miserable. If only he could shake off whatever was happening. He just wanted to reach out and embrace her. Let her know that her older brother was there and everything was going to be okay.

If only he could move! Why couldn't he move!? Why couldn't he see clearly? And why was he hearing all this? What was happening to him?!

The blurred room was fading into nothing but blank whiteness as those voices also faded away. His mind began to feel extremely fuzzy—sort of like the static on a TV. Not long after that he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

Mia caught Phoenix as he started to fall, he almost smacked his head against the defense bench had she not acted quickly. He was practically drenched in cold sweat, and his skin became really pale.

"Phoenix?!"

She had no idea what was going on or what had just happened.

Suddenly Apollo, Athena, and Trucy jumped out of the benches from the gallery above, down below standing behind Larry. Everyone huddled around, all with expressions of immense concern.

"What happened?!" Apollo shouted.

"Is Daddy okay?!" Trucy exclaimed worriedly.

"What's going on with Mr. Wright?" Athena uttered with concern as she hugged herself.

Even Franziska von Karma came rushing over. She jabbed her left index finger in Mia's direction.

"You, channeled spirit, explain what has happened! What is going on with Phoenix Wright?"

While she was glaring it was apparent to Mia even she was a bit concerned.

"I have no clue, he was fine up until a minute ago—"

Mia was checking him over as she spoke but realized with horror as her hand had hovered over Phoenix's mouth and nose...there was no air coming out. He stopped breathing!

"Everyone, I need room!" She shouted immediately.

The entire group backed up as she gently laid Phoenix down and put his head in proper position.

She took a job as a lifeguard the summer before her senior year in high school. Luckily she never forgotten how to do it, she removed his tie and unbuttoned the vest to give him better chance at air just before she started. She then began to perform CPR.

"What's wrong with you, Daddy?! Please wake up! Daddy! You gotta wake up!" The distraught teenage girl cried out.

Nothing had changed as two minutes passed. Apollo put a hand on Trucy's shoulder, who then turned to Apollo and started crying into his chest. Apollo himself started to get misty eyed as he embraced the teenage girl. Athena wrapped her arms around them both and also began to tear up.

"Nick, come on! You gotta pull through buddy!" Larry yelled.

"Phoenix Wright, open your eyes this instant! We still have unfinished business, understand you fool?!" Franziska exclaimed.

Mia continued the CPR, she didn't let up for a single second. His face was so pale, and his lips began to lose all color as well. She felt her desperation heighten by the seconds.

(" _My time had already ended, but not you! You still are needed! Don't you hear them around us? They all still need you to guide them! You have to pull through, please Phoenix!_ ") She mentally begged.

Another minute passed and Mia felt her borrowed heart being squeezed with anxiety but she still continued the mouth to mouth and the pushing against his chest.

As she pressed hard on his chest suddenly his eyes shot wide open and Phoenix jolted himself sitting up. And strangely no coughing or gasping for air, just silent deep and slow breaths as he stared like a zombie off into the distance. Color returned to his skin and lips almost in a split second. The sweat that once clung to his face had apparently vanished without a trace.

She had no explanation for what was going on. But he was back, he was alive.

"Daddy!"

Trucy ripped herself out of the grasp of Apollo and Athena, tackling Phoenix who barely moved as the teenager threw herself on him. She clung onto her father and began sobbing into his shoulder. He looked around the room and at all of them appearing disoriented and lost.

"Mr. Wright!"

Athena and Apollo were next, throwing themselves onto him as they wrapped their arms around their boss and Trucy.

"Ah...um..." He started to register the three young people who were now all clinging onto him. "What's going on? Where—"

"NICK!"

Larry sprinted at full speed with his arms wide, tackling the entire group. Phoenix was now on the floor underneath the pile that was Trucy, Athena, Apollo and Larry.

"Can't...breath..."

They all crawled off him instantly at that complaint from Phoenix. Mia couldn't help but giggle in both amusement and relief.

* * *

He had no idea what just happened to him, but he felt perfectly normal now. He had no explanation for it.

"You dirt-bag! You really gave us a heart attack!" Larry howled.

"Good morning to you too, old friend." Phoenix deadpanned as he rubbed his neck.

He managed to stand back up but he felt himself in a tight embrace again. He noticed the other Phoenix's daughter clinging tightly to him again. Her face was absolutely red and puffy, stained with fresh tears.

Guilt squeezed his heart something fierce. He had no idea what just happened but regardless he gave the teenage girl quite the scare. He may have not been her father but it didn't take a genius to know what one was supposed to do in that situation. Despite feeling awkward he quickly wrapped his arms around her. She slightly pulled from his embrace, but only so she could start smacking him against the chest over and over again.

"Ouch! Hey! Ow!"

"Daddy, you are to never ever ever ever EVER do that again! I thought you were gonna..." The magician girl dissolved into sobbing.

"Hey, do not cry! Come now, dry your tears, I am perfectly fine now as you can observe for yourself." He attempted to calm his other self's daughter down.

"How can you be fine when you're still talking so weird!?" She sniffled and smacked him one more time.

"Ah...well..." He awkwardly scratched his head.

She smacked him again as she cried.

(" _I really need to learn the speech patterns of the other me and practice how to properly play his role once I do...and stop hitting me already!_ ")

The girl stopped her smacking and moved to hug him with all her might. She was quite strong for someone so tiny. Sort of reminded him a little bit of Kay and Ema when they were that age. At the very least, he remembered what his mother would do when he was upset as a small boy. So he wrapped his arms around her again and tried to see if stroking her back would help her calm down. He was a bit stiff at it, he was out of his comfort zone, but that didn't matter right now. Helping her feel at ease was of far more importance.

"Mr. Wright, what happened?" The intern boy asked.

"Yeah, what was that? It was really scaring watching you go down like that all of a sudden." The intern girl nodded.

"I...do not know. It was so sudden and very...strange." He mumbled the last word.

"Phoenix, are you alright?" Mia finally spoke up.

Phoenix looked over to her and tried to give her a confident smile, hoping it would put everyone present at ease.

"Yes, I feel fine now." He then glanced down at the teenage girl who was still clinging onto him, she stopped crying but still looked very worried, "Really, I feel fine now."

"You sure?" She said with a small sniffle.

"I promise." He reassured with more confidence.

If there was one thing he hated, it was seeing kids cry, especially girls. He blamed that on Franziska. She would always bottle up her emotions, so the moments where it did spill out, seeing such a proud young girl cry always felt like someone was punching his heart then squeezing it. Nothing was worse than seeing Franziska in tears. He didn't know her well enough but he hated seeing Trucy Wright in tears too.

He was distracted from this train of thought when he noticed the Judge actually out of his chair and walking up to them. It was then that Trucy Wright finally let him go but still stood close by.

"I'm relieved to see you are doing better, Mr. Wright, but I called for a recess. Take the time to rest a bit. I would advise you perhaps let one of your two subordinates take over. It wouldn't do you or your client any good if you push yourself unnecessarily." His Honor advised.

He opened his mouth but was cut off from speaking by the Franziska von Karma of this reality.

"Phoenix Wright, you would do well to take better care of your health. How can I enjoy your humiliating defeat if you aren't around to crush!" Franziska said haughtily.

"She really knows how to motivate, huh?" Mia whispered to him with a smirk.

He just smiled and shrugged to her before he turned to Franziska.

He crossed a single arm across his chest and gave a slight bow, "Thank you for your concern Ms. von Karma, I do appreciate it."

When he rose from the bow he noticed the perplexed expression in her eyes but she didn't comment on it further. Instead, she turned her heels and gathered her things. She gave him one more curious look before she turned to head into her lobby.

"Regardless, we'll have a medical officer waiting to meet up with you now in the defendant's lobby. I strongly advise you have them look you over despite your sudden improvement." The Judge instructed.

Phoenix turned to face the elder man and he gave him a similar polite bow that he gave to Franziska.

"Thank you, Your Honor, I will make certain to do that. How long is the recess for?" He asked.

"An hour. I figured to give extra time while you were passed out just in case we needed to call an ambulance. It should give you time to rest but I still would feel more comfortable if you let Mr. Justice or Ms. Cykes take over. You're still young after all Mr. Wright, you don't live to my age pushing yourself too much." He said jovially.

"I will keep that in mind, thank you sir." He said politely.

* * *

 **January 10, 10:24 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant's Lobby No. 4**

Phoenix sat in a chair in the defendant's lobby and the medical examiner couldn't find anything wrong with him. While he didn't exactly want to be ill, he'd hope there would be something discovered as it meant it could be fixed. However, no explanation was found. The medical examiner, while finding him in perfect health, strongly urged he sit out this trial and go see his doctor as soon as he is able.

He thanked the man who went on his way.

He appreciated the advice from both the Judge and the examiner but he would have to decline. Sitting out didn't personally feel like an option. Suddenly the two interns approached him, they looked quite penitential and sullen.

"Mr. Wright, we're so sorry." The girl said first.

"Could you ever forgive us?" The boy followed after.

He blinked, perplexed at why they'd feel the need to apologize.

"Forgive you?" He scratched his neck.

"I understand Mr. Butz wanted you but...after discovering something was wrong this morning we should of pushed harder to defend him in your stead." The intern girl clarified.

"I did shoot down both your protests to Ms. Maya earlier." Phoenix pointed out.

The intern boy just shook his head and his facial expression was still apologetic but mixed with firmness.

"It's clear that there is something wrong with your health, Mr. Wright. We should have suspected something after the other Ms. Fey was channeled. I mean your memory loss, your behavior, and you passed out after seeing something shocking, then you collapsed again in court!" The intern boy raised his volume up a notch.

"It's perfectly fin—"

The intern boy interrupted him, "Please don't lie and say it's fine because this isn't fine!"

He didn't know the young man that well (he couldn't even remember his name) but he had a feeling the boy protesting against Phoenix saying it's fine was uncharacteristic of him. Though he wasn't sure why he had that hunch all of a sudden.

He raised his brows at the boy's outburst but waited patiently for him to continue. The horn-haired intern looked away sheepishly for a second but soon as he looked at the intern girl there was a change. She simply nodded at the boy, her apologetic expression was mixed with a bit of pluck. He then nodded back to her.

When the intern boy turned back towards him, his expression had completely changed. Gone was the sheepishness and even the earlier shame, now it was nothing but pure determination. The ferocity in the young man's eyes almost made him double take.

"We should have been more concerned over your health, and we're both very sorry for that. Let us make it up to you, sir. Please Mr. Wright, let Athena and I take over in your stead. I promise we won't let you down! We won't let them give Mr. Butz a guilty verdict! I swear it!"

There was such conviction in his voice that it almost made him want to say yes. He simply smiled at them both. They had their hearts in the right place, he could see why his defense attorney self took these two in. They were good kids, even the crazy orange haired girl who had him in a headlock that morning. They were both very worried and wanted to help.

"I appreciate you both offering, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline." He stated with an apologetic smile.

He was honestly flattered. It was touching knowing how much they cared about him. Well another version of him, but that's beside the point.

They both were now quite perturbed. Both of their lips curled into huge frowns of disappointment. But desperation appeared in the intern boy's eyes; Phoenix wasn't through with that spirited nature yet.

"I must insist, Mr. Wright! You heard the Judge and the medical examiner!" The horn-haired intern started.

"That's right! They agreed you should rest! Come on, you mentored us both! We got this!" The carrot-topped girl chimed in with equal fervor.

He placed a hand on both their shoulders. They both gave him the exact same inquisitive expression.

"Please do not misunderstand, I have no doubt you both mean everything you speak and fully intend to follow through on your promise...but this is something I must do." He said with equal conviction.

They both stared up at him with mixed feelings. It almost looked half like admiration but half wanting to still argue.

"I must admit...to some degree it's become personal for myself. If I cannot do this now, how will I ever have the faith I can ever do this again?" He explained with as much poise he could muster.

The youths were about to protest again but he cut them off.

"I understand your concern, truly. And while I may have no memory of times spent with either of you, I'm honored you two think highly of me and care for my well-being. But it's because of this memory problem that I must do this. As I said, if I can't complete this task now, I will not have peace of mind that I can do it in the future." He tried more gently but still with conviction.

They both looked flattered at his words but the girl found some nerve to shake it off.

"But Boss, this is just temporary! And I can tell you for certain the _you_ we know is _definitely_ capable, so it's okay if you let us lend you a hand!" She fired back with determination gleaming in her eyes.

He smiled but shook his head. He knew they would have a hard time understanding but it did become personal to him. He was a prosecutor, but he had the chance of a lifetime to experience his childhood dream to be a defense attorney. It was for Larry, true...but he needed to know if he was capable of doing this.

Sure, his other self was, but he _wasn't_ that Phoenix Wright. They lived different lives...he needed to see for himself if he was capable.

"Temporary you say?" He mused but his tone was bittersweet.

He noticed the smiles immediately fade from their young faces.

"Of course it'll be temporary! We'll get you to a good doctor! And help you any way we can to recover your memory, right Apollo?" She didn't seem perturbed by his bittersweet tone.

"Exactly, we're with you, Mr. Wright! Everything will turn out fine, you'll see!" The boy nodded, but he could tell he was slightly more apprehensive than the girl.

"You say this is temporary and it will be fine because you know me—you know how capable I am..." He started.

"Yeah?" The two interns said in unison as they exchanged uneasy looks.

"But what if you're wrong?" He asked.

That question hit those kids harder than he intended, they looked so distraught all of a sudden.

"You can't think that way Mr. Wright!" The horn-haired intern shouted.

"He's right! You can get your memory back! Don't give up!" The orange haired intern exclaimed with distress.

He only sighed with a soft smile. It wasn't that he was giving up. He had no intention of surrendering and never returning home. He was determined to find out what happened and return to his world. But he needed to find a way to make them understand why he had to do this without revealing the truth of who he really was. The truth would only serve to make him sound crazy and frantically worry them more about his mental health. Besides, it was always best to prepare for all options, including the worst-case scenario.

"You two need to consider everything, _all options_ and be prepared to face them, good or bad. What if I never recover my memory? What if this becomes the _me_ you must work with _permanently_? Are you prepared for that possibility, are you even equipped to face it? I know I am prepared to at least face such a possibility, if I am stuck this way for the rest of my days—then I have to know that I am at least capable to handle this job and the tasks ahead...do you understand?" He advised with the upmost serious tone.

They both became so sullen, he didn't mean to dishearten them. Seeing those previously spirited interns now discouraged was a bit dismaying. But it was important they understood.

The boy then clenched his fist and shut his eyes; he took a deep breath through his nose then exhaled as if to calm his nerves. When he opened his eyes they were still deterred but an understanding was there as well.

"I understand, Mr. Wright."

He turned to the girl who was still dejected, despite her somber mood she nodded at him.

"I understand too, Boss."

He smiled and put another comforting hand on both their shoulders.

"Thank you both. Truly, I do appreciate this. But please don't think I've given up. I refuse to do such a thing. I wish to press forward, no matter the odds, no matter the consequences. An admirable defense attorney never gives up, they smile and press on until the bitter end." He said more confidently in hopes to muster some of that spirited attitude they both had.

He was a bit taken back how suddenly the two youths had an aura of awe glowing around them.

"Yeah! You got this boss! And we're behind you all the way!" The girl said exuberantly.

"Right! We believe in you! You're Mr. Wright and you're just fine!" The boy cheered next to her.

He couldn't help but smile, their spunk was back, and he would be lying if he said it didn't give him a confidence boost to see them in good spirits again.

* * *

Athena watched as their boss walked back to where Larry and Trucy were, both sitting on the sofa. Trucy immediately latched onto her father the moment he sat down, and she started fretting over him. He was trying to assure her he was okay but that didn't stop her coddling. Their boss's mentor who was being channeled by Maya Fey then walked over to them.

She asked them to talk to Mr. Wright once the medical examiner finished looking over their boss, not that they needed her to tell them twice. Apollo and Athena already agreed beforehand that's exactly what they were gonna do before Mia asked them.

"So what's the verdict?" Mia Fey inquired.

"It seems...you're still needed today, Ms. Fey." Apollo answered with a frown.

"So he's still determined to get back out there?" She asked.

Athena and Apollo both nodded.

"I see. Well, as strange as this will sound for me saying this but...I'm glad." Mia admitted.

"You're...huh? Wait, you're glad?" Athena questioned.

Mia lightly giggled and looked away from Athena and Apollo, choosing instead to stare at Phoenix who was still conversing with Larry and Trucy.

"This isn't normal amnesia...he's suddenly phrasing sentences in ways I never heard him use and saying words I know for a fact he doesn't even know the definition of. His personality has...shifted slightly. There are parts that are still very much him...but other parts feel so different. It's unsettling to say at the least. Then some of the body language and way he addressed Franziska von Karma in court earlier. Then there was the matter of him collapsing and not breathing...and the way he recovered from it almost as if it never happened. It's an understatement to say it's all strange." Mia explained.

Athena had to agree it was strange, but if the spirit of a deceased woman who is being channeled from a spirit medium finds it weird, you _know_ everything is going bonkers.

"Yeah I got that vibe too this morning. Half the time I saw subtle facial tics and body expressions that felt like him but the other half felt like someone else wearing his skin." Apollo admitted.

"He was talking weird too as you said...not to mention that huge amount of discord I heard in his heart this morning." Athena nodded in agreement.

Mia took two steps forward before she glanced back at Athena and Apollo.

"I'm grateful I get to keep an eye on him a bit longer. Hopefully we can find more clues to what has happened to our Phoenix, every little detail can help us find out how we can help his condition." Mia said.

Athena agreed, even if she didn't like Mr. Wright throwing himself back out there again, at least Maya's older sister would be with him. She was Mr. Wright's mentor after all. And she meant what she said earlier. She believed in her boss, if anyone could do it, it was the Comeback King himself.

* * *

 **January 10, 11:25 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 4**

The trial had started up again. The Judge expressed his concern but Phoenix waved it off, saying he was fine and would like to continue. They brought Gumshoe back in for Phoenix to finish his cross-examination with. Phoenix looked across to the prosecution side, seeing Franziska take her place at her bench. Franziska seemed confident in the testimony but then narrowed her eyes noticing that haughty smirk on Phoenix's face.

He was grateful the extra time the Judge gave him. He was able to comb through the evidence and notes left behind by the other Phoenix more thoroughly. It wasn't as organized as he would of done it, and he still didn't have near enough time to prepare as he would of preferred...but it was an asset regardless. One that he would not waste.

"So your decisive evidence is this pocket knife, am I correct?" He asked the detective.

"Well...yeah Pal?" Gumshoe blinked.

Phoenix couldn't help but smirk.

"Is there some problem, Phoenix Wright?" Franziska narrowed her eyes at him.

Phoenix's smirk just widened as he waved his right index finger, "Tsk, tsk, tsk..."

It was an impulse really. He had a bad habit of rubbing it in the face of the defense when there was glaring holes in their argument. Instead now he was on the defense seeing glaring holes in the prosecution's argument.

He'd soon regret his arrogant impulse, as his alternate sister's counterpart didn't take too kindly to it. Suddenly her whip flew across the room, striking the very index finger he was wagging.

"OWOWOW!" He pulled his finger back and began to blow on the poor stinging pointer.

"Make your point, Phoenix Wright, before I lose my patience!" She sent her whip flying again and purposefully missed him as it flew barely above his head. It was enough to make him gulp.

( _"Right...was so caught up in the euphoric contradiction I nearly forgotten who I was dealing with. A mistake that could cost me my poor objection finger._ ") He mentally shuddered.

Mia just raised an amused brow at him; he straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"I'd like to bring the court's attention to this. First I have a statement from the defendant himself. His pocket knife was stolen a week prior along with his wallet—"

"Objection! Like we can take any statement the defendant made at face value!"

"Objection! Let me finish please Ms. von Karma, and I will show to the court why his statement should be taken at face value."

He couldn't help but smirk. When Franziska glared, he swallowed back his smirk. He needed to remember who he was dealing with. She wasn't some run of the mill pompous defense attorney, this was one of the most gifted prosecutors—Franziska von Karma. He then pulled out another piece of evidence, a piece of paper his other self retrieved from police's precinct.

"This here is a filed police report, filed by my client I might add." His replied with a more humble expression this time.

"What?" Gumshoe was quite surprised.

"It was dated exactly a week ago from the murder you'll notice, Your Honor." He walked around his bench to hand the police report to the Judge.

"Hmmm..." The Judge began reading it, "Oh...so it seems!"

"And as you can see from the police report, that exact pocket knife is listed with his wallet. Larry Butz was the unfortunate victim of a pickpocket when he was walking on his way home from work last Wednesday. Luckily, he had forgotten his new wallet which was a gift from Ms. Hart at his apartment that day which had his license and credit card. But the old wallet still had some gift cards in there as well as his gym membership card." Phoenix explained to the court.

"Let me guess, you're proposing this mysterious thief is the real killer?" Franziska asks sarcastically.

"I would think that is obvious, how else do you explain his missing pocket knife showing up at the scene of the crime?" Phoenix argued.

Then Franziska sported her trademark adorable yet arrogant smirk...that wasn't good.

"That would be a logical conclusion, I suppose...if it wasn't for the fact that the knife was found that morning on the day of the crime." Franziska replied haughtily.

"What?!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Ms. Hart received a call that a stolen item of her boyfriend was found and went to pick it up at the police station. It was sitting at her very home that day."

"WHAT?! BUT SHE NEVER TOLD ME THEY FOUND MY WALLET AND POCKET KNIFE?!"

Larry's loud protests were ignored by the courtroom as they all began to stir with chatter from the gallery above. Every one of them looking down on him with looks of disgust and distrust. Phoenix felt his earlier confidence begin to deflate. The Judge banged his gavel demanding order and things quieted down.

"Considering this was indeed there at the scene of the crime that day, I see no contradiction here." Franziska said with a cocky smile.

"Argh!" He hissed, then thought, (" _Well that euphoria was fun while it lasted._ ")

"Wait a second, if you knew that the item was found why didn't you say something in the first place?" Mia narrowed her eyes.

"In my investigations, I was told that Ms. Hart stopped by the police station that morning to pick up something that was previously stolen. I wasn't made aware the stolen item involved the knife in question or that it was a stolen item report for the defendant...but thank you Phoenix Wright for informing me of such useful information." She said smugly.

Mia could only sigh as Phoenix felt the urge to smack his head against the defense bench.

"GAH!" He threw his hands up, rubbing his forehead something fierce, the annoying migraine from earlier had come back.

He should of known, she may be an alternate version of her but this _was_ Franziska! She could never be stumbled so easily. He needed to prepare better evidence next time more clearly.

He was ready to rip out his hair, but Mia distracted him from that endeavor thankfully.

"Hmm...I wonder..." Mia was looking over the evidence on the bench.

"Do you see something?" He inquired.

She skimmed through the papers and a half smile appeared after about a minute of her scanning.

"I thought something was odd." She said.

(" _So she did see something!_ ")

"Phoenix, I think you need to carefully look over everything again." She said with a wink.

What did he miss that she saw?

"Mr. Wright do you have any evidence that contradicts this testimony?" The Judge asked.

Franziska just smirked and crossed her arms, confidence oozing from her very being. It didn't help that she was looking so adorable despite her cockiness. He was having a hard time combing through the evidence because of that, it was quite distracting.

"Your Honor, I object!" He announced.

"Yes? To what?" The Judge blinked.

"The prosecution needs to cease from beguiling me with her...her cuteness! It's very distracting!" He shouted.

The courtroom became dead silent for several seconds as he just stood still as his index finger was jabbed in Franziska's direction. The silence finally broke after fifteen seconds.

"What?" Mia mumbled next to him.

"What?" Franziska repeated with equal bewilderment.

"What?" The Judge and Detective Gumshoe echoed in dumbfound unison.

Phoenix felt his cheeks flush a bright pink as he broke out into a sweat. He hadn't meant to say that out loud. He didn't mean to do any of that. That should have remained in his head where it belonged! The pressure of everything happening today had truly made him crack, and now he was revealed to be a huge fool for the world to see. If only a nice sinkhole could appear to swallow him up.

"FOOLISH FOOL WHO FOOLISHLY SAYS FOOLHARDY FOOLISH THINGS!"

Franziska's cheeks and ears were a beat red. From anger or embarrassment? He couldn't say. Probably a combination of the two.

He received nineteen lashes for his idiocy courtesy of his alternate sister's self. He didn't even feel the stinging pain anymore, just mostly numb from it all. Granted, he deserved it. He was so ashamed. He couldn't believe he just did that.

True, he doted on Franziska, but that was _always_ in private. Franziska was a proud woman, so he gave her the respect of not treating her like a baby sister in public. And then he cracked. So foolish. She needed to strike him more for this as far as he was concerned.

"Just what are you doing?!" Mia hissed in a hushed tone.

"Losing my mind apparently." He deadpanned.

"Well quit it and focus!" Mia whispered her reprimand.

"R-right...my apologies." He mumbled in shame.

He skimmed through the current evidence doing his best to keep an expression of uncertainty off his face and looked back at Mia who sighed but finally gave him a smile. She was very confident there was something there.

"Your Honor, Mr. Wright does indeed have evidence." Mia answered for him.

(" _Splendid and what exactly is that?_ ") He raised a brow at her.

"Phoenix, we were on the right track, that last statement the detective made held a contradiction, it just wasn't the contradiction we assumed. I'm sure you'll see what I mean." Mia whispered to him.

The last statement the detective made...

 _["A pocket knife, the only set of prints belong to the defendant, and the blood of all three victims was found on it."]_

The contradiction was in there. He glanced over the evidence again. The blood definitely belonged to each victim, DNA analysis confirmed that. The only set of prints on it was Larry's—again that wasn't a contradiction. He examined the knife again and suddenly he felt a hunch coming on.

(" _Could this be...?_ ")

He glanced over at Mia and she gave an encouraging nod.

"Your Honor, before I present my evidence I would like a ruler." Phoenix said.

"A ruler you say, what ever for, Mr. Wright?" The Judge blinked.

"This better not be another one of your foolish bluffs." Franziska said flippantly as she toyed with the whip in her right hand.

"I can assure you Your Honor, there is no bluffing, and I can prove it." Phoenix said confidently.

"Very well, bailiff—find a ruler for Mr. Wright." The Judge nodded.

It only took a couple of minutes for one to be retrieved. Once a ruler was brought to him, he gave Mia a pair of gloves that rested on the defense bench. Both prosecution and defense were always given a pair of gloves when handling evidence during trials.

"I would like to first bring the court's attention to Ms. Fey. She will be measuring a key piece of evidence for us." Phoenix said as he prepared the updated autopsy report that was received earlier from Gumshoe, to show at the right moment.

Mia then began to measure the length of the blade.

"Ms. Fey, can you tell the court how long the blade is?" Phoenix asked.

Mia jotted some notes into the court record before she responded.

"It would be four inches." She supplied.

"And what about the width?" He asked.

"Only half of an inch." Mia answered.

"Thank you Ms. Fey." Phoenix nodded towards her.

"Where are you going with this, Mr. Wright?" The Judge inquired.

Phoenix felt another smirk coming on, just the opportunity he was waiting for.

"I'm glad you asked, Your Honor."

Phoenix held up the autopsy report, the very one Gumshoe forgot to send to his other self that morning. He would now use this updated report to his advantage.

"This proves a clear contradiction. This is the up-to-date autopsy report, and it states here that the victims were all stabbed. The stab wounds were four inches deep and one inch wide."

Franziska let out a gasp.

"Wait—you're not saying—?!"

He interrupted Franziska, "That is precisely what I'm saying."

"What are we saying?" Gumshoe scratched his head.

Phoenix could only chuckle. Of course Gumshoe hadn't picked up on it yet. Some things really never do change.

"The wounds found on each victim were one inch in width, yet the knife owned by my client—the very knife that you called ' _decisive_ ' evidence, is only half of an inch in width. The wounds are far too wide for this to be the murder weapon." Phoenix explained.

Whispers ran through the entire gallery as his words sunk in.

"This is foolish conjecture to distract us!" Franziska objected.

"Is it now? And pray tell how the facts I presented are wrong? Can you explain how this contradiction isn't a contradiction?" Phoenix challenged.

"Of course!" Franziska responded heatedly, "For instance what if he dragged the knife? That would give it an explanation for the width."

(" _My dear Franzy, please forgive me little sister. I don't want to do this but...I have to._ ")

He shook his head and held up the autopsy report to read it off.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. In your own updated report it says here each victim was stabbed once and the examination of the stab wounds show that it was very quick and there are no signs the culprit took their time. They made this a quick and deliberate action." He argued.

The chatters of the gallery above got slightly louder.

"For your theory to be plausible it would mean your expert didn't do a thorough job investigating the bodies and then that would mean your updated autopsy is outdated." He declared.

He felt terrible but this was how he worked. Destroy the credibility of his opponent's arguments and their evidence. The huge difference is he used this tactic against either inept or corrupt defense attorneys as a prosecutor...now he used his tactics for the defense against the prosecution. He just hated he had to use this against Franziska.

"How DARE you, Phoenix Wright!" Franziska was seething.

She was so infuriated she was just squeezing her whip and glaring at him, not even retaliating. That made him feel worse. He hated doing that to her, but he was at least hoping she'd punish him for destroying her credibility; it's what he deserved. But instead she was sitting there stewing in her rage as she glowered at him while squeezing the life out of her whip.

(" _Come on Franzy, why aren't you striking me down? It's what I deserve after all for humiliating you!_ ")

"Phoenix, are you alright?" Mia's voice broke him out of his thoughts.

He turned to Mia who had a look that was a mix between concerned and perplexed.

"I'm alright, why?" He answered her, puzzled.

"It's just that... for someone who just turned this case around in our favor, that look in your eyes suggests you're not pleased about that." She tilted her head slightly with a thoughtful look towards him as she said this.

He was saved from responding thanks to hearing the banging of the Judge's gavel.

"Order! Order in the court!" Once the gallery settled down the Judge spoke again, "This indeed is quite the contradiction, good job Mr. Wright and Ms. Fey."

"Thank you, Your Honor." Phoenix and Mia said in unison.

"Tch...then explain this, Phoenix Wright, if this is not the murder weapon then why did it have the blood of all three victims on it? And if this isn't the murder weapon then what is?" Franziska challenged.

Phoenix took a deep breath. Mia gave him an encouraging smile and he nodded towards her.

"I believe that the true culprit stabbed each of the women with a knife of his own but to cover his or her tracks they had a ready available scapegoat to use, they then smeared the blood of each victim onto the knife. If they wore gloves they wouldn't have to worry about fingerprints and whoever last held the pocketknife, my client for instance, would be the one suspected instead. They would of then either disposed of the real murder weapon or took it with them." Phoenix explained.

It felt strange trying to explain why the defendant didn't commit the crime instead of arguing he did commit it.

"Nicely done, Phoenix." Mia said proudly.

"Your Honor, if I may...I feel it is impossible to declare a verdict at this point. We should delay the trial another day." Phoenix spoke up.

"On what grounds?" Franziska fired back.

"Ms. von Karma, I have reason to believe my client was framed. The evidence present here today does not leave enough to prove his guilt. And there is also the matter of his alibi to look into. My client told me this morning he had been out shopping while the murder happened before he returned to his girlfriend's home. Granted, I have no way to prove this today, as I don't have the evidence and eye witness testimony necessary. I will need time to gather it. But I think today I've proven there is reasonable doubt to his guilt of this crime. I believe it is in the best interest of both the prosecution and the defense to have an extra day. We can both gather more evidence to see if my theory is correct on Mr. Butz being framed." Phoenix explained.

Franziska looked absolutely vexed, she was about to say something, but the banging of the Judge's gavel kept her silent.

"I agree. The prosecution and the defense must use this time to gather all the facts necessary for a proper ruling to be decided. There isn't enough for me to say for certain if Larry Butz is guilty or innocent. Court is adjourned for another day, dismissed!"

* * *

 **January 10, 11:46 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant's Lobby No. 4**

After Larry gave him a huge hug and handshake, the bailiff dragged him back off to take him to the detention center. After some idle chitchat, Mia expressed she needed to leave.

"Do you have to go?" Phoenix frowned down at Mia.

"You did well in there, Phoenix, but I can't stay here forever, this isn't my body after all. But don't worry. I'm certain I'll see you again soon." Mia gave him and the three youths a wave.

He wanted to say more but stopped himself. She was correct, this wasn't her body, and she earned a good rest after the assistance she provided. She vanished in the blink of an eye and Maya Fey took her spot. The girl appeared disoriented for only a couple of seconds but bounced back rather quickly. Happily chatting with Trucy Wright and the two interns who were giving her the play by play of the trial. Maya Fey then demanded they all go out and grab some lunch before investigating.

They all were ready to head out but then Phoenix feels a tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He turned around and saw a glaring Franziska von Karma, "Ah, Franziska!"

"Fool! Did I give you permission to address me so casually?" She chastised.

He winced, "Well, no but..."

Suddenly gripped onto the lapel of his suit and yanked him down so she could be at eye level with him as she glared.

"You, come with me, I have something that I must discuss." She said coolly.

That was an order, not a request. She began to drag him off and he gulped. She may be adorable, but she could also be scary. That about her hadn't changed here either.

The intern boy and girl tried to follow after but she managed to keep one hand with his lapel in her death grip and the other grabbed her whip and she whirled around; it cracked against the ground, she nearly hit the boy in the legs. They both stopped dead in their tracks. They looked up and gulped very loudly.

"I did not request for an audience, the only presence deemed necessary is Phoenix Wright. You lot can wait either in here or outside...or you can just leave for all I care." She said crisply.

The two just nodded nervously as she proceeded to drag him out of the lobby and into the empty courtroom.

"Alright Phoenix Wright, talk!" She barked.

"About what?" He raised a brow.

"Don't play coy with me! What was all that about today? The passing out? The strange behavior? And since when could you charm the Judge so easily?" She narrowed her eyes.

(" _You call that easy?_ ") He quipped to himself but said out loud instead, "I have no idea why my health is acting up. The medical examiner found nothing wrong so I don't know what to tell you. And I take offense to that, I'm plenty charming."

He felt slightly insulted on behalf of his other counterpart. Judging by how much the two interns respected him and the fact that the Judge followed along with him eventually made him assume that his other self had at least some charisma.

Franziska just snorted. He had to hold back his instincts on doting on her because that expression was downright adorable, only Franziska could pull off being scary yet adorable looking at the same time.

Thankfully, he was saved by Trucy Wright bursting through the doors.

"Daddy, Daddy, come quick! It's an emergency! We need you! Come on!" She grabbed onto his arm and was yanking at it.

He looked over to Franziska and she just let out a heavy sigh.

"Very well, you may reclaim him. But don't think we're through Phoenix Wright. I will have my victory." She challenged.

Before he could respond, his other self's daughter dragged him out. She continued to yank and pull as they ran out of the lobby and all the way to the front entrance of the courthouse where the two interns and Maya Fey waited.

"Mr. Wright, you're okay! I thought that scary whip lady was gonna flay you for sure!" The intern girl exclaimed.

Despite being worried for him the group didn't look like there was any real urgency.

"Wait, I thought there was some kind of emergency?" He glanced down at the teenage girl next to him.

The magician stuck her tongue out with a wink.

"Wasn't my acting impressive Daddy? Polly and Athena were too chicken to come save you so I had to take matters into my own hands!" Trucy Wright bragged.

"Objection! We were not chicken!" The two interns protested in unison.

"Ugh! Who cares?! Come on, I hunger! Let's go get something to eat already! I can't investigate on an empty stomach! I demand we get burgers!" Maya Fey whined.

Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle as he followed the group out, Trucy Wright clinging to his side as she teased the two interns who kept complaining at her accusations, while Maya Fey lead the group continuing to whine about her empty stomach.

* * *

 **The chapter title is a reference to a famous song, Titanium. I thought the lyrics were very fitting for the theme of this chapter. Especially considering...well the gunshot. I wonder what that was all about huh? Well you'll find out soon ;)**

 **I love Prosecutor Nick with all my heart and soul. One of my biggest goals is to show he's very distinct from our Nick while also showing that he's still very much our Nick deep down. Like the whole concept of Nature vs Nurture.**

 **Larry...please stop being so Larry, you're gonna give Prosecutor Nick an aneurysm XD**

 **I miss Mia, I need her to come back and meet the new characters!**

 **Also my favorite parts are definitely writing Apollo and Athena interacting with Prosecutor Nick...also anything with Franziska...and Trucy. Also the funny bits.**

 **Prosecutor Nick is Franziska's number one fan and that will always be one of my favorite running gags of his (well right after his love of expensive fabrics and furniture, and him never remembering Apollo and Athena's name and thinking they are interns lol).**

 **Hope you guys loved this chapter! Thanks everyone so much for your support! It means the world to me!**

 **Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts, it gives me power to write more when you do! ;)**


	9. Maximum Overload

**Chapter 9:** **Maximum Overload**

 **We're still in the regular good ol' defense attorney!verse for this chapter, but don't worry, I promise next chapter we'll get back to the prosecutorverse!**

 **I recently made a side blog on my tumblr dedicated to this fic! I'm gonna eventually get to making court record stuff and post it specifically on that blog. It's also where I'll organize all my character references, sketches and if anyone makes any fanart for this fic, just message me on tumblr and I'll reblog it there or you can submit it, I'll make a fanart tag for the side blog too!**

 **(As usual for the links, just remove the brackets and spaces and you'll be good to go, someday ffnet will let me post links...but today is not that day)**

 **Here's the link to the new side blog! If you want to ask me any questions regarding the story then just send them to my blog! I'd love to hear from you guys (obviously I can't give spoilers but I will do my best to answer any question without spoilers).**

 **http[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com**

 **Here is a link to all the character design references, I have them all organized into one tag.**

 **http[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com[/]tagged/character-references**

 **Here are the links to the sketches I've done so far, as I'm sure you've all seen by now but idk, covering my basis here.**

 **http[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com[/]tagged/my-sketches**

 **Also really exciting!** **Also really exciting! If you guys didn't know this fic has it's first fanart** **, but the art was made after I posted chapter 7, but regardless I'm still gonna post it here too! I got my first fanart someone made for me for this fic! I had to feature it! Phoenix dressed as Prosecutor Phoenix and mimicking all the prosecutors he's dealt with! (There is nothing about this I don't love!) Here's the link!**

 **https[:][/][/] [lazy-frix].[tumblr].com [/]post/182555664324/prosecutorphoenix-wright-from-angelrin89s-aa**

 **Thank you so much for this fanart! It motivated me highly to get this chapter done!**

 **A special thanks to my beta editor for this chapter, coolman229! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **January 10, 12:26 PM**

 **Shopping District**

 **Sand Dollar Outlet Mall**

Phoenix made certain to get the name of the shopping district that Larry frequented before they headed out, but not before stopping by a burger joint for everyone to eat, at Maya Fey's constant insistence. Once everyone had eaten, they all set out to the Sand Dollar Outlet Mall, not too far from the humble fast food chain they ate lunch at, a mere seven minute walking distance in fact.

"Daddy, maybe when you're feeling up to it, we could go to the beach once we win Uncle Larry's case!" His counterpart's daughter said with such enthusiasm that she was nearly bouncing next to him.

"Oooh—that sounds like so much fun! Count me and Pearly in!" Maya Fey on the other hand was actually bouncing with delight.

Phoenix just lightly smiled at them but waved it off, he could worry about beaches and relaxing when things weren't so topsy-turvy. Like when he wasn't waking up in some parallel world and he didn't have a murder case to investigate. It seemed the intern boy shared his sentiment.

"We can worry about that later, we have to clear Mr. Butz of all charges, plus there is Mr. Wright's health that concerns me." He said.

The boy had a point. That episode he had in the courtroom was beyond not normal. He wasn't quite sure what had happened to him, the sensations, the ungodly pain, the passing out, the fact that he apparently was told he stopped breathing, the voices he heard, and the fact that he recovered miraculously as if nothing happened.

It's a shame Ema wasn't there. He'd just have her rush a blood specimen of his to the hospital...oh, there was an idea. And these kids were quite worried about him. He still didn't want to go to a hospital and he didn't want them to think he was crazy. But perhaps at least going to a doctor to get his blood tested, and any other tests he could think of, wouldn't do any harm. There could always be a chance they could discover something.

Though if he was honest with himself, Phoenix highly doubted they would find anything.

"I know Polly! But the clean beach air always made Daddy feel a bit better when he was sick in the past, and I was thinking that maybe..." The girl trailed off.

"Thinking what, Trucy?" The intern girl inquired.

"We also have so many fun times we spent at the beach too...so maybe..." She continued before hesitating again.

The intern boy and intern girl looked at Trucy Wright sympathetically. He felt his eyes droop as he could only feel sympathy for the girl as well.

"You were thinking maybe that some of my memories could return possibly?" Phoenix asked trying to not sound as guilty as he felt.

Trucy Wright didn't meet his eyes, she only nodded. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't like it was on purpose, but a part of him felt responsible somehow. Like he was to blame for separating the teenage girl from her father.

"I see—well, I'll consider penciling it in my schedule in the near future...if it really means that much to you." He said with a half-smile.

The girl lit up like the sky on the Fourth of July. She bounced as she clung onto his arm.

"Really Daddy?!"

He just nodded with a slightly wider smile and the teenager then squeezed him into a tight hug. He wasn't used to his personal space being invaded so much, unless it was Kay and Ema (and Franziska on a rare occasion when no one was around). But...it wasn't so bad.

After a good five seconds he cleared his throat and the girl let go of her hug.

"As fun as the beach sounds, we can't forget our objective. We must find some evidence or eye witnesses that can place Larry Butz here while the murder happened. We don't know which shops he visited, so we'll have to split up and find out which ones. We'll cover more ground that way."

Phoenix looked up at the water fountain that had a small statue of a mermaid on top, holding onto a pot that the water was cascading out of. He pointed to the fountain to the group.

"We should meet back up in front of this fountain in an hour." He stated.

"Agreed! Hey, I say we have boys vs girls!" Maya Fey started.

Phoenix stared incredulously at her.

"No. This is not a contest." He made his tone firm.

The spirit medium stuck her tongue out at him.

"Killjoy!" She huffed.

He just rolled his eyes.

"I don't mind pairing up with you Mr. Wright, if that's alright." The intern boy suggested.

"I suppose." He shrugged.

The boy seemed the most level-headed out of the group, but it concerned him leaving the three females alone. They all seemed like they could easily get distracted, he supposed he should trust the intern girl at least, she was his counterpart's subordinate. The other Phoenix _had_ to have faith in her to get her job done so he probably should too.

"You." He pointed to the intern girl.

"Yeah, Mr. Wright?" She looked up at him.

"I'm sure you're aware how much Mr. Butz is counting on us; can I trust you to gather what we need?" He asked.

"You betcha! I will hunt down every piece of evidence and eye-witness! You can count on me Boss!" She said with a huge grin and a salute.

He gave her a nod and turned to the magician teenager.

"Can I count on you to keep this one in line?" He not so subtly motioned to Maya Fey as he said this, "And keep her from distracting Ms. Intern's important work? I don't need shenanigans or poor influences."

"What?! Hey, wait a minute! I resent that Nick!" Ms. Fey's cheeks ballooned out like a puffer fish as she huffed.

(" _I don't care..._ ") He mentally snarked.

"Wait a second, you're still calling me Ms. Intern? Don't you remember? Come on Mr. Wright, I have a name." The intern girl frowned up at him.

He just stared at the girl. Did Trucy Wright say their names? Or was it the Judge? Maybe both? No wait, both the intern boy and girl had also introduced themselves that morning. For the life of him he couldn't remember what it was though. He needed to end this awkwardness quickly. So, he did what any lawyer does best...dodge the question and make a retreat.

"That you do. Anyways, I'm counting on you all, so no getting distracted and go shopping or sight-seeing. We have an important goal to accomplish. Come Mr. Intern, let's start our investigation." He started to walk away from the group.

"Hold up Mr. Wright!" The intern boy ran after him.

* * *

They had gone from store to store with not much luck. Apollo and Mr. Wright asked several shops and so far, none had seen Mr. Butz, they needed to find which stores he shopped at soon. There was more they knew they had to investigate today.

They stopped by a shoe store and Mr. Wright zeroed in instantly on the cashier behind the counter that looked about in her late 20's. She had blond hair pulled up into a pony tail, and blue eyes, a simple black designer blouse with a name tag that said "Ellen".

"Hello gentlemen, anything I can help you with today?" The friendly cashier asked.

"Actually madam, if you don't mind, I have some questions. You see I'm a lawyer and I am conducting an investigation." Mr. Wright answered seriously.

"Oh wow, really? What are you investigating?" She asked with raised brows.

"I'm afraid that's sensitive information, but I just need to know if you've seen this man." Mr. Wright held up his phone to the woman.

Apollo noticed another employee in the store, so he decided to leave Mr. Wright with the cashier to go ask the store associate. It was a middle-aged woman wearing the same designer blouse as the cashier along with khaki pants and black flats. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes. Her name badge said "Lois".

"Excuse me, I was wondering if I could ask you a question?"

Apollo engaged with the woman about the night of the murder, asking if she'd seen Larry. She was a fairly sweet and polite woman, unfortunately she wasn't working that night so she had no idea if Larry was there or not. She said to ask Ellen, the cashier that Mr. Wright was already talking to, who normally works closing shifts.

He thanked the woman and headed back to Mr. Wright and the cashier. Apollo hoped Mr. Wright got a much needed witness from her. He noticed the woman and Mr. Wright laughing. The cashier was even blushing. Apollo couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, he was quite confused at this change of events.

"Ah, there you are Mr. Intern." Mr. Wright seemed to finally notice him, "Well I thank you Ms. Davidson for your help. We'll head over to meet him shortly."

"Oh, Mr. Wright, you can call me Ellen, and you're welcome!"

The woman seemed...really giddy.

(" _Okay I was only gone for no longer than like seven or eight minutes. Just what the heck happened while I left him alone?"_ ) Apollo thought.

"Very well Ellen, but only if you call me Phoenix." Mr. Wright said in a charming tone.

(" _What is happening?! Is he...is he FLIRTING?!_ ")

"Wait Mr. Wri—I mean Phoenix..." The woman was giggling.

Apollo could only just blink and stare as his jaw hung slightly open. She was giggling like 14 year old fangirl seeing Prosecutor Gavin. Why was she giggling? Just what was going on?

"Yes?" Mr. Wright gave her a charming smile that only made her giggle more.

"I understand you're still busy with an investigation, but perhaps...when you're finished with whatever case you're doing...maybe...we could..." The woman started to fidget with her name tag.

Apollo was really confused. He just sat there hoping someone would jump out and explain to him what he was witnessing. It was like he was in some chick flick that Trucy loves, it was so...bizarre.

Not that Mr. Wright couldn't be charismatic, but that was in the courtroom. Mr. Wright was incredible and intelligent, one of the best defense attorneys of the ages. Apollo would stake his reputation on that statement. He wanted nothing more than to aspire to be as great of an attorney as his boss.

But at the same time...he'd seen how goofy of a man his boss could be with his daughter. And how awkward his boss can be when he gets flustered. He'd seen how...to be frank... _dorky_ their boss could be when he tries to crack embarrassing jokes and what not.

He had to admit he knew nothing of Mr. Wright's private life. His dating life wasn't exactly something he would broadcast. But still, it was hard to reconcile someone who told the worst dad jokes four days ago with this suave man who was making this cashier into a giggling mess.

"Perhaps maybe when you're free...we could go get some coffee or something?" She said more confidently but was still blushing.

Apollo's jaw dropped, she just asked Mr. Wright out on a date.

"I would be delighted." Mr. Wright flashed her another dashing smile and slipped her his business card, "My cell number is on the back."

"O-Okay! Well, I'll talk to you later! Good luck with your case!" She waved enthusiastically as they left.

Apollo followed after him while reeling at what he observed. He was completely dumbfounded. How did he do that? How did he accomplish that so easily? Just _what_ was going on?

"Cross our fingers for a possible lead. Ellen normally works closing shifts but she said she traded shifts with one of her co-workers who needed to take the evening shift. A young man by the name of Maxie Mumm. Apparently, he is currently working two jobs here at this very mall. He should be working his second job right now. Let's head over to the swimwear shop."

"Hold it!"

Apollo didn't mean to shout but he couldn't take it anymore. His boss stopped his pace and turned to look at him, with a raised brow.

"Uhh...um...well what I mean to say is...slow down sir." Apollo cleared his throat.

"We don't have a lot of time to waste." Mr. Wright sighed.

"I know that but uh...what was all that about?" Apollo asked.

"What?" Mr. Wright slightly crinkled his brows in confusion.

"You and that cashier." Apollo clarified.

"You mean Ellen?" Mr. Wright asked.

Apollo nodded rapidly.

"Yeah! Her! What happened in there? I left for just a short bit and I come back and you...get a date?" Apollo said with both awe and bewilderment.

His boss had a dreamy sigh with a small smile.

(" _Not to be redundant here, but what the HECK is going on?!_ ") Apollo shouted mentally.

"She's quite the charming young lady. I suppose I couldn't help but succumb to the matters of the heart." Mr. Wright's said wistfully.

Apollo became more baffled by the second as he shook his head and rapidly blinked as he was trying to process it.

"The matters of the what now?" The younger attorney asked.

"Romance, my young friend. We all have love in our hearts. But the true journey is finding the right person to share it with. The most beautiful things of this world are not seen or heard, but felt with the heart." Suddenly the wistful expression turned into an almost bittersweet yearning, "Everything and everyone in life will hurt you Mr. Intern. We have to deduce who and what is worth that pain. Love can be painful and cruel, but love is a completeness, a wholeness of life. Love is, in fact, an augmentation of life."

Apollo was both confused and impressed. Who knew his boss was a poet? Trucy would probably have a field day when she found out about this date.

But the strange melancholy yet almost nostalgic aura that surrounded his boss's last statement confused him. He wondered what underlying meaning there was to it, it spoke of years of experiencing many joys and hardships...yet Mr. Wright lost so many memories of his life, both wonderful and painful.

Apollo shook his head from these distractions. He needed to get back on track, although this weird behavior was all he could focus on. He wanted to change the subject to something more light-hearted, to keep his boss away from whatever ambivalent mood had taken him.

"How did you make it so easy though, the dating I mean?" Apollo asked before he could stop himself.

Did he seriously just ask his boss how to get a date?

He wanted to change the tune the conversation had taken away from the bittersweet one but he hadn't meant to go down a more embarrassing road. Discussions on dating and relationships were an awkward subject enough as it is. And he just _asked_ his _boss,_ which for obvious reasons had made him feel ten times more awkward.

Mr. Wright just chuckled and pat him on the shoulder.

"I can teach you the ways on the matter of the heart after the trial is over. Let's get going."

Apollo cleared his throat; grateful Mr. Wright changed the subject.

"Of course."

They headed inside the little swimwear and beach themed shop. It had all sorts of swimsuits, wet suits, and beach apparel. Not to mention goggles and sunglasses displayed all around the counter, all manner of summer hats, and walls lined with life vests and surf boards. Apollo wasn't surprised at all to see everything on a discount, it may be California but it was still the month of January after all.

They saw a guy organizing all the swim trunks in the back. The guy had shaggy blond hair and a black baseball cap on backwards. He was also wearing thick black sunglasses and a tie-dye colored shirt with green capris on, and black sandals. The guy was also sporting a small soul patch on his chin. He looked like he walked right out of the year 1995.

He was aware it was winter, right? True, it was California (contrary to popular belief that didn't stop certain parts of their state from getting snow) but it was still winter. He was quite under-dressed for the cooler weather they had that week.

Mr. Wright cleared his throat to get the young man's attention.

"Excuse me sir..."

"Hmm?" The guy looked up and had a big smile plastered across his face, "Aloha my dudes! How can I like be of service?"

Mr. Wright groaned next to him and Apollo could understand why. This guy either was really dedicated to looking like a stereotype to better sale the beach merchandise, or he was unironically a surfer "dude" stereotype. And given the Wright Anything Agency track record when it came to dealing with potential witnesses...he was probably the latter.

"Yes, my name is Phoenix Wright, and I'm a lawyer. I was hoping to ask—"

"Oh! A legal dude! That's cool, totally cool bro!"

"Yes—quite cool, anyways, I was hoping to ask you a couple of questions." His boss looked visibly annoyed but kept his tone polite.

"Yo! Legal questions! Tubular! I have nothing but mad respect for my legal brothers and sisters! You just out there, rocking the waves of the court, conquering the storms of injustice! No different from the brothers and the sisters who conquer the real storms for maximum air!" The man said.

"I...what did he just say?" Apollo just blinked dumbly.

"I think he was saying lawyers are as admirable to him as his fellow surfers." Phoenix sighed.

"Cha! Barb-head dude totally gets it! Up top my man!" The man held up a hand enthusiastically, obviously waiting for a high-five.

His boss just stared at him with a raised brow as he crossed his arms.

"Whoa cold dude, you gonna leave me hanging?" The young man frowned.

His boss sighed.

"Well, you heard him Mr. Intern...don't leave him _hanging._ " Mr. Wright said sarcastically.

"What? Why me?" Apollo just blinked in disbelief.

"My hands are chapped. I really shouldn't." Mr. Wright didn't even attempt to hide the fact that he was lying.

Apollo groaned but gave the surfer his high five, it seemed to satisfy the strange guy.

"I take it you're Mr. Maxie Mumm?" Phoenix asked.

"For sure I am! How did you know that? Wait, are you legal dudes also mind readers?!" The man gasped.

Apollo wanted to smack his forehead.

"We heard about you from Ms. Davidson." Mr. Wright ignored the man's dumb question.

"Oh, Ellen huh? Yeah, she's a babe! But what did you dudes wish to ask me about?"

Apollo held up an image of Larry Butz on his phone to Maxie.

"You recently traded shifts with Ms. Davidson. On the night you were working, was this man—"

"Oh hey! It's Larry!"

"Wait, you know him?" Mr. Wright asked.

"Not personally my dudes, but he came here the other night shopping a gift for some babe, his girlfriend, I think. Something about wanting to find a camera. He stopped by the shoe store to see if we had anything on clearance, he had some sneakers that were looking bogus, totally lamo my dudes! Those shoes seen better days. Like bro definitely needed to trade up. I was helping him pick out some new shoes, he didn't buy any because we didn't have his favorite brand on sale."

Apollo felt elated, he could see hope in Mr. Wright's eyes as well.

"Could I get you to write a statement please? About the exact date and time and everything you just said!?" Phoenix asked.

"Sure, lawyer dude, no prob! Wait...is Larry in trouble?" Maxie asked.

"Unfortunately, but with your help we could hopefully clear him of the accusations leveled against him." Apollo nodded.

"Wait, do you remember the exact time that Mr. Butz came into the store and the time he left?" Phoenix asked.

"Hmm...well unlike most outlet places, our stores are open pretty late, we like get more tourists in this part of town than others. I think he came in about...say 9:30? Yeah that's right. He didn't leave until like 9:58."

His boss had a smug grin.

"Mr. Mumm, I'll definitely need you to write that down. Also, would you like to help clear Larry's name?" Mr. Wright asked.

"Sure, Larry seems like a pretty alright dude. What can I do for him?"

"Come to court tomorrow to testify what you just told me."

Phoenix held out his hand, Maxie grinned and shook it.

"You got it dude! Hey wait...oh awesome bro! Your hands are no longer chapped! That's great!" The man exclaimed naively.

Apollo did end up smacking his forehead.

"Yes, indeed, I guess I'm a fast healer." Mr. Wright just shrugged before handing the surfer employee his business card, "Call me later this evening, I'll run all the details by you later."

"Most excellent barb-head dude!"

Mr. Wright's eyebrow twitched but he gave the man a polite wave and smile instead. Apollo did as well. Why did they always have to come across the weird ones?

They left the store, Mr. Wright's annoyance melted as a look of triumph washed across his expression instead.

"Let's head back to the shoe store, they're bound to have security cameras, now that we can place Larry in that store at the exact time of the murder, they'll have to give it to us, and if possible, let's see if any other stores have seen him. I don't want to bank everything on just one witness, just in case." His boss said.

"The exact time of murder?" The younger attorney asked.

"Think about it Mr. Intern, they said the bodies were discovered by Mr. Butz at 10:13 PM. This shopping district is roughly over ten minute walk from Lotta Hart's residence. He left the shoe store about 9:58 PM. The updated autopsy also places the two deceased women's time of death around thirty-forty minutes. So, the attack was around roughly 9:33-9:43 PM. Larry was seen at the shoe store as early as 9:30. It couldn't have been him, he was shopping in the shoe store during the entire time it took the two deceased women to bleed out. Granted that's why we need a store before that, I could see the prosecution saying he found a way to kill the women then came here to form an alibi. All we need is one more store that places Larry shopping here before 9:30 PM and the prosecution's argument is done for. The Judge will have no choice but to clear Larry of all charges." Mr. Wright explained.

"Wow, you really thought all of this through Mr. Wright!" Apollo exclaimed.

Mr. Wright was impressive, he always had been, but Apollo felt he was really on fire. Despite his amnesia, and his collapse during the trial, he didn't let any of it slow him down.

They had returned to the shoe store and Ms. Davidson put in a word to the manager to come to speak to them. He was a polite old man, wearing a simple gray business suit and plain black shoes, wearing the thickest glasses Apollo had ever seen. The man heard out Mr. Wright and he complied and headed to the back. When he returned several minutes later, he handed a CD to Mr. Wright, saying it was a recording of the entire shift that Mr. Mumm was working the night Larry showed up. They'd have to look over it later, but still, it was some good news.

That was when Apollo texted what they had gotten to Athena. He then told Athena specifically what Mr. Wright said they'd now need to further help Mr. Butz. She of course responded back with a bunch of thumbs up emojis.

He and Mr. Wright hit store after store. They got a text from Athena some 20 minutes later and they found an employee at an electronic store who'd seen Larry before 9:30, just as Mr. Wright said they'd need. They even gave Athena a copy of security footage.

They now had two witnesses and two security videos that placed Larry at this shopping district during the murder. They could all sigh a breath of relief finally for Mr. Butz. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

 **January 10, 1:41 PM**

 **The Wright Anything Agency**

They returned to his counterpart's law firm, despite the cheap furniture in the office it wasn't bad, it had decent space. And the furniture was at least of better quality than at the apartment of his counterpart. Though he could do without the clutter of all that...stuff.

"Just what is all this?" He asked.

"Oh, it's all my props Daddy, for my magic shows! Oh! We need to take you to one soon! It could help you remember something!" Trucy Wright exclaimed.

He just nodded and set down the other Phoenix's stuff and removed his jacket, laying it across the back of one of the chairs. The two desks (which he assumed belonged to the two interns) wasn't as organized as he would have preferred, but it was much cleaner than he thought, especially the clutter his other self allowed his daughter to display all over his office.

"Alright, Mr. and Ms. Intern..." He spoke up.

"We have names, Boss!" The intern girl said in annoyance.

"I'm aware, but that's not important right now." He shrugged.

"Say what?!" She clenched her fists as the device around her neck lit up red.

It was a strange and curious device, it seemed to change colors depending on the girl's mood from what he observed. He'd have to ask about its purpose in the future but it wasn't the time to be distracted by that.

"I have a favor I need from both of you." He ignored the girl's ire.

The intern boy let out a sigh but asked instead, "What is it Mr. Wright?"

He was grateful the boy wasn't complaining, he didn't need an awkward conversation that he still indeed couldn't remember the names of the two other primary color dressed individuals at this firm.

"I want you to go through the security footage for both stores and get the exact timestamps needed. I need to step out for a bit, I won't be long. Ms. Maya...could you accompany please?" He asked.

The two interns just looked at each other, shrugged but nodded.

"Sure Nick, where are we going?" Maya Fey asked.

"I'll tell you about it on the way." He answered.

"What about me Daddy?" Trucy Wright asked.

"Hmm...I suppose..." He then remembered she was a teenager, and probably had school, "I know it's the weekend...but so long as you have homework finished, you can help those two, if not I recommend getting that taken care of first."

"Aw man, you have amnesia yet still remember that?" The girl pouted.

He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Let's go Ms. Maya."

And with that, he and Maya Fey left the office and began to walk along the sidewalk.

"So, what's this about Nick?" She asked.

"I was wondering...if it's possible you could channel your sister again. I have some questions for her." He said.

"Huh? Sis? What's this about?" She inquired with a slight tilt of her head.

"On our way back to the office, I noticed we passed by a clinical lab. They can do all sorts of testing there. I was hoping perhaps..." He trailed off.

"Oh right...you did pass out earlier." The spirit medium tapped her chin.

He nodded and then let out a heavy exhale. He scratched his forehead then turned to Ms. Fey.

"Mia was right by my side when my condition changed and performed CPR after I passed out. Any information she could provide about my condition would be of valuable use. I might be able to narrow down types of tests I need, though I'm of half of mind to have them run the works." He admitted.

He was honestly surprised with himself. He went out of his way to avoid those of the Edgeworth-Fey family back home, Miles Edgeworth and Mia Fey in particular. And yet here he was actively requesting Mia's presence. However, considering his circumstances it made sense.

"You were so adamant against seeing a doctor earlier, what changed?" Maya Fey asked.

There were two reasons he wished to bring her and not the others. The first reason being she could channel Mia. The second reason being she reminded him a lot of Kay. Not one hundred percent, but she was close enough that he felt a bit more comfortable letting his guard down just slightly.

"Well it's still technically not seeing a doctor, just doing some tests to get some lab results. If I see anything too worrisome from the results or anything else more concerning happens...then I'll consider going to a doctor." Phoenix corrected.

"Okay, fair enough, but that still doesn't really answer my question. What changed?" Ms. Fey pressed.

He couldn't help but chuckle, despite her goofy demeanor she had tiny glimpses of her older sister from time to time.

"I suppose it's okay if I'm honest about it with you." He sighed, "Even though I may not remember anything about my life with all of you...still...the fear in their eyes in the court. And how terrified especially young Trucy Wright was...it unsettled me. I have a responsibility to those in the Wright Anything Agency. And I just don't want to see them so distraught again."

He wasn't the other Phoenix, but like it or not, he was now responsible for those under his counterpart, the people in his life. He wouldn't be a burden to them, nor would he allow anything too bad happen while he remained there until he got home. He always took care of everyone in his life, he would do the same for his other self. That had to include emotional well-being as well he'd assume. So he would do his best to ease their fears.

Though the way that happened was mysterious and frightening as well. If something was wrong with him, besides being trapped in a parallel universe, he's not sure what he'd do. He had to ease these anxieties as soon as possible.

He was nudged playfully by Maya Fey; he looked down at her and she had a huge grin on her face.

"Aw, Nick, you big softie! You really care about your kids!"

He became flustered, "Now wait a minute, I only have one kid! Besides, it's a father's duty to ease the concerns of their child! And an employer must instill confidence in his employees! I will not burden them with this—"

Maya Fey busted out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! You're blushing! You're actually blushing! That's so cute!"

"I'm beginning to think I should turn around and dump you back at the agency." He grumbled.

"Oh, stop pouting Mr. Stick Up My Butt! It's sweet! Nothing to be ashamed of! You care! Man, you're being so weird, just accept it." She continued to giggle.

He crossed his arms, "I never implied I didn't care! Just that it's an important duty! One I take seriously! Taking one's duty seriously means they do care!"

"Gosh, why do you have to make it sound so professional and lame? I've been away for too long, clearly you've been hanging around a certain stuffy prosecutor too much, we need to lighten you up!" She teased.

He stiffened at that implication. She could have meant anyone by that. After all he didn't know the full context of his other self's life. But...he doubted it. After all, this Phoenix Wright was still friends with two individuals from his childhood. One in particular he just knew she was hinting at.

"Hey...are you okay?" Maya Fey's question broke him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, quite fine. We're getting off topic, would it be alright if you channeled Mia again? I have some questions for her regarding my condition." He deflected instead.

"Actually Nick, while I've gotten a lot better at channeling, I need a bit more time to recharge. I actually did a lot of channel practicing before I came back home for vacation, and major jet-lag, I mean traveling back from another country? I'm a bit tired, I'll need a little more time." She said apologetically.

That was disappointing.

"I see, I suppose that makes sense. Sorry then for asking...but, do you know when—"

"Mystic Maya! Mystic Maya!"

The voice of a teenage girl cut him off. He looked up to see a girl across the street at a bus stop. She had light brown hair and was wearing an outfit somewhat similar to Maya Fey.

"Oh! Pearly!" Maya Fey waved at the teenage girl with excitement.

He blinked in confusion as the girl waited for the light to change before she crossed the street.

"Oh Pearly! It's been some time!" Maya hugged the teenager.

"Mystic Maya, it's so good to see you too! I'm glad to see you made it back safely, but seriously..." Suddenly the girl looked angry, "You were supposed to come straight to the village after your plane landed! We were all worried about you! What happened?!"

"Oops...sorry about that Pearl, I wanted to surprise Nick and meet his gang quickly but got side-tracked, they were in the middle of a case and I got to go with them to court today. We're still in the middle of an investigation!"

"Oh! I see, well I suppose it's okay then. As long as you're well. And hello again Mr. Nick! Another big case I see, you guys sure are busy!" The teenage girl beamed.

He was confused but Maya Fey came to his rescue. She explained first to the teenage girl about his amnesia.

The girl appeared shocked and suggested all sorts of strange remedies she heard that could help. Like eating nothing but pickled garlic and raw eggs for two days and drink lots of prune juice. Or wrapping your head in aluminum foil and laying out in the rain after doing that. Or suggesting she kick him in the head really hard...he had to pass on all the options.

Maya Fey then explained to him that this girl was her cousin, Pearl Fey. She too was also an extremely gifted medium and was good friends with his other self's daughter. And apparently his counterpart gave this girl the nickname of Pearls, Maya Fey specifically said Pearl would be less worried about his health as long as he kept addressing her by her nickname...giving her something of normalcy. He supposed he could see the merit in that, it'd take some getting used to being immediately familiar with the stranger but if that's what was expected then he could adjust.

It took a couple of minutes but he realized he did recognize the girl. He had seen her helping out Mia Fey and Edgeworth, usually tagging along with the two interns who worked at their office. Which made sense, as this girl was Mia's cousin.

"Oh hey, that's right! Nick, Pearly is one amazing medium! She's been so naturally gifted even at a young age! She could help!" Maya Fey suggested.

"Really? She can? Um...Pearls?" Calling her by that nickname felt odd but he told himself he was going to adapt no matter what, "Would it be alright if you channel your cousin Mia for us?"

"Mystic Mia?" She turned to Maya Fey, "What's going on? Does this have to do with the amnesia? Can you not—"

Ms. Fey interrupted her, "Yeah, you could say it sort of has to do with the memory stuff. And I already channeled her today but I've been pretty exhausted lately, I've been doing a lot of non-stop training for days on end, plus the long flight...then I channeled Sis at court today. I'm pooped Pearly. Could you please help Nick?"

The teenage girl gave Ms. Fey a warm smile.

"Of course! I'd be happy to be of assistance to you both."

Pearl Fey took a deep breath, and Phoenix jumped backwards. In the blink of an eye, Pearl Fey was now a lot taller. Make up now on her face, a beauty mark had appeared. She...was definitely even smaller in certain areas of her outfit compared to Maya Fey's channeling. The change was even quicker and even more dramatic that he nearly popped out of his skin.

(" _How did my other self get used to this?_ ")

"Geez, this outfit is really tight. I see, Pearl must have channeled—"

"Sis!"

Mia now in Pearl's body looked up and a huge smile spread across her face. Maya Fey ran up to her and they both gave each other a tight embrace.

"Maya, you've gotten so grown up! Just look at you!" Mia slightly pulled away to glace a once over on her sister, she then focused what was around her neck, "Wait, is that...am I really seeing that many beads? Oh Maya! I'm so proud of you! I can't believe I never really took the time to notice the beads when I was in your body."

"Don't sweat it Sis, you had to help Nick! And it really means a lot hearing this from you. I've been working hard, and I'll continue to do so to be the kind of Master of Kurain everyone can be proud of!" Maya gave Mia another hug.

"I'm sure everyone is. You've come so far. I know Mom is too." Mia said softly.

"Thanks Sis!" Maya rubbed her eyes as she giggled.

* * *

 **January 10, 2:37 PM**

 **The Wright Anything Agency**

Maya followed by Nick and Pearl walked back to the Wright Anything Agency. Maya always marveled at how easily Pearl could channel and not even seem the least bit tired or disoriented after it.

Maya smiled as Pearl ran up to Trucy and the two teenage girls began to gab. She was so glad to see Pearl have a friend around her age.

Nick had asked Mia his questions but Mia didn't know much about his condition that could tell Nick what he was hoping to hear. Mia was just as confused as the rest of them despite being right next to him. She did relay at least what she could observe, and Nick figured he'd just have as many tests run as possible. He gave them some blood samples and even (as gross as it was for Maya to hear about) urine samples. They'd run several tests, from types of infections to all sorts of blood tests that the amount of medical jargon she heard made her head spin.

They told Phoenix they were a high-tech lab so they would have to wait at most a week to finish all of the many tests. Luckily Nick had good health insurance. Though any test that wasn't covered she heard Nick say he'd force Larry to cover the costs. When she asked why Phoenix just said to her that there was no way in hell, he was gonna defend someone for free, childhood friend or not.

She felt pity for Larry but she had to admit that Nick shouldn't be expected to do services for free even if they are a friend. Discounted price sure...but not free. Maybe in the past he was able to get away with it even if he didn't have the financial stability to be doing things like that. But now was different since he was a father now.

Also, she knew it was Amnesia-Nick's way of being petty because Larry really annoyed him a lot today.

She then glanced out of the corner of her eye and noticed Apollo walking up to her.

"Hey Ms. Fey, can I talk to you for a sec?" He said in a hushed tone.

"Sure Apollo." Maya nodded.

He brought her back to the room in the back where Athena was.

"So, what's up?" She asked the two.

"Where did you and Mr. Wright go? Is everything okay?" Apollo asked.

She could see the look of concern on both of their faces. Maya couldn't help but give a small smile. Phoenix really did have some good kids here.

"Alright, I'll tell you, but promise you won't say anything to anyone, not even Nick."

They both nodded.

"Nick went to some clinical diagnostics lab...they got blood and stuff to run tests." She deliberately left out the urine part because that was still gross, "We don't know the results yet, but they should have the tests done in a week."

"He got medical tests run?" Athena asked in shock.

"Kind of, like I said just mostly lab stuff, not seeing a doctor. But he did admit to me that if the results show anything serious or if anything else more worrisome happens, he will go see a doctor. He felt really bad about how he worried everyone, especially Trucy." Maya said.

"I see, then we better work extra hard to help Mr. Wright with this investigation. He doesn't need any more stress." Apollo clenched both fists with such determination.

"You said it!" Athena chimed in enthusiastically.

Nick opened the door and Maya realized they were in what was once Mia's office, which is now his...he was the boss after all. That might look a tad weird why they were all hiding back here.

"Ah there you two are, you got the timestamps I assume?" Phoenix asked.

(" _Huh? Oh, right the amnesia, maybe he won't find this weird then._ ") Maya thought.

Nick blinked a couple of times and frowned.

"Why do you guys look guilty?" He raised a brow.

(" _Or maybe not...hmm...I need to spin this around._ ")

"Uh, well...yes we got the timestamps sir—" Apollo started awkwardly but was cut off.

"Say Nick! We were having a discussion and we needed to weigh your opinion on it!"

Maya quickly cooked up a perfect excuse as she yanked Apollo's phone from him. He protested but she ignored it as she pulled up the internet and began immediately searching for a particular image. She had a chance. For years Nick was stubborn and close-minded but now with his memory loss perhaps he would be more swayed to the truth.

She found the image she was looking for, and held up the image she found for Nick to see.

"What do you think Nick? Wouldn't you call this a... _ladder?_ " She put heavy emphasis on ladder with a wink.

He just blinked and stared. Then looked at the whole group.

"You've all been having a discussion on this?" He asked with disbelief.

"Of course! But it's a ladder! Right Nick? Right?" Maya pressed.

"That's a bit of a broad description, a more precise term would be stepladder." He said with a shrug.

Maya's jaw dropped.

"A-Are you kidding? You mean even with your memory loss you STILL feel the need to insist that a ladder is a stepladder?!" She questioned incredulously.

Suddenly Phoenix chuckled in a rather smarmy tone. She didn't like that.

"Did you just imply you were trying to manipulate an amnesiac?" He asked smugly.

Her hand was caught in the cookie jar, in a manner of speaking.

"W-What?! Of course not! That's...That's totally ridiculous!" She fumbled a bit with her retort.

"Why is this even a discussion? Who cares, ladders are ladders, doesn't matter the type. Why are we debating over semantics?" Apollo sighed.

Maya beamed, she definitely liked this guy.

"Ugh this again? Come on Apollo, details are extremely important! Being a lawyer, you know better than anyone even the smallest of details are the difference between life and death!" Athena challenged but then turned to Phoenix, "And just so we're clear boss, they're so wrong, it's a stepladder!"

Phoenix smiled, "Finally someone being sensible."

Maya just growled. While Apollo shook head in exasperation while Athena cockily strut across the room to stand next to her boss.

(" _One of these days Nick...one of these days, you'll see the error of your ways!_ ")

"Alright, that's enough foolish debating, we need to go." Nick stated.

"Where to Mr. Wright?" Apollo asked.

"The crime scene of course, there could possibly be some more clues there. We may have two witnesses and video evidence of Larry not being at the scene of the crime, but never gamble your grand prize on a single horse. We need more. We're up against Franziska von Karma. She is never to be underestimated, never ever assume you have the victory even when things are going in your favor." Nick said after crossing his arms.

"Right! Better to be safe than sorry!" Athena replied with enthusiasm.

Maya nodded in agreement, Franziska definitely was no push over. Everyone needed to get going though, so she lightly nudged Nick before giving him a playful salute with a wink.

"You guys should get going, let me and Pearly handle the agency while you guys are out. We can hold down the fort."

Nick seemed surprised at that comment.

"You're not coming with us?"

Maya shook her head.

"Someone has to watch the agency, I know Pearl can hold down the fort herself, but we both have some catching up to do. Besides, the investigation is getting to crowded, keep it to a minimum. I'll man the phones and help Pearly tidy up. You investigate with the others."

"I know but—"

"Nick, you need to spend more time with them anyway. Do you even remember their names?" Maya raised a brow.

Nick shifted awkwardly.

"Well there is Trucy Wright and...um...well...you know...those...two..." He mumbled awkwardly.

Maya rolled her eyes. She barely met them yet she could easily remember all their names, she wasn't sure how Nick could forget something as easy to remember as Apollo and Athena. They weren't exactly generic names. Nick seemed to be adjusting gradually to the group he had no memories of, and he seemed to work just fine by himself with Apollo. Maya could be wrong but it almost seemed like he felt slightly more comfortable when she was around.

She didn't know if that had to do with the fact that he at least remembered Mia so by extension that meant he felt more at ease with someone connected to Mia. Or the fact that she could channel Mia thereby gaining that familiarity through her...though she doubted it, otherwise he would have asked for Pearl to tag along. She then wondered if maybe on a subconscious level a part of him remembered at least their years of friendship and that was why. It was the more optimistic choice that she favored but a small part of her had doubts about that too. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed like there was more to it than that.

She shook it off, pushing away all the thoughts.

"Nick, you're acting a little weird, is everything okay?" Maya asked instead.

If he was more comfortable maybe he'd be willing to open up to her again like earlier.

"It's nothing, it's just...I was remembering someone you reminded me of and it made me feel a bit more...never mind. It's not important. You're right, we need to get going, and they are all capable. Please take care of things while we're away." He requested.

That was a confusing comment. Remind him of who? It couldn't have been of herself as he wouldn't have worded it that way. She supposed he could have meant Mia, but again, a part of her still had some doubts. She wanted to ask what he meant but had a strong feeling he wouldn't comment on the matter. She decided it was best to drop it for now.

"You can count on us." Maya nodded with a smile.

* * *

 **January 10, 3:02 PM**

 **Lotta Hart's Residence**

Phoenix sighed as they made it over to the residence of Lotta Hart, the two interns leading the way with Trucy Wright tagging alongside him as she insisted on coming with them. Apparently she finished up her homework quickly while he was out at the lab.

It wasn't that he didn't want nor like these people, in fact both the interns were extremely helpful today with helping gather evidence and eye witnesses at the mall. It's just the more time he spent getting to know Maya Fey better in the short time he's known her, the more she reminded him of Kay, and even a little bit of Ema.

It was selfish but it started to remind him of home. He wasn't gone long but he was starting to immensely miss Kay and Ema. Despite the age difference, and the fact they were his subordinates, he couldn't help but admit to himself those two were some of his closest friends. They were some of the best investigation partners he could ever ask for.

He hoped they were doing alright, and wondered what their lives were like in this other world. He wanted to believe they were at least happy and leading successful lives.

He was pulled from these thoughts when Trucy Wright tapped him on the shoulder, the were at the front door of the victim's residence. It seemed he had been standing there a little longer than necessary. He cleared his throat, and opened the door as they all entered the home.

The two interns looked at him expectantly, awaiting direction. He kept a neutral face but became stiff. He needed to think, what were their names?

He needed to get better at this.

He glanced down at his right hand discretely, Maya Fey grabbed his hand before he left and scribbled their names down with a marker before they left. Phoenix frowned, the writing was smudged, it was hard to make out what she written.

(" _Apple and Athlete...what? No, that can't be right. Hmm...oh well, I'll figure this out eventually._ ") He mentally shrugged, so he said instead, "Let's start the investigation, let's leave no stone unturned."

They both nodded and they headed down the hall toward the living room, where Larry had discovered his barely living girlfriend.

The room had a very western interior and furniture, and a very old looking TV sitting on top of a table against the wall. There was a rather tacky looking sofa, beige and brown stripes decorating the fabric, and a couple of beige throw pillows with a little cactus in the center, on each of them.

The room was a mess as well. A chair in the corner was overturned, the potted plant on the coffee table was on its side, dirt spilt all over the table, framed pictures that were probably resting on the wall were now broken on the ground. Some throw pillows from the tacky sofa were on the ground by the coffee table. A lamp by the TV was knocked over and the light bulb completely shattered.

It was an obvious indicator of a sign of struggle. Whoever her attacker was, Ms. Hart gave them a fight. It's a shame she was still unconscious at the hospital, there was a good chance she could have seen the face who had done this to her and the other two victims.

They walked towards the tasteless sofa, as the first thing he wished to inspect was behind it, a huge stain of dried blood was on the carpet. This is where Mr. Butz had found Ms. Hart.

"Poor Ms. Hart, it must have been terrifying for her. All alone, struggling to defend herself." The intern girl said quietly.

"At least she's alive, had Mr. Butz not come when he did, there's a good chance she wouldn't have made it." The intern boy said solemnly, "Ms. Hicks and Ms. Barr...they weren't so lucky."

Trucy Wright remained silent and stood behind both the interns, looking to the mess in the room and away from the large blood stain.

Phoenix simply nodded and said, "From what I remember correctly from reading in the notes, she came running in here, after she discovered the body of her friend and cousin."

"That's right, from what the police could discern, she walked in on the killer stabbing the other two, so she made a run for it. Unfortunately, the killer caught up to her, and a struggle took place before he finally stabbed her." The horn-haired boy recapped.

Phoenix crouched down for a couple of seconds to inspect the dry blood and let out a sigh. He needed to go to where this all started. Where the killer attacked the other two women first.

"You two, lead the way, show me where this all started, I want to be able to see if I can paint an image of what transpired." He pointed to the two interns.

They both nodded and headed out the other door in the room, leading to a different hallway, Trucy Wright following closely behind the three of them.

Phoenix started to notice some knocked over cardboard boxes in the hallway, strangely enough a lot of them were covered in an unhealthy amount of dust.

"What's the deal with all these boxes?" He asked.

"Oh, from what we're told, Ms. Hart had moved into this nice house, some several months ago. She's been kind of slow at the whole unpacking thing." The intern girl forced an awkward laugh.

His other self's daughter wasn't paying attention it seemed, as she ran into the intern boy who in turn then tripped. The intern girl caught him before he could knock any boxes over, despite having quick reflexes the boy still ran into a tower of boxes stacked higher than Phoenix's own height. The boxes didn't fall, but it came close, it wiggled to and fro, before it finally settled down. The damage however was done, as it kicked up a lot of dust into the air. The two interns covered their faces with their hands. Trucy Wright covered her face with her cape and he was now at the mercy of a cloud of dust. He coughed and sneezed profusely, even after the cloud of dust finally dissipated.

The group pressed forward down the hall, being now more careful of their step, while he still continued to sneeze up a storm. Trucy Wright stayed close to him to keep him from running into anything. During his sneezing fit he heard the interns opened a door, he followed after them. He hadn't paid much attention to where he was going, too busy sneezing. Trucy Wright gave him a tissue she pulled out of nowhere, he gratefully took it as he proceeded to blow his nose.

When he finally opened his eyes, he couldn't quite make out where they were as the room was pitch dark, the air felt cooler than the rest of the house though. He noticed a trashcan right next to him from the light of the hallway, and discarded the used tissue.

The intern boy moved towards the doorway so he could turn the lights on.

"This is great, they finally moved the car, this will make investigation easier than yesterday." The young man said.

Phoenix halted his breath for a split second.

(" _Did...did he say...car?_ ")

The lights flickered off and on for a short moment before it finally kicked on completely. That was when his blood ran cold. His lungs and heart felt as if they were being poked in every direction by icy needles.

He tried to slow his breathing, he knew what was happening. He couldn't, not now. But the more he tried to slow his breathing down, the faster his heart was pounding.

(" _No, not now! Get a hold of yourself!_ ")

His stomach began to twist, a cold sweat had broken out, and despite his best efforts his breathing had quickened. He noticed it...the chalk outline in the corner of the garage...they were, in the _same_ positions. The exact same positions as...as _them_.

"The same...those positions are the same..." He murmured quietly as he tried not to gasp for air.

The voice of himself as a child now echoed around in his head.

* * *

 _("Gone...gone...gone...gone...gone...") The child desperately cried while chanting to himself._

* * *

He couldn't stop it, he was now seeing them in the place of the chalk outlines.

His body began to tremble against his will. His breathing became extremely choppy and uneven, his stomach churned as a feeling of nausea took him. His mouth became dry and he could taste the dirty brittle air, swallowing the memory with another hard lump in his throat. The air suddenly was beginning to smell like that night.

The garage began to have the same musty smell in his mind, mixed with the awful repugnant smell. The metallic, almost iron-like smell, that still burned in his nose still to this day. His stomach churned more as the smell surrounded him, drowning in his lungs.

He stopped himself from gagging as some of his cold but salty sweat that he was no doubt covered in, slid from off his lips and into his mouth. His tongue which was had felt stale as the air of a dusty attic, recoiled in disgust at the taste of the briny drops of liquid. He had to bite his tongue to stop himself from gagging, as well as clamping his mouth shut. Anymore cold sweat dripping into his mouth would twist his stomach further and he really would vomit. Despite forcing his mouth shut, his lips still quivered at the overwhelming memories and sensations.

It was all in his head. He knew it was. But he couldn't stop it. He couldn't stop this onslaught.

He released his tongue from the grasp of his teeth, if he continued to bite on it he would definitely bite too hard in his current state. And if he tasted any blood it would definitely push him over the edge.

He needed calm, he needed peace, he needed to stop this self-inflicted incursion. But he couldn't.

He was losing the fight, he always did.

"G-Gone...th-they're gone..." He whispered shakily.

* * *

Athena winced as a tidal wave of emotions crashed into her. She felt overwhelmed, covering her ears. She took a couple of deep breaths to calm herself before she would figure out what was going on. After a couple of seconds with deep breathing, she finally felt herself adjusting.

She was hearing discord, a titanic amount of discord. She moved away from inspecting the chalk outline where they found the bodies to find the source of where the discord was coming from.

Apollo was fine, he was inspecting around the shelves holding some gardening tools. Trucy was fine, she was looking around the lawnmower that was blocking a window that had its blinds closed shut. She turned her head around again and...Mr. Wright was still in the doorway. He seemed almost frozen.

It was him, he was the source of the discord.

Athena ran over and he didn't even seem to register her presence.

"The same...those positions are the same..." Mr. Wright murmured as it seemed like he was fighting back the urge to gasp for air.

He was sweating profusely, eyes bulging wide like a deer caught in headlights. He was shivering from head to toe.

"Huh? What do you mean Mr. Wright?" She asked.

He refused to look at her or address her, it was like she didn't exist. Mr. Wright's breathing then became extremely choppy. The discord of his emotions was getting louder with each passing second.

"G-Gone...th-they're gone..." Her boss whispered shakily.

She wasn't sure what he meant or why this was happening but that wasn't important. All that mattered was he was being overwhelmed by his own emotions. Mr. Wright was having a panic attack.

Athena slowly and gently put a hand on his shoulder, careful to not be quick or startle him. Just let him know she was there.

He gasped and snapped his head towards her, finally noticing her.

"Boss..."

Athena didn't even know where to begin. But she knew she had to try.

"Boss, what's—"

He jerked away from her reach, he looked absolutely terrified. She placed a hand over widget as she eyed him with sympathy. She understood what it was like to experience a panic attack. Before she could say anything else, Mr. Wright spoke up instead.

"Finish...finish the investigation without me!" He exclaimed.

She reached forward for him, and he slapped her hand away. She was so shocked by this action that her voice-box froze. He immediately turned away from her. She found her voice again as she tried to reach forward for him again.

"But wait, Mr. Wright—"

Mr. Wright pulled away and began to run, back into the hallway.

"I need some air! Don't follow me! Just investigate without me!" He shouted down the hallway.

Not three short seconds later, Apollo and Trucy left the spots they were investigating and ran to Athena's side.

"What's going on? What happened?" Apollo asked with concern.

"Why did Daddy just run out like that?" Trucy asked with even more concern.

"I...I don't know, I was hearing so much discord and...it was coming from Mr. Wright. I can't explain it but his emotions are out of control, I'm pretty certain he's having a panic attack." Athena explained worriedly.

"He's—wait, he's having a what?!" Apollo exclaimed apprehensively.

"There are far too many emotions, screaming like blaring sirens, he's drowning in all that discord...I gotta find him!" Athena clenched her hand tightly over Widget.

Athena moved to exit the garage but was stopped when Trucy blocked her path. She blinked four times, perplexed by why she'd do this, before shaking it off.

"Trucy, I need you to get out of the way. Mr. Wright needs help!"

"I know, but please hold on..." Trucy looked at Athena and Apollo anxiously, biting her lip before she continued, "Let me go to him."

Athena frowned, she could understand Trucy's concern. But Mr. Wright needed her help. True, she wasn't a psychologist and only studied psychology, but her therapy sessions always helped in court. And they didn't have time to find a shrink to help talk Mr. Wright out of his episode. He needed therapy _now!_

"Trucy, I understand you're worried and want to go comfort your dad, but..." Athena sighed, this was going to sound harsh but it was the truth, "Trucy, I know your heart is in the right place, but you aren't equipped to help him. This is a serious psychological issue that needs to be handled delicately. Let me go do what I do best, he needs a—"

"I know that!" Trucy shouted.

Athena could hear such immense sadness, all coming from Trucy.

"I know, I know I'm not you Athena. I know I can't handle this like you can. Heck, I know you're right, I'm not equipped like you when it comes to these situations. But please...just let me try." Trucy uttered quietly as she looked down at the floor instead of at Athena.

"Trucy..." Apollo said sympathetically.

"No matter how bad things got, my daddy and I always had each other. We'd always be there for each other. He'd give me his strength to make it through the bad times, and I'd give him mine. So please...just let me try." Trucy begged softly.

Athena sighed and shook her head. Trucy wasn't going to give up, she was stubborn like her father.

"Alright, go find him. Do what you can. But if it proves too much or he starts to get worse, then I want you to promise that you'll come get me." Athena instructed.

Trucy finally looked up to meet Athena's gaze. The young magician's eyes were glossy, holding back tears no doubt. Despite this a warm smile spread across Trucy's face.

"I promise Athena...thank you."

* * *

Trucy looked all over the house, she couldn't find her father. She grew worried as she ran to the backyard and still couldn't find him. She eventually ran back inside to head to the front door, hoping to find him in the front yard. When she exited the house, she still couldn't see a hint of her father.

She hoped he hadn't gone far. She wandered around the front yard for a bit until she thought she heard a noise. It came from the left side of the house.

She decided to run towards the source of the sound. She didn't see anything. She wondered if she was imagining hearing something, until she heard undoubtedly the sound of someone gagging. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was her father's voice.

She ran further and hiding behind some large bushes, she saw him hunched over a large trash can by the fence. He was puking. Her eyebrows knitted with concern as she slowly started to approach him.

He pushed himself away from the trash can as he sat down on the grass. He curled up into a ball, forehead pressed against his knees, as he sat with his back against the brick wall. He seemed to be mumbling something to himself.

As she walked closer, she could hear what he was mumbling.

"It's in the past, it no longer affects you. It's in the past, it no longer affects you. It's in the past, it no longer affects you. It's in the past, it no longer affects you..." He repeated the same sentence over and over again non-stop.

It was...some kind of mantra. Trucy wasn't sure what it meant but she didn't care. Her daddy was in pain and he needed her.

"Daddy?" She said softly.

His mantra stopped instantly as he stiffened but did not move his head to look at her.

"Go back inside." He sounded almost robotic.

"I can't go back...not yet. I wanted to check on you." Trucy said as she inched closer.

"I..." Her father hesitated, "Listen I can't...I can't go back in there."

Trucy frowned, but knew she couldn't push him. She crouched down to sit next to him.

"Then don't. We can stay out here."

She heard his breath hitch, out of shock or disbelief, she couldn't be sure since he still refused to look at her.

"Go back to the others. They'll need your help I'm sure...I need...just give me a moment, alright?" He sounded miserable.

"Daddy, I know I don't understand what you're going through—"

Her father interrupted her before she could finish.

"I can't explain it! I...I don't have an explanation! I can't tell you! It's just...forget it! Just go back inside!"

Trucy bit her lip as she blinked rapidly to fight back the potential tears that were threatening to spill. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She pulled off her hat and set it down on the grass next to her. Trucy then moved to wrap her arms around her father's neck as she rested her right cheek against the back of her father's head. She felt him stiffen the moment she embraced him.

"It's okay. You don't have to tell me. You don't have to say anything. I'll listen when you're ready. Until then, just let me stay here with you. You're not alone Daddy. I'll always be here for you." Trucy said tenderly as one tear did finally manage to escape, rolling down the left side of her face.

Her father let out sharp breath as she felt him start to finally relax his posture. His breath was a little shaky after that. She then felt her father's hands slide up and grasp firmly onto her tiny hands that were resting against his chest. His hands were trembling against hers.

"I'm...I'm sorry. I'm usually better composed than this. I'm so sorry, I know how pathetic it looks." He apologized.

"Daddy it's okay, you don't have to—"

"No...I do. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Forgive me, but I...no, never-mind." He sighed then hesitantly asked, "I'm sorry about constantly making you worry. Some father I'm turning out to be...I don't have a right to ask this, but...can we...stay like this? Just for a bit longer?"

Trucy wished he wouldn't put himself down like that or constantly apologize, but she didn't have the energy to argue.

"I'll stay as long as you need."

She sunk further into her embrace as she gingerly squeezed her father's hands.

"Thank you...Trucy." He whispered.

Trucy held back a gasp, it hadn't dawned onto her til then, but her father hadn't addressed her by name once since the amnesia started.

Four more tears managed to escape as they rolled down her cheeks. A small smile curled onto her lips. She lifted her head slightly as she gave her father a kiss on top of his head, before resting her cheek on the back of his head once more. Neither of them refusing to let each other go. They remained that way for a very long time.

* * *

 **January 10, 5:37 PM**

 **Lotta Hart's Residence**

Athena wasn't sure what went on, but regardless it seemed Mr. Wright had improved. The two had been sitting outside for an over two hours. Athena and Apollo in that time, managed to find a couple of weird things that could be some needed evidence.

They moved the lawnmower to get a better look at the window in the garage that had its blind shutters closed. Apollo had a hunch, and his hunch proven to be right. Once they moved the lawnmower, they found glass shards underneath it, meaning someone moved the lawnmower to cover the glass. When they opened the blinds, they saw that the window was broken just enough that someone could fit through. They found the entry point of the killer.

They also found a torn piece of red cloth stuck on the edge of the glass on the window. Possibly clothing if they had to guess. Another weird thing was they found a fake tape on goatee sitting behind the trashcan in the garage. There was a chance it could be something one of the victims or unrelated to the case, but Athena had a hunch it could be important, so they grabbed and bagged it.

They decided to check in the trash can to be safe, and the only interesting thing of merit was a small wooden hilt, or at least that's what Apollo theorized it was. There was something that was previously attached to it, but it looks like it was removed. Apollo voiced there was a possibility that they found the hilt of the knife that was the real murder weapon. Although they had no way of knowing.

There was also a bloodied red button found on the ground by the fridge in the garage. They made certain to bag that too. All in all, while some of it didn't make sense, they were certain it could be pieced together in court tomorrow. Plus, they had two eye witnesses and two security footages.

Things were definitely looking up at least for Larry. Athena however wished she could say the same for their boss. It's true Trucy got him to calm down, and he seemed to be doing much better. But he refused to talk to anyone about what happened, and he refused to go anywhere near the garage. She'd never seen her boss so skittish before about something like that.

Athena watched her boss from behind while Trucy clung next to him. They were all currently walking back to the car.

The female attorney sighed. There was no way around this. One thing after another, it was getting to be too much. She discussed their options with Apollo while they were investigating. Athena brought up an idea and after much discussion...they both agreed it would be the best course of action.

She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It rang only twice before it was picked up.

 _"Is there a reason you feel the need to bother me while I'm busy?"_ A deep masculine voice inquired.

Athena rolled her eyes. She really needed to work on his manners.

"Would it kill you to say hello, Simon?" Athena asked sarcastically.

Simon just gave a little _'hmph...'_ on the other side of the line.

She watched as Phoenix and Trucy climbed into the car, she glanced towards Apollo next to her who just nodded. Apollo then climbed into the driver's side, Athena knew he'd wait for her to finish her call.

"Simon, I wouldn't call you if it wasn't important." Athena sighed.

She heard the prosecutor let out a sigh as well.

 _"What is the problem Athena?"_ He asked.

"I can't talk about it right this second. It's kind of a touchy subject...but I really, _really_ could use your help on this. Meet me tonight at our usual place, say...6:15ish?" Athena twirled her hair around her right index finger anxiously as she spoke.

 _"Perhaps this has escaped your keen observation skills...but most people can't drop everything at a moment's notice without much reason as to why they should. Also, I'm sure that keen observation made you aware that I'm a prosecutor who could quite possibly be in the middle of something."_ Blackquill deadpanned.

She took a sharp inhale through her nostrils...she didn't have the patience for this. She refused to give into his barbs right now though.

"Simon, please! Apollo and I are at our wits end! I know this is short notice and I'm sorry about that...just...please, we could really use your help." Athena begged as she rubbed her temples.

She heard another sigh through the line.

 _"You and Justice-dono you say? It must be quite something if it has you both on pins and needles. Very well, I suppose the usual place will do. On one condition."_ Simon replied.

"What's that?" Athena asked hopeful.

 _"I can order anything I want, and Justice-dono has to pay for it."_ The prosecutor chuckled darkly.

Athena inwardly cringed and let out a quiet snort.

(" _Sorry Apollo..._ ") She mentally grumbled, then said aloud, "You got a deal. See you tonight."

* * *

 **January 10, 6:15 PM**

 **Ramen Love Restaurant**

Athena walked into the little restaurant, Simon was already there, waiting in a booth. He barely glanced up at her before turning back to the menu.

"Didn't you say Justice-dono would be coming?" He asked.

"He's going to be a little late. He should be on his way however. He and Mr. Wright needed to quickly go over a testimony for tomorrow." Athena explained.

Simon shrugged and motioned for Athena to sit down. She complied and scooted into the seat across from him. Athena noticed a picture on the wall in the booth advertising the newest flavor, burger ramen. She cracked a small smile at seeing that. Perhaps they should bring Maya here, from the short time she'd gotten to know the older girl she discovered the Master of Kurain had a large appetite and an affinity for burgers.

"Is there any reason you wanted me to meet up with just you _and_ Justice-dono specifically? I must admit it's a rather odd request." The prosecutor gave her a curious look.

"What? We've invited you to come eat dinner with us before." Athena frowned at him as she placed a napkin in her lap.

"Yes, when it is the peanut gallery of the Wright Anything Agency. But there is no Wright-dono, his daughter, or her best friend—Fey-dono. Normally when you invite me to one of your little menial social gatherings it is the whole lot of you, or it's just you forcing me out into public for quality bonding time." He deadpanned.

Athena rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You act like it annoys you but I know for a fact you enjoy hanging out with me, and with the rest of my squad." Athena teased.

"Silence." Simon said almost in a monotone.

He certainly was taking the fun out of teasing him. She gave a small glare with a pout. Her expression then changed to confusion when she noticed a rather sinister smirk appeared on Simon's face.

"I overestimated you it seems, Athena."

He placed his index finger and thumb on his chin, acting as if in deep thought. Though he obviously wasn't, judging from his devilish smile.

"Huh?" She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at him.

"Here I thought you understood that you're old enough to not need a chaperone for a date. For future reference, maybe ask Wright-dono to play babysitter instead." The older man snickered.

"What?! Ugh! I'm not dating Apollo! And you're not funny so wipe that stupid evil smirk off your face! I told you it was important and you're the only person me and Apollo can consult on this!" She grumbled.

Blackquill just laughed evilly as he banged his hand on the table. She growled as she shot him one of her meanest death glares, not that it had any effect on the former inmate. He switched back to his normal serious self quickly.

"What is it that has you so concerned Athena?" He inquired.

"Let's wait til Apollo gets here. It'll be best if you hear both of our observations on this...particular matter. We can order first. Apollo and I have been here before so I know what to get him." Athena said as she moved the menu to the edge of the table.

"Very well...but that is quite the interesting choice of words Athena. It seems to insinuate you and Justice-dono have eaten here together without the rest of your little _squad_..." He mocked with another wicked smirk.

Athena glared at him, "Give it a rest Simon! We're not dating!"

"What a relief for Justice-dono's sake. If he was interested in pursuing a relationship with Cykes-dono's beloved daughter then he would have to prove himself worthy in an honorable duel of the blade." Blackquill said seriously.

Athena rolled her eyes.

"Oh give me a break Simon." She huffed.

Blackquill chuckled with a rather twisted but mischievous grin. She grumbled again, not amused with this annoying torment.

"Ugh—you're so not funny." She said with a scowl.

After that the waitress came by and took their orders. Athena ordering for both her and Apollo while Blackquill ordered for himself. Only a minute after they ordered, Apollo walked up to their booth.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." Apollo said.

"Justice-dono, what a coincidence...Athena and I were just talking about you." The prosecutor said neutrally.

"Uh—good things I hope." Apollo laughed weakly.

Blackquill's smirk grew more wicked as he chuckled darkly.

"Athena...why is he looking at me like that?" Apollo whispered with a gulp.

Athena just smacked her forehead.

(" _Simon, why are you like this?_ ")

She gave him another dirty look, which still had no effect.

The waitress came back with their drink orders. Athena and Apollo both just getting water while Simon ordered himself some green tea. After she left, Simon spoke up.

"So what's this all about? I gathered this isn't exactly a social call."

Athena looked to Apollo who mirrored her concerned expression. They both gave each other a tiny nod. Athena took a quick but silent deep breath to calm her nerves. The day was quite stressful and taxing on everyone.

"It's about Mr. Wright." Athena said.

"There's something wrong with him. But we don't know how to help him. Today was...even worse. Athena suggested that we consult you." Apollo began.

"I am curious as to why you feel I would be of help." Simon said with a raised brow.

Athena appeared a bit downcast as she bit her lip.

"Come on Athena, it was your idea to tell him." Apollo quietly encouraged.

"I know Apollo..." Athena nodded.

Before she could start the waitress came back with their bowls. Blackquill had a seafood miso ramen bowl. Athena had a shoyu ramen with extra pork, Apollo had a miso ramen with the regular amount of pork. After the waitress left Blackquill looked seriously at them both.

"Does this have anything to do with what I heard through the grapevine that a defense attorney collapsed during a trial this morning and needed CPR?" Blackquill asked.

Athena and Apollo both quietly gasped.

"You heard about that? From who?!" Apollo questioned.

"I heard two of the bailiffs talking about it while I stopped by the courthouse earlier this afternoon. They neglected to mention a name. I take it this defense attorney was Wright-dono?" Simon inquired.

Athena sighed but she and Apollo nodded in unison.

(" _That's Simon for you, definitely the sharpest tool in the shed...uh—katana in the shed._ ") Athena mentally corrected.

"I fail to see how I can be of assistance here. It's clear he needs to see a doctor." Simon crossed his arms.

"That's just it though, he was examined by a medical officer after the incident and he even stopped by some clinical lab after the trial to double check, granted we still have to wait and see if any results come back on the blood tests, but other than that..." Apollo started.

"He completely checks out. The medical examiner so far hasn't found anything wrong with him. He bounced back almost instantly after the CPR, almost like nothing happened." Athena finished.

Blackquill sat silently for a moment in thought as he crossed his arms. Athena waited for about ten seconds until he spoke up again.

"That does sound rather odd, though I heard your boss has a history for being a rather...durable fellow." Blackquill said.

"Yeah, that's true. Right after I started working for him, he got into an accident one night. A car hit him head on, he flew like 20 feet into the air, crashed into a metal pole, _head first_ I might add. The man walked away with a _sprained ankle_. Not a head injury, no broken bones, _just_ a _sprained ankle_. I still cannot fathom what his body could be made of." Apollo said dryly.

"Wait, wait, wait! WHAT?!" Athena nearly choked on her soup.

Apollo sighed, "It's a long story, I'll tell you more about it later Athena."

"You better!" Athena jabbed her spoon at Apollo.

Apollo just shook his head as he placed his chopsticks down.

"But still, even with that...well it was extremely strange. The way he came back after the CPR was...unnatural." Apollo sighed as he rubbed his chin.

"Yeah it was kind of eerie actually...but there's even more weird stuff going on." Athena said.

"This _weird stuff_ I imagine is something you wanted my opinion on?" Simon quirked a single brow.

Athena simply nodded in response.

"Very well, explain, both of you." Simon said.

"Right, I suppose we should start from the beginning." Apollo stated.

Athena set down her chopsticks and took a short breath through her nose. She then dropped the metaphorical bomb.

"Mr. Wright has amnesia." She whispered.

"Amnesia?" Blackquill didn't shout but he was slightly louder than necessary.

"Shhh! Simon keep your voice down!" Athena shushed.

"This isn't exactly something we're supposed to broadcast. Heck, Mr. Wright would be extremely unhappy if he found out we told you." Apollo admitted.

"And yet you two did anyway." Simon said with crossed arms.

Athena let out another heavy sigh, Widget's color and face expressing sadness, reflecting her inner feelings at the moment.

"We're at our wits end Simon. Whatever this is, it isn't normal amnesia. We're really worried about him. I don't think a normal doctor can help either." Athena said anxiously.

"Hmm...so you were hoping I might have a psychological explanation for his circumstances." Simon reasoned.

"Yes exactly! I studied as hard as I could but...I'll admit I don't have your years of experience when studying psychology. And it's not exactly like he'll let us take him to a shrink to see what's wrong. We're kind of low on options but we're starting to feel almost desperate. New things keep happening and I can't discount they are connected to the amnesia. I'm really worried Simon." Athena said dejectedly while she hugged her arms.

Apollo placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "We both are. But...we don't know how this happened or what to do. We just want to help Mr. Wright. We need your advice, Prosecutor Blackquill."

"So I'm your last resort?" Simon raised a brow at her with a teasing smirk.

"Simon it's not like that—you're the only one I feel we can trust on this. Yes we're starting to feel desperate but there isn't anyone who I can think to ask that would come before you." Athena said sincerely.

Blackquill then turned to look at Apollo, "And you?"

"Look, I know we aren't exactly friends." Apollo said nervously, but continued with conviction, "But I agree with Athena. Considering these unique circumstances, you're the only one I can think of that would be of help. I don't know you like Athena...but I trust her, so if she says you'd be able to help then I believe her."

Athena couldn't help but smile hearing Apollo say that. The Phantom trial was well over a month ago but just hearing Apollo trusted and had faith in her made her so happy she could cry (she didn't but she could have).

Blackquill gave a small grin, still rather sinister looking one but Athena wouldn't expect otherwise from him. It sort of became natural for him after seven years.

"Alright. Tell me everything in more detail. I need specifics if you want my help." The prosecutor nodded.

"Thank you Simon!" Athena said enthusiastically.

They went into full detail about that morning. Athena might have omitted the part where she put her boss in a headlock. But minus that omission, she and Apollo went over everything. They would take occasional short breaks in between each detail, eating their dinner or taking sips of their drinks in the short pauses.

"And he didn't recognize you?" Simon asked.

"No. Not initially...but he was so distrusting of us, assuming we kidnapped him and placed up false photos of his life around his home. He didn't even recognize Trucy." Apollo said.

"He also keeps calling us interns for some reason, not sure where he got that weird idea...he appeared extremely shocked when we pointed out that the attorney badge was his and insisted we show him where his real badge was. He also demanded to be allowed to talk to some non-existent sister he doesn't have. He did seem to at least remember Maya's older sister." Athena explained.

"Who is Maya?" Blackquill asked.

"Oh right—you remember Trucy's friend, Pearl?" Athena inquired.

Simon just nodded.

"Maya is Pearl's cousin, she's the current head of the Fey family and was Mr. Wright's former assistant back when he first started out." Athena stated.

Simon tapped his chin, staring into his tea while in deep thought. Athena and Apollo finished their meal while they awaited Simon to speak again.

"I see...so it sounds like on top of forgetting so much of his life, it seems as if he now has new false memories replacing them." Simon theorized.

Athena's brows raised as her eyes widened. Apollo mirrored her expression next to her.

"Is such a thing even possible?" Apollo asked with concern.

"But wait...he still remembers people like his former mentor, Mr. Edgeworth, and Ms. von Karma...oh and his other childhood friend, Larry Butz. Granted I have no clue if his memories of them are now different." Athena reasoned.

"I would assume that would probably be a safe bet, but until proven otherwise I wouldn't jump to any conclusions." Simon instructed.

"Right." Athena nodded.

Simon managed to finish his food. The waitress came back and took their bowls. Simon then ordered some sashimi to go. Athena winced, she knew that was going on Apollo's tab. The waitress left to also go get them refills for their drinks. And because he was busy with that witness testimony with Mr. Wright she hadn't had the chance to warn him yet about Simon's fee for helping.

"So what happened exactly at the trial this morning?" Simon asked as soon as the waitress was gone.

"That's the weirdest thing. Suddenly Mr. Wright was clutching onto his chest, then he collapsed and passed out. He wasn't breathing so Ms. Fey performed CPR. But then after several minutes he just jumped out of whatever that was as if nothing happened. He appeared to bounce back immediately from it." Apollo said as he scratched his head.

"Ms. Fey? Are you referring to the young teenage Fey-dono I met or her cousin?" Simon asked.

"Oh no, his mentor was helping him today since he isn't exactly himself." Athena said with a smile.

"His mentor?" Simon quirked a brow.

"Yeah, Mia Fey, she's Maya's older sister, she taught Mr. Wright everything he knew apparently. We met her for the first time today. Maya channeled her for him." Athena explained.

The waitress came back with everyone's refills. They thanked the woman and waited before she left to speak about the topic again.

"I'll need you to elaborate, what do you mean channeled? What are you jabbering about?" Simon appeared confused.

"Oh right, um—apparently his mentor died a long time ago. So sometimes if Mr. Wright needed help then Maya would channel the spirit of her sister to help him out. Her body even takes on the appearance of the spirit she can channel! It's totally wild Simon!" Athena exclaimed.

Simon leaned back into his seat, and blinked three times, staring at her with no hint of emotion. She figured he must have been trying to process what he was just told.

"I...beg your pardon?" Simon actually sounded bewildered.

"Yeah, I'm not sure if you heard about them but apparently the Fey family are a clan of spirit mediums and this is something totally normal for them. It was quite shocking to see it myself I have to admit. I was told Pearl had that power, but to see her cousin in action was...something else." Apollo said.

Simon just blinked and stared. And more blinking and staring. Athena shifted in her seat and laughed awkwardly. It started to hit her that she probably sounded a bit crazy to Simon.

"You're joking, right?" Simon eyed her with disbelief.

(" _Yep, I definitely sounded crazy._ ") She thought to herself then said out loud, "It's true! They can totally channel dead people! It's incredible! Here let me show you a picture I took of Maya after she channeled her sister, oh and a picture of her after the channeling!"

Athena then pulled out her phone to show a picture of Maya to Blackquill.

"So this is how she normally looks."

She showed a picture she took of Maya when they all had lunch at the burger joint. She then closed the image and opened the second one, the one she took of her in the court, standing next to Phoenix.

"And this is how she looks after channeling her late older sister."

Blackquill grabbed the phone from her to better inspect it.

"That almost looks like some other woman trying to dress up as the older Fey-dono." The prosecutor stated.

Athena and Apollo both nodded in unison.

"I know. But believe me, she changed to look like this in a blink of an eye." Athena replied.

"It was quite a feat. Mr. Wright was so shocked he passed out." Apollo said.

"Considering the circumstances of this amnesia you're telling me about it's no wonder he would be overwhelmed." Simon agreed.

They all paused to take a sip of their drinks. The waitress came back with a to-go box for Simon. She then asked if they wanted any dessert, they declined and asked for the check instead. The lady seemed to already know it'd just be two of them. Athena inwardly cringed again, Simon got there first so he probably told them ahead of time that Apollo was covering for him. She was distracted from the fate of her coworker's poor wallet when Apollo spoke up.

"Yeah but...I don't know, everything about his amnesia is just so strange. I mean he still does act like himself sometimes but other times he's like a completely different person. Even down to little mannerisms I noticed about him." Apollo said.

Blackquill just glared, "Ah yes, with your rather cheating ability you use in the courtroom I imagine."

"Hey! You may not like it but it's helped us find the truth a lot of times!" Athena defended.

"I am not here to debate this with you." Simon rolled his eyes.

"Then don't bring it up!" She jabbed her index finger at him.

"Calm down Athena, that's not why we're here." Apollo whispered next to her.

She snorted and leaned back into her seat. He had a point, they were there for Mr. Wright.

She just didn't appreciate that barb at Apollo, his opinion on Apollo's ability was irrelevant because it helped save a lot of people from guilty convictions. As well as help put away criminals. If her abilities were okay, then he should be okay with Apollo's too. To think otherwise was hypocritical in her opinion. Though Simon of course has debated otherwise.

"Something else happened." Apollo said with a heavy sigh, "Athena...tell Prosecutor Blackquill about what happened during the investigation."

Athena had a heavy frown. She sunk further into the seat as her eyes became downcast.

"I don't know what brought it on or why...but when we went to go investigate a crime scene in the garage at the house of one of the victims...Mr. Wright suddenly—"

Athena stopped short when the waitress came back. Placing the bills on the table. They thanked her once more and she left. Athena took a deep breath and continued.

"Mr. Wright suddenly had a panic attack. It was pretty bad Simon. The discord I heard from him...it was unreal. It was a little disorienting at first, the wave of emotions that was being broadcast in stereo. It felt so overwhelming for a bit, but obviously I'm sure it was worse for him. And the pain...he was in such pain. I haven't heard such pain since..." Athena trailed off.

She frowned as she glanced at Simon, focusing specifically on the heavy bags under his eyes.

"It reminded me of that day...your trial back then. Mr. Wright's pain was like that. He's hurt, really hurt. Trucy managed to help him at least make it past this episode but...Simon I need your help. Mr. Wright is suffering, I will try to do as much as I can, but I am not as experienced with this. And if he keeps refusing to see doctors...I don't know."

Simon shifted in his seat as he glanced to the floor, she could no longer see his eyes. She wondered what he was thinking. After half a minute he finally glanced back directly into her eyes, he wore his normal stoic expression but she could see a small fire in his eyes as well.

"I'm not certain if he'd want my help, but very well, I'll see what I can do. I'm a little busy at the moment. But I'll try to arrange something. I'll contact you in a week Athena." Simon said.

"Really? You'd do that? But wait, a week?" Athena asked with a small smile but then it turned to a frown.

"My hands are tied right now Athena. I'm working on a big case for Edgeworth-dono. We're exposing a lot of drug trafficking rings, and we're getting close to making a move on the possible leader of this whole operation. So yes, please at least give me one week."

Athena gave a small pout but nodded. It was understandable, it sounded very serious. And he was willing to help, she had to be grateful.

"I understand, thank you Simon." She flashed Simon her trademark grin with a peace sign.

"Hmph, think nothing of it. I must go. I have some paperwork that needs to get done, and Taka needs his dinner." Simon gave a wicked grin as he picked up the box with the sashimi.

"Yeah, thanks a ton Prosecutor Blackquill. We really owe you!" Apollo grinned.

Simon gave a sinister chuckle that melted Apollo's smile into an expression of fear and her coworker made an audible gulp.

"Oh don't worry Justice-dono, you have already taken care of repaying me for my generous assistance." He gave another wicked chuckle before he left.

There was a pregnant pause as Apollo stood frozen like he was gonna be cut down at a moment's notice. When Simon disappeared from sight her coworker finally sighed a breath of relief.

"What the heck did he mean by that?" Apollo grumbled, "And why does he have to be like that all the time?"

Athena laughed nervously as she placed some cash next to her receipt.

"Uhhh...well...Apollo, Simon told me the only way he'd help us is if you paid for his dinner tonight."

"Wait...he wanted me to do WHAT?!" Apollo exclaimed with bulging eyes.

He snatched the bill off the table and his jaw dropped.

"Did he seriously order THAT much raw fish for his stupid devil bird?!" Apollo shouted.

* * *

 **The chapter title is obviously a reference to the new character Maxie Mumm lol, but also continuing the theme of the previous two chapters with Prosecutor Phoenix a music pop culture reference. In this case the title of this chapter is also a title of a Dragonforce Album.**

 **Yeah I couldn't help the Justicykes ship teasing haha, I'm justicykes trash!**

 **R.I.P Apollo's wallet, Simon you troll. I love Simon and Athena's sibling relationship so much! Like it's one of the reasons why I adore these two so much. They're fantastic!**

 **Speaking of siblings, MIA AND MAYA! I originally hadn't planned that part but I added it in because I had an idea of having Mia seeing a grown-up Maya and well, I needed it. So what if the chapter got longer?**

 **Speaking of things not added in, I had to add the ladder debate lol. It's not Ace Attorney without it haha.**

 **And yes, Prosecutor Nick is great at getting dates. Why? Because it's funny that's why. Canon Nick doesn't have much of a dating life while Prosecutor Nick does lol. Also there are some slight character reasons too that I'll go into later, but for the first reason I added this trait to his character was simply because it amused me.**

 **This chapter was quite long but there was a lot I needed to get put in here as when we come back to the Prosecutor Nick in the main universe later, I want it to be during the second day of the trial, so there was a looooot I needed to cover. But I'm sure you guys don't mind more stuff :D**

 **I hope I jam packed it with enough laughs and tears for all.**

 **Speaking of tears, man it was rough writing some of the angsty stuff. Poor Trucy. Poor Athena. And poor Prosecutor Nick. He needs lots of hugs and therapy.**

 **ALSO HOLY CRAP THIS BROKE 91 REVIEWS (at the time I am writing this), I just…wow, I really don't know what to say except thank you guys so much! Your support means the world to me!**

 **I couldn't ask for a better group of readers, you guys are the best. Be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter. It fuels my fingertips to write more chapters faster lol.**

 **Have a great day and thanks again guys!**


	10. I'm A Lawyer, Not A Doctor

**Chapter 10:** **I'm A Lawyer, Not A Doctor**

 **Back to the ProsecutorVerse, just as promised!**

 **I recently made a side blog on my tumblr dedicated to this fic! I'm gonna eventually get to making court record stuff and post it specifically on that blog. As I mentioned last chapter, I'm going to use it to organize character references, sketches, any questions about the fic, memes (yes, my editors even made some memes lol), and if anyone makes fanart for this fic just message me on tumblr and I'll reblog it there or you can submit it!**

 **Here's the link to the new side blog! If you want to ask me any questions regarding the story then just send them to my blog! I'd love to hear from you guys (obviously I can't give spoilers but I will do my best to answer any question without spoilers).**

 **https[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com**

 **Here is a link to all the character design references, I have them all organized into one tag.**

 **https[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com[/]tagged/character-references**

 **Here are the links to the sketches I've done so far, as I'm sure you've all seen by now but idk, covering my bases here.**

 **https[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com[/]tagged/my-sketches**

 **And I have a section for fanart, there is now two so far! I'm quite excited about that! If you want to submit fanart to the blog go right ahead, or just at me on tumblr either by my main blog (I have the same username there as I do here on ffnet and ao3) or the tgdst blog, and I'll reblog it there (or just message me a link if it won't let you at me for some reason, I know tumblr is kind of stupid sometimes)**

 **https[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com[/]tagged/tgdst-fanart**

 **(As usual for the links, just remove the brackets and spaces and you'll be good to go, someday ffnet will let me post links...but today is not that day)**

 **I'd like to thank my beta editor for this chapter, just-absolutely-super! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **January 10, 10:55 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 4**

Everything had happened so fast that even Miles was having trouble catching up with it. There was a gunshot, Wright and Ms. von Karma were on the ground, the whole court went into a panic, the Judge ordered the bailiffs to catch the shooter and for everyone to evacuate for their safety. He also had ordered some bailiffs to escort Mia out quickly as the old man scrambled out of his seat to go check on the prosecutors. Miles was about to run there himself when he noticed Prosecutor Blackquill jump out of the gallery behind him and Maya. Not that he had to tell her boyfriend twice, but whatever was going on he couldn't see anyone in his family hurt, not again.

"Get Maya out of here. And go find Iris and Pearl, they'll be very worried about her." He instructed.

Blackquill nodded seriously, "I was planning on doing that very thing, even if you didn't ask me."

"Wait, but Miley, what are you—" Maya stopped short as Blackquill scooped her up, the spirit medium protesting as Blackquill took off with her, "Hey! Simon! Put me down! I can walk you know! And I wanna stay with Miley!"

After that everything felt like a blur. He ran over to the two prosecutors; Ms. von Karma was not harmed but her brother on the other hand...Wright was shot. And it looked like the bullet went straight through judging from the bloodstain on both his back and chest. Luckily Detective Starr was by their side before anyone else, though he knew the detective would rather be chasing the perp, she did have a close friendship with Wright in the past. She removed Wright's bloody clothes and demanded Miles remove his coat. He didn't have to think twice. Bitter history or not didn't matter, he was losing blood fast. Using his coat, the detective turned it into a makeshift tourniquet. Miles had to admit he was on autopilot, following the instructions of Detective Starr. The Judge told Miles and Franziska (not that she was listening, far too dazed), that for obvious reasons the trial would be postponed for a day. The Judge then begged Phoenix to recover before one of the bailiffs dragged him out for the old man's safety.

Angel Starr said Wright was going into shock. Even in his autopilot state he could see this. Wright was frighteningly pale and he was trembling like a candle flame flickering in the wind. His pupils had dilated and his breathing was heavily irregular. Wright was non-responsive to anything the female detective was saying to him. It looked as if he was struggling to stay conscious.

He found his voice after witnessing this, "Wright, stay with us!"

"Tr-Trucy...I'm...I'm sorry." Wright mumbled before passing out into Detective Starr's arms.

Despite the circumstances he was confused at Wright's statement. Who was Trucy? He glanced over at Franziska who appeared also confused despite her rattled state.

Miles didn't even register Detective Gumshoe showing up and Detective Starr ordering him. She ran off, probably to go chase after the perp, while he helped Detective Gumshoe carefully pick up Wright, who the detective wrapped up in his dirty tattered coat.

"Come on Pal, get Ms. von Karma, we need to get out of here pronto!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

He looked down and noticed Franziska von Karma still sitting on the ground, frozen like a statue. Other than the previous confusion at Wright's last comment, she didn't seem to register anything that had gone on. Her eyes were misty but not a tear on her face. He lightly placed a hand on her shoulder. She didn't seem to register it, so he gave her a light shake.

"Ms. von Karma, we have to go."

She looked up at him with such a lost expression he felt shocked himself to see her in this state; her prideful persona had cracked. She nodded and took his hand as he helped her up. They followed closely behind Gumshoe as they all ran as fast as their legs could take them.

Once they got in the detective's car, they all belted themselves in, Franziska von Karma in the back with her brother. They made certain to cautiously secure him in the car and were extremely careful at how to strap him in. They didn't want to make his wounds worse. Ms. von Karma rested her brother's head on her lap.

Miles then realized how strange it was that he was heading off with them. He wasn't exactly part of their group. But he supposed in the heat of the moment it didn't really matter.

The detective blared his sirens and proceeded to drive out of the parking lot like a bat out of hell. Miles had to grab onto the side of the car lest he crash into the detective.

"Detective Gumshoe! I get this is an emergency but try not to get us into a wreck! You'll get us all killed!" Miles exclaimed.

If the detective was listening, he certainly didn't make it known, he just focused on the road. Miles felt that he must have gotten through because he wasn't driving like a maniac when he made any turns at least. He understood it was an emergency and every second counted, but the man certainly needed to slow down otherwise he was going to kill Wright.

"Nick! Please Nick! Don't do this to me! Please, hang on! You have to hang on!" Ms. von Karma whispered anxiously but also so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

He turned his head to look in the back, "Ms. von Karma?"

"He...He's not breathing!" Franziska exclaimed.

His eyes widened at the same time he heard Gumshoe let out a very loud gasp.

"Scruffy, listen to me well! My brother's life is in your hands, if _anything_ happens to him, understand the consequences of failure!" The female prosecutor shouted.

He couldn't see her face because she was looking down, but he could have sworn he heard her voice crack during her shout.

It seemed her threat did the trick, Gumshoe said nothing but grunted with a nod. He continued to drive insanely fast but far less recklessly. As that happened, he noticed Ms. von Karma in the back was at the very least trying mouth to mouth, quietly begging her brother to breathe between each breath. She did not do any chest compression like one needs in CPR, however considering he has a bullet wound in his chest and the fact that Gumshoe was driving so fast, it wouldn't have been safe. It made sense; she doing the best she could to help her brother breathe that free from danger.

Despite all the underhanded things she's done, he still couldn't help but pity her. It's obvious how much Wright had meant to her as family. And he understood all too well the pain of losing a loved one. He wouldn't wish that on anyone. Not even a von Karma.

Gumshoe alerted the hospital on the way that they'd immediately need assistance as soon as they got there and the details of the situation that he was aware of. While the detective did that, Miles realized he should at least contact Maya about where he went, as well as Athena and Apollo. The hospital was quickly coming into view so he sent a fast message to Maya about where he was, the current status, and asked her to inform Athena and Apollo of this. He then slid his phone back into his pocket.

The burly detective slammed on the breaks soon as they pulled up to the side of the hospital building and Miles nearly crashed into the glove-box had he not grabbed the side of the door in time.

* * *

 **January 10, 11:07 AM**

 **Hickfield Medical Center**

Miles quickly got out of the car and made certain to be out of the way as he observed the whole ordeal. Hospital staff was already there waiting for them at the side entrance with a stretcher on hand. They carefully removed Wright from the car and onto the stretcher. A disposable respirator was placed over Wright's mouth and nose as the young woman in scrubs began to squeeze the device to pump air into him, as they quickly wheeled him away to inside the building.

One nurse stayed behind to lead the three of them to a waiting area. As soon as they all sat down, she asked all of them questions about the situation. Franziska von Karma, to his shock, barely spoke during the whole questioning. After several minutes of silence, something in her must of snapped. When Detective Gumshoe asked the nurse where Wright was taken and what were they doing, Franziska shot out of her seat. She had a rather heated expression and whipped the poor nurse. The nurse stared at her in disbelief after being randomly whipped. Franziska yelled at the nurse that she'd have her head if Wright died. The nurse attempted but failed to console the small prosecutor. This only seemed to make her even more irate.

(" _What a troublesome sister you have, Wright._ ") Miles thought as he rubbed his temples.

That was when other staff came over to see the commotion only to receive lashings from her whip. She proceeded to yell at all of them. Any hospital staff that walked by, she proceeded to terrorize them as she demanded nothing but perfect care. And if so much as one spiky hair was not properly taken care of on Phoenix Wright she would find them all guilty for medical negligence and arrest everyone.

Miles could only shake his head and sigh while the detective next to him gulped but said nothing. He was probably grateful he was not on the receiving end of her tirade.

"Detective Gumshoe, while I wasn't a fan of the reckless driving...you should be thanked for getting us here quickly." Miles spoke up.

This seemed to perk him up, a big smile on the face of the burly cop.

"No thanks needed Pal! I would do anything for Mr. Wright!" Gumshoe said.

The detective was fidgeting; it was plain as day to see what he wanted but hesitated. Gumshoe always was far too easy to read.

"Detective, I'm sure they need you on the field. After all, the Judge delayed the trial for a day, so there is still a murder investigation to complete. Plus that shooter...I'm sure you're especially anxious to help Detective Starr find the culprit." Miles said.

"I—Well...uh..." Gumshoe hesitated.

Miles fought back a half-smile. He didn't know the history but he knew Gumshoe was extremely loyal to his prosecutors. The man wasn't the brightest bulb but he certainly was one of the most dedicated men.

"It's alright, Detective...I'll arrange a ride for myself and Ms. von Karma. And we'll take care of Wright." Miles gave a small nod.

"Uhh...right! See that you do Pal!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

And with that, the detective made his quick exit from the hospital.

The defense attorney let out another sigh. It was time to deal with the other problem. It was high time he did something to stop Franziska von Karma from her rampage. It was obvious she was doing it out of grief and frustration, but it was a bit extreme to be taking it out on these poor hospital workers.

He got out of his seat and made his way to the female prosecutor. He picked up his pace when he noticed her raise her hand, armed with her whip. He grabbed her by the wrist before she could whip the poor confused male nurse who seemed pretty young...probably newer to the hospital, he suspected. She glared up at him.

"Let go of me this instant, Miles Edgeworth!" She hissed.

"I think you terrorized the staff enough for one day, Ms. von Karma. And I really don't see how this will help." Miles said with a frown.

"Ha! Of course a foolish fool like you would never comprehend." Franziska said as she narrowed her eyes.

The male nurse managed to scurry away while he distracted her.

"Ms. von Karma...I understand you're worried. But this isn't going to do your brother any good." He stated with a more serious expression.

She slapped his hand away from her wrist with her free hand.

"What do you know, fool?! How could you possibly comprehend what I feel?!" She practically barked.

He simply narrowed his eyes. She really did live in her own little world. Most wouldn't have the gall to say that to him. He'd love to throw it in her face but he reigned himself in. It's not what his father would do. Besides, he was better than that, he prided himself on being logical and reasonable. He took a deep breath. Pushing away any retort that would be uncalled for.

"You're afraid you'll lose him. Stop trying to deny it. How do you think he'd react if the situation was reversed?" Miles reasoned.

"You—"

Whatever retort she had died in her throat. She glared up at him but appeared torn about lashing out or calming down. Good, he began to make some progress then. He'd just need to coax her back to reason.

"Ms. von Karma, you _know_ as well as I do that Wright would try to remain calm if that was you in there. He'd want to be strong, for you." Miles pressed.

She took a deep breath, squeezing her whip, but was at a loss for words. She bit her lip but nodded her head. He finally seemed to get through to her.

"Let's go sit down. This event has rattled us both. We should go to the waiting room and await for some news there." He advised.

To his surprise she actually did follow him to the waiting room. She didn't say a word the whole time. He kept glancing at his watch as minutes passed by. As he continued checking, he realized that 23 minutes had passed and Franziska hadn't said a word. This was definitely out of his element. An angry or arrogant Franziska von Karma he was well versed in dealing with...but this? It was far too different from the norm. He didn't know what to expect.

His phone rang. He stepped away to take the call.

"Hey Junior!" A jovial voice said through the other line.

Miles shook his head with a small smile.

"Hello Mr. Shields." He said.

"Stop being so formal, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Uncle Ray?" He said with mock disappointment.

Miles rolled his eyes but said instead, "To what do I owe the honor, Mr. Shields."

"Fine, have it your way." Raymond said in a fake pout.

Raymond Shields was someone who has worked with his father for years. He too was a defense attorney, mentored by his father. He recently won an all expense paid trip on a game show. He'd been gone for about two weeks from the office. He started gabbing about his trip and all the amazing sites and food he's had while away. Despite the serious circumstances, Miles was grateful for the momentary distraction.

"So, it sounds like your trip is going well." Miles said absently.

There was a slight awkward chuckle.

"Is something the matter, Mr. Shields?" He asked.

"Don't get me wrong, the sights are amazing. The food is fantastic. The women here are _very_ beautiful. Some great scenery and the weather has been wonderful the whole time! But apparently there is this tiny...little...problem." Raymond sighed.

Miles blinked and sighed, feeling Mr. Shields got himself into trouble again.

"What little problem is that?" Miles said with a raised brow.

"Well you see, there is this sweet teenage girl, about Athena's age. She works at the hotel I've been staying at. She's a real nice girl. Maya would probably get along with her..." He trailed off.

"Please get to the point, Mr. Shields." Miles said in exasperation.

Another nervous chuckle could be heard.

"Well to make a long story short, the girl was accused of stealing a sacred national artifact, which turns out, in the Kingdom of Khura'in...is punishable by death if found guilty. So, being the gentleman that I am, I decided to step in and represent her. Turns out...the good people of this country don't find it so noble." Raymond said with sigh.

"Why?" Miles had a bad feeling about this.

"There's this thing here in this country. Apparently, they really don't like defense attorneys. And in their _wisdom_ to purge us oh so corrupt attorneys, they have this thing called the Defense Culpability Act." As he said this, Miles could picture him making air quotes on the other line, "So basically, if a defense attorney wants to represent someone, they have to be prepared to face the same punishment as their client if found guilty."

Miles blanched at the implication.

"Are you saying if you lose this case, that you'll get the death penalty too?!"

Raymond sighed on the other line, "No amount of delicious food and beautiful women is worth this, Junior. Never come to this country. In fact, nobody should. Not you, not Mia, not Apollo or Athena, and definitely tell your dad not to take your mom out here for a romantic getaway. They clearly have it out for us defense attorneys."

Miles inwardly winced. It hit him suddenly with all the stress of what happened, the trial, the investigation, Mia's arrest...no one called Raymond. Guilt squeezed his heart. It seemed he'd have to be the one to break the news, his heart sunk. He hadn't even faced his mother yet about this, too much of a coward to talk to her. Maya went and did it in his stead. He ran some fingers through his hair as he took a deep breath.

"Hey Junior, everything alright, you seem tense all of a sudden?" Raymond asked.

Miles figured it was best to do the band-aid approach, make it quick.

"Some things have happened, Mr. Shields, while you've been away. Currently, Mia is on trial...she was arrested for murder—"

He was then interrupted.

"What?! Mia?! Why?!"

Miles took a deep breath through his nose.

"They found evidence incriminating her...too much. It's obvious she was set up. A recent development came up, we at least have a contradiction now in the case, Maya's boyfriend managed to get a hold of an updated autopsy report. But Mr. Shields I can't lie to you...the victim..." He swallowed a lump in his throat, "The victim was...my father."

Miles was met with nothing but silence. He waited for what felt like a long time but really was only a single minute, for Raymond to say something, anything.

"Mr. Shields...are you still there?" He hesitantly asked.

"Yeah—Yeah I'm...I'm here." Raymond's voice had no infliction, almost dazed.

Miles couldn't bring himself to say anything further as he began to pace around the room. After another minute, Raymond finally spoke up.

"Miles...I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you and Mia." He said seriously.

Miles swallowed another lump. He would not get emotional again, especially not after what happened in court today.

"It's alright. We're managing. You just take care of yourself, then come home. Understand?" Miles demanded.

He wouldn't be there to help Raymond, he felt awful for that. But Raymond was skilled, he needed to have faith in him.

"I promise, I won't lose my case and I certainly don't plan on dying. And you take care of yourself too, you and your sisters. You can do this, you're your father's son." Raymond said with encouragement then suddenly some edge came into his voice, "And Miles, promise me you'll find that scumbag who did this."

Miles clenched his left fist as he stopped his pacing.

"I promise you, I won't let whoever did this get away from me." Miles vowed.

There was a pause, Miles then heard Raymond take a deep breath from the other line.

"Have you seen your mother since this has happened?" Raymond asked seriously.

Miles pressed his lips into a thin line as he exhaled through his nose. He hated how easily Raymond could read him, even thousands of miles away.

"I plan on seeing her...later." Miles said crisply.

"Later, hm? Well it better not be _much_ later." He felt like a little kid being scolded again, "She needs you...and you need her."

Miles glared, not that Raymond could see him. However the man was right, he'd put off seeing her for too long, perhaps he should remedy that soon.

"Very well, I give you my word...you take care, Mr. Shields." Miles said.

"You too, Junior. Knock 'em dead!" His jovial tone returned.

Miles let out a snort as he cracked a small smile before hanging up. He slipped his phone back into his pocket and headed back to Ms. von Karma. Her quiet didn't last long, the fiery Franziska returned, rage boiling on her face.

"What's taking them so long to give a status update?! If they're dragging their heels, I swear the fools shall pay!" She got her whip ready to strike as she glared at the door ready to whip at whoever walked in.

He sighed, "How about whipping everyone _after_ they finish patching him up. We don't want to hospitalize the doctors and nurses while we're at it."

"Stop pretending you care." Franziska said sharply.

"Excuse me?" He glared at her. "Wright was an old friend! I have every reason—"

"Fool! You expect me to believe such farce!"

He was about to make another comment but she beat him to it.

"You used to write him all the time! Father advised against it but Phoenix secretly persisted, insisting that you weren't going to be like the other spineless corrupt attorneys and stayed in contact, but then you stopped. Phoenix even tried contacting you but you never responded! It's obvious you discarded Phoenix the moment you heard about him becoming a prosecutor when we lived in Germany. Don't give me foolish tripe about being friends long ago! You abandoned Phoenix! Well not me, unlike you, I'll forever support him! And I will do everything to make certain he recovers!"

He found himself speechless. Those words cut him more than he wanted to admit...it was true to a degree.

He wanted to believe Phoenix wouldn't become a corrupt prosecutor like Manfred von Karma. While the news he was planning on becoming a prosecutor was still hard to swallow, he could live with it. But the rumors he heard years ago that when Phoenix was interning under Manfred von Karma, he was no different from his adoptive father...he knew they were just rumors and most likely false, but...that alone still caused him to hesitate and distance himself from his old friend. Especially when he found out while he was living in Germany, Wright went by the name Phoenix von Karma. But a part of himself wanted to believe those were nothing more than tall tales.

Then came that trial. He was assisting his father in a case as co-council while he was learning the ropes of being a defense attorney. He was just a teenager back then. But their opponents were Manfred von Karma and Wright as co-council under his father. The two former friends interning under their fathers, who were enemies in court. And it seemed Wright was slowly becoming just like the man. The betrayal of his expectations of his former friend hurt. It was obvious his father's client was framed. Even Wright knew it, he could tell in his eyes, yet he said nothing...did nothing. He even went along with his adoptive father's false prosecution of the man. Wright looked ashamed but he still went along with accusing him anyway. Just like everyone else there. Wright _knew_ what that felt like, and he still did it!

His father told him to forgive his former friend. After all, he was only being influenced by Prosecutor von Karma so the sin lies upon his head, not Wright's. That still didn't stop him from feeling betrayed that day.

And even before that, Franziska von Karma was wrong. What on Earth was she talking about? Wright stopped contacting him first, not vice-versa.

"You are clearly mistaken. I never stopped writing to him first, it was the other way around. It's obvious your family made him feel he was better there than his old life." Edgeworth said bitterly to her.

"Foolish! Why do you think he came back to the states?! Why do you think he changed his name legally so when he lives in the states it's his old name?! He won't talk about it but I know it's because he never wants to forget where he came from! And I tried to stop him numerous times to write to you! But he still persisted! Even when your letters stopped! He told me that you foolish friends of his from grade school would never abandon him! Yet you and that brainless other fool you call a friend did! Are you accusing me of lying, Miles Edgeworth!?" She fired back snidely.

He once again was struck speechless. He could accuse her of lying, yet...his instincts told him she was telling the truth. Which only served to puzzle him. They both sent letters and never reached each other? Could that be the case? No, there was something else to it. But he knew that wasn't important now.

"He said you promised! You and that foolish fool baboon of a man you call a friend, whatever his name was. Phoenix told me you two made a promise to him, that no matter what, you'd never stop being his friend. Yet it seems you had no intention of keeping that promise, and you have the gall to accuse me of lying?!" She hissed.

Franziska's words were like fiery darts, every word that pierced him burned a little bit more. And hearing it worded like that, it made his guilt for hesitating to mend that broken trust worse. And she did have a point, for some reason when he came back to America, he reclaimed his former name of Wright while he prosecuted. And he had heard conflicting rumors about Prosecutor Wright, ones he had yet to verify, but they clashed with the image that Manfred was trying to mold for him.

However, no matter what Wright has done, and no matter how bitter he felt...he had kept his distance and never tried to correct the broken friendship, and he felt guilty for that.

He was not going to give in to emotions right now. The past is in the past, it's pointless to dwell on it. He needed to be logical and keep emotions out of this, but that had gotten hard to do, extremely hard to do.

"Regardless of what you think, he still is an old friend." He stated.

"I fail to see why that would change anything." She said bitterly.

"This may come as a surprise to you, Ms. von Karma, but I'm not everything you assume I am. I don't wish harm on your brother, and I understand what you're going through." He suppressed the urge to growl.

"There you go again repeating yourself, saying some generic diatribe of _'Oh I understand what you're going through,'_ like every other pitiful fool does in television dramas and those emotional moments in movies. Foolish! Utterly foolish! Did you hold your sisters in your arms as you felt the life drain from them!? As their breath ceased!? As their blood continued to pour out, the smell staining your very soul!? What could a fool like you possibly know, Miles Edgeworth!?" She shouted.

He was supposed to remain composed, he promised not to lose control again. And yet something in him felt like a pencil that was snapped in two the moment she uttered those words.

"You're not the only one in this room who felt fear and despair! Going on a tirade like a little child does him no favors! And you aren't the only one who is grieving for a loved one, Ms. von Karma! Be grateful that you still have time left with him, some of us never even got the chance to say goodbye!" He yelled heatedly.

The silence was deafening after that. The room felt almost cold, and admitting that out loud, the regret, the pain...he suddenly felt raw, exposed. It was uncomfortable. So he looked away and sat down back into the chair. Franziska, to her credit, did look almost shocked and ashamed when he revealed his more emotional regrets.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence for 15 minutes, neither one saying anything.

All he did was stare at the clock on the wall, it felt so slow. Watching the minute and second hands tick by. It almost felt like he was staring at it for an eternity until finally Franziska spoke up again.

"I'm sorry about...your father." Franziska spoke hesitantly into the thick silence.

He simply nodded, at a loss for words it appeared, his adequate tongue failed him and he was simply too drained...physically and emotionally.

"The shooter...did you get the chance to see who it was?" She questioned quietly.

He was grateful Ms. von Karma changed the topic.

"No. He scrambled out of there too quickly. I was distracted, concerned about you and Wright." Miles answered.

"Whoever he was...he'll pay." Franziska said venomously.

He sighed; he should have known. This was Franziska von Karma after all.

"Ms. von Karma...I'm not sure if that's wise." He said as he shook his head.

She glared daggers at him and opened her mouth no doubt to chew him out but he cut her off.

"I just don't think the shooter's intended target should go gunning after him." He advised.

Franziska widened her eyes as a quiet gasp escaped her lips.

"Wait, you mean I was the one he wanted to shoot?" She squeezed her whip with narrowed eyes.

She couldn't have been serious with that question; she's many things but she's not naive. No, of course not. She was gauging to see what he was suspecting.

"Yes, but I suspect you were already aware of this." He said with crossed arms.

"What makes you so sure I was the target?" She asked suspiciously.

Yes, she definitely was trying to pick his brain without saying it out loud. He saw no reason to deny her that then.

"Wright was facing the gallery the shooter was seated in. He acted just a second before the act occurred. He must have seen where the killer was aiming, that's why he pushed you down." Miles clarified.

Franziska returned to that rattled state he saw her in when he discovered Phoenix was shot.

"Why...that foolish foolhardy fool of a brother...why did he go and let himself do that?!" She looked torn between getting distraught or angry.

Miles blinked as he stared at her. She wasn't trying to pick his brain anymore it seemed. But she must already know why, he was her family after all.

"That's obvious...your brother was just simply protecting you." Miles said sympathetically.

He witnessed something he's never seen in his life...tears streaming down Franziska von Karma's face. She then upped his shock of her tears by suddenly breaking down into sobs. She pressed her face into his shoulder as she started squeezing his shirt with one hand and smacking his back with her other while she sobbed. His body became stiff as a board seeing this. That was...completely unprecedented.

"The foolishness of the foolhardy foolish fool! Why?! Why hurt himself for me?! He shouldn't even remember that promise! So why?! Why would he be such a foolish fool?! He said he'd always be there! How can he be here if he hurts himself for me?! Foolishly foolish Phoenix Wright! I'll never forgive you!"

He wasn't sure how to process what he witnessed. She was being so open and vulnerable...this obviously was very taxing if she was letting her strong perfect von Karma image crack in front of an "enemy".

He wasn't sure what to do. He didn't know the proper conduct in dealing with people who are having an emotional breakdown. He was especially bad with women and kids, usually Mia dealt with that. True, he dealt with a lot of crocodile tears from Maya, Pearl, then Athena, however this...it was too unfamiliar territory.

(" _But wait...she said Wright should not remember that promise? Just what does she mean by that?_ ")

After a handful of minutes, her sobs got quieter and she let go of his shirt and stopped smacking him at least. The situation was quite awkward, he still had no idea how to react considering who he had been dealing with. Suddenly she pulled away, fresh tears in her eyes but glaring in contempt at him and smacked his shoulder _much_ harder and he couldn't help but wince.

"You're a fool if you think I'm in need of comfort!" She sneered.

( _"You're the one who was crying on me, imbecile!_ ") He glared at her.

He handed her a tissue he had in his pocket. Being around Maya, Pearl, and Athena taught him he should always have them on hand (well, that and bandages).

"You're a mess, von Karma." He said neutrally.

She glared but took the tissue anyway and wiped her eyes.

He was glad she returned to her usual self. Dealing with her that way was far more no expected than...dare he say more like a normal emotional human being? He hoped that was due to Wright being around her, he doubted anything remotely normal or human could be due to the influence of Manfred von Karma.

* * *

 **January 10, 2:55 PM**

 **Hickfield Medical Center**

They waited forever in that foolish waiting room. No amount of perfect patience would hold out even for this long. She needed to know now if he was doing okay. She was ready to explode. And spending all that time in silence next to the foolish fool of a fool named Miles Edgeworth wasn't helping.

The awkward silence thankfully was finished when a female nurse with short brown hair, wearing blue scrubs, came into the waiting room and approached them. They both stood up immediately.

"How is he?" Miles Edgeworth asked.

"He's stable, the doctor said you can see him now but he's sleeping so I ask you don't wake him." She said.

They both anxiously followed the nurse through the hallways and into the elevator. She pressed the button for the second floor. They went down another hall and finally into room number 2001. Franziska picked up her pace and shoved Miles Edgeworth out of her way as soon as Phoenix was in sight.

He was asleep, a couple of IVs in him and looking a bit pale, but he was looking much better than earlier. Color at least returned to his lips and he wasn't drenched in sweat. Franziska pulled up a chair next to his bed and sat down. She placed her hand on his forehead, his temperature felt normal.

Miles Edgeworth asked questions to that nurse but she wasn't listening to them, her focus solely on her brother.

She then began to comb through his hair with her fingers, it was slightly a mess. As she was doing this, she watched his chest rise and fall at a normal pace. He was really okay. He somehow made it, her foolish...lucky brother.

The nurse excused herself, giving them some privacy, mentioning something about pressing a button if they needed anything and someone would come.

She placed a hesitant hand on his chest, gently though as she knew he was injured there. She just needed reassurance. She sighed as she felt the beating of his heart. She then stared at his chest moving up and down almost like in a trance, but she had to make sure. She was so scared of something being off and changing for the worse. She couldn't believe how close she came to losing her closest family...and friend.

"Ms. von Karma, if I may ask you something..." Miles Edgeworth's voice broke her from her trance.

She narrowed her eyes. She had almost forgotten that fool was still there. She supposed she should try and be polite, she didn't have the energy to argue with him anymore.

(" _I guess it's fair to cut the fool a break...just this once._ ") She thought as she glanced back at Phoenix, (" _It's what you'd suggest I should do, right?_ ")

She took in a quiet breath through her nose before exhaling.

"Very well...what is your question?" She inquired.

"What did you mean earlier...when you said Wright shouldn't even remember that promise?" Miles Edgeworth questioned.

She stiffened instantly. Out of all of the things to ask...why that question?

She narrowed her eyes again. She refused to answer that question. Phoenix was vulnerable because of the amnesia, the last thing he needed was a foolish Miles Edgeworth taking advantage of that.

Miles Edgeworth didn't seem phased by the warning glare she gave him.

"Did he simply forget about a promise he made to you as children?" He was fishing.

She kept up her poker face but her lips tightened. She was getting uncomfortable with this, she needed to make him leave. Just as she was considering doing so, Miles Edgeworth spoke up again after 20 seconds of silence.

"Then..." He guessed again, "Is there a problem with Wright's memory currently?"

She slightly flinched as she grit her teeth.

(" _To hell with being polite, brother, he's leaving, now!_ ") She thought as she stood up straight.

"What happened?" Miles Edgeworth asked.

"He was shot or is your memory the one meriting issues here, Miles Edgeworth?" She said snidely.

Miles Edgeworth frowned, but she wasn't backing down, she glared harder as she pointed her whip at him.

"I don't know what foolish conclusion a foolish fool like you has come too, but whatever it is, keep us out of it. Phoenix needs rest and recovery, and I need to see to it his recovery is handled competently. Not to mention put a couple of criminals behind bars. Which reminds me, Miles Edgeworth...wasn't a foolishly foolish fool like you going to prove me wrong or is that sister of yours really guilty? Maybe fools like you need to focus more on your case and butt out of my family business, am I clear?" She said coolly.

Miles Edgeworth looked like he was going to say something, but thankfully his phone rang.

"You should probably go take that, and you were just leaving as well." She gave him one of her coldest glares.

Miles Edgeworth looked disappointed but gave up finally.

"So I was." He turned and left the room.

Franziska glared at the door even after he left.

(" _Who does that fool think he is? The arrogance and nerve of that man! Thinking I would betray my brother and reveal his vulnerabilities? Foolishly foolish foolhardy fool!_ ") She mentally growled.

* * *

Miles sighed as he walked through the hallway. That didn't go as planned. He knew it was a long-shot but still...with her behaving very non-Franziska von Karma today with how overwhelming the situation was...there was a chance he could have gotten something useful. But the over-protective little sister definitely wouldn't have it.

Though he did get one small hint. Franziska got defensive and stiffened the moment he guessed there was trouble with Wright's memory. He could be off base; it wouldn't be the first time he had the wrong deduction. But usually he was correct.

He looked down at the missed call, Apollo Justice. He hit the button to redial, only ringing twice before Mia's protégé picked up.

"Mr. Edgeworth—" Suddenly he heard strange sounds and shuffling, then Apollo's voice but sounding further from his phone, "Hey Athena, give that back!"

"Boss! Boss! Maya told us about what happened! You're okay, aren't you?! Nothing hurt!?" His own protégé exclaimed.

He shook his head and chuckled, "I'm alright."

"Thank goodness! We were—" He heard the same sounds again which he only assumed was Apollo trying to steal his phone back, "Hey Apollo! I want to talk to the Boss! Don't be stingy!"

"It's my phone. Call him later on your own, sheesh." Apollo grumbled.

He shook his head again and chuckled more at their antics.

"Mr. Edgeworth, Maya told us everything...is um...is Mr. Wright, is he—?" Apollo asked hesitantly.

Miles could only give a crooked smile, not that the two would see it. Of course, Apollo would be concerned. While Wright was a prosecutor, Apollo had grown a begrudging respect for him...something he struggled to admit out loud. (Though part of the reason he didn't want to admit it could be because Wright never bothered to remember Apollo or Athena's names and kept assuming both of them are just interns for their agency...) Apollo ran into him at some point, he never gave the full details of what happened, Miles suspected he told Athena however. But regardless whatever Wright did made Apollo hold respect for him.

"He was in critical condition when we brought him here but he's stable now. The bullet pierced straight through, thankfully just barely missing his heart. He's expected to make a full recovery but he'll definitely be in pain for a while. Breathing will especially be uncomfortable for a bit without pain medicine as he has a cracked rib. He lost a lot of blood, so they had to perform a transfusion. The doctor expects him to be out cold for probably a whole day." He explained.

"Geez, I sometimes wonder if he's incredibly lucky or just incredibly unlucky." Apollo sighed.

"Heh...it's funny how those two things tend to coincide always with Phoenix Wright." Miles gave a small grin.

It was true, it wasn't the first time Wright had a brush with bad luck and it somehow transformed into his favor. It was why in the court he gained nickname of Turnabout Demon.

"Oh, Athena and I have been doing some investigating at the office for you. We figured since the trial was delayed and you were busy with all that..." Apollo trailed off.

He was quite lucky they recruited those two.

"I appreciate the gesture, it definitely helps. Keep investigating 'til I get there. Also, Apollo...I will need you two to do me one more favor, if that's alright?" He asked.

"Sure, what do you need Mr. Edgeworth?" Apollo said.

He knew this would be a strange request, but he wouldn't ask it if he didn't think it couldn't be done.

"I'll need for you two to take over briefly tomorrow." He stated.

"Take over? Wait...you mean for Ms. Fey's trial?!" Apollo exclaimed.

He pulled the phone away and winced, Mia's protégé was sometimes too loud for his own good.

"But, Mr. Edgeworth, I mean—this is your trial! The victim was your father, Ms. Fey is your sister! I can't take over something that personal! And there is no way I can beat someone like Ms. von Karma, I've only been an attorney for 15 months now while Athena for just 6 months! We can't take on someone like her, we're still too...well, inexperienced to deal with someone like her!" Apollo exclaimed frantically.

He could hear Athena's disbelief in the background as well. He knew he was asking a lot. But he really hoped they'd do this. He begun to formulate a plan and he knew this was his best shot. Besides, he trusted those two.

"You'll be fine, Apollo. You'll have Athena with you, it won't be for long...just long enough for me to look into something. I'll take over once I am finished and head back to the courthouse."

"Are you absolutely sure? This is serious." Apollo asked soberly.

"Apollo, I trust you both. I taught Athena well and I know Mia taught you everything she knows." Miles said seriously.

"Well yeah but...this is YOUR case and...this is Franziska von Karma we're talking about!"

(" _Ah yes, Apollo didn't take kindly to her in his first trial._ ") Miles thought back.

He did come home with a lot of bruises...no doubt thanks to a certain whip wielding prosecutor...and nearly lost that case. He put up a good enough fight though, and thanks to Mia who acted as his co-council, the trial extended a day. Franziska had to be forced to pass over the case to another prosecutor because she ended up getting assigned to a bigger case; Apollo fared much better against Winston Payne.

"Aren't you always going on and on about how 'you're Apollo Justice, and you're fine'? Well then, let's hear it. You'll both do fine. You two are the only ones I can trust with this. Mr. Shields is out of the country and it wouldn't be fair to ask Mia to defend herself. And plus, as I already said, this is just temporary, an hour at most is all I'm asking from you. I have faith in you both, I know Mia would agree." Miles encouraged.

It was silent for about 18 seconds. That was when Miles heard Apollo take a large breath.

"Yes. I'll do it! I won't let you or Ms. Fey down, neither of us will! Right Athena?" Apollo exclaimed while Athena chimed in agreement in the background.

"Thank you, Apollo. I know you both won't." Miles sighed a breath of relief.

"But...Mr. Edgeworth, what exactly will you be doing?" Apollo inquired.

"Getting answers." Miles answered cryptically.

"From who?" Apollo asked.

"Goodbye Apollo, you have much to prepare." Miles smirked.

"What?! Hey come on Mr. Edge—"

He hung up; no doubt Apollo would be annoyed. Miles smiled and shook his head, there was no sense in troubling Apollo or Athena yet. Tomorrow was the only opportunity he would have. Franziska von Karma wouldn't talk, but the doctor said Wright would be awake by tomorrow. He could get straight answers from him hopefully once his whip-happy sister was out of his shadow.

He saw a text show up on his phone and he chuckled, it seemed he was tattled on. Athena wasn't happy.

 **["That's really rude of you hanging up on Apollo like that Boss! I thought you were a man with manners! Maybe you'd like me to hang up on you every time you ask me questions?!"]**

Oh well...he had things he needed to take care of, he can deal with a grumpy Apollo and annoyed Athena later. He first needed to go check on Mia, then an investigation to worry about.

* * *

She was grateful Miles Edgeworth was gone. He did stop by briefly after she forced him to leave the room, saying he arranged a ride for himself and asked if she wanted him to arrange a ride for her, he did promise Gumshoe he would. But she glared at him and told him to mind his own business.

She was not in the mood to deal with him after fishing for information like that. She still couldn't believe the gall of that man, trying to dig up any vulnerabilities and weaknesses, no doubt to use to some advantage. Not on her watch. And she didn't need or want his help. She was quite capable of taking care of herself, getting a ride was a simple matter.

That doctor and nurse stopped by later and repeated to her what they told Miles Edgeworth about Phoenix's condition and how they were treating him. After several minutes of going through everything with her, they left again to give her some time alone with him. But not before reminding her if she needed anything to press a button by Phoenix's bed and a nurse or doctor would come right away to assist.

She looked over at her brother as she sat back down in the chair next to him. She recalled what Miles Edgeworth spoke of earlier.

(" _Trying to protect me..._ ") She frowned.

She thought back to when she was a child, a very small child, not that long after when Phoenix was brought to their home. They had a rough start, then that one night she had that nightmare. Phoenix came rushing to her. Despite her yelling at him, and admitting some things she didn't want to admit to someone she considered a stranger at the time, but his determined face burned in her mind. Even as a young boy, he was so earnest and steadfast. She tried pushing him away but he never stopped, eventually breaking down her walls.

She felt a faint smile curve onto her lips as she remembered when he taught her the concept of nicknames and pinky promises. The memory of his 10 year old self stretching out his hand, teaching her a pinky promise, as he vowed, he'd always be there for her...that he'd always protect her.

* * *

 _"I'll always be here for you. I'll forever be your best friend and your family. And I'll always protect you Franziska, no matter what...that's a promise."_

* * *

 _"If you need me to chase away any monsters under your bed, you can count on me!"_

* * *

 _"Of course it's okay, I already told you—I'm your big brother and I will protect you, I promise!"_

* * *

The image of his foolish, earnest smile on his youthful face made her swallow a lump in her throat as her eyes got misty again. He had no memory of his promise or that night...and he still did that.

She blinked her eyes rapidly, she refused to cry again, "You foolish brother..."

She placed her right hand over his, but took care to lock her pinky with his pinky.

"I promise you, I will make that man who did this to you pay. He will suffer the consequences. No matter what, I will protect you." She vowed quietly.

She hung her head down and squeezed his hand tighter, taking a deep breath as she blinked her eyes quickly again. No more tears. She is a von Karma and she must be strong. She showed weakness in front of Miles Edgeworth of all people. That was unacceptable. Only her brother was allowed that. She especially needed to be strong for Phoenix.

"Nnnnh..."

She snapped her head at the sudden sound. She couldn't believe it, it was Phoenix!

He was beginning to stir, his body starting to shift in his hospital bed as he weakly opened his eyes, shut them again, but he shifted more. He raised his left hand to rub his eyes, but grunted in pain and winced at the action of his movement. He put his hand back down.

( _"Impossible, he can't be waking up already?! He was supposed to be out for a whole day according to the doctor!"_ )

"Wh-What is...?" He blinked his eyes open more slowly as he reached to rub his eyes again but flinched then hissed in pain, "Geez, why is everything so...ugh, and it's so bright? What...what happened?"

He jammed his eyes shut after that.

"Fool! Don't move!" She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ms. von Karma? What...what are you doing...where am I?" He opened his right eye slowly as he looked up at her.

Why was he addressing her that way? Did the gunshot end up making his amnesia worse? That foolish shooter was definitely going to pay! She swallowed back her bile and rage at the criminal who harmed her brother. She needed to remain calm. Phoenix's condition was priority right now. She took all her tension and exhaled it through her nostrils.

"The hospital. You were shot." She said keeping her anger on a leash.

"Oh...so that really happened. Not a dream...right...of course, still here." Despite being disoriented he sounded mildly disappointed.

(" _Insane fool! He was just shot! Why is he being so casual about this, and just what did he mean by that?!_ ")

She noticed him wincing a lot and clenching his jaw tightly. She felt her grip on her whip tighten as she pressed her lips into a thin line. That doctor not only said he was supposed to be out for a day, but that he was supposed to be on medication to ease him from any pain.

"You're in pain, aren't you?" She asked masking her vexation.

"It's no big deal." Phoenix was now trying to mask his previous pained expression.

"Unacceptable! They promised those prescriptions would relieve you of pain and help you sleep comfortably! Clearly they need me to tell them how to do their job correctly!" Franziska declared as she cracked her whip against the wall.

Forget the button, she was going to hunt down that foolish doctor herself and drag them by their heels.

"Franziska...I'm fine." Phoenix spoke up.

She felt small relief; he was calling her by name again. He was just too disoriented earlier. It made sense considering the weird comment he also just made previously too. But still, the fact that he insisted he was alright was baffling to her. It was obvious he was in pain, no need to cover up for this hospital's incompetence. They must be taught a lesson.

"Quit your lying, I know you aren't." She barked.

Phoenix sighed in his bed as he tried to not wince at any slight movement, which only made her anger bubble further.

"Well, at least you're okay...right? You weren't hurt at all?" He asked sincerely.

His question caused her bubbling anger to come to a halt as she let out a quiet gasp. Shame filled her as she felt her eyes get misty again. She couldn't do this now. She wanted to be strong for him. She blinked her eyes rapidly, turning on her heels and took a sharp breath.

"I'm...I'm fine." She swallowed another lump in her throat before continuing to speak, "Just...don't move. Wait here. I'll be back soon with a doctor or nurse."

* * *

Phoenix watched as Franziska exited the hospital room before he stared up at the ceiling, his vision finally no longer blurry.

He let out a heavy sigh then winced at that. He didn't expect deep breathing of any kind to feel so uncomfortable, and even a bit painful.

He'd definitely say it was the worst pain he ever felt.

He's been slapped, punched, kicked, tased, whipped, had boiling hot coffee thrown in his face, fallen off a burning bridge then into an icy cold river, attacked by a hawk, that weird air slice attack thing Prosecutor Blackquill does, and hit by a car then thrown headfirst into a pole...but this by far was the worst.

As he mulled over his past abuses, Franziska slammed the door open, she stomped into the room dragging a poor scared middle-aged female doctor in tow with a terrified male nurse following behind them.

The female doctor had short curly blond hair and thick black-rimmed glasses, wearing a simple lab coat that was buttoned up and black pants with matching black flats. The male nurse was a scruffy black-haired young man, looking about Apollo's age, with green eyes and freckles all over his face. He wore white sneakers and had green colored scrubs on.

"See what I mean! Incompetent fools! You foolish fools foolishly told me he would be out for a day!" Franziska snarled.

The female doctor shifted nervously after Franziska finally released her from her wrathful grip, eyeing the whip with fear. Phoenix had a feeling the doctor and nurse already had a taste of her fury...he pitied them. The doctor cleared her throat and tried to straighten her posture somewhat to not appear as afraid as she obviously was.

"Oh my, we certainly never expected you to be awake so soon Mr. Wright. You were in critical condition when you got here, plus the dose of pain medication we gave you should have knocked you out. On top of that you lost a lot of blood and have a cracked rib. You need a lot of rest." The female doctor straightened her glasses as she approached Phoenix.

"I guess my body is more stubborn than you thought." Phoenix joked.

"No, this simply won't do." She started jotting something down on her clipboard.

The female doctor handed the small piece of paper to the young male nurse who enthusiastically saluted the doctor and left. He was clearly eager to leave Franziska's presence.

"What is—?"

"I asked Serge to bring me a stronger dosage of pain medication. Now I need you to sit completely still, Mr. Wright. I need to check you over, moving too much will cause you more pain and don't even think about walking at all until I say so, any unnecessary physical activity until you're ready could cause you to rip open those stitches. We can attempt that tomorrow." She advised.

Serge must have been the nurse that left.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Dr. Belle Pepper. I am the doctor in charge of your care. I promise we'll do everything in our power to make your recovery smooth and quick as possible. So long as you cooperate that is." Dr. Pepper said.

Franziska glared at the doctor.

"Did you try to imply my brother would be a terrible patient?" The female prosecutor growled.

"Of course not, Ms. von Karma! I merely meant that his recovery will go well if the steps we laid out are followed! I didn't mean to imply he'd be the sort to break it!" Dr. Pepper quickly clarified nervously.

Franziska gave a little humph as she crossed her arms. The female doctor shifted uncomfortably and let out a quiet gulp as she moved closer to Phoenix.

(" _Poor lady, she's only trying to do her job._ ") Phoenix internally groaned.

"Mr. Wright, how much pain are you experiencing right now?" She asked as she placed her stethoscope on his chest to listen to his heart.

"Well it's not that big—"

He was cut off by the sound of a whip cracking in a corner and turned to see a very displeased "little sister". He and the doctor both flinched.

(" _Okay so...maybe lying because I don't want to be knocked out all day isn't such a good idea. Not with HER around._ ") Phoenix felt himself sweat slightly.

"Um...to be perfectly honest...on a scale of 1-10, I'd say it's an 8." He admitted.

"Hmmm..." She was listening intently it seemed to his heart.

The doctor pulled a file out she had resting under her clipboard after she put away the stethoscope. She placed the file on top of her clipboard and opened it, starting to jot down some notes. She then set the file and clipboard onto the table next to his bed.

The doctor then proceeded to check his breathing, blood pressure, temperature, rechecked his stitches twice, and for some reason also checked the inside of his ears, made him open his mouth to check his throat, inspected his nostrils, and checked his eyes and vision. She then checked his pulse three times. Then checked his stitches again one more time. In between each of these things she checked she'd grab the file again to make a note of something before setting it back down.

(" _She's quite thorough, isn't she?_ ") Phoenix thought to himself.

Then again, he noticed how tense the doctor was so maybe she was over-checking him because a certain whip wielding prosecutor was standing in her shadow and she was being very zealous in her work in hopes to pacify an angry Franziska's wrath. His sympathy for the doctor increased tenfold.

Things were quiet for a bit...that is until Gumshoe burst through the door. More like kicked the door down and came running in.

"Mr. Wright! I got word he's stable! Let me see him pals!" The burly detective shouted, "Is he okay?!"

Franziska growled and lashed him three times with her whip.

"YEOUCH!"

"Scruffy, stop bothering Phoenix with your loud foolish voice. Keep yourself quieter or I will make you silent." She held her whip above her head and pierced him with an icy glare.

"Ah—sorry Sir..." He shrunk back.

"How did you hear about his condition, Scruffy? I haven't said anything yet. I wished to keep this news absolutely discreet and quiet, and will release information when I deem it necessary." Franziska questioned.

"Oh, don't worry Ms. von Karma! I know how to keep a secret! I didn't tell anyone! I've been keeping everyone busy investigating on the shooter, and Detective Starr has the rest dealing with investigating the Gregory Edgeworth case. But I spoke with Edgeworth, he stopped by the precinct to at least talk with me, and he pulled me aside to tell me about Mr. Wright. I rushed here ASAP!" Gumshoe exclaimed.

"Miles Edgeworth...I see, I suppose I should be grateful that fool knows how to keep something on the down-low." Franziska said as she put her right hand on her hip, she turned to Dr. Pepper, "Step outside briefly while I speak with the detective, but you will remain put out there. I better not need to go chase you down again. We'll call you back in when we're finished with police business."

"Y-Yes ma'am." The doctor scurried out into the hall.

Soon as she shut the door behind her, the detective walked up to stand to the left of Phoenix's bed.

"I didn't expect you to be up, Mr. Wright." Gumshoe said.

"No one did. Now did you have anything vital, Scruffy? Anything on the shooter?" Franziska asked.

"Ah! Yes! Well, actually the security camera didn't have any good angles of the man's face. However, we have a list of people who all signed in, per the new rules implementing that anyone there had to submit photo ID. Even students have to have a driver's license or student ID, the only one exempted from this are babies and grade-schoolers if I remember correctly..." The detective trailed off.

"Scruffy, get to the point." Franziska stated impatiently.

Gumshoe gulped and nodded his head.

"Uh—so I have a bunch of ID pictures of who were there. Since you're awake, Sir...Mr. Edgeworth mentioned you might have seen the shooter's face. We've shown pictures to several eyewitnesses but apparently the guy successfully managed to make himself unnoticeable and when he escaped...blended himself into the crowd. If you got a good look at his face it would really help." Gumshoe handed a small thin binder to Phoenix.

"I did get a good look, in fact. He was behaving strangely when I noticed him...he was so focused on shooting Franziska that he didn't even notice I was observing him." Phoenix replied as he opened up the binder.

"What wait...WHAT?! Ms. von Karma, SHE'S the target?! WHAT?!" Gumshoe yelled.

"Scruffy, what did I say about being noisy?" Franziska glared up at him.

"Ah—sorry, sorry." He mumbled as he twiddled his thumbs.

Phoenix held back the urge to sigh, feeling pity for the man. He glanced down at the binder and noticed a bright orange bookmark sticking out from inside the middle of the binder.

"I assume this has the images of every observer in the galleries of all the courtrooms?" Franziska asked.

"Of course! The bookmark is for the page of your courtroom for today. It'll have everyone there!" Gumshoe said with a smile.

Phoenix flipped through with Franziska looking over his shoulder. He scanned over so many faces, finding Iris, Pearl, and Blackquill there as expected. He flipped the page and there he was. He found him. The third page on the second row of photo IDs...that man. No hat or jacket in the image but it was certainly him!

"I found him!" He pointed to the image.

Franziska hovered closer as she glared, gritting her teeth. The rage in her expression felt almost like electricity crackling in the air. The hairs on Phoenix's neck stood straight up, he'd never seen such a terrifying expression on her, and that's saying something.

"So a Richard V. Dettah?" Franziska's voice was cold, she fixed her gaze then on Gumshoe as she cracked her whip against the table next to her, "Scruffy, I want a massive search done for this man! Contact the news station, don't tell them why, just give them his face and have them ask the public for any information about him. I will not have this foolish coward think he can slip from me! And drag that doctor back in here, Phoenix needs to be taken care of!"

"Right away!" Gumshoe saluted and ran out of there.

The doctor and her male nurse scrambled back in there not a couple seconds later, with some new medicine. It was some type of stronger pain medicine they put into his IV, and that he should be feeling very drowsy soon. Franziska was about to turn and leave but Phoenix wouldn't allow it.

There was still something he had to do, even trapped in his hospital bed he refused to not try something. Mia was still in trouble. He bought Edgeworth time with the updated autopsy, but Mia deserved a fair trial...and no offense to Franziska, but he doubted she was interested in giving it to her.

"Franziska, please wait." He called out.

She thankfully stopped in her tracks. And good time too, because an idea had just sprung into his mind of how he could turn both his situation and this trial into Mia's favor.

"What about the case? You can't juggle high profile investigations like this, we should pass over one to another prosecutor for the time being." He offered.

"There is no way I'll leave this shooter in the hands of someone else!" Franziska exclaimed heatedly, "He will pay for harming you!"

"No I meant...the Gregory Edgeworth case. Franziska, we need to give it to someone else. I'm stuck here, and you obviously are gonna have your hands full with this shooter at large." Phoenix pointed out.

Franziska looked conflicted as she tapped her foot and crossed her arms in deep thought.

"I know how much you wanted to win...but...you need to pick one or the other, I don't think it's wise to do both. And if you're really serious about going after this shooter, you need to stay with police detail at all times for your safety. I'm serious Franziska, that guy was fixated on you specifically. We have to be smart about this." Phoenix advised.

As much as he wanted Franziska to drop Mia's case so Mia would have a much fairer fight, he didn't want Franziska to also unnecessarily risk her safety.

Franziska closed her eyes as she let out a sigh while she continued to tap her foot in deep thought.

"Look we can pick a high-profile prosecutor, I could even recommend a couple, that way we know the Gregory Edgeworth case would be left in good hands." Phoenix suggested.

"I suppose...I can accommodate you. It's only fair considering..." Franziska opened her eyes—her gaze lingered on his chest, regret in her eyes—before she turned away, masking the expression, "Never-mind, just tell me who you'd suggest."

Phoenix frowned, if he had to guess, she was starting to blame herself for his choice of throwing himself on her and taking that bullet. He shifted slightly in the bed, his pain starting to dull a bit, and he was beginning to feel a bit sluggish. He didn't notice it until now, but the medicine was taking effect. He needed to hurry before he fell asleep.

There were two people that immediately came to his mind. He knew things were different in this universe, but his gut told him they could be trusted.

"I actually had two people in mind. The first was Prosecutor Gavin—"

Franziska interrupted him, "Out of the question! We are not having that foolish fool of a fool parade around my case with all his glimmer and guitar, what a farce! He's a joke to the legal system!"

Phoenix bit his lip and awkwardly chuckled. It seemed she knew him and was not fond of Klavier Gavin. Phoenix cleared his throat.

"The other that came to mind is Prosecutor Blackquill." Phoenix offered instead.

Franziska gave a small smirk at that.

"That actually wouldn't be a bad idea. The Twisted Samurai has a solid and respectable reputation, and many defense attorneys run for the hills at the mere mention of him." Franziska sounded very pleased at the idea.

Phoenix blinked three times as he stared blankly at her. He didn't expect to hear that exact same nickname for him here. After all, this Blackquill seemed to never go to jail, so how did he get that nickname? There was so much context he needed to learn about this universe.

However, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open. He tried fighting it but Franziska seemed to notice this.

"The medicine is making you drowsy. Don't resist that, you need your rest. You've been through so much. I'll take care of everything." She said softly.

"Just, don't do anything reckless, okay? That shooter wanted you, you have to be careful." Phoenix warned with his eyelids now half-opened.

Franziska gave him a small nod, "If it will help you rest peacefully, I promise I won't go anywhere without a police escort. Now rest. I'll come back and see you later tonight."

Phoenix nodded, or at least tried to. His body felt so heavy, as did his mind. Everything was hazy. He quickly slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **January 10, 8:24 PM**

 **Hickfield Medical Center**

The bus had just come to a halt right at the bus stop that was in front of the hospital Prosecutor Wright was at. Apollo looked up at it then back down at his phone while he gave a crooked frown.

Several hours had passed since Mr. Edgeworth had called him. They had done some investigating for Mr. Edgeworth until he came back to the office. He still refused to talk about what he was doing tomorrow while they substituted for him for the morning. That annoyed both him and Athena to no end. But they knew they couldn't get him to talk. Once Athena's mentor had his mind set on something there was very little you could do to sway him.

So they took a moment to visit his mentor, Ms. Fey, at the detention center. Apollo of course apologized to her for being so busy with Athena on Clay and Juniper's case to not be able to help. Ms. Fey of course told him not to worry about it and expressed how proud she was of him for how he and Athena handled their case as well as their victory.

She seemed to be doing well (despite being arrested for murder of her step-father of course). Apollo was grateful and relieved; he had been worried. Though he could tell she was trying to remain strong, she wouldn't let it show how upset she really was. She always was so kind like that, putting everyone else's feelings above hers and keeping a brave face no matter how bad it got. Apollo always admired that about her.

While they visited her, they asked about the events of what happened, where Prosecutor Wright got shot. His mentor didn't know that much, just gave them the play by play of what little she could see from the defendant's chair. They got a very short version from Maya when they ran into her, Prosecutor Blackquill, Pearl and Iris at the courthouse that morning. It was a disaster. He and Athena would have gone to see it if they all didn't quickly get themselves a late breakfast with Juniper and Clay in the cafeteria at the courthouse. Him and Athena had been working so hard on Clay and Juniper's case that they both skipped out on lunch and dinner the day before, and didn't eat anything for breakfast either. Clay and Juniper forced the two of them to go get something to eat, saying they can go to Ms. Fey's trial after they finally fed themselves. He and Athena were grateful for good friends; after all they both were starving, eating enough to feed a horse. But at the same time a part of him wished they were there for Ms. Fey and Mr. Edgeworth, even if only in the gallery as spectators.

But the chaos that followed during that trial...not to mention the shooter getting away, all the while they were blissfully unaware, eating in the cafeteria.

They got what they could from Ms. Fey and decided to try to do some investigating on their own to help Mr. Edgeworth, trying to retrace the steps of that day...before the night of the murder of the late Gregory Edgeworth (or Senior Boss as Athena called Mr. Edgeworth's father). It may have been mundane for an investigation, stopping by places he went to go eat, heading to Kurain Village to speak with his wife then investigating their bedroom and any areas of the village the man visited the most...but Apollo and Athena were willing to try anything, no matter how small, to help their two mentors.

Apollo let out a sigh as a couple of people rose from their seats to get off at the bus stop in front of the hospital.

"Hey Athena...do you mind if we get off here?" Apollo asked.

"Hm?" She looked up at him. "How come?"

"It's uh—well...umm..." He awkwardly mumbled.

He hated how embarrassed he felt right now. Athena smiled next to him.

"You wanna go see how Prosecutor Wright is doing, huh?" Athena asked.

"Yeah..." He admitted as he nodded with slight awkwardness.

Apollo never admitted this out loud to anyone but Athena but he had to admit he did come to admire and respect Phoenix Wright...begrudgingly mind you...but still he did have a genuine reason for the admiration.

On Apollo's first case he ran into the man, who for some reason assumed he was some young intern working for the Edgeworth & Fey Law Offices, and wasn't listening when Apollo tried to correct him. But still, Mr. Wright actually gave him some sound advice that really stuck with him. Prosecutor Wright came off as an intimidating and cocky man in the courtroom but behind all that he could see there was a noble person deep down.

Apollo could remember it like it was yesterday. He was so nervous as he sat in that lobby waiting for Ms. Fey to return to him, with some files that he'd need that he forgot to bring, much to his embarrassment. And of all the people he ran into in that lobby, it was Phoenix Wright. Mr. Wright decided to strike up a conversation with the nervous, fidgeting young attorney and that was when he gave him the advice that always stuck with him.

* * *

 _"You believe in the law? You believe in justice, I assume?" Mr. Wright questioned._

 _"Of course I do!" Apollo blurted out louder than necessary._

 _Mr. Wright had his hands on his hips and chuckled, no trace of that smug expression that Apollo sees on the covers of so many newspapers._

 _"Then relax and believe one hundred percent that you are on the side of justice. Besides, if your client sees you're nervous, then they will be too, Mr. Intern." Mr. Wright instructed._

 _"Once again, I'm not an intern...huh? Wait, but aren't you a prosecutor?" Apollo asked, "Why are you telling me stuff like this?"_

 _He blinked up at the man with a puzzled expression. The man chuckled slightly louder, still no hint of the condescending attitude he'd seen on TV._

 _"Let's just say I had once been in a defendant's shoes, so to speak. And two individuals spoke out and believed in me. It's a helpless feeling, when you feel the whole world is against you. So do your best to help Ms. Fey today, Mr. Intern. Your client is depending on you guys to give them justice." Prosecutor Wright said with a rather friendly smile._

 _Apollo was annoyed that for the entire time they spoke he still wasn't listening when he told him he was a defense attorney, not an intern, and he had a name...but it seemed that wouldn't register. But Apollo shook off the annoyance and absorbed instead what he was just told with intrigue._

 _"Justice?" He said as he blinked twice._

 _"Everyone deserves it, Mr. Intern. The victims, their loved ones, the prosecution, the defense, the witnesses, the judge, everyone in this world, and yes...even the defendant. You just have to figure out what kind of justice they need. If you can do that, you'll become a remarkable defense attorney someday." Mr. Wright sounded so...dare he say...valiant almost, as he said this._

 _"But—"_

 _"The world could use less corrupt individuals in the law. Work hard so when you get your badge, you'll become the kind of attorney the innocent can count on, okay?" Mr. Wright said with a confident smile._

 _Apollo stood there in silent awe, struck speechless. He watched as Mr. Wright walked off without saying another word. In a way he felt almost like a lone hero walking off into the sunset before the credits roll in the movies...as cliché as it sounded. But that's how it felt. Then he deflated because...he already was a defense attorney._

* * *

Mr. Wright was always a puzzle to him. One minute he says one thing and does the other, he can appear as unforgiving as his adoptive father yet another minute shown he has actual honor. He couldn't figure him out. It's why he never told the full story to anyone except Athena. He didn't know the story but he knew Mr. Edgeworth and Ms. Fey had some past history with Mr. Wright, history that ended very sour. So he wasn't sure how they'd feel about it. But he knew Athena was an unbiased party that wouldn't judge him for feeling the way he did when he first crossed paths with Prosecutor Wright.

He wants to believe the _real_ Prosecutor Wright was the man he met in the courthouse that day. Not the ruthless protégé and son of Manfred von Karma like the news say.

"Well come on Apollo, we can make a quick stop." Athena said breaking him from his thoughts.

He simply nodded. They both rose from their seats and got off the bus. They headed down the sidewalk and straight to the hospital doors. Once inside they headed straight to the front desk. They asked the receptionist, who took a few minutes to call another department, then confirmed the floor and room number for them. Athena then dragged Apollo to the gift shop that was not that far from the front desk. Athena had the idea it would be less awkward going to visit the man if they had a get-well present. He left Athena in charge of picking it.

She went over to where all the flowers were, Athena's conclusion that sitting in a hospital would probably bore anyone to tears, so adding some color to their room could help brighten anyone's mood. She then picked a basket of tulips, a small one that had two kinds: red and yellow tulips. Apollo made a joke at the colors, as obviously it was his and Athena's colors. Athena gave him a wink, saying that was the idea. Her plan was to get flowers associated with them, and get a card where they will sign their names. That maybe he'd finally remember their names better and associate it with their colors, instead of always calling them both Mr. Intern and Ms. Intern. Apollo couldn't help but laugh hearing her plan. Both made a joke that the day Mr. Wright actually remembered their names was a day pigs will fly.

After picking out a card, signing it, and attaching it to the flower basket, they split the cost and paid for the flowers and card. They then left the gift shop to head to the elevators. Once they got to the second floor, they asked for directions from a male nurse to get to Mr. Wright's room. The nurse pointed them the way and said they could go see him, but not before he asked them to be quiet and make their visit quick, as he was resting.

They promised to be quiet and discreet, Apollo had to admit he was a bit grateful hearing that Mr. Wright would be sleeping. It would make the visit much less awkward.

They turned the hall and walked further down, right where the nurse said it would be, room 2001. Apollo turned the knob and slowly opened the door, trying to be silent as possible. He and Athena shuffled in quietly. Athena went and put the tulips on the table next to the bed while Apollo shut the door lightly. Apollo tip toed over to Athena, both of them glanced down at Mr. Wright.

For a guy who was just shot, he looked rather serene while resting. Although he had to admit he did look slightly paler than usual.

"Hard to believe this is the big bad famous Prosecutor Phoenix Wright, huh? You wouldn't think a man of his reputation could have such a peaceful expression similar to a sleeping baby." Athena teased quietly.

Apollo nodded in response. Athena shifted her posture slightly next to him, resting her lower back against the edge of the table.

"The police is keeping everything hush-hush, but I heard there is a rumor spreading on the net that Prosecutor Wright wasn't the target." Athena whispered.

Apollo raised both his brows as he turned towards Athena.

"Really?" He muttered as he crossed his arms.

His curiosity was piqued. It was certainly news to him, granted Maya and Ms. Fey didn't know much (and they heard far less from Mr. Edgeworth), but it was a surprise nonetheless.

The news had been circulating all sorts of theories in the afternoon about Mr. Wright's shooter. A popular online gossip "news" blog went even further—speculating that "Mia Fey hired an assassin to take out the prosecutor on her case". None of them were too pleased when they heard about that, Maya went on a huge rant soon as she saw that. Pearl said she wanted to find out who wrote those posts on the blog and lob boots at their heads, Iris had to calm her younger sister down.

Maya then demanded to get in contact with the owner of the blog, saying that they should be sued for their slander. He'd never seen her so steamed before. Mr. Edgeworth tried to get her to calm down (and corrected her that it was libel not slander) but she refused to calm down. She dialed her boyfriend, Prosecutor Blackquill, and begged him to do something. The posts miraculously disappeared from the gossip blog, so Apollo could only guess that Maya's wishes came true and Prosecutor Blackquill threatened the owner of the website with legal action.

"Yeah there are all sorts of rumors, mind you. One speculated that Ms. von Karma was the target and he was just protecting her, another speculated that the guy was a really bad shot and was trying to get either the Judge, Mr. Edgeworth, or even Ms. Fey. There is even another rumor saying that he was probably trying to shoot someone in the gallery but got Mr. Wright in the crossfire, but that one doesn't make any sense. After all, why shoot them in someplace public? And the people in the gallery is a much closer range to the shooter, and there was no reports of anyone else getting hurt, just Mr. Wright. They clearly had to be there to hurt someone at the court, all the other theories make WAY more sense." Athena explained in a low tone.

"Yeah, you got a point there. But I wonder which one is the true story." Apollo whispered.

"Well if you ask me, I think the rumor he was protecting Ms. von Karma is most likely." Athena expressed quietly.

"You think so?" He quietly asked.

"Yeah, supposedly the two of them are close, I don't know anything for certain about their relationship. I know they always act all weirdly formal and professional in public despite being family. But they're in each other's company almost all the time. I don't know, maybe I'm an optimist, but I'd like to believe at the very least, Prosecutor Wright cares about his little sister." Athena mumbled then softly snickered while playing with her earring, "Man, if it's true, who would have thought behind that intimidating bird of justice was a gallant older brother. It's an interesting image actually...I have a hard time picturing those two as normal siblings."

(" _Siblings huh? I never had a younger sibling so I don't know what it's like...but I'd like to think that if I did, I wouldn't hesitate to protect them._ ") Apollo thought.

The closet thing Apollo could imagine what it was like to have siblings was having a foster brother...but that was a very long time ago. Apollo pushed those thoughts away—that was a thing of the past, he'd probably never see them again.

He focused back on Prosecutor Wright...he had to agree with Athena's speculation, there had to be more to the scary, ruthless prosecuting sibling duo than what the public sees.

"Yeah...I agree." Apollo mumbled.

"Mmmh..."

Athena and Apollo both let out a tiny squeak, startled at the sound of a third voice suddenly. Athena whirled herself around to the source of the sound.

"Oh! I think he's stirring!" Athena muttered.

"Where is...? Oh hey Apollo, hey Athena. I feel so groggy..." Mr. Wright said as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"We're sorry Mr. Wright, we hope we didn't wake—"

Apollo stopped mid-sentence and turned immediately to face Athena. She clearly was thinking the same thing as him as she was wearing the same shocked expression. Eyes both wide like saucers as their eyebrows raised practically to their hairlines, dumbstruck.

"You...you called us by our names?!" Athena kept her voice quiet but she still sounded quite surprised.

"You KNOW our names?!" Apollo whispered more loudly then thought to himself, (" _Note to self: Ask Athena later if the laws of nature have changed recently and pigs can IN FACT actually fly_!")

"Of course I—" Mr. Wright kept blinking his eyes in an attempt to stay awake but then shut them as he winced, before opening his eyelids more slowly and relaxing himself, "Ah...that's right, none of that was a dream. Keep setting myself up for disappointment."

Athena turned towards Apollo with a skeptical look and leaned toward his ear.

"Uhh...am I hallucinating, or did he actually say Apollo and Athena?" Athena questioned under her breath.

"Those are your names, right?" Mr. Wright asked in a sleepily but teasing tone.

Apparently Athena wasn't as quiet as she thought. She frowned down at Mr. Wright; Apollo sighed then cleared his throat.

"Well they are but—"

Athena cut Apollo off before he could finish that.

"Alright mister! Just to be sure, answer this then...what are our professions? Are we defense attorneys, or are we interns?" Athena crossed her arms and stared Mr. Wright down.

Mr. Wright blinked four times then raised his left brow quizzically at Athena.

"What kind of question is that? I was just at your trial this morning, you're both wearing badges." Mr. Wright didn't raise his arm that high but he did lightly gesture to the badges on their lapels, "Why would interns have those things? You're both defense attorneys."

"WHAT THE HECK?!"

Apollo put his left hand on Athena's back and then with the other placed his right index finger over his lips, shushing Athena.

"Athena, remember the nurse asked us to not be so loud." Apollo reminded her.

He found it kind of ironic that he was the one saying they should keep their voices down.

"That was only so to not wake him up, he's awake already!" Athena retorted.

"Still, I don't want someone coming in and kicking us out thinking we woke him. Besides, he's still recovering and just woke up, we shouldn't cause any potential stress, okay?" He pointed out.

"Fine. I'll quiet down! But this makes no sense! I know we don't exactly see each other often but I can count a handful of times I've crossed paths with this guy when I'm with you, Apollo. He's never remembered our names, and always referred to us as interns!" The younger attorney grumbled

It was subtle, despite how exhausted Mr. Wright appeared, but Apollo noticed for a split second a look of shock on Phoenix Wright's expression. He masked it so quickly that he almost didn't notice.

"Maybe he's possessed by a malevolent spirit that's trying to trick us, let's call Maya to exorcise it!" Athena whispered.

"Athena, come on, get serious." Apollo whispered back in disbelief.

"I am serious." Athena mumbled with an annoyed pout.

Apollo shook his head with a heavy sigh.

"You know I can hear you both, right? You aren't very good at whispering in front of me." Mr. Wright teased.

Athena narrowed her eyes in annoyance. Mr. Wright chuckled lightly.

"Fine, if you aren't an evil ghost then why do you all of a sudden know our names and the fact that we're defense attorneys?" Athena challenged.

"The most logical conclusion...I knew the whole time and I'm just a huge jerk prosecutor." Mr. Wright said playfully behind a smarmy smile.

"Why you—?" Athena clenched her fist while Widget turned red.

Athena then blinked, her annoyance melted, small surprise on her face as Widget turned yellow. At the same time Widget's color changed, Apollo felt his bracelet tighten just a fraction.

(" _Wait...he's...lying? At least, I think he is, huh—I'm actually not sure. It's hard to tell, the tightening of my bracelet is barely noticeable...could I have imagined that? But wait...Athena looks surprised. Did she hear something off? I don't know what's going on...but something doesn't feel right. But why would he lie about something like this? He's right, it is the most logical conclusion that he was messing with us the whole time...then why? Why does something feel amiss?_ ") Apollo thought seriously.

Mr. Wright started to yawn and slowly blinked his eyes. He carefully raised his right hand to rub his eyes then gingerly set his arm back down.

"Forgive me, I'm kind of out of it. Anyways, did you two need something?" Mr. Wright asked.

A simple excuse that covered up a potential contradiction (if he didn't imagine it) and immediately switching the subject...if Mr. Wright was lying and hiding something, then he was actually _quite skilled_ at doing it. If he was good at it then he was probably a monster at playing poker. His perception was barely catching potential contradictions, and he was honestly still doubting himself at catching it.

"Hey Apollo," Athena whispered more softly to Apollo, "I can hear his heart. We definitely caught him off guard, surprise is definitely there...yet...I can hear strongly through his emotions...he's happy, really happy."

(" _Happy? He was shot, nearly died, is hospitalized, trapped here—away from the trial—from his job! The shooter is still running loose out there! And if rumors are to be believed then the killer was actually gunning for his adoptive sister! What is there to be happy about?!_ ") Apollo mentally exclaimed.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Mr. Wright said with another yawn, then sleepily teased, "That's kind of suspicious."

(" _He says we're being suspicious?_ ") Apollo glared but then shook it off as he said instead, "We brought you a get-well gift, on behalf of our agency, we hope you recover soon."

"Thanks, that's awfully sweet. Nice to see a couple of attorneys who don't hold it against me that I'm a prosecutor." Mr. Wright gave a small nod.

Apollo and Athena exchanged questioning glances.

"Could one of you hand me that water bottle on the table? Sorry, I know this sounds ridiculous but my limbs feel like lead right now. I'd appreciate it, my mouth feels really dry." Mr. Wright asked.

Apollo nodded and reached from behind Athena, where the water bottle was, on the table next to the flowers they bought for him. He then passed it to Mr. Wright who took it gratefully, downing at least a third of the water from the water bottle before finally taking a breath of air after that huge gulp.

"Mr. Wright, I was wondering...do you mind if I ask you something?" Athena inquired.

"Go right ahead, Ms. Cykes." Mr. Wright gave her a nod.

Apollo heard Athena let out the loudest gasp next to him. She looked shocked...and even scared. What was going on?

"W-What did you call me?!" Athena's lip quivered as she questioned the prosecutor.

Apollo was puzzled but also worried. He had no idea why his coworker was acting this way. Mr. Wright looked as confused as he did. Apollo paused and tilted his head slightly.

(" _Wait...what did Mr. Wright call her?_ ") Apollo thought as scratched his right temple, then asked out loud, "Are you confusing her with someone else, Mr. Wright?"

"Huh?" Mr. Wright blinked.

The bedridden prosecutor went to take another swig of his water.

"My name is Athena Blackquill." Athena's shock was subdued but her tension was still very present.

Mr. Wright looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head. He spit all the water out of his mouth like a geyser, the water falling back down and splashing all over his face and pillow. He was coughing profusely and practically choking. His face contorted in pain; the coughing must have really hurt as he was clutching his chest.

"Mr. Wright, are you okay?!" Apollo practically jumped to his side, "Athena, get him a towel or something!"

Athena ran to the bathroom and grabbed a bunch of paper towels. She started drying the face of the coughing man, concern on her face.

"You didn't rip out your stitches, did you?!" Athena fretted.

Mr. Wright was struggling to catch his breath, wincing with each cough. The coughing eventually slowed down and he finally breathed normal again...sort of. He stopped coughing at least. He lifted the collar of his hospital gown to glance down. He sighed a breath of relief.

"Stitches...still...in...place...I...think...I'm...okay." Mr. Wright took a breath between each word, then between every other word, "You know...these pain meds...make it...easier to...breath despite...the cracked rib...but pain meds...do nothing...when you're...choking on water."

"You should be more careful!" Athena reprimanded.

Mr. Wright weakly nodded, his breathing becoming more relaxed and even. They sat there quietly as they watched Mr. Wright relax himself. Despite being relaxed again, Mr. Wright looked up at Athena with disbelief.

"How?!" He asked incredulously.

"How?" Athena repeated quizzically.

"Yes— _how?!_ How are you Athena _Blackquill?!_ Explain!" Mr. Wright shouted.

The prosecutor wasn't hiding any shock this time.

"You should calm down, Mr. Wright, your body can't handle stressing itself out in its condition." Athena advised.

"Answer my question!" He ignored her.

"My name is Athena Blackquill because legally a child tends to have the same last name as their parents, or in my case, my father." She said sarcastically.

She crossed her arms, and despite the sarcasm Apollo noticed her fingers were slightly shaking.

"SIMON BLACKQUILL?!"

Athena just nodded but Apollo could see she was getting more uncomfortable by the second.

"He is _way too young_ to be a father to someone as _old_ as you!" Mr. Wright protested.

"Can we please drop this?" Athena asked anxiously.

Athena was visibly nervous now. She was biting her lower lip, which was trembling. Her whole body became extremely stiff, and Widget looked anxious too. Apollo wanted to put a hand on her shoulder, he didn't know what was going on but he hated seeing her like this. He was distracted from thoughts of comforting Athena when he noticed a right index finger jabbed in his direction.

"You!" Mr. Wright declared.

Apollo jumped as he was fixed by the fiery stare of the prosecutor. Despite being bedridden, he still had one impressive and intimidating stare.

"Uhh...y-yes?" Apollo stuttered out.

"Please tell me your last name is still Justice!" Mr. Wright glared but almost sounded like he was pleading.

"Yes? My name is Apollo Justice." Apollo said as he blinked with confusion.

"Good..." The prosecutor nodded.

Mr. Wright seemed to relax himself into the bed more after...whatever that was about.

"Ah—I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Ms...Ms. Blackquill. I was so certain you were...never mind, I confused you for someone else. Anyways...back to your question?" Mr. Wright redirected.

Athena seemed to relax a bit more at that, her posture no longer tense and her lip stopped quivering. There was no doubt now in Apollo's mind, Mr. Wright was lying. He didn't think she was someone else, unlike the previous times where he never bothered to remember her name...despite pain killers inhibiting him, he seemed to be fully aware of who both of them were all of a sudden. And maybe even more than he realized, Athena's reaction was unmistakable. Something was up...what was going on?

Athena rested her lower back against the table again as she crossed her right ankle over her left. She tapped her left index finger on the table as she looked over at the prosecutor.

"Mr. Wright, when you first were talking to us—how to explain this? Well, you see Mr. Wright, I have this ability where I can hear people's emotions, I won't bore you with the details, it's kind of a long story. But anyways, even when Apollo and I pointed out how strange it was you called us by our names...well, your emotions...I heard surprise but also happiness...why were you happy?" Athena questioned.

Prosecutor Wright looked so exhausted. Like he was about to drop into a coma any second now. But he still managed to smile. It was a rather earnest smile too. He wasn't being fake, the smile was genuine. Apollo crinkled his brows, puzzled at that.

"It just...felt a bit like home. Let's just say—you two remind me of a couple of people who are friends of mine." He had a slight tender look in his eyes.

Mr. Wright was telling the truth; Apollo felt no tightening around the wrist. He couldn't help but feel flattered, although at the same time kind of embarrassed. Apollo blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. He shook his head, now was not the time to be bashful.

"Mr. Wright, we apologize for keeping you. You're obviously tired." Apollo said.

They should go. The man truly looked exhausted. He must have been fighting off the influence of the medicine just to talk to them when he should be resting. Also they had a trial to prepare, and he had a couple of questions for his coworker later. He'd need to find the best way to approach her about the subject.

"It's fine, I rather enjoyed the company, and thanks for the flowers." Mr. Wright said before letting out another yawn.

"You're welcome...well, we should be off then." Athena gave a nod.

They both turned around, ready to head out the door.

"Hold it, I was wondering..." Mr. Wright called out.

"Yes?" The two attorneys said in unison.

"Mr. Justice...isn't...well...how should I ask this?" He sounded awkward at first then asked more calmly, "Do you happen to have an assistant?"

"An assistant? Well, sometimes during trials Athena would be my assistant and vice versa." Apollo answered.

"No, I mean...wasn't there another teenage girl with you, a younger one?" Mr. Wright asked a little more intently.

A younger girl? Apollo gave a half-frown. What was he talking about? He tapped his foot while he tried to think what Mr. Wright could be asking about, then suddenly some clarity came to him. He must have been referring to that one time.

"I didn't realize you were watching that trial six months ago, but yes, you must be talking about Pearl. Yeah, Ms. Fey and Maya's younger cousin was with me that day. She normally doesn't assume a role as co-council, but she was actually very helpful despite that." Apollo replied.

"Pearl huh? No one else?" The prosecutor asked.

Was he imagining things or...was Mr. Wright disappointed?

"No, why do you ask?" Apollo slightly tilted his head.

"No reason. Thanks again for keeping me company and for the flowers. I think I'll rest a bit some more. Good night to the both of you." Mr. Wright gave a nod then turned himself over so they couldn't see his face.

He and Athena both sighed, bid Mr. Wright goodnight, then left. Apollo took a couple of steps away but stopped when he noticed Athena was still standing in front of the door to Mr. Wright's room. She was staring at the door with a confused, yet somber expression.

"Something wrong, Athena?" He asked.

"It's just...when Mr. Wright was asking you if you had a younger assistant that helps you, other than me or Pearly...and when you said no...I could hear...such an immense sadness all of a sudden."

Sadness? Mr. Wright was turning into a puzzle on top of a puzzle.

"I see...I'm not sure I understand it. But let's not worry about that for now. We should head home; we got a trial to fill in for tomorrow." Apollo suggested.

Athena's phone beeped, signaling a text message. She pulled her phone out as they walked towards the elevator.

"Oh boy, Boss just texted me, and it ain't fun news." Athena said exasperatedly.

"What is it, Athena?" Apollo asked as he pressed the button.

The elevator door opened and they both walked inside. The door shut, and Athena looked over to him. Her expression made him wonder if he would regret pressing her further.

"Do you know who we're up against tomorrow?" Athena asked dryly, she looked spent of energy.

"Uh...Ms. von Karma?" He replied then he got worried when he saw her shake her head, "Wait...not Ms. von Karma?"

"No, she's investigating the shooting now...Mr. Wright is in the hospital, so they called in a new prosecutor in his place." She clarified.

"So...who is it?" He asked hesitantly.

Athena gave a loud exhale through her nose.

"Simon Blackquill." She groaned.

"Oh crap, your samurai fanatic dad? But wait, maybe this could be good! He'll go easy on us if you're there right? Besides, he's dating Ms. Fey's younger sister, surely he would...Athena stop making that face, you're making me nervous." Apollo exclaimed.

"Apollo, you weren't born yesterday! You know darn well that while he may not be a corrupt von Karma, Prosecutor Simon Blackquill takes his job seriously and NEVER goes easy on ANYONE, not even ME! You know that! Not once has he! He gives every trial his one hundred percent! The best we can ask is that he'll at least be fair, and give Ms. Fey a fighting chance, but he sure as heck won't go easy! It goes against his whole code thing of being an honorable noble prosecutor samurai or whatever! All he cares about is finding the truth and serving justice! Mercy isn't his style! Prepare your forehead, because we have hawk targets painted on them!" Athena whined.

"Wonderful..." Apollo grumbled, feeling a headache coming on.

* * *

The male nurse, named Serge, came in after Apollo and Athena left. He noticed Phoenix's hair was damp and his pillow was wet. He asked what happened, and Phoenix just told him there was a slight accident when drinking his water but didn't talk further. Serge seemed to take a hint that Phoenix wasn't in the mood and was very tired. So he just quickly replaced the pillow with a dry one, and left a towel close to the edge of the table in case Phoenix wanted it. He shut the lights off and quietly left.

The pain medications were making him extremely groggy and dulled all his pain, he could barely feel anything. He felt so exhausted; every limb felt three times heavier than normal. But there was a pain in his chest that it wasn't numbing at all. In fact, it was having no effect. His heart felt like it was being squeezed like grapes in a winery.

Apollo never met Trucy. He knew it was a long-shot, but he still wanted to hold onto hope that there was some hint of where she could be.

His eyes got wet, he snapped them shut as he tried to hold it in. But he couldn't, one after another, tears dripped out of his eyes. They started to flow faster; his breathing got more uneven as he tried holding it in. He opened his eyes to glare up at the ceiling. Tears were practically gushing out of his ducts, his eyes burning now. His nose became runny and his eyes puffy.

He didn't care. He didn't care if it hurt.

"Where is she? Where's my little girl?" His voice slightly cracked while he whispered to himself.

He almost died today, that thought hadn't really sunk in until that moment, but he almost _died!_ And if that happened here then that would be it. He'd never see her again. Trapped in another world, she would have no idea what happened to him. He didn't regret protecting Franziska, but he'd never forgive himself if he left Trucy alone.

He was getting overwhelmed. He missed his home. He missed _his_ Apollo and Athena. He missed _his_ Maya and Pearl. He missed _his_ Edgeworth and Gumshoe. Heck he even missed _his_ version of Franziska von Karma. He missed when Maya or Pearl would channel Mia when talking on the phone with him whenever he was down. He missed hearing from Ema. He missed hearing his mother and father's voices on the phone. He even missed Larry and his stupid antics!

But he missed Trucy above all.

Where was she in this world? Was she okay? Was she happy? Did she even _exist?_

He started to quietly choke on his sobs after that thought.

"God...what if...what if she was never even born!?" He covered his tear-stained, puffy eyes with both hands.

Athena for some reason was now a Blackquill...Blackquill never went to jail and Maya was now dating him, Mia was still alive, Gregory Edgeworth who had been alive up until recently was married to Misty Fey, Edgeworth was a defense attorney, Apollo and Athena worked for Edgeworth and Mia, Iris and Pearl were raised together, Doug Swallow never died and married Iris, his own parents are dead and he was raised by Manfred von Karma...so many differences...but where was Trucy?

He couldn't bear the thought of Trucy never existing, even if this wasn't his home...he hoped beyond all hope there was never such a thing as a universe that Trucy doesn't exist in. He could never imagine a world that didn't have her in it!

He continued to quietly sob in the dark until exhaustion took him and he passed out.

* * *

 **January 10, 9:01 PM**

 **Detention Center**

 **Visitor's Room**

Miles wanted to talk with Mia one last time that night before heading back home. He knew he was pushing it on the time, but Blackquill was kind enough to quickly arrange some time for him after hours.

He opened the door to the room where Mia would be waiting, and soon as he entered, he saw something he didn't expect to see.

His mother...standing up with her hand pressed against the glass, Mia mirroring her from the other side. Mother and daughter's hands separated by the layer of glass.

"It's going to be alright, mom. I know it will all work out...somehow." Mia said.

"I know Mia...I know. But know this, I won't let them take you away from me. I refuse to let that happen." His mother said seriously.

"Mom..." Mia looked at her with sympathy, but then stopped and noticed him, "We're not alone anymore."

Miles felt himself internally freeze up as his heart felt almost brittle. He had to look at the ground. He could feel his mother's gaze on him.

"Guard, please escort Mia out for a little bit. I need some time alone with Miles." He heard his mother instruct.

"Uh actually ma'am, we let you stay a little later past visiting hours as a courtesy but it's late. And Prosecutor Blackquill arranged Mr. Edgeworth to speak with his client as a special exception. We'd like to get that taken care of if you don't—"

"Guard..." His mother's voice cut the man off.

Miles recognized that tone. She was still soft-spoken, but her voice was stern. His step-mother always had a calm elegance, even when she was angry or upset.

"My husband...was murdered. My flesh and blood, my daughter...is being accused of a crime so foul she would never _ever_ commit. My family is going through a very trying time right now. It won't take long; you can bring Mia back in here after I'm done. I understand you wish to go home but I'm not asking for much. Please, my good sir, all I ask from you is if you could give me but a moment of time alone, with my son." His mother ordered with tone that was firm yet gentle.

"I—uhh..." The guard awkwardly cleared his throat, "Understood ma'am. Come this way Ms. Fey. We'll return to speak with your attorney after say...25 minutes? Will that suffice ma'am?"

The Master of Kurain Village thanked the guard. Mia eyed him sympathetically before she left with the guard.

The room became still while the air felt heavy. His throat felt dry all of a sudden. He swallowed a lump in his throat, which felt like a rock. He licked his dry lips as he forced himself to breath normally.

Guilt clawed his insides; he shouldn't have avoided her like he did. But he couldn't...he wasn't ready. He's still not ready to look her in the eyes.

He heard his step-mother's footsteps get closer to him. Each footstep echoed loudly in his mind, almost in time with his heartbeat. He still continued to stare at the ground when her footsteps ceased.

"Miles..." She breathed softly.

He bit the inside of his cheek. He wanted to remain strong, until this was all said and done. But today he'd proven to be an abject failure at that in court. But still, he was regaining his composure, even after what happened to Wright. He felt that he would be able to handle the next day in court with much more poise and control. But the wall he built up for himself would come crashing down if he looked her in the eyes. He wanted to run out of there. He wanted to say nothing.

But was he really going to continue playing the role of a coward?

"Mother I'm...I'm sorry. It's...please forgive me. I understand if you wouldn't forgive me...but still..." He murmured.

"Miles, why do I need to forgive you?" She asked him tenderly.

She asked him in the same tender tone she had when she whispered words of comfort to him as she held him in her arms and kissed him on the head after he twisted his ankle when he fell out of the large tree when he was 13 (he was trying to stop Maya from climbing too high and hurting herself). That tone was enough to make his breath hitch for a quick second. He forced himself to slow his breathing down and take deeper breaths.

Calm. Control. He didn't want to lose that again. But he couldn't hold it back anymore. So he finally admitted what he hadn't told a single soul.

"I...I dropped Father off that night, he asked me to drop him off...but it was so late, I even thought I should of pushed him at the time to head to the office to get whatever he needed in the morning instead...I should of pressed him to go home and get to bed. And Mia...she only went to go pick him up in my stead. I was supposed to go pick him back up, but I got so busy organizing some case files I keep at home, I asked her if she could go pick him up. Mia said she'd like to stop by the office anyway to go pick up some files for an upcoming case she left there but...both times I could have prevented them from entering that office and I didn't."

His heart had started to quicken in pace. He still refused to look at her the entire time.

(" _Coward._ ") He thought bitterly.

His breath hitched with a small gasp when he felt a soft hand grasp lightly onto his left hand.

"Don't start doing that to yourself, Miles. You couldn't have known what would happen. And if you went in instead, you could have ended up in Mia's position...or even worse. You can't blame yourself. You don't know what would have happened." She said seriously but still so gently.

"But—"

"No buts, Miles Edgeworth!" Her voice finally rose a fraction in volume, "Miles, you know you aren't to blame for this. Why do you think I won't forgive you? That's ridiculous. Don't say such things like this."

"But...I'm a coward. I should have been the one to tell you what happened. But I've been avoiding you like a coward. I made Maya handle the burden, _Maya_. I never should have forced that burden on her! I just wanted to be strong. I wanted to handle this until this was all said and done. I've been selfish. I didn't want to mourn; I didn't want to face this. I just wanted to get justice and get Mia out, worry about the rest later. I thought it would be simpler that way, more logical...but...I couldn't face you yet because I'm selfish. I knew I'd crumble and I just wanted to pretend I was strong." His voice almost sounded hoarse.

"Oh Miles..." His mother's voice cracked.

She let go of his hand and placed her hands on his shoulder instead. The action was both comforting but also a huge load that felt as if it was weighing him down.

"You expect too much from yourself, you're human Miles, it's okay. There is nothing to forgive. I understand how hard this must be, but you don't need to bottle this up all alone." Her gentle grip on his shoulders slightly tightened.

He still didn't look her in the eyes.

"But I'm so selfish...I keep thinking about 'why didn't I do this?' or 'I need to be strong', or constantly avoiding you and avoiding talking about this with everyone...or...how...I keep thinking why? Why did he leave?! It isn't fair!" He sounded so pathetic.

Gone was the composed, logical Miles Edgeworth. His emotions were getting to him and winning.

"Miles, look at me." His mother ordered softly.

It wasn't stern, it was almost begging. He had been avoiding her gaze because he knew he'd truly lose it if he looked her in the eyes. All his energy to avoid meeting her gaze was spent. His old instinct since he was a child took over. Obeying his mother's gentle command, he lifted his head and looked her in the eyes.

His breathing became uneven and choppy as his eyes got wet.

"I...mother...I..." His voice became even more hoarse.

"Shhh..."

She placed an index finger on his lips, his words died in his throat. More tears began to spill out his eyes, the floodgates opened. Her eyes grew wet and then tears began to stream down as well. She removed her index finger and wrapped her arms around him.

"No more words, I understand...I know...I miss him too..."

He actually started sobbing, and even hiccuping. He hadn't done that since he was a child. He grabbed her and squeezed her tight, burying his face into her shoulder. Neither said a single word for the remainder of the time given. They just held each other and wept.

* * *

 **Man, that was a doozy! Sorry for the slight delay but I wanted this chapter to be perfect!**

 **Chapter title is a reference to the star trek meme "I'm a doctor, not an (insert whatever)!" But decided to do the reverse because I thought it would be funnier.**

 **Also, Phoenix's doctor, Dr. Belle Pepper, her name is a twofer pun. Dr. Pepper like the soda, and bell peppers. The male nurse that was with her, his full name wasn't said this chapter, but his name is Serge Ree. Yes...it's a pun off surgery.**

 **It's not Ace Attorney without stupid pun names.**

 **I know this chapter is ridiculously long! I know it's longer than last chapter! It was going to be a longer chapter, but I originally planned it for being at least 2,000-3,000 words shorter than the last chapter! Instead it ended up being like about 2,000 words longer...whoops.**

 **But there are some things in this chapter that I added that HAD to be in this chapter! Narratively speaking it couldn't happen in any other chapter! Also, I set up stuff, and by golly as an author it is my obligation to give pay offs to my set ups and to sprinkle in more important stuff to the narrative and plot and, well, a lot of you like longer chapters anyway, SO HERE YOU GO! HAVE ALL THE CONTENT! I WORKED HARD JUST FOR YOU! BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS!**

 **Also poor Franziska...she needs all of the hugs.**

 **And I don't ship it, but I also don't see their relationship as like siblings either, to me FranMiles are really weird friends and also rivals, but my bff coolman229 ships it, so while it won't be canon in my story, I wanted to throw him a bone and give him two little FranMiles ship teases. Hope you loved it Tim!**

 **If you haven't played a fan translation of Ace Attorney Investigations 2 yet or watch a Let's Play then you need to go do it, Raymond Shields is a character from that game who was a protégé of Gregory Edgeworth and he's a great character. I haven't beaten Investigations 2 yet myself (slowly getting there) so I asked my bff coolman229 over the phone (for like an hour mind you) on how to write his dialogue, I wanted Raymond perfectly in character! And since in the Prosecutorverse, Gregory hadn't died until recently then Raymond absolutely would have worked with the Miles and Mia! He adores Mia and Maya, heck everyone in Kurain Village, he insists everyone calls him Uncle Ray, everyone does! Well except for Miles who has a professional stick up his butt since childhood (he just be like that), and Pearl because she calls him Mr. Ray, and he allows that because Pearl is adorable and pure and is allowed to call him whatever she wants haha. Also idk, I have the feeling if Raymond watched Miles grow up into a defense attorney while working with Gregory, he'd call him Junior as a nickname...idk it just feels like something he would have done.**

 **But yeah I wanted to explain why Raymond hadn't been heard from yet in this story, so I thought a funny reference to Spirit of Justice would do the trick, just have him in the good ol' country that despises defense attorneys (sorry Ray, hang in there dude).**

 **And yeah that isn't the only reference to Spirit of Justice, as I made a quick little Nahyuta reference with Apollo. After all, in this universe he never met Trucy (and even in the main universe he still doesn't know Trucy is his half-sister) so the closest thing he had to a sibling was Nahyuta, his foster brother. Also "I don't know what it's like to have a little sibling"...oh Apollo if only you knew.**

 **This fic isn't going to cover the events of Spirit of Justice, that game is pretty much perfect and I don't want to butcher it, but I still wanted to make little references to it because I do love it.**

 **There are some things in this fic that also references past ace attorney games (I wonder if you can spot all the references ;3). I also referenced some things in past chapters. Like Franziska's nightmare and pinky promise with Phoenix I touched on way back in chapter 4. Athena saying they should get Maya to exorcise the "evil ghost" in Phoenix was a reference to the gag in Chapter 5 where Maya asked Athena to hold down Prosecutor Phoenix because she thought he was possessed by an evil ghost that she was gonna get rid of lol. Pearl wanting to lob boots at people's head is a reference from Chapter 3 lol. Some of the lines we got snippets of in chapter 8, when Prosecutor Phoenix collapsed and heard shiz.**

 **I headcanon that Phoenix is actually really good at poker faces and lying not just because of the gambling, but because all those years raising Trucy...after all while she's not as strong as Apollo with the perception ability, she does have it. I imagine Phoenix had to train himself to be a good liar if he ever wanted to surprise Trucy for Christmas and her birthday lol. Plus he's still able to keep the big bombshell secret of Thalassa's around both Trucy and Apollo, idk I'm saying let's not underestimate Phoenix, he probably knows how to lie around Apollo and Trucy. Though I wonder if after he met Athena he was like "oh hell, how do I train my heart to not broadcast emotions for the superhuman hearing girl to not hear so she won't know when I'm fibbing?!" lol. Training your body language and face expressions when lying is a bit easier than training your freaking heart lol.**

 **Also once again bombshell news dropped on Phoenix while he's trying to drink a liquid only this time, he also nearly ripped out his stitches lol. Poor Phoenix, guy needs a vacation from this wacky alternate universe. And that's right, ATHENA BLACKQUILL! Bet you guys didn't notice it, but way back in chapter 3 when Apollo and Athena were doing their chords of steel, I actually cut Athena off before she could do her chant, hiding her last name from you! I hope you guys were as shocked as Phoenix! (Though hopefully not choking on drinks or nearly ripping stitches out, that'd be no bueno.) It'll be fun for you guys to learn more about that in the future! ;)**

 **Also angst, I ended the chapter on TWO BACK TO BACK angsty moments...I must be a masochist to willingly write this? (But also a sadist...YOUR TEARS SUSTAIN ME!)**

 **I wanted to thank my editor again for helping me edit this chapter, but also because she helped me by answering so many of my medical questions! She's an RN! Thanks a million just-absolutely-super!**

 **And once again thank you everyone for your support! It means the world to me!**

 **Please leave a review, it helps me write faster! ;) (Next chapter is gonna be especially good! It's something I've been ITCHING to publish the moment I posted this fic waaaay back in January of last year. You have noooo idea how excited I am that I'm finally gonna get to this chapter! So please leave a review! Help me write it faster :D)**

 **Hope y'all loved this chapter! See you next time!**


	11. But For Me It Was Tuesday

**Chapter 11: But For Me It Was Tuesday**

 **I hope most of you guys have checked out a side blog on my tumblr dedicated to this fic! I'm gonna eventually get to making court record stuff and post it specifically on that blog. As I mentioned last chapter, I'm going to use it to organize character references, sketches, any questions about the fic, memes (yes, my editors even made some memes lol), and if anyone makes fanart for this fic just message me on tumblr and I'll reblog it there or you can submit it!**

 **Here's the link to the new side blog! If you want to ask me any questions regarding the story then just send them to my blog! I'd love to hear from you guys (obviously I can't give spoilers but I will do my best to answer any question without spoilers).**

 **https[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com**

 **Here is a link to all the character design references, I have them all organized into one tag.**

 **https[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com[/]tagged/character-references**

 **Here are the links to the sketches I've done so far, as I'm sure you've all seen by now but idk, covering my bases here.**

 **https[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com[/]tagged/my-sketches**

 **You'll need to look at my sketches of Phoenix's parents in particular...they're going to be relevant to this chapter.**

 **And I have a section for fanart, there is two so far! I'm quite excited about that! If you want to submit fanart to the blog go right ahead, or just at me on tumblr either by my main blog (I have the same username there as I do here on ffnet and ao3) or the tgdst blog, and I'll reblog it there (or just message me a link if it won't let you at me for some reason, I know tumblr is kind of stupid sometimes)**

 **https[:][/][/] [tgdstaceattorney].[tumblr].com[/]tagged/tgdst-fanart**

 **(As usual for the links, just remove the brackets and spaces and you'll be good to go, someday ffnet will let me post links...but today is not that day)**

 **I'd like to thank my beta editor for this chapter, coolman229! Hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

 **January 11, 1:17 PM**

 **Hickfield Medical Center**

Phoenix couldn't believe for how long he slept in.

Both the Skye sisters, several members of the police force, and apparently even Maya with Pearl and Iris, all visited him while he had been asleep that whole morning. Franziska apparently also stopped by late last night well past visiting hours as well as extremely early in the morning to check in on him (and he found out...not so surprisingly...threatened the staff on her way out both times if they screw up his healing process).

He was half conscious briefly early in the morning when Blackquill happened to stop by to let him know about when the trial started. He vowed he would prosecute most honorably and that Mia Fey would be given a fair and balanced trial, but he wasn't going to just let the defense win as that would ruin the prosecution or the defense's chances to find any new evidence and clear up any contradictions. Then he wished Phoenix a speedy recovery and left before Phoenix could get a word in to thank the man. Not that it mattered; he immediately fell back asleep not 2 minutes later after Blackquill left.

His hospital room was practically littered with all sorts of get-well notes and gifts.

There was a card from the Feys signed by Maya, Iris, Pearl, and even Mia. Maya apparently gave a message to the nurse Serge to tell Phoenix that she came because Mia asked her to and Iris and Pearl wanted to see if he was going to be okay. That was interesting to say at the least. He understood Pearl and Iris, as he at least left a good impression on these alternate versions of them recently during the investigation...but Mia? Perhaps she was willing to trust him after all despite her obvious distrust she showed when he first talked with her. He still wanted to know what his other self had done to make her so upset, neither her nor Edgeworth seemed very pleased the moment they laid eyes on him. But he was able to get Mia to come around at least...he doubted he could repair whatever damage that seemed to involve his other self, but that wasn't going to stop him from helping Mia.

Lana Skye it seemed also wrote him a note and bought him a comfortable looking pillow, with a message telling him to take it easy. Phoenix couldn't help but smile. It was signed as _Detective_ Lana Skye. It seemed SL-9 had indeed never happened here. She got to continue to do her work like a detective, he was so grateful for that small blessing at least. Ema got him a get-well card and a stuffed bear that was dressed up like a stereotypical scientist, with a lab coat and everything. He couldn't help but chuckle. He was grateful it seemed both sisters were doing well here.

He saw several get-well cards from several cops and detectives. One in particular that caught his attention was written on a sticky note attached to an instant noodle cup.

 _"We'll catch the crook, get better soon sir! Have some of my favorite noodles, they're the best!—Gumshoe"_

There were the flowers from Athena and Apollo of course. A fruit basket that the Judge had delivered to his surprise. A bento box with a get-well card from Detective Angel Starr.

More disturbingly a get-well message from Chief of Police Damon Gant—saying they should go swimming or go out to eat with his family once he's healed. Phoenix immediately crumpled that one and threw it in the trash, despite the pain of moving...seeing that note gave him the shivers. That however made him slightly pause...Damon Gant had a family? Granted everyone had a family but there was no mention of them in Phoenix's reality. He shook the thought off; he didn't want to concern himself with Damon Gant.

There was another message in a get-well card that caught his eye, it was on top of the pile on the table to his left. There was that character that was played by that one actor, Juan Corrida, on the cover of the get-well card.

(" _What was it Maya said that show was called? Ninja Jams? No wait, that wasn't it...not like it matters._ ")

He shook his head and opened the card. He raised a single brow as he began to read the message.

 _"Mr. Wright, I heard what happened! I can't believe it! You need to be more careful! Please look after yourself! Focus on getting better, okay? We need you in tip-top shape! Oh I found some 'you know what' and you'll be really curious to know where I found all this 'you know what'. I'll see you as soon as I can, I'm on a lead, then I'll show you what I got!—Kay"_

Just what was that about?

He scratched his neck, putting the card back down in a pile to the right of all the cards he already opened. He then picked up another card that was taped to a box, he skimmed over the message and did a double take at who signed the card. It was from Diego Armando. He immediately went back to read the whole message this time.

 _"You know I think I had you pegged wrong this whole time. I heard what happened. I take back what I said when we faced off in court last time. You do know what it takes to be a real man, and for that you have my respect. I want you to enjoy these..."_

He stopped reading the message to open the box as he sighed to himself. He just knew what was going to be in there. And sure enough he was right. He grumbled and went back to reading the message.

 _"Black coffee, each and every one of these 10 packs are a different blend. Each taste is poetic, I would dare say. I hope your recovery goes well. I would like to face off against you in court again. Save some coffee for when we do. There is something that makes the bitter hot coffee even more delicious when you share a cup with a worthy adversary. Now I'll hold you to it, this is a promise between us men.—Diego Armando."_

He frowned as he shook his head with disbelief.

( _"Hey Trite, you almost died! But you know what helps? COFFEE! Seriously Armando? Why am I not surprised you'd send me something like this...ugh, I didn't promise you anything, coffee maniac."_ ) He mentally groaned.

He supposed this was good though. While it did make him more curious about the fate of Dahlia, and why she hadn't been mentioned at all despite Iris growing up with Pearl in this universe...he had to admit this was a silver lining. Even if he didn't know the full story of this reality still, if he still goes by Diego Armando and is a defense attorney then he obviously never became Godot. Which means he was never poisoned by Dahlia, the man was never hospitalized and hopefully is living a much better life and didn't turn into the bitter man that Godot became in his world.

He was starting to get tired of looking over all these messages and gifts. Not that he didn't appreciate it, but he'd been going at it for a while now. And that didn't even touch how he apparently had even more gifts and messages! Apparently he had even more from law officials, local politicians, thankful families and victims of cases, and even some admirers...the hospital lobby was so crowded apparently that Franziska borrowed an intern from the public prosecutor's office to just gather all the gifts and messages not currently in his room and just drop them off in his other self's home.

(" _Man—I never thought of a world where I'm so...popular? I mean yeah I did have a lot of nice messages after I spent the time in the hospital after falling into the river, or when I got hit by that car...but those were just from some good friends and a handful of former clients who tried to keep in touch. Nothing ever on this level._ ") He thought to himself.

Prosecutor Wright certainly was respected and even adored by more than he could count.

(" _I wonder if this is normally what it feels like to be a big shot prosecutor like Edgeworth..._ ") He thought.

He still preferred the well-wishes he got from his home universe the two times he was in a hospital. While flattering...this many was just so overwhelming. And it didn't have that same personal feel. Yes, there was the stuff from the Feys, Gumshoe, the Skyes, and Apollo and Athena... but it wasn't from his universe so while close it didn't have that exact same feel.

Despite being slightly overwhelmed he decided to open just one more card. He pulled it out of the unopened pile and tore it open.

He couldn't help but crack a smile, it was a nice long get-well letter from Auntie Trish, or to be more precise—his Great-Aunt Patricia (actually to be _really more precise_ it was his _other self's_ Great-Aunt Patricia, were he in the mood to split hairs). Though she always insisted on being called Auntie Trish, even as an adult he had to call her by that title. He chuckled as he remembered when she insisted Trucy also call her by such as well. Even though it wasn't his home it still felt comforting to see her handwriting.

Patricia Chambers was his mother's aunt. Growing up, his mother never knew her parents and her aunt was the one who raised her. His mother and Auntie Trish never really talked about why and he never thought to pry, but that didn't really matter to him. He always loved Auntie Trish. She treated Phoenix basically like her own grandson.

That made him wonder why Auntie Trish hadn't taken in his other self now that he thought about it. With the death of his parents, there is no way she would have refused to take him in. And while he didn't know the full context, the fact that she signed this letter as "With Love—Your darling and lovely Auntie Trish!" with the exclamation point dotted with a heart, told him that she seemed to have the same personality. And the contents of the long message talking about how worried she was about him soon as she got the news, about how she prays for his speedy recovery, and how she hopes as soon as he gets better he'll make time to come visit her—that he assumed she most likely had the same relationship with the other Phoenix, as he had with his mother's aunt.

He could assume why his grandparents, his father's parents...wouldn't have been able to take him in. In his world his grandfather had always been terribly sick, and his grandmother had her hands full taking care of him, especially with her arthritis. By the time Phoenix was starting high school the arthritis in her hips had gotten so bad it was too painful for her to walk normally. Shortly after that they moved into a very nice nursing home that took care of them until they both passed away not to long ago, both died a year apart of each other. If they had the same health issues as his universe's grandparents, they wouldn't have been able to take him in.

He did have one other relative on his father's side, his Uncle Piers. But he would have to assume he wouldn't have been able to take him in either. His Uncle Piers is only 12 years older than Phoenix, so he would have been quite young when the other Phoenix's parents died. He didn't know the exact dates of their deaths, but from what little he gathered from Franziska, his other self would have had to at least been 10 years at the time, as this clearly happened at some point after the class trial, because that part seemed to be unchanged. Which if it happened around then, then his Uncle Piers would have been around 21-22, and at that time his uncle was currently serving in the air force actively. Being military he barely got to see his Uncle Piers in general over all these years. So if things are the same with his uncle here, then that would easily explain why he wouldn't be able to take Phoenix in.

But his Auntie Trish was a different story. If she was the same and not much about her was different, then why wouldn't she take him in? Why would she let Manfred von Karma adopt him and whisk him away to Germany?

There was _so much_ of this universe he has no idea about. He hoped he'd get some more answers soon. Especially in regards to the murder of his parents, or the other strange differences of this world.

Phoenix was going to drive himself crazy trying to wrap his head around everything he had so little information on. He decided to give himself a break as he set Auntie Trish's letter into the pile of opened cards. He took in a quick breath through his nose before releasing a loud exhale, as he ran some fingers through his hair while he laid down on the hospital bed. He wondered just what was happening outside this hospital.

Franziska had to be investigating the shooter at that moment, and Mia's trial should have started about 12:45 if he remembered correctly what he heard Blackquill say to him.

Phoenix let out another heavy sigh. He hated being stuck at the hospital; he was bored and felt useless. He wished he could do at least something to help Mia or make certain Franziska wasn't being reckless. Instead of just laying around pointlessly like a sad, unproductive potato...well—an _injured_ , sad and unproductive potato.

A new voice entered the room and startled him from his moping.

"It seems you're quite popular."

He looked over to see someone he had not expected to see.

"Edgeworth?"

Phoenix didn't even hear him open or close the door. He shook off his shock slightly, pressing the button at his side to raise the mattress so it was in a sitting position. He wasn't about to have any kind of discussion with Edgeworth while lying down as the sad potato he currently was.

"Wright, how are you feeling?" Edgeworth asked neutrally as he walked away from the doorway and eventually halted once he was by the foot of Phoenix's bed.

"Very groggy and numb, I don't know what kind of pain killers they have me on, but it's strong. Though it does hurt a bit if I move around too much, breathing still feels weird but doesn't hurt unless I cough or sneeze...or choke on water." Phoenix mumbled that last part.

"What was that?" Edgeworth inquired quizzically.

"Nothing...don't worry about it." Phoenix said with a light sigh.

Edgeworth seemed mildly puzzled by that, but seemed to quickly shake it off.

"Very well—and I'm sorry to hear that. You know, you gave us all quite the scare. Ms. von Karma especially—you'll need to apologize to her, you made her cry you know." Edgeworth said.

"Franziska...cried?" Phoenix asked with audible disbelief in his tone.

He put up a poker face after the shock of Edgeworth randomly showing up wore off, he still had a role to play and he didn't want Edgeworth suspicious...but despite keeping his face neutral he couldn't keep the disbelief out of his voice.

The thought of Franziska von Karma crying was extremely shocking and hard to picture. He probably shouldn't be surprised. Ms. von Karma was a human being after all, even if she claimed she was too perfect for the rest of humanity. It shouldn't shock him but the thought of her crying was so...foreign to him. Especially because it was tears _over him._

He needed to focus however. He had to remain calm and not be suspicious. He silently inhaled through his lips to help him relax before he decided to switch gears. Changing the subject would be the best way to get back focus.

"Edgeworth, how come you're here? Isn't Ms. Fey's trial starting right now?" He asked nonchalantly.

Despite changing the subject, he had to admit that also bothered him. What on Earth was Edgeworth doing here? He was Mia's attorney. Why was he here _now_ all of a sudden? Mia needed his help. And even if it wasn't Ms. von Karma, he assumed if Blackquill was even half the lawyer his universe's Blackquill was, then Mia's case was still definitely in for a challenge.

"Mr. Justice and Ms. Blackquill are standing in for me for the time being. I wanted to see how you were faring. Plus, I had a couple of questions I needed to ask you." Edgeworth stated.

"Apollo and Athena? I see...so what did you want to ask me?" Phoenix asked with casual indifference.

Edgeworth paused and simply stared at him silently for several seconds...it was a bit awkward and somewhat unnerving.

(" _Would he just say something already?_ ")

Edgeworth then narrowed his eyes, a look of slight suspicion on his face. Phoenix had a _bit_ of a bad feeling.

"For starters...since when did you ever bother to remember Mia's or my protege's names? Or be on a first name basis with either of them for that matter?" Edgeworth asked as he slightly narrowed his eyes.

Phoenix kept his face completely relaxed and unbothered, but internally he was kicking himself.

(" _Shoot—I messed up again! It's one thing to do it in front of Apollo and Athena, but in front of Edgeworth? Man, I got to be more careful, especially since they have me doped up on these pain killers!_ ")

Was it _too much_ to ask, if _for once_ , there was a version of Miles Edgeworth, that _wouldn't_ be so damn observant!?

"They're good kids, you should hang onto them. Hardworking kids like them aren't easy to come by. I could steal them from you if you don't watch it." He deflected with a snarky tone, then said casually with a shrug, "They stopped by yesterday to see me, even chatted for a bit. I was surprised to see them. And for the record, how do you know I never remembered their names? As I mentioned to the two yesterday when they asked about it, that I've just been messing with them this whole time."

There was a slight twitch in Edgeworth's countenance; he was slightly annoyed and disappointed if he had to guess.

"Hmph...I see." Edgeworth said with a frown.

Phoenix held back a smirk as he kept up his poker face. Edgeworth was hoping to catch him off guard and get him to fumble and spill accidentally. Phoenix might have been doped up on medicine, but he wasn't going to slip up that easily again if he could help it.

(" _Nice try Edgeworth, but you'll have to do better than that. I mastered bluffing thanks to Mia. And with a little bit of help from you and other prosecutors not making my job easy for me. And all those years gambling only solidified my poker face._ ") Phoenix thought to himself smugly.

Despite feeling smug he still made certain to keep his mask on. He could definitely tell now Edgeworth was annoyed. He had the trademark Edgeworth "grumpy pout" as Maya called it.

Phoenix slightly shook his head and asked, "So what else did you need to ask?"

"What did you discuss with my client the other day?" Edgeworth questioned.

He had his arms crossed and was tapping his right index finger impatiently against his left elbow as he kept his expression mostly stoic save for the light frown. He was trying to mask it but Phoenix has known the man (or at least another version of him) for far too many years to know he was irked when he wasn't getting his way so smoothly.

"Ah...I'm afraid you'll have to ask Ms. Fey, I'm not at liberty to discuss what goes on in an interrogation, Mr. Edgeworth." He said with a more sarcastic indifference this time as he shrugged.

He mentally smirked at the glare Edgeworth squared on him. While Phoenix downplayed it a lot in his expression, he was definitely feeling smug. Instead of internally, he was now externally smirking. But only the tiniest crooked smirk. Not enough to be too smug, but just enough to get under Edgeworth's skin. And it was definitely working judging by Edgeworth's glare now combined with the quick twitching of his right eyebrow for three seconds.

He might have been channeling a bit too much of the nonchalant persona he crafted during the years of disbarment; and the slight mischievous character he played when he first brought Apollo under his wing...but he needed to keep his poker face and bluffs up. Not to mention...it was a bit entertaining to get on Edgeworth's nerves.

Edgeworth closed his eyes and sighed as he crossed his arms again. He tapped his right finger against his left elbow again as he took a couple of breaths for a handful of seconds. He was actually becoming less tense and his calm demeanor returned.

(" _Well—it seems I won Round One. But looks like he's ready for Round Two. Bring it, Edgeworth._ ") Phoenix thought as he masked his smug mischievousness once more behind a calm indifference.

"Wright, there was something...fascinating _—_ that your sister mentioned to me." Edgeworth stated calmly but had a hint of curiosity in his tone.

Phoenix gave pause at that, something Franziska said?

Although that comment still made him fell weird...no matter how many times he heard it he was still struggling to wrap his brain around using _'sister'_ and _'Franziska von Karma'_ as synonyms. Then he pushed the unnecessary thoughts out of the way; now was not the time for them.

"Uh-huh?" He said with a single quirked brow but still kept his face neutral.

"She was quite distraught with what you did—pushing her down and taking the bullet for her. She questioned why you would do this. Mentioning something about you shouldn't even be able to...remember that promise. Curious she would say something like this to me, someone she considers a sworn enemy, of all people—no?"

Phoenix kept his poker face on, but internally he was getting apprehensive. Edgeworth was getting a little _too_ close to the truth to be comfortable. Though he knew not even Edgeworth would figure out the _actual_ truth of the situation. Who honestly could? I mean suddenly waking up in an alternate universe in the body of your counterpart? He doubted it would be a first, second, or even last guess for anyone. And even if Edgeworth somehow did guess that, he knows for a fact the man would never believe the actual truth. Edgeworth was logical to a fault. Anything spiritual or even slightly supernatural he was highly skeptical about. Although Phoenix doubted anyone would believe it. He'd hardly believe it himself if it hadn't of happened to him. They'd find him insane and demand he be shipped off to the looney-bin if they ever found out the real truth.

"Not really, I imagine even Franziska is capable of losing her composure and letting her guard down unintentionally...considering the stress of the situation I put her through. I thank you for informing me though, I will definitely apologize to her for troubling her so much." Phoenix deflected with an even tone and another shrug.

"Hm...I suppose. But still, I am a bit curious about this promise she mentioned." Edgeworth stated stoically.

Edgeworth was poking at his defenses but he refused to relent. He kept a composed face. No defense attorney worth his salt, who was mentored by Mia Fey, would give in so easily.

"Promise, huh?" He said disinterestedly with a slight raised brow.

He kept himself from sweating or gulping. Keep your poker face till the bitter end.

"Yes, I was wondering...why you were acting so strange. But after yesterday, Ms. von Karma helped me understand your situation." Edgeworth replied frankly.

Phoenix's legendary poker face cracked as he pressed his lips into a thin line while clenching his jaw tightly. He felt himself sweating on the back of his neck. Mia would be disappointed in his slip, but he'd worry about disgracing the bluffing legacy Mia passed onto him later.

Had he heard Edgeworth right? Franziska _told him_ about the amnesia?! Of course he didn't actually have amnesia, but that didn't matter! He wasn't exactly ready for anyone else outside of Franziska to know about his _'memory trouble'._

"She actually told you about the amnesia?!" He spouted out.

Despite not being close friends with either his version or this other world's Franziska...he felt betrayed. That was supposed to remain secret until Phoenix got answers and found a way home!

"Actually...she never told me anything about your amnesia."

A familiar smarmy smirk appeared on Edgeworth's face. A smirk he remembered well on his universe's Edgeworth.

"Huh?" He blinked three times, then broke out into a visible sweat all over his face as he groaned (" _Wait..._ ")

"That was you who graciously given me that information, Wright." Edgeworth pointed out with a smug tone to match the arrogant grin.

"ACK!"

Phoenix accidentally hit the button to lower the bed too hard and it fell back down into sleeping position. He fell backwards onto the bed instantly as the back of his head at least landed on the pillow.

(" _Edgeworth was bluffing! My own defense attorney tactics being used against me, bluffing so I would be cornered into spilling the truth by accident! A trap I walked STRAIGHT into! Damn you, Edgeworth!_ ")

Phoenix grumbled to himself before he pressed the button to fix the bed again to be back in sitting position, albeit more gently and gradual this time. He turned to glare at Edgeworth.

"Nice little trap you set up there, Edgeworth." Phoenix said sarcastically.

"Yes, and you have my thanks for falling for it so easily, Wright." Edgeworth said with a cocky tone to match the arrogant grin.

(" _Jerk..._ ") He mentally pouted.

Phoenix turned his attention back to Edgeworth who ceased his smarmy expression and was back to have a more serious countenance.

"Wright—how much do you not remember? How far back does it go?" Edgeworth asked.

Phoenix let out a heavy exhale. The jig was up, so to speak. He might as well play along with the amnesia angle. Besides, Edgeworth was a friend (well his universe's Edgeworth anyway). He might be able to help him with some things if Phoenix was lucky.

"It's kind of...selective—strangely enough." Phoenix said trying to choose his words carefully.

"Selective?" Edgeworth quirked only his left brow.

"Yeah...I know it sounds odd but...well, I remember when we were kids...you, Larry and me, and some of the hijinks we got into. Oh I definitely remember how the three of us all met too." Phoenix said as he assumed that was all the same.

From what little he was able to gather it appeared most of his other self's childhood was relatively the same up until his parents' death.

"I remember studying law, I remember how the courtroom proceedings work...uh...I remember the rules and laws of the court and investigations. I can remember the names and faces of quite a lot people...but..." Phoenix trailed off.

"But...?" Edgeworth said curiously.

Phoenix sighed again.

"For example, I remember Manfred von Karma is a prosecutor that was feared and admired by many for years. That he's ruthless and cunning and never lost a case in like what...40 years? No wait, I suppose it's more like 50 years, right?" Phoenix asked as he looked to Edgeworth.

Edgeworth gave a nod and Phoenix felt slight relief he got that right. He had to remember in this universe Manfred von Karma hadn't of been arrested so he still would be prosecuting. Phoenix cleared his throat lightly before he continued.

"I remember his daughter is Franziska von Karma, who became a prosecutor when she was 13 years old. That she's a real prodigy and has little patience for those she feels are _'fools'_. Like her father, she demands perfection in everything she does. And despite her young age, she is definitely not someone to be trifled with. However...I was quite shocked to find out that these people I mentioned are my adoptive father and sister." He explained.

"Are...are you serious?" Edgeworth's eyes widened just slightly as he crossed his arms.

"Unfortunately, I'm dead serious." Phoenix said with nod.

"Is it like that with everyone?" Edgeworth asked.

"No not really. There are a couple people I have no memory of at all." Phoenix said as he thought of that Chief Prosecutor woman, and continued to explain, "But with most people it seems I do seem to retain some kind of memory of them, some more than others...but...there are a lot of gaps and missing pieces. Like with you or Larry, or my parents...and well like I mentioned Franziska and well...I could list a couple more but I don't want to bore you with too many details. But that's the basic gist of it."

Phoenix looked down at his lap, as he slightly slumped against the upright hospital bed; he let out another heavy sigh while things became silent for about ten seconds. He heard Edgeworth let out an even heavier sigh.

"Then...Phoenix..." Edgeworth broke his silence, and sounded...rather melancholic.

He could count on his hand the times Edgeworth ever called him by his first name. Most of those times he ever had was when they were children. Even after the friendship between him and his world's Edgeworth was rekindled, it's just how things were now between them, addressing each other less casually.

Phoenix forced himself to sit up straight despite the discomfort, while he looked back up again at Edgeworth. But the man was not meeting his gaze, staring down at his feet instead. He looked almost...a bit sullen.

When Edgeworth finally looked up it took Phoenix by surprise. The expression in his eyes were so different from what he's ever used to with Edgeworth. Was that...pity?

"Then...that night? Do you remember it at all?" Edgeworth asked sympathetically.

It was kind of surreal seeing Edgeworth like this. But Phoenix was still confused. What was he talking about?

"Sorry I'm not following, what night?" Phoenix questioned.

To Phoenix's shock, that made Edgeworth look down at him with even more pity.

"I see...so when this mysterious amnesia took you...you had no memory of...of your parents' murder?" Edgeworth said sullenly.

Phoenix had to look down again and frown. Many mixed emotions filled him.

Of course Edgeworth was sympathetic, not just because anyone would be sympathetic, but Edgeworth himself would understand. His mother died of cancer _long_ before Phoenix even met him in his elementary days, at least that's how it was for the Edgeworth of his world. And considering his father remarried Misty Fey, it was most likely the same here as well. And now recently...his father had been taken from him too, just like his reality's Miles Edgeworth.

This universe's Phoenix Wright...he lost both his parents when he was a boy. They were murdered. While very few details were given, that's what Ms. von Karma told him.

He never really allowed that reality to sink in fully. He was aware of it, he was told it, but the reality that they were dead here hadn't fully sunk in. They technically weren't _his_ parents. He wasn't sure how to feel about the fact that they were gone. How right now—where he was—he _can't_ call his mom or dad. They aren't around for _this_ Phoenix Wright anymore.

Pity for his other self swelled within him. Phoenix turned his head to look at all the notes and gifts. He absolutely treasured the ones from the Fey Sisters, Auntie Trish, Iris and Pearl, Apollo and Athena, the Skye Sisters, and even Gumshoe. An emptiness started to fill him too.

Sure, he wasn't as popular as Prosecutor Wright...but he knew the _first_ people who would of seen him or at least call him, aren't here. No messages or get-well baskets or home cooked meals brought by his loving parents with Trucy. This universe, his parents were absent...and Trucy was not present in his life.

He already felt emptiness at no Trucy, but more emptiness had enveloped him when he realized his other self can never see them again. And as long as he's here, the same goes for himself.

He forced his eyes shut as he tried to block the feeling of homesickness again. Now wasn't the time to be feeling sorry for himself, especially in front of Edgeworth considering the circumstances.

"Phoenix..." Edgeworth repeated his first name again in that sympathetic tone.

Phoenix balled his hands into fists over the hospital bed-sheets. He absolutely hated how Edgeworth felt pity for him, he shouldn't concern himself with it when he already has too much going on in his own life right now. Phoenix took a deep breath through his nose.

"Yeah...I...I have no memory about Mom and Dad when they...you know...I was told about it by Franziska, two days ago, among some other things she was trying to help me recall." Phoenix said in a hollow tone.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard...reliving this." Edgeworth said almost consolingly.

Phoenix had to admit this was rather strange. Having Edgeworth actually trying to comfort him, especially a version of him that wasn't a good friend anymore. And yet here he was trying anyway. He started to feel pity once again for this universe's Edgeworth. This man just lost his father and was actually trying to give his sympathy to someone he stopped being friends with years ago.

"Edgeworth it's..." Phoenix stopped himself.

He was about to say ' _it's fine_ ', but that was a lie. It most definitely _wasn't_ fine.

"I'll manage..." He said instead.

* * *

Miles hated to admit how easily Wright got under his skin, despite doing his best to remain level-headed the man found a way to easily annoy him. Wright wasn't making it easy for him to find out what he wanted to know but he finally managed to get his former friend to land himself into a bear-trap of his own doing.

Seeing Wright kick himself for it was very entertaining in a nostalgic way. It kind of reminded him when they were children. He remembered when Wright, Larry, and himself goofed around and tried to trick each other with all sorts of pranks. Or try to trick one of them into admitting something embarrassing. Granted, Larry always lost those games...effortlessly. Wright at least put up a better fight.

He refrained from chuckling out loud as he thought back to those days. Like when he caught Wright into one of his little traps. The boy accidentally spilling something he never meant to spill. Wright's expression in that outburst was unmistakably just the same as when he was a kid.

Amnesia though, his hunch from when speaking to Ms. von Karma was correct after all.

He wasn't expecting what he heard next after he asked Wright more details about the amnesia. Wright said he remembered their school days and the class trial...but many things after their childhood?

Selective...that was how Wright put it. And selective _indeed_. It was extremely strange to hear, someone remembering that much about his own adoptive father and sister but having _no_ memory of them being his adoptive family?

He would definitely need more answers. He didn't have nearly enough to know how this happened to Wright or how it could possibly be fixed.

As Wright rambled about his amnesia, what he said next felt like a punch to Miles's gut.

"But with most people it seems I do seem to retain some kind of memory of them, some more than others...but...there are a lot of gaps and missing pieces. Like with you or Larry, or my parents...and well like I mentioned Franziska and well...I could list a couple more but I don't want to bore you with too many details. But that's the basic gist of it."

(" _Oh God...his parents. Wait, if he has no memory of the von Karma's adopting him then...does that mean? Did he wake up having no idea his family died? Does he remember that night at all? I supposed it would be a blessing in disguise not remembering that night...but still. Oh God, what if Franziska didn't tell him? He's being awfully nonchalant about losing so much memory of his life! No...no I need to think rationally. If he found out from Franziska that he was adopted into her family that would obviously raise questions about his own. How much...just how much did she actually tell him though?_ ") He thought as he eyed Wright with pity.

Wright wouldn't remember that day judging by how...unbothered he seemed at that moment. Now he had to wake up and be told again his parents he loved are dead. What was worse Miles realized—if he was able to finally recall that night—it would like reliving that traumatic experience for the first time all over again.

Despite their soured history, he truly felt bad for the man. Miles looked at the ground as he couldn't look him directly in the eyes yet. Knowing what happened...knowing he would eventually have to endure that memory all over again. He let out a deep breath as his mood became increasingly melancholic.

"Then...Phoenix..." It had been far too long since he ever addressed Wright so casually.

Miles finally looked up to meet the eyes of Wright, he looked a bit confused and even surprised. That made Miles feel even more pity...if what he suspected to be true.

"Then...that night? Do you remember it at all?" Miles asked sympathetically.

That only seemed to cause more confusion for Wright. He tilted his head slightly as he gave Miles a puzzled look.

"Sorry I'm not following, what night?" The bedridden prosecutor asked.

His pity increased tenfold. He had no idea then as he suspected. Wright really did forget about it. A blessing...and a curse.

"I see...so when this mysterious amnesia took you...you had no memory of...of your parents' murder?" Miles said sullenly.

He watched as Wright looked to his lap, a heavy frown on his face. Then Wright clenched his eyes tightly shut, attempting to hold back on his emotions if he had to guess. Edgeworth's pity increased further at that sight.

"Phoenix..." He repeated the first name again sympathetically.

Wright balled his hands into fists over the hospital bed-sheets. He couldn't even imagine what it was like having so much of your life erased from your mind, then to wake up and have to be told the worst parts you have no recollection of.

"Yeah...I...I have no memory about Mom and Dad when they...you know...I was told about it by Franziska, two days ago, among some other things she was trying to help me recall." Wright said in a hollow tone.

"I'm sorry, it must be hard...reliving this." Miles tried to sound consolingly.

Miles had to admit comforting people was never his forte, it was especially awkward considering this was Phoenix Wright. They weren't exactly the same kids who were best friends long ago. Yet...he felt obligated to at least try. Out of respect for their past friendship if nothing else.

"Edgeworth it's..." Wright stopped himself and swallowed a lump in his throat, then said, "I'll manage..."

He solemnly nodded, understanding his reasons. Miles then rubbed his neck as he let out a sigh.

"I suppose this is somewhat a blessing in disguise at least." He stated soberly, "There were many nights I wish I could..."

Wright's turmoil seemed to subside a bit as he looked up at Miles with slight confusion.

"Wait, what do you mean you wish you could? Wish you could...forget? Wait, are you saying...you were actually THERE that night?!" Wright asked with shock.

Miles took a couple of deep breaths through his nostrils as he closed his eyes. He kept his eyes closed but he did lightly nod.

"Edgeworth, you gotta tell me! Tell me about what happened!" Wright exclaimed.

He looked down at Wright with surprise.

"You...you actually want to hear about it? Are you sure?" He asked apprehensively.

"Please Edgeworth, Franziska has told me so little. I _need_ to know. I know it won't be easy to hear, and I'm sorry if it's too hard to talk about. But Franziska has been keeping so much vague, I'm sure she is assuming that will protect me, but...I need to know." Wright practically begged.

Miles let out a deep sigh.

He remembered that night like it was yesterday. It haunted him still to this day. They were only 10 years old back then, in fact Wright had just turned 10. It was two days after his birthday when it happened.

Oh yes, he remembered _every_ mundane detail. Thanks to that night of March 19th...he would _never_ forget that week and everything following up to it despite how many years has passed. They had no school that week from the 18th-22nd for it was their Spring Break. A week of fun, celebration, and vacationing for most...was the exact opposite for himself, and even more so for Wright for obvious reasons.

Wright's birthday was on a Sunday that year. His parents had a big camping trip planned for their son and even invited Miles and Larry to tag along, but a huge storm came in and they had to cancel their big camping plans. Wright's mother then came up with a big sleepover party instead at Wright's request. Especially because the storm was going to be sticking around for nearly all week. He, Larry, and Wright were huge fans of the Signal Samurai TV show and they were going to have a two day marathon on Tuesday and Wednesday, airing every single episode of the first two seasons then Wednesday night was to be the season two finale.

He heard Wright's father talking to his father about their plans over the phone. Wright didn't feel like celebrating on Sunday because all the crap that happened and wanted to wait instead to do the Signal Samurai marathon sleepover. Nicholas Wright insisted they could also still do something Sunday night despite the canceled plans but Wright didn't feel like it after the storm dampened his mood. He wanted to just move on and celebrate with his friends later watching his favorite TV show. So his parents were accommodating...but that didn't stop them from hinting to Miles's father what their plans were. Unbeknownst to Wright, they were going to create all sorts of clues for Wright to do a scavenger hunt, and each clue would eventually lead him to one of his presents. They had already begun the process of hiding everything and making clues. They would all do this scavenger hunt for his gifts Wednesday morning...but no such plans or fun scavenger hunts took place. Not after that.

He grabbed a chair in the corner, and pulled it over to the right side of Wright's bed. If he was going to go through telling this, it would be best if he sat down.

"There are some things you wish you could forget...but no matter as long as you live, no matter how much time passes...the memories are so strong that nothing could erode them away."

He rubbed his temples as he took a deep breath. He's talked about that night before, his father made certain he received much needed therapy after that night. Talking about it more makes it easier they say...and there was truth to that. It had gotten easier to deal with. Just as the sting of a wound will fade over time, the pain would be there but it would gradually lessen, becoming easier to deal with each passing day.

Wounds always healed, scars however...those remain.

He took a couple more seconds to compose himself, before he took another deep breath and spoke of the night that haunted his many nightmares for years as a child. The night that forever changed them both. The night that stole away Wright's family.

"It has been 25 years, 9 months, and 23 days since that Tuesday night..." He began.

* * *

 **March 19, 2002 - 9:45 PM**

 **The Wright Family Residence**

They were having a sleep over at Phoenix's but Larry had to end up leaving, he was sick with the flu so his mother came and picked him up a couple of hours ago. It was a shame, but it couldn't be helped. Hopefully he'd get better and be able to come by tomorrow.

So it was just him and Phoenix for the night. Phoenix's mother came home from work and brought pizza for them, while Phoenix's father was paying the bills in the study in the next room. The two of them were watching Signal Samurai marathon and were quite excited as the season finale tomorrow.

While pizza wasn't his favorite food he was grateful for the dinner, as he thanked Mrs. Wright while he finished his last slice. Phoenix was absently glued to the screen eating his pizza, not paying attention to his mother coming up to him. He was alerted to reality when his mother gave him a peck on the cheek. Phoenix's cheeks became red as an apple.

"Moooom!" Phoenix whined then grumbled under his breath, "No kissy-mushy stuff when friends are over. It's embarrassing!"

His mother just giggled and ruffled her son's hair.

"Just giving my Special Birthday Boy one of his presents." She said teasingly with a wink.

"MOOOOM!" Phoenix whined again.

She started laughing and ruffling his hair again, "Alright, alright. I'll stop messing with you."

Miles gave a quiet snort at the exchange and Phoenix's embarrassment before turning back to the television.

The moment where the heroes of the Signal Samurai made a terrible joke, Phoenix burst into laughter...and even Miles chuckled a bit. Mrs. Wright came back into the room, telling the boys good night. But not before asking them to not stay up too late, and to remember to turn the TV off before they go to bed. Mrs. Wright turned to head into the study to see her husband, a plate of a couple slices of pepperoni pizza in her hand.

Miles focused back on the show, and a huge fight scene started to take place. Miles couldn't help but grin widely as he was being pulled into the amazing fight choreography. He then had a heavy frown, as Phoenix was blocking the TV all of a sudden. Jumping up and down, cheering the heroes on. Naturally he voiced his complaints of Phoenix blocking his view.

A loud bang roared from above, it was thunder, and it startled the two boys. It was so loud that it caused them both to jump and fall over on the ground. The TV immediately switched off, the house became pitch black in a second. They both sat there silently in the dark, before more loud thunder erupted. They both screamed and jumped back onto the couch, covering themselves with their blankets out of instinct. That thunder sounded really close. It had been storming all week, especially up in the mountains...but he didn't think the heavier storms were gonna be down were they were till later in the week. Looks like the weatherman was wrong again.

"Phoenix?! Miles?!" They heard Mrs. Wright call out.

Phoenix's father and mother came rushing around the corner, both with flashlights in hand.

"W-We're over here Mom!" Phoenix shouted, still a bit anxious after being startled from the loud thunder.

The two of them pulled the blankets off their heads. They both relaxed after seeing the two adults. Miles and Phoenix weren't exactly scared of thunder storms, but they never had one so close before. That was the loudest crack of thunder Miles had ever heard, he wouldn't be surprised if one of the properties nearby was struck by lightning.

"I'm glad you boys are okay." Mr. Wright said.

"How come it's dark?" Phoenix asked.

"The storm must have knocked the power out. I'm gonna check and see how much of the neighborhood is affected." Mr. Wright said.

"I'll come with you. I'm worried about Mr. and Mrs. Kearns." Mrs. Wright said, thinking about the elderly couple that lived next door.

She walked over to the kitchen and opened one of the drawers, rummaging through it. She pulled out another flashlight, walked back to the TV room, and handed it to Phoenix.

"Sorry the storm cut into your marathon boys, but I'll need you both to stay here, okay? We won't be long Nicky." She said.

Phoenix's mother gave him another kiss on the cheek much to his embarrassment. He rubbed his cheek where her lips touched as he became flustered again. His mother giggled at the sight.

"No getting into trouble you two, we'll be right back." Phoenix's father said.

Mr. Wright ruffled his son's hair before turning to face Miles who just nodded up at the man.

"We'll be fine...besides how much trouble can we get into when Larry isn't around?" Miles said dryly.

Mr. and Mrs. Wright just chuckled at his comment.

"Fair point as always little future attorney." Mr. Wright said teasingly.

That was when they all heard the sound of some kind of crash. It was coming from the garage.

"What was that?" Mrs. Wright asked.

"Something must have fallen over...oh great, that storm better have not knocked my tool box loose again. And it most certainly better have not hit my car, I just got it detailed." Mr. Wright grumbled.

"Well maybe if you moved your toolbox to the cabinet instead of the shelf—"

Mrs. Wright's nagging was cut off at another sound. A smaller crash, and another small crash that lasted a bit longer.

Suddenly he felt Mrs. Wright place a tight grip on both Miles and Phoenix's shoulders.

"Nicholas?"

Mrs. Wright sounded nervous, that started to make Miles nervous. He glanced over to Phoenix, the boy looked anxious too but also confused.

"Phoebe, take the boys into our room and stay there." Mr. Wright said seriously, "And make a call..."

What kind of call? He and Phoenix stared at each other with increasing levels of confusion and anxiousness.

"Come on boys." Mrs. Wright nudged them forward.

Miles turned back to see Mr. Wright. Despite the black house, thanks to the flashlight he saw Mr. Wright head for the coffee table, he pulled out some box and unlocked it. Miles eyes went wide when he realized what Mr. Wright pulled out of the box...it was a pistol.

His heart felt as if it was being prickled by icy needles as he grew more and more anxious. Those sounds...and asking his wife to make a call? He was trying to be vague obviously to not worry them, but Miles realized what he meant. He wanted his wife to call the police and told them to hide. Was someone breaking into Phoenix's house? During a storm? They'd have to be a crazy home invader to break in during a storm. He hoped it was just an animal that got into the garage.

They walked down the hallway and went into the room that was the second door on the right. Mr. and Mrs. Wright's room. She shoved them in and closed the door behind her.

"Mom, what's going on?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"Not now Nicky, you and Miles go sit on the bed for a second. I'll explain in a minute." She said as she pointed the flashlight at the nightstand.

She opened the drawer and dug around inside for a couple of seconds, before she triumphantly pulled out a key.

"Found it!" She exclaimed, then turned to the two sitting on the bed as instructed, "Come on boys, follow me."

They hopped down from the bed and followed her to the other side of the room.

Mrs. Wright headed over to the closet, opening the door and gently pushing both boys inside the closet. Miles felt his hands shaking, when he finally got a chance to look at Phoenix in the dimly lit closet thanks to the two flashlights giving some visibility, he noticed how terrified Phoenix appeared. He looked like he was ready to start crying.

"M-Mom, is there a burglar in the garage?" Phoenix whimpered.

"Shhh...Nicky don't be scared. Mommy and Daddy will protect you and Miles, okay?" She rubbed her son on the head.

Phoenix started shaking, and Miles couldn't help but start trembling too. He bit his lip, trying to calm his breathing down. He felt a comforting arm wrap around him, pulling him close. He realized Phoenix was being pulled in too. Mrs. Wright was embracing the both of them.

"It'll be okay boys." Phoenix's mother said gently.

Then they heard another crash...a lot of crashes. Miles may be a kid but he knew that meant Mr. Wright was fighting the intruder. The lip he was biting begun to quiver. Phoenix began crying silently. Mrs. Wright tightened her grip on the two of them.

"Nicky? Do you remember what mommy told you to do if a bad guy ever breaks in?" Mrs. Wright asked seriously.

"Y-Yes." Phoenix sniffled.

"Good. Do exactly as mommy told you. Make sure it is hidden, stay quiet, and don't come out until I tell you to, understand?" She instructed sternly.

"Y-Yes Mom." Phoenix nodded as more tears spilled out.

"Come on Nicky, don't cry, it's going to be okay. Can you be brave for me and your friend?" Mrs. Wright asked with a warm, comforting smile.

That smile was enough to ease some of Miles's anxiety. He started to feel his heart rate relax a bit. It had its intended effect on her son as well. Phoenix's knees were still knocking and he wiped his tears with his sleeve but gave his mom the most determined look his little body could muster.

"I...I can be brave!" He declared.

"Atta boy...Miles, stay with Phoenix and both of you stay quiet. I'll be back with your Dad as soon as we get the bad guy arrested." She said with a wink as she handed Phoenix the key.

She shut the closet door and Miles could hear her mumbling about how she needed to find her cellphone.

"Phoenix, what did your mom mean?" Miles inquired.

"Come on Miles, we have to move!" Phoenix exclaimed.

His friend sprinted over to the left side of the walk in closet and pulled away several dresses and coats that were hanging up. Phoenix smiled as he pointed his flashlight at what he was looking for. There was another door hiding behind those clothes?

"What's that?" Miles asked with a raised brow.

"The door to the attic." Phoenix replied.

"Ugh...the attic, really?" Miles grumbled.

"Don't be like that, Dad got all the mice exterminated, so it's fine." Phoenix shrugged with a smile.

"There were rodents up there!?" Miles exclaimed with disgust.

"Shhh! Miles, remember Mom said we have to be quiet!" Phoenix chastised quietly.

Phoenix put the key in and unlocked the door. He turned the knob and dragged an unwilling Miles through the open door. After he shoved Miles in, Phoenix made certain to move the dresses and coats back into place. Then Phoenix shut the door and turned the lock on the door, as well as using the key to lock the knob.

"You have a lock for your attic...two locks?" Miles asked curiously.

"Uh-huh. Come on." Phoenix said.

Phoenix dragged Miles up the wooden stairs. This house was newer. He remembered Phoenix once telling him they moved in almost a year ago into this nicer small three bedroom house, Phoenix said his parents were especially excited because they turned one of the bedrooms into the study. Phoenix's father was a chiropractor, while his mother was a journalist for the newspaper.

"So my mom got a promotion last year and she writes bigger stories for the paper. I heard her talking to Dad a lot about how she has some big scoop she's been investigating. She told me that she hid important boring adult stuff as well as really important stuff for her scoop was to be hidden in this safe, she hides it up here because who would think to find a safe in the attic hiding with all the Christmas and Halloween decorations? Oh and other important adult stuff hidden in this safe. I don't really know what, just stuff I know my mom and dad don't want stolen from burglars." Phoenix explained.

"Hmm...I see, that does make sense, can't say I would expect to find a safe in a dusty, stuffy attic." Miles replied.

"Right, so Mom told me that if a bad guy ever comes in our house, that I hide up here, lock the attic door, stay quiet, but check and make sure her safe was okay." Phoenix said as they got to the top of the stairs.

"What was this big scoop she was working on?" Miles asked as he pulled his arm away from Phoenix's hold.

"Dunno. She said it was grown up stuff and I wouldn't get it anytime I asked." Phoenix shrugged as he started pointing his flashlight at every corner of the attic.

He stopped pointing when he noticed a corner filled with some Christmas and Halloween decorations. They both moved toward the decorations and Phoenix moved a box filled with Christmas lights. Then he pushed away another box behind it filled with nutcrackers. Behind that was an unassuming table that was covered in a dirty table cloth with a couple of boxes on top of the small table, filled with what he assumed were tree ornaments. Phoenix took off the two boxes, setting them aside and pulled the table cloth off. Underneath the table there was some beat up looking cardboard box.

Phoenix grabbed the box, opened it, and smiled as he pulled out a small safe.

"It's still here! Good!" Phoenix exclaimed as he opened the safe.

"It's unlocked?" Miles asked.

"Yeah looks like the safe door wasn't shut all the way." Phoenix hovered over the safe and seemed to rifle through the contents.

He couldn't exactly tell, it was still pretty dark despite Phoenix's flashlight and Phoenix was hunched over the safe so he couldn't see what Phoenix was doing. It almost looked like Phoenix put something in his pocket but it was too dark to tell.

"Yeah there's a lot of boring adult papers here. Nothing juicy or cool, like gold or family treasure." Phoenix grumbled as he shut the safe door, making certain it was locked.

Miles frowned, "Well of course it wouldn't be anything interesting, you said so yourself it was just adult stuff your parents said you wouldn't understand."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But still...I wanted to see if maybe they were lying to me and it had something cool to look at." Phoenix sighed as he put the safe back in the box.

Phoenix put the box back under the table, covered it back with cloth. Put the two boxes back on top of the table, and pushed the other boxes back into place that were blocking the table from view.

Miles did his best to put it out of his mind as they were talking, but now as things got quiet between the two boys they could definitely still hear the sounds of things breaking downstairs.

Phoenix was pacing and trying not to show any fear on his face, but Miles could see his friend's hands were shaking. Miles started to clear his throat in hopes to get Phoenix's attention. Maybe to engage in more conversation to distract them both from their nerves...but he couldn't really think of what to say.

That was when they heard the sound of a loud bang, like a firework or something...and a man's scream. After that loud sound it became quiet all too suddenly...too quiet. The two children froze. They stared at each other like deer caught in headlights.

(" _What happened? Did Mr. Wright get him?_ ") Miles gulped.

Miles shook his head to snap himself out of his stupor. He walked over to Phoenix's side (who was still frozen like a deer), to hold his wrist watch under Phoenix's flashlight. He was the son of Gregory Edgeworth, one of the best defense attorneys in the world. And one thing he knew from watching his father was that in the court and in investigations, the police and lawyers will question people about the crime. He and Phoenix could become potential witnesses that will be questioned. He needed to keep his mind sharp and memorize every little detail.

His watch said 9:55 PM, and it seemed like perhaps a minute had passed since they heard that loud sound. So 9:54 PM...that was the time when they heard that loud sound. He recorded that to memory.

Things had remained quiet. Miles felt himself relax. The crashing, the breaking, those noises all finally stopped.

"Phoenix should we go down and see—"

"No! Mom told me we have to stay here, be quiet, and wait for her!" Phoenix said seriously.

Miles sighed but Phoenix was right. It is what she instructed them. And it would be unwise to come out of hiding out now when they don't know the full situation. It'd best to wait until Phoenix's parents tell them it was safe to finally come out.

Then they heard something else crash and Miles heart started to slightly sink. Had he not gotten him? He thought that he got him, why couldn't that intruder just quit!? Anger started to bubble inside his chest. He hoped Mr. Wright was teaching that creep another lesson.

Miles felt his heart drop into his stomach when another sound cut through his bubbling anger. Popping it instantly. As fear took root inside him. The sound was of a woman screaming...followed by a gunshot.

They both were quiet for what felt like an eternity but was really just ten seconds.

"M-Miles?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Th-That sound was a...was a gun...wasn't it?"

He nodded weakly as his breath hitched, his lips quivering. His heart was hammering in his rib cage.

Phoenix's legs gave out beneath him, he was slumped against some Halloween decoration boxes as he trembled.

"Th-they're a lot louder th-than they are on TV."

Miles nodded numbly but remembered to look at his wristwatch again it was dim where he was, but he was close enough to Phoenix's flashlight he could make out the time. It was 9:58 PM.

They heard more things breaking, but this time it didn't sound like it was coming from the garage, more like maybe either the TV room, or the study. Neither of them moved or said anything. He wasn't sure when he got up from where he was sitting and instead sat next to Phoenix, all he remembered was being scared. Was there still a struggle with the burglar? Had the police shown up? Where were Mr. and Mrs. Wright? She said she would come back for them. He hugged his knees and started shaking. He wished they had a phone, he desperately wanted to talk to his dad.

He felt a shaky hand on his shoulder, Phoenix trying to give him a brave face but it was betrayed by the trembling.

"It'll be okay Miles. Mom and Dad protected us from the bad guy. And then the police will come to arrest him, then we can go back to watching Signal Samurai when the power comes back." Phoenix said.

He just nodded. And they stayed there, quiet like they were told and they waited. They waited forever it felt like. Phoenix started pacing around the attic as they continued to wait. More movement and breaking sounds from the rooms below. It sounded like it was happening in every room. Maybe the police did come and were now searching the place for evidence?

Just as that thought crossed his mind he was distracted as Phoenix let out a loud growl of frustration.

"Phoenix, shhh!" Miles shushed.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry! I just can't take anymore! Why is this taking so long?" Phoenix whispered in frustration.

It suddenly dawned on them that the sounds they heard from below had completely vanished. The house was very still and silent.

He held up his wristwatch again to look at the time, they had been hiding up there for 34 minutes now.

"Phoenix...we should go check." Miles suggested hesitantly.

Phoenix fiercely shook his head; evident worry was plastered all over his face.

"We can't. Not until she comes back." Phoenix insisted.

"Phoenix...what if...maybe they chased the criminal out of the house and are still chasing him, or maybe they're talking to the cops, or...or maybe they already got them arrested and they went back outside to check on your neighbors to see if they're okay or...or..." Miles trailed off.

"My mom wouldn't forget about us!" Phoenix barked, but then calmed himself down and said, "Sorry for snapping like that...what were you gonna say? Or what?"

Miles nervously licked his dry lips as he swallowed a lump in his throat. He felt guilty he was about to voice this, but he had to consider all possibilities.

"What if...what if they got hurt? Maybe they got hurt and that's why—?"

"They're gonna be okay!" Phoenix cut him off.

Phoenix was shaking harder and just glared at him. He was definitely on the verge of crying again. Miles was about to say something but suddenly Phoenix bolted out of there and down those stairs.

"Wait! Phoenix! Wait up!" Miles desperately chased after him.

He managed to catch up thanks to Phoenix running into the door, he was in such a panicked state that he shrugged it off immediately and jolted back up to unlock the door.

The closet was a wreck. Shoes and clothes on the floor that weren't there earlier. He and Phoenix exchanged nervous glances as they moved into the bedroom, it was in a worse state. It was like a tornado hit the place.

"M-Mom? D-Dad?" Phoenix cracked his voice into the silence.

That was then when they heard a sound of an engine start and a car screeching as it zoomed away. Phoenix opened the blinds so they could peek out the window. It was still storming outside but the thunder and lightning seemed further away than it did over 30 minutes ago. They did notice a car quickly driving off, going far too fast in a neighborhood, the tail lights of the car quickly disappeared from view.

Miles couldn't help but wonder...was that the burglar? He felt dread bubble inside him again, what if...what if he was right and the burglar hurt Phoenix's parents?

"We need to find a phone!" Miles grabbed Phoenix's right arm.

"The phones won't work with the power being gone!" Phoenix exclaimed anxiously.

"We need to find your mom's cellphone, with any luck the cell tower nearby is hopefully working!" He pointed out quickly.

"I need to find my mom and dad first!" Phoenix shouted.

Miles grabbed Phoenix by the shoulders and gave him a light shake. It seemed to snap Phoenix briefly out of his panic.

"You need to calm down! I'll go look for them, you need to find a cellphone! And hurry!" Miles ordered.

He had a bad feeling, a really bad feeling. He really hoped he was wrong and they weren't injured.

"Fine, but come get me as soon as you find them!" Phoenix demanded.

Phoenix started rummaging through the mess in his parents' bedroom while Miles left and made his way to the kitchen. He followed along the wall since he still couldn't see much.

"Mr. Wright? Mrs. Wright?" He called out into the darkness but got no response.

Miles eventually followed along the wall to the open doorway that lead into the kitchen. He moved to where he remembered where that drawer was, the one he saw Phoenix's mom pull the flashlight from.

He opened it and thankfully after a couple of seconds of digging, he found a flashlight. It was tiny but it had working batteries so it was good enough for him.

He continued calling for his friend's parents. The whole house was a mess, but eerily quiet. He did not like this one bit.

He checked the kitchen, the hallways, the two bathrooms, Phoenix's room, the TV room, the study...all that was left was the tiny laundry room and the garage. He opened the laundry room door and saw the door to the garage was wide open. The first thing he noticed was faint, but it was some kind of horrid smell. He couldn't place what it was, but...it was some small weird, awful smell hanging in the air.

"Mr. and Mrs. Wright?" He called again.

His legs suddenly froze against his will. He felt an even worse feeling crawl up his back, causing him to shiver involuntarily. Something in his gut told him he shouldn't go in that garage.

He shook his head furiously, now wasn't the time to be acting like this! If Phoenix's parents were hurt then they would need help! He swallowed the lump in his throat and went through the open door.

The garage also looked like a disaster. Things knocked over, broken to and fro, he had to be careful of his steps as he watched the ground. The smell, it was worse. He scrunched up his nose in disgust. It smelt like something sour, but also metal...and burnt? Burnt metal maybe? That was extremely weird and made him feel more unsettled.

He carefully stepped over Mr. Wright's toolbox which was knocked over and...he almost stepped in some liquid. Was there a leak? He pointed the flashlight on the ground and his heart practically stopped.

The liquid...was red.

He yelped and jumped backwards, tripping over these knocked over toolbox. He accidentally dropped the flashlight as he fell on his rear. The flashlight rolled against the smooth concrete until it came to a stop when it ran into a wrench on the ground. Miles eyes followed the light of the flashlight. And it showed a trail of blood and...his mind couldn't process for a second. It was like he went blank mentally.

But then...then after a couple of seconds, his mind was processing everything. The blood...so much blood! That repugnant smell! Their crumpled forms against the wall, their lifeless eyes. It all burned into his mind instantaneously as he was struggling to breathe. His whole body shaking from head to toe as his eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his skull. His heart felt like it was hammering in his throat and in his ears. He shook his head, why couldn't he move? Why couldn't he breathe?

He screamed at himself in his mind to move, just move, get out of there! Do something! Anything! His breathing got more erratic and his whole body felt so cold.

Miles let out a blood curdling scream.

His insides churned into knots and as if a spell was broken he could finally move thanks to the nausea. He raced out of there, slamming the door behind him, emptying all the contents of his stomach into the nearest trash can in the laundry room.

After puking, and spitting out any saliva that had that putrid taste in his mouth, he slowly started to catch his breath. He just hovered over the trash for a couple of seconds before he slumped on the wall next to the trashcan. He was struggling to process what he just witnessed.

But the night only got worse after that...because Phoenix heard him scream. Phoenix was running in his direction. His best friend was yelling his name.

(" _No_ — _he absolutely cannot see that!_ ") He thought with horror.

Phoenix came running in with a black Nokia phone in one hand and the flashlight in the other. He looked extremely concerned as he ran up to Miles.

"Miles are you okay?! I heard you scream!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"I...Phoenix...I..." He struggled to squeeze those words out of his lips.

He couldn't get his voice to work, he had to warn his friend but his voice-box decided it needed to malfunction. He kept mentally screaming at himself to warn Phoenix to stay away, to keep him from seeing that. But his voice wasn't working! It became frozen all of a sudden!

"What's...what's that smell?!" Phoenix scrunched up his nose and turned to the source in the trashcan.

"M-Miles?! Was that...are you sick now too? Do you think you got Larry's flu?"

His heart sank, this wasn't fair. It was so cruel. Miles was trying to speak, to say something to Phoenix but his voice-box still would not cooperate with him. He wasn't sick, he just needed to warn him!

"Miles, are you okay? You look kinda pale too. Maybe we should have you go lay down. You don't look so good." Phoenix said sympathetically.

Yes! Yes take them both out of there! He nodded his head, voice still frozen, but at least Phoenix was distracted with him.

"We'll call your dad after we call the cops, if you're sick you should probably go home." Phoenix said with a worried frown.

Phoenix...so oblivious...this wasn't fair. He couldn't let Phoenix see it though, he absolutely could not let that happen.

"Hey, did you find them? Are they in the garage?" Phoenix asked anxiously.

The garage...suddenly that snapped him out of his stupor. He grabbed Phoenix by his arms and squeezed tightly.

"Do not go in there!" Miles begged.

"What? What are you—?"

"Phoenix, you cannot go in there!" He exclaimed.

"Miles, what's gotten into you?" Phoenix asked with concern.

"Don't go in there!" He repeated more loudly.

"Why?"

Phoenix looked so concerned yet confused. This really wasn't fair.

"Why? It's...you...you cannot go in there! Please Phoenix!" He begged again.

"Are...are they in there?" Phoenix asked hesitantly.

His voice was frozen again, his entire body tensed up. He just shook his head as his heart felt like it was being squeezed.

"Miles? Are they okay?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"P-Please Phoenix...don't..." He said weakly as he started to tremble.

Suddenly the lights to the laundry room flickered back on, as it did in the rest of the house. He could hear the AC running. The washer and dryer immediately started up again. And Miles could hear the Signal Samurai theme song in the background.

"The power is back!" Phoenix exclaimed.

Miles was still frozen; he didn't care about the power. He didn't care about anything. His mind went blank again as he collapsed to his knees. Phoenix seemed to notice this as he put a comforting hand on his shoulder and shoved the cellphone into his hands. Miles was so out of it he didn't even question holding onto the device that was given to him.

"Miles here, you really don't look good at all. Call the cops then your dad. You should definitely go lay down though. I need to go find my parents." Phoenix said.

His heart skipped a beat as fear ceased him, waking him from his stupor again. He gripped tightly onto the phone with his left hand and dropped the tiny flashlight that was in his right hand. With his right hand he reached to grip Phoenix's right elbow, pulling him back.

"No wait!" He shouted.

"Miles? Let go! I need to find Mom and Dad!" Phoenix exclaimed as he tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Don't go in there!" He begged again.

"You keep saying that! Why?!" Phoenix shouted in frustration.

"I...no...you...you can't! Please!" He pleaded.

"I said let me go!" Phoenix yelled.

Phoenix finally managed to force himself out of Miles's grasp. Miles scrambled forward to try and grab him again but he failed as Phoenix moved quicker that time, he rushed to the door and flung it open.

He wanted to run in there and drag Phoenix away but his legs were now frozen. Too scared to move...too scared as _that_ was still in there.

The lights flickered on in the garage and he collapsed to his feet. It was so quiet...so very very quiet. It was so uncomfortably still for the next 10 seconds, then Phoenix's scream cut through it. His heart sank practically to his feet, his body felt cold and numb as that anguished scream cut through him like a knife.

He pushed himself back to his feet and entered the garage again, swallowing his fear. He refused to look over to where _that_ was. He needed to get to Phoenix. Unfortunately Phoenix was right at... _that_.

Screaming, begging, and crying for them to get up. He felt his stomach churn again at the smell and sight but he needed to brave it.

"Please! Wake up! You have to open your eyes! Come on, Dad! Mom! Just wake up already please!" Phoenix pleaded in desperation.

He put his hand on Phoenix's shoulder who was shaking his still parents. It got the boy's attention. He turned to face his friend, and Miles felt like his heart was being poked with several needles. He'd never seen such agony and fear in his friend's expression.

"M-Miles?" Phoenix's face was dripping with tears and snot, "Call 911! Hurry! They gotta help them! They just gotta! They're still breathing! We gotta save them! Please Miles! Please!"

He numbly did as he was asked, the operator's voice on the other end greeted him.

"911, what's your emergency?" A feminine voice answered.

And so Miles poured out his stress, his fears, rapidly dumping them on this female operator. His breathing was uneven and erratic as he gasped between his words. She probably couldn't understand him. She told him to take a couple of breaths and slow down. He did as she told him and forced himself to try to breathe normally. Her voice was so calm and patient. Miles tried to block out Phoenix's screams of panic and begging his parents to say something to him. The lady calmly asked him questions about what the situation was and where he was at. His voice was still shaky but he actually managed to answer both coherently this time.

"Someone is coming right now. What is your name?" She asked.

"M-Miles." He replied shakily.

"You did a great job Miles. Just wait right there and don't leave. The police and ambulance are coming right now." She urged.

"O-Okay." Miles said weakly with a nod.

He noticed that Phoenix's sobbing had gotten quieter soon as he hung up. The boy was still trembling and crying, but he was no longer wailing and yelling. Miles came closer to them and noticed there wasn't any air coming from either of them. His eyes widened as he discreetly checked both their pulses when Phoenix wasn't looking at him. Nothing.

No...this was bad. Really bad. A mistake. It had to be.

He needed to get Phoenix out of here. He can't have him see this any longer. Besides he remembered everything he heard his father talk about when investigating. They could inadvertently mess with a crime scene if they stay longer.

"Ph-Phoenix. We need...we need to go...we gotta wait by the front door. Help is coming." He said shakily.

"I...I can't leave them like this. I have to—"

"Phoenix...we c-can't do anything! We're just kids. And this...this is a crime scene. A crime scene must be preserved and tampered with as little as possible...this is a crime scene. A crime scene. We...we need to go. The proper authorities are coming. They will take care of everything." Miles explained weakly.

He managed to pull Phoenix away from...that...his friend sat on the couch, paying no mind to the episode of Signal Samurai. Phoenix was hugging a throw pillow and zoning out, tears still welling up in his eyes.

Miles sat next to him, dialing his father's number. It rang a couple times until he heard what was the only good thing to come out of this nightmare, his father's voice.

"Nicholas, I'm glad you called! I was getting worried after that blackout, I couldn't get a hold of you, I think the cell tower lost power earlier too—is everyone unhurt? Is my son okay?" His father asked with concern.

"F-Father..." his voice was shaking.

"Miles? Miles is that you?" His father questioned with surprise.

"Y-Yes..."

He could feel his eyes getting wet for the first time this evening. The weight of everything came crashing down in full force, hearing his father's voice was what was needed to open the floodgates. Tears streamed down his face as he struggled to not choke on his sobs.

"Are you okay son?" His father asked.

"Da-Daddy...please...please get over here!" He pleaded miserably.

He could count on his hand how many times he ever called his father, Daddy. It felt like he'd outgrown that term and addressed him as Father and occasionally Dad. But he was so shaken...he felt so pitiful and vulnerable. He was scared. And all he wanted right now was his father to take him away from all this.

"Miles, what's wrong?" His father asked gently.

"S-Something...really bad...really _really_ bad. Please...please come get me." He begged as his voice cracked.

His sobbing got worse, he felt snot running down his nose as he started hiccupping. His father told him to slow down and breathe a bit on the other line. So he tried. He forced himself to breath slower and the hiccupping went away eventually. He was still crying, but not as hard. He wiped his nose with the blanket next to him.

"It's gonna be okay, Miles. I'm on my way over right now." His father said understandingly.

He was so grateful. His father was coming. It wasn't going to make every horrible thing go away...but it would be enough.

They sat in silence on the couch, both had finally stopped crying after a couple minutes. The two boys huddled next to each other as they hugged the throw pillows, staring off into space. Not paying attention to the commercials that were on.

"Hey..." Phoenix's voice broke the silence, "I don't feel like watching anymore."

"Me either." He mumbled.

Phoenix picked up the remote and switched the TV off. They resumed staring at the wall in silence still huddled side by side, clutching the throw pillows.

Miles actually didn't live too far away from Phoenix; the nice cozy apartment complex was only 5 minutes away by car. His father would be there quicker than the police no doubt. It felt like they stared at the wall in silence for eternity. When really it was only a couple of more minutes after they both stopped crying.

Their trance was broken when they heard a frantic knock on the door. The two threw the pillows and bolted off of the sofa, dashing for the door. Phoenix hectically unlocked the door and threw it open.

Soon as they saw his father, the tears returned on both boys. They dashed forward, tackling his legs, clinging onto the confused worried father, his pants now getting wet from their tears. He managed to get them to sit down on the couch and calm themselves a bit. He pulled out a packet of tissues and handed a couple to each boy.

"This place is a disaster. It's like an earthquake hit this house, everything is a mess. You sounded terrified on the phone, Miles. What happened? Phoenix, where are your parents?" His father asked with worry.

Phoenix started to shake again, his eyes welling up with tears.

"You have to help them...please." Phoenix whimpered barely above a whisper.

"What? I don't—"

"The crime scene...we left. A crime scene must be preserved." Miles choked out.

His father's eyes widened.

"G-Garage. The garage." Phoenix mumbled miserably as he started hiccupping again, more tears spilled out.

His father firmly but still gently placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." He said softly.

The two of them waited in silence as Phoenix squeezed another throw pillow tightly with one arm as he furiously tried to wipe his tears and snot with the other. Miles just squeezed his knuckles so tightly that they started turning white. His father came back a couple minutes later and...he immediately hugged them both. He didn't say anything he just held onto them. He embraced them tightly as he rubbed both their backs. That was all it took to get the two children to break down crying again.

* * *

 **January 11, 1:37 PM**

 **Present Day**

 **Hickfield Medical Center**

It was strange. Even after Edgeworth told Phoenix all that, it hadn't quite sunk in. He noticed Edgeworth staring at him with a mix of anxiousness and pity, probably anticipating his reaction. Phoenix looked away and tried to digest the whole story. He took a couple of heavy inhales and exhales of air while processing everything. He wasn't quite sure how to describe how he felt about it.

His mother and father were fine. He missed his parents but they were home safe and sound, the trouble was finding his way home to see them again. And being nearly on his deathbed made him want to see them now more than ever. What he was feeling was homesickness. That sad emotion in the pit of his stomach was missing his loved ones and fear of never seeing them again if he was trapped here. But it was different when you hear about the tragic death of your parents who are technically not your parents. He felt pity and sympathy for his other self, and for the end the alternate Phoebe and Nicholas Wright didn't deserve. But...he wasn't exactly feeling grief because he felt a bit disconnected from it.

He wondered how his other self was doing though. He hoped he was able to at least find some closure or peace. He couldn't imagine carrying that kind of pain for so long. The Miles Edgeworth of his world carried that kind of torment for years...but even he was set free from it about a decade ago. If this other Phoenix was still suffering...did he at least have someone to turn to?

Phoenix shook his head lightly. Mulling over these depressing thoughts weren't helping anything.

"Wright, is...are you going to be okay?" Edgeworth asked almost hesitantly.

Phoenix turned back to him and nodded.

"Like I said, I'll manage. But thank you...for telling me about this Edgeworth." Phoenix said with a small, bittersweet smile.

Edgeworth just nodded, somewhat at a loss for words. Not that he could blame him. There wasn't exactly much you could say in a situation like this. Phoenix decided to switch the subject. He was done having this subject focus on him. Especially when Edgeworth has far worse going on.

"When is the funeral?" Phoenix asked.

"The funeral?" Edgeworth appeared confused for only a second then a chastising expression appeared in its place, "You are hardly in any position to go, I doubt the doctors would find it wise for you to leave and move around so soon."

"When is it?" Phoenix repeated the question, ignoring the disapproval and eyed him with annoyance.

Edgeworth glared but then sighed with frustration. At least he was wearing him down a bit.

"I haven't planned it yet thanks to the trial. But once it's is over I hope to schedule it a week or even ten days out. I'll have to discuss it with my mother. There is a lot I have to take care of plus I have to get his body from the police. It shouldn't take too long since the trial will conclude soon...but..." Edgeworth trailed off.

"Yeah, I can imagine you have a lot on your plate. But for your information, I'm going." He said stubbornly.

"Wright..." Edgeworth said with that disapproving tone again.

(" _What is he, my mother?_ ") Phoenix thought sarcastically.

Phoenix could only roll his eyes.

"I doubt I'll be kept here for THAT long. And even if I am, then I'll just sick Franziska on the doctors and Gumshoe can push me in a wheelchair. _I'm_. _Going_. _Edgeworth_. Neither you, Franziska, this hospital, or anyone else can stop me." Phoenix gave Edgeworth the most determined expression he could muster to prove he wasn't backing down on this.

Edgeworth sighed in frustration as he rubbed his temples.

"Wright, why are you doing this?" He grumbled.

"Why? You're actually asking me why...isn't it obvious?" Phoenix questioned.

"Enlighten me." Edgeworth said with a single raised brow.

Phoenix suppressed an urge to roll his eyes only because he remembered that the other him and this Edgeworth were estranged friends still.

"Edgeworth, I don't have memories of a lot of things these past two of decades. But I do remember you, me, and Larry were inseparable as kids. So yeah, I'm going because you're my friend. And nothing you say can change my mind."

Edgeworth appeared shocked by that answer. Just blinking and staring at Phoenix as if he said the strangest thing ever. Phoenix didn't care, the cat was already out of the bag, no need to pretend anymore. At least not in private. He can freely be Edgeworth's friend if he wanted to now that Edgeworth is aware Phoenix isn't exactly the Phoenix he's used to deal with...even if he thinks it's just amnesia.

"Besides...your father was a good man. I may not remember much about him, but I do know that much at least." Phoenix stated somberly.

* * *

As they talked Wright immediately insisted he was attending the funeral, he was such a fool. Yes he knew the hospital probably wouldn't keep him for nearly that long but no doubt he would be given strict orders once he was let out but Phoenix always was a stubborn one, that trait only became worse once the von Karmas took him in.

He was shocked hearing Wright openly call him his friend considering the circumstances but then remembered the amnesia...it was only natural he supposed.

They were getting off topic, Miles still needed more answers.

"Wright...how did this happen?" He asked.

"You saw how it happened, I got shot." The bedridden prosecutor deadpanned.

Miles glared, now was not the time for jokes, "Not that! I meant the amnesia!"

"I honestly don't know. I woke up and was completely lost. I was wondering where I was then I ran into Gumshoe, and when he took me home and I assumed everything was just a dream. I woke up, Franziska banging at my doorstep, and I was even more lost and confused. And well eventually I realized I had amnesia because I remembered their names and faces but not—" Wright explained but then was cut off by Miles.

"But not who they were in relationship to you?"

Wright just nodded.

"Yeah...something to that effect." The prosecutor mumbled.

Miles knew he needed to go. He wouldn't get all the answers he was looking for with Wright's memory loss.

Wright never faced him to the fullest in court save for a total of three times and all those times those clients did in fact turn out to be guilty. He heard several rumors regarding Phoenix Wright. And thanks to those rumors he suspected Wright deliberately dropped cases and passed them to someone else if he felt evidence pointed to the defendant being innocent and therefore he saw no reason to continue the cases as he was only looking to convict the guilty. It would keep with the von Karma perfect image as Wright never lost a case. One of the rumors that strengthened his suspicions, was that Wright always puts off naming an official suspect to go to trial, until he absolutely is certain he found the criminal; stalling criminal investigations for as long as possible.

But, it was still only a rumor. He can't ask him if that was true currently considering the amnesia.

"Very well, take care of yourself, if you don't—Ms. von Karma will blame the hospital staff for medical negligence and hunt them all down." Miles quipped.

Wright snorted and cracked a smile. It felt strange; he hadn't seen Wright smile like that since they were kids.

No, this was different.

It was similar and yet...something about his countenance appeared more...complete? No, that wasn't the word. Whatever it was, Wright seemed almost...at peace with himself? Fulfilled maybe? He couldn't put his finger on the word to describe how Wright appeared. This amnesia didn't just wipe him almost clean...somehow it seemed to have healed him in a way.

It was very strange, quite mysterious.

"I'll do my best. But the same goes to you. Mia didn't do it, I know she didn't. I did what I could, but you have to do the rest. Prove her innocent." Wright said almost resolutely.

That made Miles pause. He knew he was acting odd in court, but he didn't stop to think that Wright was actually trying to help him. He'd have to ask him more about why later, Wright was correct. He needed to prove Mia innocent, and he couldn't keep them waiting any longer.

"Hmph, I don't need you to tell me twice." He said with a smirk before bidding Wright farewell.

* * *

 **HOLY CRAP THIS WAS ANOTHER LONG CHAPTER! (but I know y'all don't mind hehe)**

 **I'm so sorry guys! This was meant to get done like 3 weeks ago but a lot has happened irl that has been interfering with getting this chapter done! But it's finally here! And you guys have NO IDEA how long I've been sitting on this moment. Like...now that I think about it maybe roughly almost 2 years ago...just a bit under it, was when I started texting coolman229 the outline of this very moment for this story I came up with. I've been sitting on this flashback for that long and it's been killing me, I couldn't WAIT to finally write it all out and post it!**

 **Also insert Skeletor "I am not nice." reaction image here. Because...well, I am not nice, I'm an evil author who loves my reader's tears lol. (pls don't kill me)**

 **Anyways...Phoenix's Great Aunt's name is a reference to two gaming things. Specifically other Capcom games. Her nickname, "Trish" is a reference to a character and longtime friend to the protagonist, Dante, from the Devil May Cry series. Her last name (and by extension Phoenix's mother's maiden name), "Chambers" is a reference to Rebecca Chambers from the Resident Evil series. Just thought it'd be a fun cute twofer shoutout.**

 **Phoenix's Uncle Piers is also a Capcom gaming** **reference. He's named after Piers Nivans also from the Resident Evil Series (RE6 to be exact, which is a hot garbage game, but Piers's character was one of the few redeeming things about that game.)**

 **I made a reference to Kay from the investigation games, she needs to be in the canon already Capcom! Oh, and a cute little reference to Godot/Diego.**

 **The chapter title is a reference to a meme and even trope on tvtropes, But For Me It Was Tuesday, a meme spawned from the Street Fighter movie. Yeah all sorts of Capcom references today lol.**

 **But there is a funny story about the chapter title I was struggling to come up with a chapter title and was asking for help from my 2 betas if they had any ideas (and a third friend) in our private chat group on discord. And all the ideas were nothing but black comedy. I kept yelling at them that I couldn't be _THAT_ mean! Then I even consulted my brother and gave him the barest minimum of the flashback summary, and told him all my chapter titles were pop culture memes and references. He also gave me terrible black comedy references lol and I kicked him out of my room rofl. He popped his head back in and was like "Flashback Friday" so I kicked him out again and told my friends on discord this, yelling "The murder doesn't even happen on a Friday! It happens...oh...oh no." And then I realized the obvious answer...told my friends, they of course all laughed evilly and told me I had no choice and you all suck and I hate you XD **

**(lol jk Ilu Tim, Janie and Julie...but you still suck XD)**

 **Anyways, I want to thank everyone for their wonderful support! And I hope this chapter lived up to expectations!**

 **See y'all next time!**


End file.
